Coyote Ugly
by Elisabeth-Courtney
Summary: Lily und ihre Freunde haben es satt immer im Schatten der Marauderer zu stehen und gründen das Coyote Ugly.Nun,wo kein so großer Konkurrenzkampf herrscht, ist James nicht mehr so unausstehlich.
1. Prolouge

Ein leerer, sonnendurchfluteter Gang wird eingeblendet. Das Läuten einer Schulglocke ertönt. Aus allen Richtungen strömen Schüler aus den Klassen. Unter ihnen vier Mädchen, die sich mitten drin, gegen eine Wand gelehnt treffen. Ein Lachen erfüllt den Gang und sogleich gehen vier gleichaltrige Jungs an ihnen vorbei.

"Hey Evans", ruft einer Hoffnungsvoll.

"Verzieh dich Potter", fauchte Lily Evans, eines der vier Mädchen zurück.

Die vier Jungs werden von einem anderen eingeholt, der sie grinsend aufhaltet.

"Jungs Danke. Heute fällt der Nachmittagsunterricht aus. Ihr habt den Gang im 4.Stock so geflutet, dass nicht mal alle Lehrer gemeinsam die Überschwemmung beseitigen können. Gut gemacht"

Schon war er weg und die vier sahen sich für einen Moment verwundert an und grinsend dann zufrieden.

"Das waren wir", zischte das Mädchen neben Lily Evans, Lucy DuGrey.

"Pssccht", meinte Lisa Garden.

**Das Bild wird dunkel und sogleich sieht man die gleichen Mädchen wieder, diesmal in einem leeren Klassenzimmer.**

_"Es reicht", meinte Lily Evans zornig, "Ihr Ruf wird immer besser, obwohl wir die Arbeit machen._

_"Das sag ich doch schon die ganze Zeit", meinte Lucy, mindestens genauso aufgebracht._

_"Was sollen wir denn tun?", meinte Lisa und Elisabeth, Lissi, Johnson nickte und zuckte mir ihren Schultern._

_"Naja", meinte Lucy grinsend, "Ich wüsste da schon was"_

**Wieder wurde es dunkel. Dann sah man die Mädchen im Schulleiterbüro stehen, alle vier mit einem zuckersüßen und furchtbar süßem Lächeln.**

_"Es wäre doch einen Versuch wert, oder? Sonst steht die Wohnung ja umsonst leer da", meinte Lucy._

_"Na gut... wir können es ja mal versuchen, aber...stellt mir keinen Unfug an. Und geht wie gesagt den anderen mit gutem Beispiel voran.", meinte Albus Dumbledore seufzend._

_"Oh Merlin Danke, "meinte Lily jubelnd, "Machn sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie kennen uns ja."_

_"Und genau deswegen habe ich das auch gesagt", meinte Dumbledore mit einem wissendem Lächeln._

**Wieder wurde es dunkel und sie standen erneut in dem Klassenzimmer_."Schritt eins wäre geschafft. Jetzt kommt der schwerste Teil."_**

_"Was willst du denn machen?", fragte Lissi stirnrunzelnd._

_"Etwas", meinte Lily, "Was die Jungs um Längen überbietet."_

_"Und was wäre das?", fragte Lisa gespannt._

**_Eine Pause folgte..._**

_"Coyote Ugly", meinte sie dann grinsend._

**Wieder wurde es dunkel nun standen die vier in einer leer stehenden, verstaubten Bar.**

"Das wird ewig dauern", meinte Lisa seufzend.

"Nicht wenn wir Magie nutzen und mit einem Daddy voller Galleonen in der Tasche", meinte Lucy grinsend und die vier lachten

**Erneut wurde es dunkel und die Stille wurde von lauter Musik und Stimmengewirr durchfetzt. Man sah dieselbe Bar, nur diesmal sauber und von Schülern überfüllt. Lily und Lisa kümmerten sich an der Bar um die Getränke, während Lissi und Lucy auf der Theke die männlichen Anwesenden unterhielten.**

**Die Bar verschwand und plötzlich sah man Lily in einem der Klassenzimmer sitzen, vor ihr die vier Hauslehrer sitzen.**

"Wo waren sie heute Abend?"

"Hogsmeade"

**Es wurde Dunkel, dann erschien das selbe Bild, nur diesmal Lissi im Raum sitzend.**

"Wo befanden sie sich heute nach dem Abendessen?"

"Ich war im Dorf"

**Wieder verschwand das Bild und Lisa erschien.**

"Was haben sie heute Abend getan?"

"Ich war im Dorf, da wir ja freies Wochenende haben"

**Diesmal war Lucy an der Reihe.**

**"**Waren sie heute woanders außer im Schloss"

**"**Das werden die anderen ihnen ja schon gesagt haben"

**"Werden sie nicht frech Miss DuGrey. Mit wem waren sie unterwegs?"**

"Lily Evans."

**Lily erschien im Bild.**

**"**Lissi Johnson"

**Lissi.**

"Lisa Garden.."

**Lisa.**

"Lucy DuGrey."

**Die erschöpften Hauslehrer werden eingeblendet.**

**"**Sie dürfen gehen"


	2. Let's start

**Diese Story habe ich schon lange geplant und ein, zwei Chapter schon vor Monaten geschrieben gehabt, doch dann war meine Festlatte hinüber und alles war weg. Dann habe ich mich mal auf andere Story's konzentriert, aber hier ist es. Es soll anders werden als die Lily/James Storys die ich sonst schreibe und das Klischee von der braven Lily und dem berüchtigtem James ein wenig aufheben und vermischen. Es ist mir klar, dass jede Story um die beiden immer etwas Gleiches haben wird, was aber irgendwie logisch ist und ihr alle bestimmt den Grund wisst.**

**Ich bin kein Fan von langem beschreiben von Situationen, da ich finde dass man sich als Leser selber Bilder machen sollte, doch werde ich an manchen Stellen in der Geschichte meine Prinzipien mal beiseite schieben, da viele Leser hier es lieber haben wenn man ihnen vorgibt was sie sich vorstellen sollen, was natürlich nicht schlecht ist und somit möchte ich dieses auch beachten. )**

**Ich hoffe ihr habt euren Spaß beim Lesen! Hinterlasst mir doch bei Gelegenheit ein Review und sagt mir was ihr von der Story haltet. :-)**

"LILY", schrie eine Stimme quer über den Bahngleis und übertönte beinahe den Pfiff des Hogwarts - Express. Die angesprochene umarmte noch schnell ihre Eltern und lief in die Richtung, woher der Ruf gedrungen war. Neben ihr setzte sich der Zug langsam aber doch in Bewegung. Mit einem Sprung war der Rotschopf drinnen.

"Wie immer gerade noch geschafft", meinte Lucy grinsend, ein recht hübsches Mädchen, mit schmeichelnd, dunklen Augen und einem bezauberndem Lächeln. Lily folgte ihr den Gang entlang zur ihrem Abteil.

"Lily, das wirft kein gutes Licht auf dich als Schulsprecherin", meinte Lisa frech grinsend. Passend zu ihrem Haus Ravenclaw, hatte sie ein recht klug aussehendes Gesicht mit langen, haselnussbraunen Haaren und strahlend blauen Augen.

"Ach du bist Schulsprecher? Ich weiß nicht ob ich so was in meinem Abteil dulde!", meinte Lissi lachend. Lissi's freundliches Gesicht umschmeichelten blonde Locken und ihre Mahagoni farbenen Augen strahlten eine Güte aus, die sie auf Anhieb sympathisch machten.

"Du weiß genau das ich das Amt abgewiesen habe", sagte Lily lächelnd. Lily werde ich euch wohl kaum beschreiben müssen, doch ich mache es trotzdem. Zu jeder Geschichte ändert sich der Charakter und das Aussehen zwar nicht grundlegend, aber doch. Lily hat kirschrote Haare die ihr sanft über die zierlichen Schultern fallen. Ihre sonst recht bleiche Haut lies ihre großen, funkelnden grünen Augen noch mehr strahlen. Jetzt hatte sie aber den Sommer über eine feine Sommerbräune und einzelne Sommersprossen bekommen.

"Wieso bloß?", meinte Lucy gespielt geschockt.

Lily wurde, wie auch nicht anders erwartet zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden. Doch sie hätte und wollte ihren Pflichten nicht nachgehen können. Die vier waren alles andere als brave Schülerinnen. Doch bis zur fünften Klasse hatten sie unauffällig sein müssen. Der Grund ist schlicht, dass jeder von ihnen in einem anderen Haus ist. Lily ist wie jeder von euch weiß ein Gryffindor, Lucy in Slytherin, Lisa wie erwähnt in Ravenclaw und Lissi somit in Huffelpuff. Wenn sie abends durch Hogwarts streiften, mussten sie stets vorsichtig sein, so dass jeder von ihnen in seinen Schlafraum gelangen konnte, was nicht einfach war. Doch hatte es auch Vorteile alle vier Häuser hier vertreten zu haben. Da jeder wo anders seine Stärken hatte, machten sie selten Fehler. In der 5.Klasse hatten sie dann den Schulleiter mit vielen schmeichelnden Worten und tollen Versprechungen überreden können ihnen die freigewordene Wohnung zu überlassen, nachdem der 123-Jährige Professor für Muggelpolitik und ihre Auswirkungen auf die Zaubererwelt, kurz MAZ, gestorben war und das Fach nicht weitergeführt wurde. Sie versprachen damit, den Zwiespalt zwischen den Häusern, vor allem bei Gryffindor und Slytherin, verbessern zu wollen. Sie wussten dass der Schulleiter Dumbledore den wahren Grund bestimmt kannte und waren total glücklich als er es tatsächlich gewährte. Es war bekannt, dass Prof. Dumbledore nichts gegen Tunichtgute in der Schule hatte, im Gegenteil, er fand ihre Streiche oft recht amüsant. Und solange Schüler nicht offen gegen eine Regel verstießen, sah er keinen Grund zur Strafe. Er hatte einfach nichts gehört und nichts gesehen. Das und vieles anderes machte ihn so sympathisch.

Als die vier Mädels nun dieses Ziel erreicht hatten, überkam sie ihr Übermut und mit viel Glück und Geschick wurden sie bis jetzt nicht entdeckt. Sie hatten einen heimlichen Club in Hogsmeade eröffnet. Eine Tanzbar, die viele Schüler mit Freude auf das Wochenende warten ließ. Mit einem geschickten Zauber von Lisa, sah das Lokal Tagsüber und auch Nachts für alle anderen außer Schülern ab der 5.Klasse wie ein schlimm baufälliges Haus aus. Und sie wussten auch das unter den Schülern sie nie Jemand verraten würde. Sie liebten das _Coyote Ugly _und verehrten beinahe die Gründer dafür.

"Wer ist eigentlich der zweite Schulsprecher?", fragte Mimi.

"Das werden wir ja gleich wissen", meinte Lily als das Abteil aufging und ein Schüler mit dem Vertrauensschülerzeichen auf der Brust eintrat.

"Lily Evans?", sagte er und Lily nickte, "Hi, ich bin Jack. Kannst du mal bitte mitkommen zu den Vertrauens- und Schulsprecherabteilen?"

"Oh ich bin nicht Schulsprecherin. Ich hab das Amt abgelehnt", sagte sie schnell und er lächelte.

"Ich weiß. Aber der zweite Schulsprecher hat auch abgelehnt und das ist noch nie vorgekommen in Hogwarts. Der Schulleiter wollte euch beiden die Entscheidung überlassen, wer nun die neuen Schulsprecher sein sollen. Es sitzen ein paar Kandidaten drüben."

"Oh ähm okay", meinte ich verblüfft und stand auf, "Ich komm gleich wieder"

Sie folgte Jack aus dem Abteil den Gang entlang und er schob eine schwere Tür auf und sie hörten nun laut das Rattern der Zuges und wechselten den Wagon. Als sie die zweite Tür schlossen, gingen sie ein paar Schritte und waren dann bei den Abteilen für Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher. Es gab zwei Vertrauensschülerabteile, da jedes Haus zwei Vertrauensschüler hatte und eines für die beiden Schulsprecher.

"Hier rein", meinte Jack und wies eine Tür weiter, "Da ist es sowieso schon eng. Ich bleib draußen."

Lil nickte und trat in das Abteil und tatsächlich war es äußerst eng. Das Abteil war wie jedes andere für sechs Personen gedacht, doch mit Lily waren sie nun zu acht. Lily sah sich auf den Sitzen um. Lauter bekannte Gesichter sahen sie hoffnungsvoll an, doch wer ihr gegenüberstand hätte nicht erwartet. Lässig gegen das Fenster gelehnt grinste er sie an.

"Du versuchst dich doch nicht tatsächlich als Schulsprecher aufstellen zu lassen?", meinte sie abschätzig und sah James Potter ungläubig an. James war einer der Gründe wieso sie das _Coyote Ugly _unbedingt auf die Beine stellen wollte. Er zählte zu den Marauderern, die oft genug für Taten der Mädels das Lob abbekommen haben. Aber das zählt zur Vergangenheit. Seit sie die Wohnung bezogen hatten, mussten sie nicht verheimlichen, dass sie oft genug verhindert hatten, dass der Unterricht stattfand um nur einen Teil ihrer Regelbrüche zu erwähnen. Die Jungs waren nicht besser als sie, in manchen Sachen auch schlimmer.

James Potter und sein bester Freund Sirius Black waren unzertrennlich. Wenns Ärger gab, waren sie immer am Ort vorzufinden. Sehr selten wenn überhaupt sah man einen von ihnen ohne den anderen auf den Gängen herumschleichen. Diese Freundschaft schätzte Lily. Sie waren immer füreinander da und wenn es sein musste, dass einer aufflog, hielt der andere für ihn her. Mit dabei von der Partie waren Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, wobei Peter nur in ihrem Schatten stand. Er war einer dieser schleimenden Schüler, die alles sagten nur um Beliebt zu sein. Doch bei ihm brachte es nicht fiel und Lily war sich sicher, wenn andere Schüler nicht soviel Angst vor Potter und Black hätten, würde Peter täglich den einen oder anderen Fluch abbekommen. Remus jedoch war ein sehr kluger Junge und Lily wusste, dass er genau wie Lisa dafür verantwortlich war, dass ihre Streiche nicht schief gingen.

"Nicht nötig", meinte James und sein Grinsend wurde breiter, "Ich bin's oder sagen wir besser ich war's"

Unwillkürlich erschlafften die Muskeln in Lily's Gesicht und ziemlich blöd sah sie James an.

"Ganz recht Evans", fuhr er fort, "Aber willst du mich nicht lieber fragen wie's mir geht oder wie meine Ferien waren oder mir sagen die gut ich aussehe?"

"Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich dir sage das du gut aussiehst?", meinte Lily, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Das sah ihm wieder mal ähnlich. "Dumbledore war wohl komplett betrunken als er das entschieden hat."

"Ja, das dachte ich mir bei dir auch", gab er zurück, "Anscheinend weiß er doch nicht so genau wie du drauf bist. Aber das sollten wir jetzt mal sein lassen, _Süße_. Die warten."

Mit dem Kopf nickte er zu den anderen Schülern. Sie seufzte und schloss das Abteil und lehnte sich gegen die Tür.

"Also, dann lasst mal hören wieso ihr Schulsprecher sein wollt", sagte sie dann und räuspernc begann der erste, Jason Mikell, ein Ravenclaw.

Eine halbe Stunde später und die ein oder andere äußerst einschlafende und nie zu enden wollende Rede später wählten sie dann Michelle Carey aus Gryffindor und Jason Mikell zum neuen Schulsprecherwahl.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch", meinte Lily und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, "Und tut mir Leid für euch anderen aber macht euch nichts draus. Ihr werdet dieses Jahr auch so genug zu tun haben."

Michelle und Jason sahen sie nun etwas unsicher an, doch sie verließ schon das Abteil. Potter hinterher.

"Und wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte er als sie den Gang entlang gingen. Natürlich sah Lily ihn als Konkurrenten, doch seit sie das _Coyote Ugly_ hatten, war es nicht mehr so drastisch und sie fing an ihn zu leiden. Das hin und hergezanke von vorhin war eher Gewohnheit als böse gemeint.

"Ganz okay, nur die Nachricht dass ich Schulsprecherin sein sollte, war etwas erschreckend."

"Bei mir genauso. Sirius hat sich gar nicht mehr halten können vor lachen und wir dachten Dumbledore hätte den Brief falsch adressiert, aber dann stand da tatsächlich mein Name drinnen. Wahrscheinlich dachte er wir könnten damit uns und die anderen ein wenig einreißen."

"Hab ich mich auch schon überlegt, aber hat ja nicht so ganz geklappt", meinte sie lachend.

"Da ist mein Abteil", meinte er und blieb stehen, während Lily weiterging.

"Gut wir sehen uns ja", sagte sie und hielt ein paar Abteile weiter vor ihrem an.

"Ach und Evans", sagte er und sie blickte rüber. Er hatte den Blick drauf, der viele Mädels in Hogwarts schwach werden ließ, "Wie sieht's aus? Gehst du heuer mit mir mal aus?"

Schon wieder. Dass sie ihn leiden konnte, hieß nicht, dass sie ihn besonders gern hatte. Seit Jahren stellt er ihr immer wieder dieselbe fragen und obwohl er immer die selbe Abfuhr bekam, gab er nicht auf. Das soll nicht heißen, dass er die anderen Mädchen von Hogwarts nicht beachtet, im Gegenteil. Gerüchten zu Folge führten James und Sirius sogar Strichliste, aber man sollte dem Getratsche in Hogwarts nicht so viel Beachtung schenken.

James sah gut aus, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Und über den Sommer war er schon wieder um einiges gewachsen, obwohl er sowieso schon mehr als einen Kopf größer gewesen ist als sie, aber das war bei ihr auch nicht schwer.

"Mal sehen", meinte sie mit diesem Lächeln, dass sein Herz immer wie wild klopfen ließ, obwohl er sich selten was anmerken ließ, so auch jetzt nicht. Während sie in ihrem Abteil verschwand, stand er noch wie verdattert da. Das war das erste mal das sie etwas anderes geantwortet hatte als Nein.

**Wenn's euch gefallen hat, sagt mir beschied ) und schnell wirds weitergehen!**

**Wünsch euch was,**

**Elisabeth Courtney**

**xxx**


	3. We're back

"Lily das ist nicht deiner", meinte Lisa lachend und Lily sah sie verwundert an und betrachtete dann ihren Umhang und entdeckte den Fehler. Auf ihrer Brust prangt das Ravenclaw Zeichen.

"Ups", sagte sie zog grinsend den Umhang aus und gab ihn Lisa, "Und wo ist dann meiner?"

"Du solltest dich beeilen. In einer halben Stunde sind wir da und sieh dir mal diesen Saustall den wir noch zusammenräumen müssen", meinte Lissi mit erstickter und verzweifelter Stimme, da sie in ihrem Umhang fest hing und fuchtelte mit dem Arm in der Luft herum und wollte wohl auf die zerstreuten Kleidungsstücke auf den Sitzen, die leeren Schachteln von Schokofröschen, Bertie Botts Bohnen und zischenden Zauberdrops, aufgeschlagene und jetzt schon angeschmierte Bücher und offenen Koffer am Boden hinweisen. "Kann mir mal wer helfen?"

"Ich glaub den hab ich unter meinem Sitz gesehen", keuchte Lucy, während sie versuchte Lissi zu helfen und diese nur Wehklage von sich gab. Lily kletterte über die selbst gestellten Hindernisse und holte ihren Umhang unter dem Sitz hervor.

"Gefunden", freute sie sich und band in sich um.

"Ach Lissi wie hast du denn das hingekriegt?", meinte Lucy verzweifelt und riss und zerrte am Umhang herum, während Lissi immer lautere Jammerlaute von sich gab, "Du musstest ihn doch nur zubinden!"

"Wenn du genauer hinsiehst, fällt dir vielleicht auf, dass dies mein Winterumhang ist...Autsschh.. Ich war zu faul den anderen im Koffer zu suchen"

"Tut mir Leid, aber es geht nicht anders oder vielleicht... nein... scheiß drauf", sagte Lucy, ließ Lissi los, trat erschöpft zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, "_Diffindo"_

Ein lautes Reißen war zu hören und schon konnte man Lissi wieder sehen, die nun ihren Umhang in zwei Hälften geteilt in den Händen hielt.

"Puhh", sagte sie und sog zufrieden frische Luft ein, "War schon langsam eng darin...danke"

Dann nahm sie die beiden Hälften, legte sie hin und zog nun selbst ihren Zauberstab und mit einem "_Reparo_" hatte sie ihren Umhang wieder ganz.

Die restliche Zeit wurde als mit zusammenräumen verbracht und letzte Blicke in den Spiegel wurden geworfen, bevor der Zug am Gleiß in Hogsmead, dem Zaubererdorf, anhielt. Lily und Lisa setzten sich noch schnell auf Lucy's Koffer und sie ließ ihn zuschnallen und verließen dann so schnell es ihnen mit vier riesigen Koffern und zwei Käfigen und einer Katze möglich war, ihr Abteil, da sie nicht in das unvermeidliche Gedränge kommen wollten. Wie gesagt, es klappte nicht. Von allen Seiten geschubst und gedrängt wurden sie schließlich aus dem Zug geschleust und fanden sich in der angenehmen Abendluft wieder.

"Erstklässler, mir folgen", hörten sie ein tiefe Stimme sagen und nicht weit von ihnen sahen sie Rubeus Hagrid, den Wildhüter von Hogwarts, der relativ jung war, im vergleich zu den Lehrern an der Schule.

"Hi Hagrid", rief Lily und hüpfte winkend, damit er sie sah und erfreut winkte er zurück.

"Lily. Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens"

"Oh ich bin nicht Schulsprecherin. Hab abgelehnt", rief sie zurück und einig andere Siebtklässler drehten sich erstaunt um.

"Was- oh hey kleiner hier geblieben. Wo willst du denn hin", unterbrach er verwirrt und zog einen kleinen Blondschopf zurück, der vollkommen eingeschüchtert und durcheinander sich an Hagrid vorbei schleichen wollte, "Keine Angst Junge, ich bring euch doch nur zum Schloss. Lily, das erklärst du mir noch...obwohl, so was hab ich eigentlich schon erwartet."

"Bis später", rief Lily noch und schon verschwand er mit den Erstklässern, während sie mit den anderen Schülern zu den Pferdelosen Kutschen steuerte. Hagrid wusste von dem heimlichen Lokal, doch Lily und die anderen vertrauten ihm und ihnen war klar, dass er sie nie verraten würde. Sie besetzen eine Kutsche und warteten, dass es nun langsam auf zum Schloss ging.

"Oh hey Lucy", rief ein Junge von draußen und sah sie frech grinsend an. Jake Water war ein gut aussehender, aber dennoch sehr arroganter Slytherin und ob er es nun zugab oder nicht, war er verrückt nach Lucy. Jedoch, gab er leicht zu erkennen, wieso er in Slytherin war.

"Na wie waren deine Ferien? Oh nicht doch, noch immer mit diesem Schlammblut unterwegs?"

Abschätzend sah er Lily an, die ihn nur böse anfunkelte, jedoch sich gleich mit einem warnenden Blick an Lucy wandte, die bereits ihren Zauberstab zücken wollte.

"Verzieh dich Jake", meinte diese dann mit böser Stimme, "Echt, hau ab, falls du nicht gleich bei der Ankunft im Krankenflügel landen willst."

Jake schnaubte, jedoch ging er tatsächlich mit einem Kopfschütteln weiter. Er hatte schon den einen oder anderen Fluch von Lucy abbekommen und es war verständlich, dass er es nicht darauf anlegen wollte.

"Ich könnt ihm den Hals umdrehen", zischte Lissi mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Um den könne wir uns später auch noch kümmern. Wir brauchen nicht gleich zu Beginn einen Punkteabzug. Dafür ist ja noch genügend Zeit", sagte Lily grinsend und auch die anderen lockerten wieder auf.

Im Schloss angekommen, ließen sie ihr Gepäck stehen und strömten mit den anderen Schülern in die Große Halle.

"Oh na seht mal an wer da kommt", hörten sie wen rufen und drehten sich weitergehend in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Dort saßen vier Jungs und einen von ihnen habe ich schon vorgestellt. Gerufen hatte Sirius Black, der auch schon erwähnt wurde und er besah sie mit dem Lächeln, dass vielen Mädchen aus Hogwarts die Sinne raubte. Seine langen dunklen Haare und die festen Gesichtszüge machten das schöne Gesicht komplett.

Die vier Mädels blieben stehen und gingen zu den Jungs zurück und quetschten sich zu ihnen, da vorne meistens die Erstklässler saßen. Lily, Lucy, Lissi und Lisa saßen immer gemeinsam und wechselten nach Lust die Tische, wo sie jedoch nie am Slytherintisch saßen.

"Na Jungs", meinte Lucy grinsend, "Bereit euren Posten als Tunichtgute der Schule kämpfend zu erhalten? Denn lang kann es ja nicht mehr dauern dass andere mehr Ehrfurcht vor uns haben."

"Ich zittere jetzt schon", meinte Remus lachend.

"Lach nur", meinte Lissi herausfordernd Lächelnd, "Denn bald wirds dir vergehen"

"Dann würde ich die Zeit nutzen. Denn viel bleibt euch nicht mehr", meinte Sirius.

"Na James? Wie geht's dir denn? Wie waren deine Ferien?", meinte Lily zuckersüß lächelnd und spielte auf ihr Gespräch im Zug an und James verstand sofort.

"Oh kann mich nicht beklagen", sagte er grinsend, "Gut siehst du aus"

"Danke"

"Das weiß sie auch selber", fügte Lissi lachend hinzu, doch sogleich wurden sie zur Ruhe aufgefordert, da nun die neuen Schüler kommen würden. Als nach einer halben Stunde das auch vorbei war und der Schulleiter ihnen den üblichen Vortrag hielt, begann endlich das ersehnte Essen und die Teller vor ihnen füllten sich mit den leckersten Sachen und Krüge gefüllt mit eiskaltem Kürbissaft erschienen.

"Endlich. Ich hab so nen Hunger", meinte Peter und stürzte sich aufs Essen.

"Wann ist es denn nicht so?", murmelte Sirius neben mir, so dass es Peter nicht hörte. Lily war klar, dass Sirius Remus nie so richtig leiden konnte, doch sagte er nichts, da Peter nun mal in ihrem Schlafsaal war und sie ihm einfach vertrauen und somit in alles hineinziehen mussten.

"Wann öffnet den das _Coyote_ wieder seine Pforten für uns?", fragte James stopfte sich einen großen Patzen Kartoffelpüree in den Mund.

"Könnt es wohl kaum abwarten, hmm? Ihr werdet schon noch rechtzeitig Bescheid kriegen", meinte Lisa.

"Ich hoffe Lily du ziehst dir dann ordentliche Schuhe an", meinte Sirius lachend und die anderen wussten was er meinte. Als sie nämlich letztes Jahr mit viel zu hohen Schuhen auf die Theke stieg, geschah was passieren musste und sie landete mitten in den Armen von Sirius und Remus. Nun, besser als auf dem Boden.

"Oder Lucy gewährt uns vielleicht wieder einen Blick mehr", meinte James grinsend, da Lucy einmal, komplett betrunken, sich ohne Genieren hinterm Tresen ihre Kleider gewechselt hatte.

"Oh bitte, als hättet ihr so was noch nicht gesehen", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, jedoch in Erinnerung schwelgend lächelnd. Lucy war nie etwas peinlich. Zumindest hatten die Mädels sie noch nie mit einem hochroten Kopf gesehen. Wenn ihr ein Missgeschick geschah, egal welches, und es gab viele wo andere sich vor Scham nicht mehr hätten blicken lassen, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und lachte mit.

"Mein Gedächtnis ist nicht das Beste", sagte Remus gespielt nachdenklich, "Zeigst mir noch mal was du meinst?"

Während James und Sirius losprusteten sah ich Remus nur grinsend an.

"Oho, solche Aussagen von dir zuhören bin ich ja gar nicht gewohnt"

"Nun wir haben ihn im Sommer ein wenig therapiert", sagte James, "Ich mein sein letztes Schuljahr bricht an und wenn wir wie ihr sagt, mit euch mithalten wollen, muss er auch offener werden. Es wird Zeit dass er mehr Herzen bricht"

"Mehr als wer?", fragte Lucy gespielt interessiert und nun war es an den Mädels zu lachen.

"Meint der vielleicht uns?", fragte Lissi überrascht und Lily schüttelte schulterzuckend den Kopf und musste jedoch grinsen.

Nach dem Essen verließen wie gemächlich die große Halle, während sich die jüngeren Schüler stressten, schnell in ihren Schlafsaal zu kommen.

"Ich frage mich noch immer wie ihr das hingekriegt habt, die Wohnung von Prof. Flakes zu bekommen.", meinte Sirius grinsend, als die Mädels, bei einem Treppenaufgang, ganz in der Nähe des Gryffindor Turmes stehen blieben.

"Ihr unterschätzt uns ja noch immer", meine Lisa grinsend.

"Oh keines Wegs. Wir nicht. Aber die Leute die euch das erlaubt haben", sagte James.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie Charmant wir sein können", sagte Lissi.

"Stimmt, davon lasst ihr uns ja selten etwas spüren", sagte Remus grinsend.

"Wir wissen halt wann wir unseren Charme einsetzen müssen", sagte Lily gähnend, "Gute Nacht"

"Schlaft gut und träumt was schönes", sagte James.

"Ihr wisst ja was das ist", sagte Sirius grinsend.

"Ich kann mich selten im Traum selber sehen", sagte Lucy und lachend trennten sich nun ihre Weg, bis sie vor einer schweren eichenen Tür standen.

"Wie war noch mal das Passwort", meinte Lissi nachdenklich und Lily stupste sie lachend für diese Dummheit an. Sie hatten eine Stimmenerkennung in das Portal gezaubert und jedes Jahr riss wer anderer diesen Witz.

"Lisa", sagte die Ravenclaw sich streckend und sie hörten das Klicken in der Tür und Lissi öffnete sie und gemeinsam gingen sie hinein und schlossen sie wieder ab.

Wie erwartet war alles so, wie sie es vor dem Sommer verlassen hatten. Wenn man rein kam, trat man sofort in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer, dass in den verschiedensten Farben leuchtete. Bis auf die weißen Wände war alles Bunt. Sie hatten ein großes blaues Sofa, dazu grüne Kissen und gemütliche, rote Chintzsessel, die vor einem Kamin waren und der Kaminsims war besetzt mit vielen verschiedenen Bildern. Daneben war ein großer, runder, blauer Tisch und dazu blaue und grüne Stühle und die Wände entlang waren viele gelbe Regale. Manche gefüllt mit Büchern und andere die leer standen und darauf warteten, beladen zu werden. Den Boden schmückten flauschige Teppiche in den Farben lila und türkis. Sie konnten sich auf keine Farbe einigen, da jeder andere bevorzugten, also hatten sie die Möbel in alle gewünschte Farben gezaubert.

Daneben war noch ein Badezimmer, mit vier Spiegeln, die sie selber an die Wand gezaubert hatten, was eines der wenige Dinge war, die sie mitgebracht hatten. Und auf der anderen Seite ging es in den kreisrunden Schlafsaal, wo vier große Himmelbetten einladend warteten. Daneben standen jeweils ihre Koffer und Käfige und Lissi's Katze streckte sich genüsslich. Eine offene Tür ließ einen leeren begebahren Schrank sehen. Sie gaben ihre Kleidung zusammen, da sie des Öfteren mal ein Shirt oder eine Hose des anderen anzogen.

"Potters Frage war eigentlich berechtigt", meinte Lissi, während Lucy ihren Zauberstab schwang und die Koffer aufsprangen und die Kleidung in den Schank hinein flog, "Wann öffnen wir wirklich das Coyote wieder?"

"Naja toll wäre es gleich das erste Wochenende ne fette Party zu machen, zuzusagen als Eröffnung des Jahres, aber ob das so klug wäre ist eine andere Sache", meinte Lily und ließ ihre Bücher hinter sich herfliegen und ordnete sie in einen Schrank im Wohnzimmer ein.

"Ich würde meinen wir entscheiden dass nachdem wir unsere Stundenpläne erhalten haben und wir sollten mal sehen wie die Lehrer jetzt drauf sind. Solange keine großen Kontrollen sind auf den Gängen am Abend, sollten wir kein Problem haben", sagte Lisa und trug ihre Badeartikel an ihnen vorbei und ins Badezimmer.

"Stimmt eigentlich... praktisch wären die Jungs, es wird gemunkelt, dass die nen Zauber kennen oder so was in der Art, wo die jedenfalls sehen ob Lehrer in der Nähe sind oder nicht"

"Erstens brauchen wir die Jungs nicht und zweitens wird in Hogwarts sehr viel getratscht", sagte Lissi und hob ihre hübsche, Goldschimmernde Katze Mando auf und setzte auf ihr Bett.

"Stimmt auch wieder", sagte Lucy sich streckend, "Aber Lisa hat schon Recht-"

"Wann hat sie denn das nicht?", meinte Lily lachend und auch die anderen stimmten ein.

"Wir sollten sehen wie die Lehrer so drauf sind und uns danach orientieren", vollendete Lucy ihren Satz.

"Und jetzt wär ich für Schlafen", sagte Lisa gähnend. Keiner erhob Einspruch, da man nach einer so langen Reise und einem solchen Mahl nun mal müde war. Sie räumten noch zu Ende aus, zogen sich um und machten sich im Bad fertig. Sie löschten das Licht und legten sich in ihre Betten.

"Unsere erste Nacht in unserem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts", sagte Lissi nachdenklich.

"Ach hör auf damit. Erinnere mich nicht andauernd daran, dass es unser letztes Jahr ist", sagte Lucy.

"Und unsere letzte Chance", meinte Lisa.

"Genießen wir's. Wer weiß ob das Leben nach Hogwarts nicht noch geiler wird. Ich mein, danach haben wir immer noch uns und wir dürfen dann auch zaubern"; meinte Lily und die anderen lachten.

"Und Dumbledore wird bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir mal für ein paar Tage zu Besuch kommen. Solange keine neuen Fächer besetzt werden, bleibt unsere Wohnung ja frei", sagte Lisa erneut gähnend, "Gute Nacht"

"Gute Nacht", kam es von den anderen und kurz war jeder noch in seinen Gedanken versunken, doch die Müdigkeit überkam sie schnell und man hörte nur mehr ein leises Dösen von allen Seiten.

Ein schrilles Klingeln drängte sich grausam in Lily's Traum und unfreiwillig schlugen ihre Augen auf und das gleißende Licht der Sonne, was durch die großen Fenster drang, brannte ungeheuer und stöhnend drehte sie sich auf de andere Seite.

"Bitte", hörte sie Lucy krächzen, "Bitte, kann wer dieses verdammt Ding ausmachen?"

Keiner reagierte und das Klingeln wurde zu einem lauten Sirren und Lily vergrub ihren Kopf unter ihrem Kissen und versuchte es somit leiser zu machen. Plötzlich hörte es auf und zufrieden entkrampften sich ihre Hände und sie ließ ihr Kissen komplett los und hob den Kopf leicht. Lisa war aufgestanden und streckte sich gähnend. Doch dann hielt sie verdutzt inne und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

"Das gibt's doch nicht.", sagte sie und ging zu Lissi's Bett und ließ sich drauf fallen, "Die ist doch mit nichts wach zu kriegen. Ganz Hogwarts könnte zusammenbrechen und sie würde immer noch schlafen."

Und tatsächlich hörte man ein leises Schnarchen von Lissi ausgehend.

"Das ist ja nichts neues, oder? Wir haben den Wecker nun schon 4 Mal verstärkt und während wir uns abquälen, schläft sie immer tiefer."

Während Lisa nun auf dem Bett herumhüpfte, drehte sich Lissi nur grummelnd um. Lily musste lachen und nun war auch sie breit aufzustehen. Gähnend ging sie ins Bad und nach über einer halben Stunde, waren sie alle fertig fürs Frühstück. Lissi war eher noch im Halbschlaf und schlurfte ihnen hinterher.

"Guten Morgen Lily", hörte sie wen rufen. Nicht doch. James so früh am Morgen vertrug sie nicht besonders.

"Hau ab", sagte sie seufzend, wandte sich jedoch dann lächelnd zu ihm um, "Bitte"

Lucy fing an zu lachen, jedoch gab James nicht nach und gesellte sich neben Lily.

"Jetzt schon so gereizt?", sagte er und gemeinsam schritten sie in die große Halle, "Was machst du denn heute Nachmittag? Weißt du, die Sonne scheint, es ist richtig heiß und wir könnten doch unseren Spaß haben."

"Naja, wir werden heute am See sein. Ich kann dich nicht daran hindern, auch zu kommen", sagte sie und ließ ihn beim Gryffindortisch stehen und zusammen mit den Mädels quetschten sie sich zu den Ravenclaws.

"Sag mal Lily, seit wann bist du denn so nett zu ihm?", fragte Lissi verwundert und belud ihren Teller, "Okay nett ist nicht der richtige Ausdruck, aber sagen wir, seit wann redest du mit ihm denn überhaupt, ohne ihn zu anzuschreien oder zu beleidigen?"

"Irgendwie ist James gar nicht mehr so abstoßend.", meinte sie und schenkte sich Kaffee ein und während Lissi und Lisa sie ungläubig ansahen, grinste Lucy sie mit einem 'Ich hab's gewusst' Blick an.

"Wer bist du und was hast du mit Lily angestellt?", fragte Lisa misstrauisch und die anderen lachten.

"Beruhig dich mal. Das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn mag, ich habe mir nur gedacht, so schlecht sieht er ja nicht aus und ich könnte ja vielleicht meinen Spaß haben"

"Du willst mit ihm spielen"

"Oh bist du fies"

"Du weißt genau wie verknallt der doch in dich ist"

"Du wirst ihm das Herz brechen"

"Vielleicht gibt er es dann auf", sagte Lucy dann, "Denn ein 'Nein' versteht er ja anscheinend nicht."

"Und außerdem reden wir hier von James Potter", stimmte Lisa zu, "Der wird sich schon zu trösten wissen. Gibts ja genug Mädels die ihm ne Schulter zum ausweinen geben"

"Nicht nur ne Schulter", meinte Lissi und wies mit einem Kopfnicken die Bank entlang wo ein Mädchen aus der sechsten verträumt in ihrem Essen stocherte und James schmachtend ansah, "Trotzdem ist es gemein"

"Ihr tut ja gerade so als wäre alles schon geschehen. Ich sagte vielleicht", sagte Lily bestimmt und wollte das Thema damit fürs erste beenden. Zwar wollte Lisa noch etwas hinzufügen, doch sahen sie gerade die Hauslehrer die Tische entlang gehen und die Stundenpläne austeilen.

"Bis gleich", sagte Lissi und jeder verschwand zu seinem Tisch und wartete auf seinen Plan.

"Oh haben wir dir so sehr gefehlt Lily?", fragte Sirius grinsend, als sie sich unbewusst und ohne es zu sehen zu ihnen setzte.

"Tust du mir einen gefallen und zählst mal so schnell du kannst bis 10? Dann hab ich ne gute viertel Stunde meine Ruhe", sagte sie gekünstelt Lächelnd.

"Miauu, und wir dachten schon du hättest dieses Jahr deine Prinzipien überdacht und bemerkt was für tolle Menschen wir doch sind", gab Sirius zurück.

"Hat euch das etwa wer gesagt?", fragte sie gespielt verblüfft und schüttelte den Kopf,

"Tut mir Leid, aber da gibts wen in eurem Freundeskreis der mächtig lügt."

"Miss Evans, würden sie jetzt bitte ihren Stundenplan entgegennehmen. Ich habe bei Merlin nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", hörte sie eine strenge Stimme hinter sich und jemand tippte mit einem Stück Pergament auf ihrer Schulter.

"Oh Entschuldigung", sagte Lily und drehte sich um und sah Prof. Mac Gonnagal, ihre Lehrerin für Verwandlungen zuckersüß Lächelnd an. Sie gab ihr den Stundenplan und ging ohne ein Wort weiter. Lily wusste, dass man sich bei ihr nicht einschleimen konnte, aber einen Versuch war es ja doch immer wieder Wert. Lily warf sogleich einen Blick auf ihren Stundenplan und zufrieden seufzte sie.

"Der Tag fängt ja gut an", meinte sie mehr zu sich selbst, doch die Jungs sahen sie verdutzt an.

"Wir haben Zaubertränke", meinte James ungläubig, "Okay, wir haben alle schon mitbekommen, dass du unter Slughorn's Lieblingen gehörst, aber das heißt wir sind mit den Slytherins und du freust dich?"

"Tja, die kann man ignorieren und mir ist schon klar, das ihr euch nicht auf ein Fach freut, wo ihr absolut nichts drauf habt, aber müsst ihr euch denn dann nicht jedes Jahr überwinden überhaupt nach Hogwarts zu kommen?"

"Heute wieder mal ordentlich zickig, was?", meinte Sirius seufzend, grinste dann jedoch, "Was ist? Geht dir was ab? Wir können uns ja kurz verziehen und danach strahlst du garantiert den ganzen Tag so hell wie die Sonne"

Während die Jungs lachten, sah ihn Lily mitleidig lächelnd an.

"Das glaub ich gern, dass es bei dir nur kurz ist", sagte sie dann und stand auf, "Aber weißt du, seltsamerweise bessert sich meine Stimmung, je weiter ich mich von euch entferne."

Sie ging ein paar Schritte, doch dann blieb sie stehen und drehte sich engelsgleich Lächelnd um.

"Bis später James", sagte sie und ging dann wieder zum Ravenclawtisch, dass die Jungs sie jedoch allesamt verdutzt anstarrten, sah sie nicht, jedoch dachte sie sich das.

Soooo, das war dann mal das zweite Chapter. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wenn ihr mir ganz doll reviewt wie beim ersten Teil( das war echt toll beide Daumen hoch halt), gehts auch schnell weiter, da ich gerade Ferien habe und mir da auch mal genügend Zeit nehmen kann.

Liebe Grüße

Elisabeth Courtney


	4. Sommer,Sonne,Sonnenschein

"Was für eine Freude euch wieder zu sehen", meinte plötzlich eine ihnen nur zu bekannte Stimme und seufzend wandten sich Lily und Lucy um. Sie waren unten in den Kerkern, da sie jetzt Zaubertränke hatte. Gesprochen hatte Stella Summer. Es war nicht zu leugnen das sie sehr gut aussah. Ihre langen dunkelvioletten Haare umspielten ihre leuchtend blauen Augen und dunkle, volle Lippen waren zu einem herausfordernden Lächeln geformt. Trotzdem war sie verdorben bis in den Kern.

"Hallo Stella", meinte Lucy gespielt erfreut, "Schön dich zu sehen. Wir waren deine Ferien Wie ich sehe hat dir dein Daddy Titten geschenkt?"

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihr Busen den Sommer über beträchtlich gewachsen war und es war schwer zu glauben, dass Mutter Natur das hingekriegt hatte. Gehext war es bestimmt auch nicht, da Zauberei am eigenen Körper mächtig schief gehen kann und Lily glaubte nicht, dass Stella das Risiko einging. Wozu auch, wenn man einen Vater hat, der beim Ministerium arbeitete und dem man das Geld nur so hinterher warf. Lucy selbst war auch reich, sehr sogar, doch rieb es nicht jedem unter die Nase wie Stella es tat.

"Wir wärs noch mit einer neuen Nase", fügte Lily hinzu und wischte somit das Lächeln aus Stellas Gesicht, "Vielleicht schaffst du es dann bei Black zu landen."

Es war bekannt, dass sie hinter Sirius her war, doch der zeigte der L's Meinung nach, dass er doch nicht Niveaulos war. Es hatte Stella öfter als ein Mal abblitzen lassen.

"Soll ich ihn vielleicht fragen ob er's dir bezahlt? Denn offensichtlich hast du es nötiger als ich. Aber da würde nur eine neue Nase auch nicht viel helfen und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er sein Geld so gerne für Schlammblüter ausgibt.", sagte Stella gemein grinsend und ihre verlogenen Freundinnen kicherten unüberhörbar. Doch selber trauten sie sich selten den Mund aufzumachen.

"Am Sonntag morgen haben wir Zeit, da werden wir versuchen darüber kräftigt zu lachen", meinte Lucy kalt.

„Weißt du DuGrey, man könnte glatt meinen das der sprechende Hut komplett besoffen war, als er dich nach Slytherin gesteckt hat.

"Lucy komm es ist offen", sagte Lily schnell und zog Lucy hinter sich her, was gar nicht so leicht war. Doch Lucy sah drein, als würde sie gleich auf Stella losgehen und es war nicht gut, sich jetzt schon Ärger einzuholen.

Slytherins und Gryffindors strömten in das Klassenzimmer und die einen besetzten die rechte Seite und die anderen die linken. Die strikte Trennung war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, an dass sich Lucy nie hielt. Lily und sie besetzten immer gemeinsam eine Bank auf der Gryffindorseite, da Lily es bei den Slytherins nicht einfach hätte.

"Guten Morgen und willkommen in der ersten Stunde in eurem letzten Jahr", hörten sie wen fröhlich sagen und Prof. Slughorn, ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke trat strahlend vor sie. Lily mochte ihn und es war bekannt, dass er äußerst begeistert von ihren Braukünsten war.

Wie erwartet hielt er der Klasse einen langen Vortrag über die bevorstehenden UTZ und verplemperte damit die meiste Zeit der Stunde, doch schrieb er ihnen dann die Zutaten für den Trank der die Sinne verschärfen soll an die Tafel und setzte darunter die Zubereitung.

"Potter... nennen sie mir bitte den Unterschied zwischen Vogelwurz und Federkraut? Ich habe gemerkt, dass manche sich das immer noch nicht merken können", sagte Prof. Slughorn und grinsend drehten sich Lily und Lucy zu den Maraudern um, die Slughorn nur entgeistert anstarrten.

"Ich denke-"

"Seit wann?", fragte Lucy und Lily prustete los.

"Nana meine Damen", ermahnte sie Slughorn freundlich zwinkernd. Seufzend drehte sich Lily um und hob die Hand.

"Ja Miss Evans?", sagte Slughorn sofort hocherfreut.

"Es gibt keinen. Federkraut ist nur ein anderes Wort für Vogelwurz", sagte sie.

"Genau. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor", strahlte Slughorn über das Murren der Slytherins.

"Lily wie wärs wenn du mir mal Nachhilfeunterricht gibst?", fragte James als sie nach der Stunde den Klassenraum verließen.

"Ich wette Prongs kann dir dann welche in was anderem geben", meinte Sirius grinsend. Schon wieder diese Spitznamen. Lily hasste sie und nur aus dem einen Grund, da sie nicht verstand, wie sie auf diese gekommen waren.

"Als ob sie diese bräuchte", gab Lucy lachend zurück.

"Naja wir könnten ja ein paar Sachen wiederholen. Der Sommer war lang", sagte James grinsend.

"Und bei Merlin hatte ich wohl kaum selten die Gelegenheit zum Üben", sagte Lily und wusste genau, dass es ihm einen Stich versetzte, doch natürlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken, "Und ich denke du warst auch nicht alleine"

"Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht", sagte Remus lachend und klopfte James auf die Schulter.

"Wir sehen uns dann nachher Süße", verabschiedete sich Lucy in der großen Halle, da sie nun Zauberkunst mit den Huffelpuffs hatte und Lily Geschichte der Zauberei mit den Ravenclaws.

"Bis nachher", rief ihr Lily hinterher und ging mit den Maraudern die Stiegen hoch.

"Und wisst ihr schon mehr wegen dem Coyote", meinte James, während sie sich an Schülern vorbeiquetschten, die die Treppe hinabströmten.

"Hör auf zu nerven", sagte Lily schlicht, "Du wisst es schon erfahren."

"Lily", rief wer den Gang entlang und Lily sah Lisa auf und ab hüpfen und sie quetschten sich zu ihr durch.

"Die alte Hexe hat gerade vorausgesagt, dass ein wichtiges Ereignis uns bevorsteht", sagte sie breit grinsend, "Ich nehme das als gutes Zeichen. _Coyote Ugly _kann wieder geöffnet werden"

"Da hast du deine Antwort", sagte Lily zu James gewand, der wie die restlichen Jungs strahlte, "Ich hoffe bloß sie hat sich nicht geirrt und das wir das Ereignis nicht verwechseln."

"Wie war Wahrsagen sonst so?", fragte ich, während wir uns gegen die Wand lehnten und warteten bis die Klasse auf ging.

"Naja die Malone hat sich nicht geändert... obwohl ich glaube die ist über den Sommer noch verrückter geworden... aber war doch ganz witzig mit ihr."

"Freitag oder Samstag?", fragte Sirius.

"Wahrscheinlich Freitag", sagte Lisa nebenbei, "Jedenfalls hat Lissi gemeint, sie will diesmal vorsichtiger sein."

"Inwiefern?", fragte Lily verblüfft.

"Naja mit dem Verkünden der Party. Letztes Mal wäre das ja beinahe mächtig in die Hose gegangen", sagte sie und Lily erinnerte sich, wie sie von den Lehrern verhört wurden.

"Welche Angebote?", fragte Remus plötzlich.

"Naughty Night. Mädels freier Eintritt, Butterbier 2 Sickel und 9 Knuts, Tequilla um 2 Sickel, Feuerwhiskey 7 Sickel. Und noch ein paar andere Sachen", sprudelte sie los und wandte sich dann wieder Lily zu, "Ich denke jede von uns geht in der Woche mal in die Gemeinschaftsräume seine Hauses und verkündet es."

"Und was hat es mit dem Naughty auf sich?", fragte Sirius überrascht.

"Wet T-Shirt Konntest", murmelte sie, "Aber ob da wirklich die ganzen kleinen Gören nichts mitbekommen ist wieder eine andere Sache.

"Wet...T-Shirt Konntest?", fragte James verdutzt.

"Ja doch!", sagten Lily und Lisa gemeinsam.

"Wie wäre es wenn wir einfach die Schlafräume abklappern?"

"Das habt ihr ja noch nie gemacht", meinte Sirius strahlend.

"Deswegen machen wir's jetzt", sagte Lisa, "Lily ich glaub das könnte so klappen. Da können wir uns dann sicher sein."

"Wollten wir den Konntest nicht zur Weihnachtsfeier machen?", fragte Lily nun, da sie diesen Vorschlag gemeinsam im Zug bei der Anreise durchgegangen waren.

"Wir können's ja da auch machen oder vielleicht haben wir bis dahin ne noch besser Idee.", meinte Lisa während wir die Klasse betraten, die gerade von Prof. Binns geöffnet wurde.

"Einen besseren als den findet ihr nicht", mischte sich Sirius ein und seufzend, sahen sie ihn genervt an.

Lily nahm sich einen Tisch mit Lisa weiter hinten, was aber unnötig war, den Prof. Binns war immer nur mit seinen Unterlagen beschäftigt und sah die Klasse nur selten an. Ab und zu ging er auf und ab, aber das war nur wenn er merkte dass die Klasse zu unruhig wurde.

"Sag mal nehmt ihr auch teil?", flüsterte James und Lily sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

"Das glaubt ihr ja selbst nicht, oder?", meinte Lisa leise lachend, "Wenn eine von uns gewinnt, fühlen die anderen sich voll verarscht, weil vielleicht die Siegerin, dass nächste Mal gratis trinken darf."

"Wie wärs wenn wir teilnehmen", meinte Sirius grinsend und Lily lachte auf und wandte sich zu ihm um.

"Oh ja. Ich war schon immer ganz scharf drauf, deinen nicht vorhandenen Busen zu sehen", sagte Lily und merkte gar nicht wie laut sie sprach, doch als sie sich umwandte, starrte sie die ganze Klasse an, mitsamt Prof. Binns. Während Lisa neben ihr ein Lachen kräftig unterdrückte, lächelte Lily tapfer und etwas durcheinander räusperte sich Binns und las weiter vor.

"Ich hab nen Vorschlag"; flüsterte Sirius wenige Minuten später und sie spürte förmlich wie er grinste, "Ich zeig dir meine Oberweite, dafür darf ich auch mal deine sehen"

"Hör auf zu träumen", gab sie zurück, "Es tut dir nicht gut, ständig der Realität zu entweichen."

Lisa musste laut auflachen und obwohl Prof. Binns nie etwas sagte, wenn man nicht aufpasste, wahrscheinlich hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, blickte er genervt seufzend auf.

"Meine Damen, ich verstehe ja dass die jungen Herren ihre Gefühle bestimmt zum brodeln bringen, trotzdem möchte ich sie bitten dem Unterricht zu folgen oder ich fühle mich gezwungen sie des Unterrichts auszuschließen."

"Verzeihung", nuschelten Lily und Lisa und sahen ihn mit unschuldigem Lächeln an und nach kurzen Zögern, erwiderte er es.

"Wir haben's doch immer wieder drauf", murmelte Lisa grinsend. Doch sie waren auch äußerst überrascht, da sie in all den Jahren in Hogwarts noch nie solch eine Drohung von ihrem Geschichtsprofessor gehört hatten. Und sie schwiegen di9e restliche Stunde. Nicht aus Angst die restliche Stunde draußen verbringen zu müssen, sondern weil sie schlicht und einfach fünf Minuten später auf einander gelehnt einschliefen. Erst als Remus Lisa an der freien Schulter anschubste, schreckten sie beide auf und blickten sich verwirrt um, was den Jungs ein Lachen entlockte.

"Oh nicht doch", meinte Lisa mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr, "Ich hab jetzt Kräuterkunde und Merlin weiß wo das Gewächshaus neun ist. Bis später Lily"

Sie drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und düste davon, während Lily sich noch sammeln musste und gähnend streckte sie sich, sammelte sich ihre Bücher ein und verließ dann letztendlich auch die Klasse. Sie blickte auf ihren Stundenplan und musste Lächeln. Sie hatte jetzt Zauberkunst und schnell verschwand sie noch auf der Toilette und richtete sich die zerzausten Haare und zog ihren Lippenstift nach und ging dann zum Saal, wo Lissi schon grinsend einen Platz in der ersten Reihe belegt hatte. Und sie waren nicht die einzigen Mädchen die vorne saßen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Den Jungs blieben nur mehr die letzten Reihen. Auch sie sah aus, als hätte sie sich gerade, um es schön aus zudrücken, frisch gemacht. Der Grund war schlicht, dass Professor Flittwick, der sie normalerweise unterrichtete, schon Ende des letzten Schuljahres fehlte und es auch einige Monate in diesem Jahr tun würde. Seine Mutter war erkrankt, sie war immerhin schon 192 Jahre alt. Obwohl sie zuerst enttäuscht darüber waren, da es bei Flittwick nie schwer war, gute Noten zu kriegen, waren sie umso zufriedener mit der Vertretung. Prof. Mathews war junge 24 und hatte gerade erst seine Ausbildung beendet und man konnte wohl sagen, dass er mit seinen strahlenden hellen Augen und dem etwas längerem, dunklen Haar, das steht's etwas zerzaust war, doch immer perfekt saß, äußerst attraktiv und anziehend auf die weiblichen Schüler wirkte. Man wollte ihm nicht nur gefallen, sondern erhoffte sich dadurch auch gute Noten.

"Passt bloßs auf dass ihr nicht feucht werdet", meinte Sirius, der gerade mit den restlichen Maraudern die Klasse betrat, kopfschüttelnd und sie besetzten die wenigen Plätze die hinten noch frei waren. Es war verständlich, dass Jungs, die es gewohnt waren, schmachtende Blicke zu bekommen, es nicht als angenehm empfanden, eine ganze Stunde lang nicht beachtet zu werden.

"Er kommt", flüsterte Lissi neben mir und tatsächlich betrat er sogleich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht die Klasse. Sofort ging ein Rascheln durch den Raum. Einige erweiterten ihr Dekoltee, hoben ihren Busen an, öffneten weitere Knöpfe ihrer Bluse, andere zogen ihren Rock weiter hoch, fuhren sich nochmals durch die Haare und warfen einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. An Lily's Rock war nicht mehr lang genug um ihn weiter hochzuschieben und Lissi's Bluse gewährte meistens einen Blick tiefer. So wie auch jetzt.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Mathews, mit seiner schmeichelnd dunklen Stimme und legte seinen purpurfarbenen Umhang und wandte sich der Klasse zu, "Ihr trettet nun euer letztes Jahr an-"

"Ach nein wirklich", hörte man James schnauben.

"-und ich hoffe, dass die Zusammenarbeit dieses Jahr genauso wundervoll klappt, wie letztes Jahr. Da es nicht sicher ist, wie lange ich bleibe, möchte ich euch noch so viel wie möglich von meinem Wissen übermitteln und euch auf die bevorstehenden Prüfungen vorbereiten. Prof. Flittwick wird es dann mit Sicherheit zu Ende führen."

"Herr Professor", meldete sich Melissa Harrods mit zuckersüßer Stimme und einem unschuldigem Lächeln, "Sie werden uns doch nicht allzu bald verlassen."

Mathews erwiderte das Lächeln. Es war allen klar, das er überhaupt nichts gegen das weibliche Interesse, was ihm entgegengebracht wurde, hatte.

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß nicht mehr als Sie alle", sagte er, "Sobald Prof. Flittwick wieder da ist, werde ich das Amt wieder zurückgeben müssen. Aber nun lasst uns doch anfangen."

"Ich nehme an, dass es keine Absicht war, dass du Mathews genau in die Arme gestolpert bist, als du auf die Toilette musstest", meinte James grummelnd und sah Lily anklagend an.

"Ich bin ungeschickt aufgestanden", log Lily grinsend.

"Wie wärs jetzt mal mit freuen", sagte Lissi lachend, "Der erste Schultag ist vorbei und jetzt gibts Mittagessen"

Am ersten Schultag entfiel wie immer der Nachmittagsunterricht und strahlend ließen sie die Jungs unterwegs stehen und gingen in ihre Wohnung, wo Lisa und Lucy auch schon waren und sich bereits umzogen.

"Ihr seit schon da? Aber von den Gewächshäusern bis hier her, dauert es doch eine Ewigkeit", wunderte sich Lissi.

"Ist entfallen", sagte Lisa und betrachtete kritisch die beiden Bikinis in ihrer Hand und entschied sich letztendlich für den braunen Triangel.

"Oh dieses Miststück", schimpfte Lucy los und lies verärgert ihren BH fallen und nahm böse ihr violettes Oberteil und zog es an, "Wenn Stella heute am See ist, werd ich sie eigenhändig ertränken. Scheiß auf Magie"

"Stella stellte ihr das Schienbein als sie Jack Miller anlächelte. Anscheinend haben sie beide ein Auge auf ihn geworfen", erklärte Lisa, "Und sie war weg, bevor ich meinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte."

"Ach, du kriegst ihn doch auch so. Er ist ein Ravenclaw und sie eine Slytherin", meinte Lissi und achtete nicht besonders auf ihre Worte und Lucy starrte sie fassungslos an.

"Vielleicht ist es dir ja nach sieben Jahren noch nicht aufgefallen, aber ich bin auch eine", fauchte sie und Lissi sah aus, als würde sie sich am liebsten selber schlagen wollen.

"Ja aber du bist anders wollte sie damit zum Ausdruck bringen", warf Lisa schnell ein, "Du hast die unglaublichste Anziehungskraft auf Männer, die ich je erlebt habe und so eine Zicke kann dir da nicht das Wasser reichen."

"Und außerdem sollten wir froh sein, dass du sie nicht erwischt hast", meldete sich Lily die sich nun ihren oliv- und hellgrünen senkrecht gestreiften Bikini angezogen hatte, "Wenn das am Freitag klappen soll, dürfen wir nicht auffallen und bald bescheid geben müssen wir auch. Immerhin ist heute bereits Mittwoch."

Eine viertel Stunde später hatten sie sich alle ein Sommerkleid gefischt, Badesachen eingepackt und saßen nun beim Essen.

"Ich schlage vor, wir erkunden uns heute, wie die Lehrer so drauf sind und wer Freitags Aufsicht hat. Lissi du machst das wieder oder?", sagte Lucy und Lissi nickte mit Nachdruck. Durchaus wurde sie selten hinterfragt, wenn sie etwas wissen wollte, denn das engelsgleiche Gesicht und die honigblonden Haare, ließen selten dahinter blicken, wie sie wirklich war, wenn sie es nicht wollte.

"Wenn das klar ist, gehen wir durch die Schlafsäle und geben allen mal Auskunft", sagte Lisa und verputzte ihren Haufen Reis.

"Ansonsten sitzen wir dort alleine herum", sagte Lissi.

"Nicht unbedingt. Die Jungs wissen bescheid", warf Lily ein und spähte unwillkürlich zum Gryffindortisch, wo Sirius und James albern mit ihrem Essen spielten, Peter das Geschehen belustigt verfolgte und Remus in einem Buch las, das er gegen einen Krug gelehnt hatte.

"Die können's kaum abwarten", sagte Lucy grinsend und folgte Lily's Blick.

"Gut so", meinte Lisa, "Was wären wir denn sonst für ein Club, wenn nicht die Vorfreude auf ne Party fast unerträglich ist.

Lissi, die lachen musste, verschluckte sich heftig an ihrem Kürbissaft, und Lisa klopfte auf den Rücken.

Sie ließen sich Zeit mit dem Essen und als sie dann doch komplett überfüllt waren, verließen sie das Schloss und strömten mit den meisten Schülern runter zum Steg. Dort waren schon einige und vergnügten sich vielseitig.

Die Mädels nahmen einen der wenigen freien Plätze weiter vorne ein, der wenige Meter von einem prächtig blühendem Baum entfernt war.

"Hm, Stella ist nicht da", murmelte Lucy, die sich mit einer Hand oberhalb der Augen umblickte, "Schade eigentlich"

Lily musste lachen und lies sich zurückfallen.

"Wärmer als ich dachte", sagte Lissi nach einigen Minuten und es stimmte. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass es heute so brühend heiß werden würde und die Sonne fast aufdringlich auf sie herabstrahlte.

"Komm ich schmier dich ein", sagte Lucy, da Lissi besonders empfänglich für einen Sonnenbrand war, Lily übrigens auch, doch sie war kein großer Liebhaber von Sonnencreme. Doch sie wusste sie würde sich noch einschmieren müssen. Lucy hingegen hatte selten Probleme mit der Sonne und bekam stets eine so schöne bräune, dass man glatt neidisch werden konnte.

"Na seht mal an, was die schon wieder aufgerissen haben", sagte Lisa grinsend und wies mit einem Kopfnicken zum Wasser und es war nicht schwer zu sehen was sie meinte und besonders leicht zu denken wen sie meinte. James und Sirius gaben sich gerade eine Wasserschlacht mit zwei Fünftklässlerinnen, so viel die beiden wussten, doch die Namen konnten sie nicht einteilen. Jedenfalls erwies sich das Quietschen von einer der beiden nicht gerade als angenehm.

"Wollen wir nicht einschreiten und ihnen irgendwie die Show stehlen?", fragte Lucy und warf sich automatisch das Haar zurück.

"Noch nicht", sagte Lily, "Gönnen wir ihnen das Vorspiel. Erst wenn es zu schön für die beiden wird."

Man konnte es eingebildet nennen oder aber auch einfach dass die vier sich in Klarem waren, das sie reizend genug waren, um zwei noch so niedliche Fünftklässlerinnen problemlos das Wasser zu reichen.

Lissi und Lily legten sich entspannt zurück und genossen die Sonne, Lisa blätterte in der Hexenwoche und Lucy blickte sich suchend um. Ob sie nach Stella oder doch nach Jungs Ausschau hielt, war nicht klar. Doch als sie nach zehn Minuten sich erhob und mit ein paar Worten auch Lissi dazu brachte und sie sich etwas weiter zu zwei Jungs aus Ravenclaw setzten, war diese Frage beantwortet.

Die Minuten verstrichen und Lily merkte, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam und setzte sich auf. Damit gab ihre Haut ihr das Zeichen, das von dieser Hitze genug hatte.

"Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten", seufzte Lisa und klappte das Heft zu und sah mit verärgertem Blick zum See, wo diese Fünftklässlerin noch immer am quietschen war, "Gehen wir schwimmen? Vielleicht hör ich sie unter Wasser nicht mehr oder ich halt einfach sie drunter."

Lily lachte laut und auf nickte. Das kühle Wasser würde auch ihr gut tun. Und außerdem hatte sie James nun genug Zeit mit diesem unwissendem Girlie gegönnt.

Sie schlängelten sich zwischen den Schülern durch und blieben am Rand des Sees stehen und tapsten nur langsam ins Wasser. Die Jungs hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt, doch lange konnte es nicht dauern. Auch wenn ein wenig Nachdruck nötig war.

Lisa plätscherte ein wenig Wasser auf ihre Arme und Beine und richtete sich dann wieder auf.

"Nicht kalt, aber kühl", sagte sie und sah stirnrunzelnd zu, wie Sirius das eine Mädchen an der Hüfte nahm und sie praktisch über die Schulter warf und sie damit noch mehr zum kreischen brachte und Lisa sich mit einer Hand an ein Ohr griff.

"Tut mir Leid Lily, aber ich krieg das nicht auf die Reihe mit der kleinen dort", sagte Lisa und Lily sah sie überrascht an, während sie langsam ein paar Schritte weiter rein gingen.

"Und wieso tut dir das Leid?"

"Naja wahrscheinlich deswegen", sagte Lisa grinsend und ehe sich Lily versah, spürte sie Lisa's Hand an ihrem Arm und mit einem heftigen Ruck und einem kurzen, überraschten Schrei war sie im Wasser drinnen. Nach einigen Sekunden tauchte sie wieder auf und warf sich das Haar nach hinten.

"Lisa was-"

"Na seht mal an, wer sich auch schon ins Wasser gewagt hat", unterbrach sie die Stimme von Sirius und Lily verstand endlich und grinste Lisa an.

"Du bist so klug", grinste Lily sie an und Lisa zuckte lächelnd mit den Schulten.

"Das merkst du erst jetzt?", gab sie zurück und Lily lachte auf und beide wandten sich nun vollends den Jungs zu. Die wirkten etwas unentschlossen und blickten von den verdutzten Fünftklässlern zu ihnen rüber.

"Ab jetzt übernehme ich", sagte Lily zu Lisa, "Sie zu und lerne"

Sie ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter ins Wasser, doch lange konnte sie nicht stehen. Die Jungs waren um einiges größer als sie, doch sie schwamm die zwei Meter einfach und legte ihre Arme um James, der nun mindestens genauso blöd drein sah, wie die beiden Girlies.

"Sag Mal James, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht mit anderen Mädchen flirten sollst", sagte sie und ließ eine Hand über seine Brust gleiten, "Du verstehst bestimmt, dass ich das als deine Freundin nicht möchte, oder?"

Es herrschte einen Moment stille, doch dann brach Sirius in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Und dir Sirius habe ich gesagt, das du die Wette nicht machen sollst. Das arme Kind für ein paar Galleonen ins Bett kriegen zu wollen, ist doch nun wirklich nicht anständig."

Sirius erbleichte von einer Sekunde auf die andere und sein zu einem Grinsen verzogenem Gesicht, schien wie erstarrt.

"Oh du mieses Arschloch", schimpfte das eine Mädchen los, dass er noch im Arm hielt, klatschte ihm eine und gemeinsam mit dem anderen Girlie schwamm sie davon und Lily konnte nun ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie hörte Lisa laut auflachen und nur Sekunden später schwamm sie neben ihr. Die Jungs jedoch brauchten noch ein wenig, bis sie sich gefasst hatten und empört blickten sie Lily an.

"Sag mal was sollte das?", fragte James, während Sirius böse zu schimpfen begann.

"Das hat weh getan", sagte Sirius verärgert.

"Bestimmt nicht so sehr, wie du der kleinen weh getan hättest, wenn du sie nach zwei Tagen stehen lassen würdest."

"Wollt ihr jetzt schmollen oder den schönen Tag mit uns genießen?", fragte Lisa.

"War es nicht das was du wolltest", sagte Lily so leise, dass nur James sie hörte.

"Ja aber nicht so", sagte er kühl.

"Du kannst gerne zu diesem Girlie hingehen und ihr sagen, dass ich ne durch geknallte Hexe bin. Oder du bleibst hier und wir verbringen wie gesagt nen schönen Nachmittag."

James sah sie immer noch entgeistert an, während Sirius bereits mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Ihre Stimme war ja doch ein wenig anstrengend", sagte er dann und Lisa sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Ein wenig? Sie klang wie ein dampfender Teekessel", sagte sie schnaubend und entlockte James ein Lachen damit und grinsend betrachtete er nun Lily.

"Du hast mir meine Beschäftigung für den heutigen Tag vergrault. Die ist klar, dass du das nun gut machen musst?"

"Mal sehen", sagte Lily und grinste zufrieden. Sie hatte es also doch geschafft, doch sie freute sich zu früh. Gerade als sie sich von James abwenden wollte, ergriff er ihren Arm.

"Glaub aber nicht, dass du gewonnen hast und einfach so nachgebe, weil du aus irgendeinem Grund nicht willst das ich was mit Larissa habe."

"Hieß nicht die andere Larissa?", fragte Sirius nachdenklich.

"Ist doch jetzt egal", sagte James schulterzuckend, "Es geht ums Prinzip und ich denke du hast mich schon verstanden Lily"

"Und weiter?",fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch James's Grinsend verschwand nicht und gleich darauf als er sie unter Wasser drückte verstand sie auch wieso.

"Glaub nicht, nur weil du so groß bist, dass du die kleineren unterdrücken kann", hörte sie Lisa lachend sagen als sie wieder auftauchte und gemeinsam plagten sie sich ab, kletterten auf ihm herum und schlussendlich biss ihn Lily, doch es schien unmöglich ihn unterzutauchen. Als Sirius dann auch noch seine Arme um Lily's Bauch schlang und sie mit Leichtigkeit von James entfernte, musste Lisa weiterkämpfen, was aber aussichtslos für sie schien. Sirius hob Lily so hoch es ihm möglich war, und das war hoch und tauchte sie dann unter, ließ sie jedoch nicht los und wiederholte das ganze ein paar Mal.

"Ach komm schon, das ist nicht fair", flehte Lily und musste doch lachen.

"Warst du vorhin etwa fair", sagte Sirius grinsend und tauchte sie erneut unter.

"Wenn du das noch mal machst, tret' ich dir dort hin, wo's weh tut", sagte sie nun warnend und er zögerte nun. Es wäre nicht das erste mal Gewesen das Lily das tat. Sie nutze die Überlegungszeit, drückte sich schnell nach hinten und tauchte gemeinsam mit ihm unter und befreite sich so aus seinem Griff.

"Ha ich hab's tatsächlich geschafft Sirius unterzutauchen", freute sie sich und wollte zu Lisa schwimmen doch dann spürte sie etwas schweres auf sich und kurz darauf verschluckte sie eine Menge Wasser und als sie wieder an die Luft kam, fing sie heftig an zu husten.

"Du freust dich immer ein wenig zu früh", sagte Sirius grinsend, legte seine Arme um sie und sie wollte sich schon befreie, doch er verstärkte den Druck, "Keine Angst. Ich hör auf damit"

Misstrauisch blickte sie ihn über die Schulter an, doch als nichts geschah, sah sie wieder nach vorn und gemeinsam beobachteten sie wie Lisa erbärmlich unterging, jedoch nicht aufgab. Plötzlich spürte sie eine von Sirius Händen ihren Bauch hinauf fahren und schlussendlich ruhte sie auf ihrem Busen.

"Die würde ich lieber weggeben", mahnte sie und nahm seinen Arm und schob ihn wieder ihren Bauch entlang zu ihren Hüften.

"Ich bin doch nur ausgerutscht", meinte Sirius lachend.

"Dann würde ich aufpassen, dass meine Hand nicht auch gleich ausrutscht", sagte sie und sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

"Lily ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn wir uns ein wenig in die Sonne legen", sagte Lisa erschöpft und sank auf James Schulterblatt ein, "Ich bin doch ein wenig müde."

Lachend schwammen sie zurück ans Ufer und die Jungs mit ihnen.

"Ihr wolltet doch den Tag mit uns verbringen", antwortete James grinsend auf Lily's fragenden Blick.

Sie schlängelten sich den Weg durch die Schüler, die wie es schien, sich in der Zeit vermehrt hatten. Zurück auf ihrem Platz legten sie sich die Decke und die Jungs besetzten Lucy's und Lissi's Platz, die noch immer nicht zurück waren.

Lily legte sich auf den Bauch und wandte sich James zu, der neben ihr lag und lächelte ihn an.

"Sag mal James, kannst du mich vielleicht einschmieren? Die Sonne wird nun doch immer stärker", sagte sie zuckersüß und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

"Nein", sagte er dann schlicht und sie brauchte ihre Zeit bis sie es begriffen hatte.

"Nein?"

"Nein"

"Aber-"

"Tut mir Leid Lily, aber ich bin doch furchtbar erschöpft. Frag Padfoot, vielleicht macht er es", sagte er dann und mit einem letzten Lächeln wandte er sich ab und begann ein Gespräch mit Lisa, die von dem Ganzen nichts mitbekommen hatte. Vollkommen perplex starrte sie seinen Rücken an, wo vor wenigen Sekunden sie noch sein Gesicht angelächelt hatte. Hatte er tatsächlich gerade nein gesagt? Hatte er abgelehnt, sie an Stellen anfassen zu können, wovon er früher nur träumen konnte? Wollte er doch nichts von ihr? Hatten sie sich das bloß eingebildet? Aber sogar die Mädels hatten es bestätigt, so wie der Rest von Hogwarts. Hatte er sie etwa nicht die letzten beiden Jahre mit der Frage gequält, ob sie nicht mit ihm ausgehen möchte? Und so plötzlich, wie sein nein, kam ihr die Antwort.

Falls er glaubte ER könnte mit IHR spielen, hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt. Das Spiel sollte andersrum laufen, und zwar so wie SIE es wollte. Gut, sie würde ihm schon noch zeigen, wo seine Grenzen waren. Er hatte es ja darauf ankommen lassen, jetzt müsse er auch die Konsequenzen tragen Sie so abblitzen zu lassen, hatte bis jetzt keiner gewagt.

Sie wandte sich um und blickte Sirius an, der auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt gelangweilt die anderen Schüler beobachtete.

"Sirius, wärst du so lieb? Ich komm an meinen Rücken nicht ran, und die Sonne brennt schon langsam", sagte sie mit dem süßesten Lächeln, das sie nicht jedem schenkte. Sirius blickte sie misstrauisch an. Er glaubte nicht so Recht, dass sie das wollte, wo er sie doch vorhin begrapscht hatte, doch dann grinste er.

"Solange es nicht nur beim Rücken bleibt", sagte er dann und sie drückte ihm die Tube in die Hand und er setzte sich vorsichtig auf sie und gleich darauf, spürte sie die kühlende Cremé, die er sanft einmassierte. Sie öffnete hinten ihr Oberteil.

"Ich danke", sagte Sirius strahlend. Als er fertig war mit ihrem Rücken ließ er sich gar nicht dazu auffordern, sondern strich gleich darauf mit seinen Händen ihre Beine entlang. Sie merkte wie er sich Zeit ließ und langsam ihre Innenschenkel eincremté.

"Ich glaube weniger, dass ich da einen Sonnenbrand kriege", sagte sie lachend.

"Baby, du hast ja keine Ahnung wie der Tag heute noch verlaufen könnte", sagte er frech, "Sicher ist sicher. Sonst machst du mir nachher sicher noch Vorwürfe."

"Du bist unmöglich", meinte sie und musste lächeln, war jedoch froh, dass er dies nicht sah.

"So, umdrehen", sagte er dann und sie tat wie ihr geheißen und sogleich spürtesie nun James Blick auf ihr. Also klappte es.

"Am Dekolteé werde ich schnell rot", sagte sie und Sirius sah aus, als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden.

"Evans, zum Glück gibt es Zeugen, sonst würde mir kein Zauberer und keine Hexe glauben, dass _du mich _das tun lässt."

"Ich schütze mich doch nur von der Sonne", meinte Lily und lächelte blinzelnd, da die Sonne sie blendete, "Und wie James, bin ich _furchtbar erschöpft._"

Sie merkte wie James Blick sich verfinsterte, als Sirius seine Hand genüsslich langsam über ihr Dekolteé gleiten lies und sie wandte sich zu ihm und sein Blick veränderte sich, so als wäre er ertappt worden.

"Brauchst du irgendetwas?", fragte sie unschuldig und sogleich verdüsterte sich sein Blick wieder, "Leg dich ein wenig hin und ruh dich aus. Sonst bist du noch den ganzen Tag so erschöpft."

"Seit wann sorgst du dich denn um mich?", grummelte er.

"Ach tu ich das? Nun, ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Übrigens, dort drüben ist äähm Larissa, richtig?", fragte sie und mit gespielter Schulbewusstheit fuhr sie fort, "Magst du nicht zu ihr hingehen und dich für mich entschuldigen? Es tut mir doch Leid, sie so grausam verscheucht zu haben. Und wenn ich's mir so recht überlege ...Sirius gib deine Hand da weg...ihr seht zusammen ja doch ganz süß aus?"

"Lily was soll das?", platze James los, "Hör auf damit"

"Was denn?", fuhr sie zurück und ihr Lächeln verschwand, "Geh hin und hab deinen Spaß mit der kleinen. Doch wenn du ihr dann das Herz brichst, sei wenigstens so gut und sag ihr dass du nichts mehr von ihr willst. Sie scheint mir ein wenig zart besaitet und es tut ihr bestimmt nicht gut, wenn sie wie die ganzen anderen Flittchen dich mit einer anderen sehen und so akzeptieren muss, das die zwei Tage, in denen sie sich ähm glücklich schätzen konnte, deine Freundin zu sein, um sind."

Noch lange sah er sie an und Sirius hatte aufgehört sie einzuschmieren und sah jetzt irgendwie Schuldbewusst drein. Doch James wandte sich schnaubend ab und schien sie nicht weiter beachten zu wollen. Lily sah Sirius fordernd an und schulterzuckend machte er weiter. Minuten später erfüllte ihr Lachen die Luft, da er ihren Bauch eincremte und sie kitzelte. Doch, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde, lachte sie lauter als nötig und ihr war klar, dass James dies nicht ignorierte. Doch umso mehr hatte sie nun ihren Spaß. Sie blödelte viel mit Sirius herum und eine Weile vergas sie ganz, wieso sie das tat und genoss tatsächlich die Zeit mit ihm. Und ein paar Gedanken ließen sich nun doch nicht vertreiben, als sie ihm seinen Oberkörper eincremte.

"Du weiß ganz genau, dass wenn ich wollte, würdest du da nicht mehr lange sitzen", sagte Sirius, als sie auf ihm saß, seine Arme wegdrückte und sich vorlehnte, da sie froh war, für kurze Zeit den "Kampf" für sich entscheiden zu können.

"Das ist mir klar, nur die Frage ist, ob du das wirklich wollen würdest", sagte sie grinsend.

Ein Schnauben neben ihr ließ sie aufblicken und sie setzte sich auf. James war aufgestanden und auf Sirius Frage wo er hinwollte, antwortete er nicht, sondern setzte sie tatsächlich wenige Meter weiter weg zu Larissa. Lily blickte zu Lisa, doch diese war eingeschlafen und döste zufrieden vor sich hin. Lily musste Lächeln. Sie hatte James getroffen und so gemein das alles für jeden anderen klingen mochte, auch er hatte sie vorhin mit der Ablehnung mehr verletzt als was sie je zugeben würde.

**Sooo, ich weiß das hat jetzt ziemlich lange gedauert, aber ich hatte in der letzten Zeit ordentlich Stress und es is ja auch ganz schön lang geworden ) Habt euern Spaß damit und reviewt mir doch bitte.**

**Wünsch euch was,**

**Elisabeth Courtney**

**xxx**


	5. Do you know it's Partytime?

"Lily...Lily wach auf. Das Abendessen hat schon begonnen", drang eine Stimme zu ihr durch und langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Im ersten Augenblick, wie oft, wenn man plötzlich geweckt wird, wusste sie nicht wo sie war, doch als sie den Kopf leicht hob und sah das sie auf Sirius's Bauch lag, erinnerte sie sich langsam, doch sogleich ließ sie den Kopf sinken.

"Ich hab keinen Hunger", nuschelte sie und Lisa lachte.

"Das von dir zu hören ist auch was neues", sagte sie und Lily spürte das sie nun Sirius rüttelte, "Hey jetzt wach schon auf. Ihr beide habt ja ja lang genug geschlafen."

"Wo sind denn die anderen", sagte Lily gähnen und setzte sich nun doch auf und blickte sich um. Nur mehr einzelne Schüler saßen noch auf der Wiese und ein paar plantschten noch im Wasser.

"Lissi und Remus sind im Wasser... da drüben ...Peter war auch da, doch der hat sich bald mit James verzogen und Lucy ist irgendwie verschollen. Wahrscheinlich ist sie mit diesem Ravenclaw unterwegs.. Sirius, jetzt wach doch endlich auf"

Sirius wollte anscheinend nicht und drehte sich grummelnd auf die andere Seite. Lily streckte sich erneut gähnend und rieb sich die Augen. Sie betrachtete ihren Arm und sah zufrieden, dass sie schön goldbraun geworden war und keinen Sonnenbrand bekommen hatte.

"Wie spät ist es denn?", fragte sie dann.

"Gleich sieben. Kommst du nun? Ich hab Hunger", jammerte Lisa und sah Sirius böse an, "Ich würd ihn ja liegen lassen, doch müssen wir die Decke mitnehmen."

Lily sah Sirius an, dessen Gesicht von seinen Haaren bedeckt war und rüttelte an ihm.

"Steh schon auf", sagte sie mit Nachdruck und er grummelte wieder nur vor sich hin und seufzend sagte sie mit gespielt aufgedrehter Stimme, "Bei Merlin, Lisa du kannst doch nicht einfach so ohne deinem Oberteil rumrennen."

Während Lisa sie strinunzelnd ansah, setzte sich Sirius auf und blickte sich mit verschlafenen Augen wachsam um, doch als er verstand, sah er Lily genervt an.

"Das ist nicht witzig", sagte er dann, während Lisa verstand und auflachte. Er wollte sich erneut hinlegen, doch Lily zog ihn wieder auf.

"Das lässt du schön sein, komm jetzt", meinte sie und stand auf und gemeinsam mit Lisa zogen sie ihn auf die Beine.

"Merlin, das ist ja als müssten wir einen betrunkenen ins Schloss bringen", seufzte Lisa und Sirius streckte sich laut gähnend. Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und Lily warf sich ihr Kleid über. Sie gingen zum See und holten Lissi und Remus aus dem Wasser und gingen gemeinsam zum Schloss.

Als sie sich alle gemeinsam an den Gryffindortisch setzten, packte Lily der Hunger und sie belud ihren Teller mit allem, was sie erreichen konnte.

"Bei dem was du täglich isst, kannst du froh sein, dass du noch keine zwei Zentner schwer bist", meinte Sirius lachend, obwohl sich das Essen auf seinem Teller selbst stapelte.

"Glaubst du etwa nur ihr Jungs könntet den ganzen Tag alles mögliche in euch hineinstopfen? Wir haben halt einen sehr guten Stoffwechseln", sagte Lucy grinsend.

"Psscht...", hörte man nach dem Essen von allen Seiten, "Dumbledore möchte was sagen"

Lily blickte mit müden Augen nach vorne und tatsächlich war der Schulleiter aufgestanden und strahlte die Runde an.

"Mit Freude sehe ich, dass ihr alle wohl en Tag genutzt habt, denn mir scheint als könntet ihr alle ein wenig Schlaf gebrauchen", sagte er milde lächeln, als es endlich ruhig geworden war, "Doch hoffe ich dass ihr euch noch 2 Minuten Zeit nehmen könnt. Ich weiß es wird nichts neues für euch sein und es ist etwa früh dies bekannt zu geben, doch wir möchten es nicht drauf ankommen lassen, da es dann wie letztes Jahr zu wenig Freiwillige geben und beinahe schief gehen könnte. Der alljährliche Weihnachtsball ist etwas, was viel Zeit und Planung beansprucht und doch ist es Tradition und wir würden ihn nur ungern absetzen. Daher bitte ich alle Schüler ab dem vierten Jahrgang um Hilfe. Die Hauslehrer werden heute in die Gemeinschaftsräume kommen und alle Freiwilligen aufschreiben. Das Thema des Balls könnt ihr euch wie immer dann ausmachen, doch sollte es Ende des Monats begannt gegeben werden können."

Die Viertklässler an jedem Tisch begannen aufgeregt zu tuscheln, da sie sich freuten, endlich am Ball dabei sein zu dürfen, während die älteren Schüler gelangweilt überlegten wie sie sich davor drücken könnten, mitzuarbeiten.

"Ich lege euch nahe zu helfen", fügte Dumbledore zwinkernd hinzu, "Denn Vorbereitungen für den Ball, entschuldigen Fernbleiben vom Unterricht. Schönen Abend wünsche ich euch noch"

"Ich hab gewusst, es hat mehrere gute Seiten, dass ich nicht Schulsprecherin bin", sagte Lily und streckte sich gähnend als sie aufstanden, "Sonst hätte ich da jetzt mithelfen müssen."

"Vielleicht meld ich mich dieses Jahr", meinte Lissi schulter zuckend und die Mädels sah sie verdutzt an, "Naja bevor wieder so ein dummes Thema wie letztes Jahr herauskommt. Wenn mir wieder wer mit etwas daherkommt wie Steinzeit, dann hex ich ihn durch, bis er nicht mehr weiß wo vorne und hinten ist."

Grummelnd stimmten die anderen zu, als sie sich erinnerten wie schwierig es war, ein halbwegs schönes Kleid zu dem Thema zu finden und wie geschmacklos dann manche Schüler herumgelaufen waren.

"Also wir sehen uns später Mädels", meinte Lisa und in der Eingangshalle trennten sich die vier und begaben sich zu den Gemeinschafsträumen ihres Hauses. Lily wusste, dass es nun ziemlich fad sein würde, immer wieder den selben text aufzusagen und dabei aufpassen zu müssen, das keine zu jungen neugierigen Ohren etwas davon mitbekamen. Sie war froh, dass gerade ein paar Schüler vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame standen, da sie das Passwort nicht wusste.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum drinnen war es laut und voll und sie quetschte sich durch die aufgeregten Schüler hindurch und verschwand bei der Treppe zu den Schafsälen der Jungs. Sie blickte auf die Türen und seufzend stieg sie immer höher, bis sie endlich ein Zimmer fand mit der Aufschrift _5.Klasse M.Thomas, R.Jackson, J.Peterson, O.Green, D.Smith_

Sie klopfte an und ein gelangweiltes 'Herein' kam darauf und sie trat ein. 5 paar müder Augen blickten sie an, doch sogleich starrten sie sie ungläubig an und drei der Jungs setzten sich auf als müssten sie genauer hinsehen. Lily verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Sie wollte und musste das ganze so ernst wie möglich durchbringen.

"Hey, meine Name ist Lily Evans. Ich bin in der 7.Klasse und-"

"Wir wissen wer du bist", unterbrach sie einer der ihr am nahesten war. Er hatte kastanienbraunes Haar und freche Gesichtszüge und erinnerte sie an wen, doch sie wusste nicht genau wer.

"Unterbrich mich nicht", sagte sie kühle und fuhr fort, "Ihr seit nun in der 5.Klasse und ab hier gibt es sozusagen ein Privileg", sagte sie und sie zogen die Augenbrauen hoch und sie erzählte vom Coyote Ugly. Was Lily genoss, war dass sie sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Dieses Reaktion erfolgte jedes Jahr, "Ihr habt von dem Lokal nicht im Unterricht, am Gang, beim Essen, im Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Bibliothek oder sonst wo zu reden, wo euch wer zuhören könnte. Wir machen gleich diesen Freitag eine Eröffnungsfeier. Wie ihr nach Hogsmeade kommt ist euer Problem. Also glaubt nicht, dass wir euch hinführen und wieder zurückbringen. Wenn ihr erwischt werdet ist es wieder euer Problem. Ihr müsst selber eine Ausrede finden wieso ihr euch herumtreibt und die Straf arbeit oder den Punkteabzug auf euch nehmen. Kommt ja nicht auf die Idee das Lokal für euren Fehler irgendwie mit rein zuziehen. Uns würde der Schulverweis bevorstehen und das Lokal würde für immer geschlossen werden, was dazu führt, dass ihr nicht mehr euren Schlafsaal verlassen könntet, ohne einen Fluch von allen Seiten abzubekommen und nicht einmal hier wärt ihr besonders sicher. Keine Schüler unterhalb der 5.Klasse dürfen davon erfahren, da diese dazu neigen würden, sich zu verplappern. Falls dies euch passiert, könnt ihr sicher sein, dass wir es erfahren, dass ihr es wart. Wir haben genügend Mittel dafür und auch genügend Wege euch dies heimzuzahlen und einer ist schmerzhafter als der andere also rate ich euch genießt das Privileg am Wochenende Party feiern zu können und dem Alltag entfliehen. Geht kein Risiko ein, das Lokal auffliegen zu lassen, denn wenn wir von der Schule fliegen sollten, ziehen wir euch mit."

Stille folgte dem Vortrag und Lily war zufrieden mit sich selbst.

"Noch irgendwelche Fragen?", sagte sie dann und blickte in die Runde.

"Mein Bruder hat gesagt so was würde kommen", sagte wieder der Junge der neben ihr saß und die anderen nickten.

"Magst du mir nicht sagen, wer dein Bruder ist, damit ich ihm weh tun kann?", sagte Lily und er schien für einen Moment erschrocken.

"Er hat nichts von dem Lokal gesagt", meinte er dann, "Er ist nur im Sommer zu mir hergekommen und hat gesagt, dass Leben auf Hogwarts würde für mich der reinste Traum werden, sobald eine Lily Evans auftaucht"

"Wie heißt du?", fragte Lily.

"Richie Jackson", sagte er.

"Jackson..Kenny Jackson?", fragte sie dann und er nickte und zum ersten Mal seit sie hier war lächele sie, "Kenny ist dein Bruder? Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken müssen. Ihr seht euch ziemlich ähnlich."

Sie hatte letztes Jahr des Öfteren was mit Kenny gehabt, aber eine Beziehung war nie drin und würde es auch bestimmt nie sein.

"Also ich nehm an wir sehen uns am Freitag? Ich würd euch raten, die erste Party nicht zu verpassen", sagte sie und sie nickten wild, "Also ich muss weiter"

In den anderen 5.Klässler Sälen erging es nicht anders. Ehrfürchtig hörten alle zu und der ein oder andere hatte auch schon etwas Wind mitbekommen von seiner Schwester oder von seinem Bruder. Müde und erschöpft kam sie dann im letzten Stock bei den 7.Klässlern und im allerletzten Zimmer an. Sie klopfte gar nicht erst, sondern trat gleich ein. Es schien sie keiner zu bemerken. Aus einer Ecke trällerte Musik. James spielte sich mit einem goldenen Schnatz,(Woher hatte er den schon wieder?), Remus und Peter spielten Zaubererschach und Sirius stand bei seinem Schrank und überlegte wohl was er anziehen sollte, da er oben ohne dastand und in der rechten Hand ein rotschwarz gestreiftes und in der linken Hand ein dunkelblaues Shirt hielt.

"Ich würd das rotschwarze nehmen", sagte sie und erschrocken blickten alle vier zu ihr rüber.

"Merlin wie lange stehst du bitte schon da?", sagte Sirius irritiert.

"Nimm das rotschwarze", wiederholte sie und antwortete ihm nicht, sondern setzte sich auf ein leeres Bett.

"Was gibt's?", fragte James kühl.

"Ach jetzt sei nicht immer noch eingeschnappt", seufzte sie, erhob sich und setzte sich zu ihm, doch sein Blick wirkte immer noch beleidigt. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zu sich, bis ihre Gesichter sich nur mehr wenige Zentimeter trennten und lächelte zuckersüß.

"Es tut mir ehrlich Leid", log sie eiskalt und merkte wie auch er langsam anfing zu lächeln, "Sei mir bitte nicht bös"

"Du weißt das ich das sowieso nicht kann", gab er schlussendlich nach.

Sie ließ seine Hand los und ließ sich grinsend zurück auf die unzähligen Kissen fallen.

"Aber das heißt nicht, das ich es dir nicht heimzahlen werde", fügte er noch ganz neben bei hinzu und Lily brauchte ein wenig bis sie es verstand und setzte sich schnurstracks wieder auf.

"Was? Hast du etwa erwartet ich lasse es darauf beruhen?", meinte er und sah sie Mitleidig an, als wäre sie ein dummes Kleinkind, "Mittlerweile solltest du mich kennen."

"Ähm also Lily wieso bist du hier?", fragte Remus schnell. Er hatte wohl den Ausdruck auf Lily's Gesicht gesehen.

"Dein Verhalten ist absolut kindisch", sagte Lily jedoch und James grinste.

"Das erste Mal dass du das in diesem Schuljahr sagst", meinte er lachend, "Hab's schon vermisst"

"Zu Beachten ist jedoch das heut der erste Tag war", sagte Sirius lachend.

Schnaubend drehte sie sich weg, doch dann entschied sie sich anders und grinste ihn an..

"Wie?"

"Was wie?"

"Wie willst du das anstellen?"

"Seh ich irgendwie blöd aus?"

"Muss ich darauf antwortet?"

"Ich werd dir das jetzt bestimmt nicht sagen", meinte er beleidigt und drehte sich nun selbst weg.

"Lily", wiederholte Remus.

"Was?", fuhr sie ihn an und er zuckte zusammen.

"'Tschuldigung", sagte sie seufzend, "Was gibt's?"

"Wieso ehrst du uns denn mit deiner Anwesenheit?", sagte er lächelnd.

"Oh am Freitag ist Party im Coyote, aber jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke, fällt mir ein dass ihr das bereits wisst", sagte sie nachdenklich, da sie es tatsächlich vergessen hatte.

"Schon klar", grinste Sirius, "Habts ihr schon allen gesagt?"

"Wir haben uns jetzt mal auf unsere Häuser verteilt und ich muss noch rüber zu den Mädels."

"Deswegen lässt du dich hier auch mal wieder blicken", sagte Remus lächelnd und setzte Peter Schachmatt, was diesen enttäuscht seufzend ließ.

"Und außerdem bleibt sie im Herzen immer eine Gryffindor, nicht wahr süße?", meinte James grinsend.

"Naja du warst der Grund wieso ich lang genug den Hut für seine Wahl hasste", sagte sie kühl, jedoch lächelnd, "Mittlerweile ist es mir egal geworden aus welchem Haus ich bin."

"Tztz", Sirius schnalzte missbilligend mit seiner Zunge, "Du solltest voller Stolz sein und mit geschwollener Brust durch die Gänge laufen."

"Und so werden wie ihr es seid? Nein danke, ich verzichte"

"Wenn du's nicht tust, müssen wir das in deinem Namen auch noch machen", sagte Sirius und grinste sie über den Spiegel an.

"Untersteh dich", gab Lily lächelnd zurück und stand dann seufzend auf, "Ich geh dann mal."

"Was machst du heut Abend?", fragte James noch schnell.

"Mit ein wenig Glück darf ich vielleicht früh schlafen gehen", sagte sie automatisch gähnend und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Nun war die selbe Tour bei den Mädels dran, was weit aus schwieriger war, da diese entweder laut anfingen zu kichern oder sie mit Fragen löcherten. Todmüde und mit brennenden Augen verließ sie dann relativ spät den Turm. In der Wohnung angekommen, war nur Lisa da.

"Hey, die anderen beiden sind anscheinend noch nicht fertig", meinte Lisa schulterzuckend.

Eine halbe Stunde später jedoch kam Lissi.

"Lucy noch nicht da?", fragte sie erstaunt, da es nun doch nach Mitternacht war.

"Die wird sich bestimmt mit irgendwem vergnügen", sagte Lisa grinsend, doch Lily beschlich ein anderer Gedanke.

"Stella", meinte sie nachdenklich und Lisa entfuhr ein Seufzer, so als hätte sie etwas Grundsätzliches vergessen gehabt.

"Merlin wie dumm wir manchmal sein können", sagte Lissi und ohne ein weiteres Wort standen sie auf und machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Im Laufe der Zeit haben sie gelernt vorsichtig zu sein und es fiel ihnen nicht schwer leichtfüßig und tonlos durch die Gänge zu huschen. Nur wurde es immer kälter, je weiter sie runter gingen und Lissi fing an zu zittern.

"Wir hätten was anziehen sollen", flüsterte sie, doch ihr Satz ging in einem lauten Schrei unter, der durch die Kerker hallte und ihnen bis ins Mark fuhr.

Sie verschwendeten keine Zeit und liefen los, doch sie hörten hinter sich aus der Eingangshalle den Hausmeister schon rufen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung wo sie da eigentlich hinrannten, denn Lucy war einfach nicht zu sehen, doch plötzlich flog Lisa wie es schien einfach so um und Lily die hinter ihr war, bemerkte es und blieb stehen.

"Lissi", rief sie laut und irritiert blieb sie stehen, drehte sie um und sah geschockt zu Lisa.

"Was in Merlin's Namen", doch die Frage erübrigte sich und Lily entfuhr ein Schrei, als plötzlich Lucy, Sirius und James vor ihr aus dem Nichts auftauchten, doch schnell schlug sie die Hand vor dem Mund.

"Pssscht, sonst kommt Filch noch", warnte James doch Lily sah ihn nur vollkommen verstört an.

"Der ist schon auf dem Weg", ächzte Lisa und Lucy half ihr auf. Sie betrachtete kurz den Umhang den James in einer Hand hielt und sah ihn dann interessiert an, "Du hast so nen Umhang? Die sind verdammt selten und unheimlich teuer."

"Ist dich egal jetzt", stresste Sirius, "Die Frage ist wohin, weil alle passen wir nicht unter den Umhang."

"Jetzt bin ich wohl gefragt", meinte Lucy, "Also war's doch nicht ganz umsonst vier Jahre lang in den Kerkern zu wohnen."

Erneute Rufe von Filch, ließen sie keine Zeit verschwenden und Lucy lief los und sie ihnen hinterher. Lily spürte bereits ein heftiges Seitenstechen, jedoch bleib sie nicht stehen. Lucy führte sie immer tiefer hinein und nach zahllosen Stiegen, erreichten sie eine Wendeltreppe die nach oben führte und bei der kein Ende zu sehen war.

"Oh an den erinnere ich mich sogar", keuchte Lisa, "Ich hab dich doch mal in der dritten. Klasse um Mitternacht abgeholt und dann kam uns Filch in die Quere und da haben wir die doch entdeckt?"

"Stimmt, aber spar dir lieber die Puste", sagte Lucy erschöpft, du weißt wie lang die ist. Und tatsächlich schien es Lily als würden sie Stundenlang diese Treppe hoch rennen und als sie tatsächlich schon aufgeben wollte, da ihre Beine einfach nicht mehr wollten, blieb Lucy stehen und stieß wie es schein ein Portrait zu Seite und gemeinsam kletterten sie raus.

"Das ist der zweite Stock", meinte Sirius Stirn runzelnd, aber auch erstaunt, "Prongs wieso kennen wir diese Treppe nicht"

"Das ist jetzt vollkommen egal", meinte Lily und ihre Erschöpftheit ließ sie noch böser werden, "Was in Merlin's Namen hattet ihr da unten zu suchen?"

"Nun ja wir hatten nichts zu tun, also hofften wir das wir vielleicht ein paar Slytherins vor ihrem Eingang abfangen und erschrecken könnten,", begann Sirius zu erzählen, während sie sich auf den Weg machten, "Was auch ganz gut geklappt hat, doch dann kam plötzlich Lucy raus und wir bemerkten sie zu spät. Sie schrie laut los und bevor wir irgendwas verstanden war sie schon losgelaufen und wir hatten Angst sie würde Filch in die Arme laufen, also sind wir ihr hinterher und holten sie unter den Umhang und gleich darauf ist Lisa in uns rein gerannt."

"Woher habt ihr diesen unglaublichen Umhang?", fragte Lisa fasziniert und nahm ihn James aus der Hand, "Es soll weltweit nur 6 von ihnen geben. Unglaublich"

"Und außerdem unglaublich praktisch", meinte James grinsend, "Den hat mir mein Vater gegeben. Sozusagen ein Erbstück, den den hat er von meinen Großvater und der von seinem Vater und der wiederum von seinem Vater und-"

"Wir habens verstanden", unterbrach ihn Lissi.

"Jetzt versteh ich auch wieso ihr fast nie auffliegt", sagte Lily nachdenklich und empört zugleich, "Wir haben uns da immer abplagen müssen und stunden überlegt wie wir uns aus dem Schloss schleichen könnten und ihr habt diesen Umhang und sagt kein Wort?"

"Wir sind zu viert Lily und haben genug Schwierigkeiten nicht gesehen zu werden", meinte Sirius, "Oft genug hat man schon Peter's Fuß hervorlugen sehen, was uns fast Kopf und Kragen kostete."

"Stimmt auch wieder", meinte sie Schulter zuckend, "Trotzdem hättet ihr ein Wort sagen können.

"Ihr habt genauso eure Geheimnisse und der Umhang ist unser kleinstes", sagte James grinsend und blieb zusammen mit Sirius stehen, "Gute Nacht und träumt was schönes."

"Gute Nacht", riefen die vier ihm Chor und waren froh endlich in der Wohnung angekommen zu sein. Todmüde warfen sie sich sofort ins Bett.

"Was habt ihr da unten eigentlich gemacht?", fragte Lucy laut gähnend.

"Wir dachten du hast vielleicht ne keilen Auseinandersetzung mit Stella und wollten nachsehen", erklärte Lissi und kuschelte sie unter ihre Decke.

"Das Miststück war nicht da", sagte Lucy verärgert, "Ansonsten hätte ich sie bestimmt durchgehext, bis sie nicht mehr weiß wer sie ist"

Die anderen fingen an zu lachen, doch dann wurde es schnell ruhig und in wenigen Sekunden waren einer nach dem anderen eingeschlafen gewesen.

Sooo, tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber meine fruchtbar netten Professoren haben uns armen gequälten Leuten 2 Facharbeiten aufgehalst und das Semester ist nicht mehr lang und ich bin immer noch nicht fertig (

Also ich hoffe das Kapitelchen hat euch gefallen und hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review.

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney


	6. Take it to the floor

Die Tage bis zur Party waren ziemlich nervig. Immer wieder warfen ihnen 5.Klässler neugierige Blicke zu und manche versuchten näheres zu Fragen, doch wurden diese entweder missbilligend und ahnungslos angeschaut oder einfach ignorier. Doch Freitag Morgen packte auch Lily die Lust am Feiern.

"Wann habt ihr beide aus heute?", fragte sie Lucy und Lisa als sie zu dritt im Bad standen und sich fertig machten. Lissi schlief wie immer noch bis zur letzten Minute.

"Ich glaub wir haben die letzten beiden Stunden Zauberkunst gemeinsam, oder"; fragte Lucy und Lisa nickte, "Also um vier."

"Gut, Lissi und ich um drei...wir gehen derweil zum Coyote und bringen die Bar derweil auf Fordermann. Ich glaube das schaffen wir auch zu zweit"

"Dann eröffnen wir es und ihr könnt euch ruhig Zeit lassen", sagte Lisa und betrachtete sich genau im Spiegel, "Ich hoffe nur sehr das die neuen vorsichtig auf dem Weg dort hin sind und nicht Scharenweise kommen."

"Allerdings, ansonsten dürfts Probleme geben. Weil die Lehrer sind ja nicht dumm... zumindest nicht alle und gleich in der ersten Woche Stress zu haben ist auch nicht die Erfüllung."

"Nur nicht an uns zweifeln, das wird schon...LISSIIIIIIIIII, STEH AUF", rief Lucy lauthals und ging dann aus dem Bad.

Eine viertel Stunde sie sie bereits aus dem Bett gezerrt und sie ins Bad gestellt und halbwegs wach kam sie heraus und endlich konnten sie zum Essen gehen. Sie ließen sich am Ravenclawtisch nieder und Lily griff gleich zur Kaffeekanne und schenkte sich ein.

"Und was glaubst du wie James dir das Heimzahlen will?", fragte Lucy und biss in ihren Apfel.

"Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich taucht er mit ner Fünftklässlerin und glaubt, dass mich dies in irgendeiner Weise rührt, aber sein Pech ist, dass ich weiß wie ich ihn verletzen kann."

"Lily sei nicht so", meinte Lisa und bestrich ihr Brot mit Erdnussbutter, "Der ist total verknallt in dich."

"Fängt das schon wieder an", seufzte Lily, "Lisa, wir reden hier von James Potter. Der Typ ist in keiner Weise "verknallt" in mich, das einzige wieso er mir noch hinterher rennt ist, das ich seinen Stolz verletzt habe. Oder kennt ihr ein anderes Mädchen auf Hogwarts, dass Nein gesagt hatte, als er sie nach einem Date gefragt hatte? Und er will sich nur selbst beweisen das er's drauf hat und wird wahrscheinlich hartnäckig bleiben, bis ich nachgebe, aber derweil kann ich mich ja noch mit ihm spielen."

"Das ist die richtige Einstellung", meinte Lucy lachend.

"Abgesehen davon findet James wie gesagt äußerst schnell Trost wenn er möchte", meinte Lissi gähnend. Lily nahm automatisch die Kaffeekanne und schüttete ihr auch noch was sein, sonst würde sie noch über ihrem Teller einschlafen, was bei Merlin schon zu oft passiert ist. Lissi nahm dankbar einen großen Schluck und versucht sich aufrecht hinzusetzen und nicht mehr am Tisch herumzulungern.

"So viel ich weiß, hat er die Kleine vom See gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ins Coyote geht", sagte Lisa.

"Das heißt er hat die Kleine immer noch nicht rum, unser James ist wohl aus der Übung", meinte Lucy grinsend und drehte sich um und schaute rüber zum Gryffindortisch und die anderen taten es ihr gleich. Er stopfte sich gerade ein Brot in den Mund, doch als er sah, dass sie ihn beobachte , schluckte er schnell alles in einem Bissen runter und betrachtete sie misstrauisch, da sie alle vier ein breites Grinsen drauf hatten. Lily zwinkerte ihm zu und Lisa winkte, was ihn noch verdutzter drein sehen ließ. Lachend wandten sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu und Lily trank ihren Kaffee aus und gemeinsam mit Lucy stand sie auf.

"Ich beneide euch für eure Freistunde", meinte Lucy schmollend.

"Wir sind im Gedanken bei dir", sagte Lissi lachend.

Der ganze Tag verging den vier L's nur zu langsam und nicht nur ihnen. Der ein oder andere Schüler zappelte schon nervös im Unterricht herum und ihnen war klar wieso. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten Lissi und Lily Kräuterkunde und sie packten schon zehn Minuten früher ihre Sachen zusammen, was ihnen missbilligende Blicke von Prof. Sprout einbrachte, doch sie sagte nichts, da sie ja weiter nicht auffielen. Als es läutete, rannten die beiden los, brachten ihre Sachen rauf und machten sich dann gleich auf den Weg. Es gab einen Geheimgang, der direkt nach Hogsmeade führt, nur benutzten sie diesen ziemlich ungern, da er so aussah, als würde er auch nur bei der kleinsten falschen Bewegung zusammenbrechen, was er wahrscheinlich auch tun würde. Doch jetzt am Helllichten Tag konnten sie nicht einfach so aus dem Schloss spazieren. Sie warteten noch bis alle Schüler in den Klassen und die Gänge wieder leer waren und gingen dann in den dritten Stock zu einem Gemälde was nur auffiel, weil es so riesig war und ansonsten vollkommen uninteressant wirkte. Lily blickte sich noch mal um, nickte Lissi zu und gemeinsam stiegen sie durch das Bild hindurch. Sie hatten den Gang nur entdeckt, da Lucy im trunkenen Zustand dagegen gelaufen und plötzlich verschwunden war. Wenige Sekunden danach hatte sie grinsend ihren Kopf hindurch gesteckt und ihnen mal einen ordentlichen Schrecken eingejagt. Das einzige was nervte war das es hier immer eiskalt und total staubig war, jedoch kam man so äußerst schnell ins Dorf. Zehn Minuten später sahen sie auch endlich Licht und kletterten steigen heraus. Der Ausgang war eine kleine Höhle, die hinter vielen Büschen gar nicht auffiel und die sich auch niemand betreten traute, da es drinnen stockdunkel war und Merlin weiß was da für Lebewesen hausten.

"Ich hasse diesen Gang", sagte Lissi verärgert, "Mir ist drei Mal das Herz stehen geblieben als ich einen Stein berührt habe. Der wird nicht mehr lange halten und ich hoffe sehr dass der erst zusammenbricht, wenn keiner durchgeht."

"Und vor allem erst nach unserer Schulzeit, sonst könnte es ungünstig werden", meinte Lily und mit schnellen Schritten schlichen sie hinab zum Dorf und durch die Gassen und standen dann endlich vor einem verfallenen Haus, mit zugenagelten Fenstern und einer Tür die aus einer der Angeln hing und wo auf einem Schild in rot "BETRETEN VERBOTEN" stand. Sie waren noch mal einen Blick über die Schulter und nahmen zwei Bretter von den Fenstern und kletterten hinein. Diejenigen die es nicht wussten, würden nicht glauben was sie sahen, denn das äußere Erscheinen des Hauses war das genaue Gegenteil von dem inneren. Ein riesiger Raum erstreckte sich vor ihnen. Am meisten viel die große, ziemlich langte Theke auf. Ganz hinten im Raum gab es dutzende von Tischen auf denen Stühle abgestellt waren, während der Platz vor der Theke zum Tanzen freigehalten wurde. Eine Treppe führte hinauf in den zweiten Stock wo man ebenfalls sitzen konnte und über ein Gelände einen Überblick davon hatte, was unten ablief. Einmal hatte sich Lucy von dort oben runterfallen lassen, aber sie hatte ja auch genug Jungs, die sie nur liebend gern auffingen. Bis auf das es sehr staubig war, sah es vollkommen intakt aus. Lissi schwang ihren Zauberstab und das Licht ging an.

"Dann sollten wir mal anfangen", meinte Lissi, "Ich schaut mal nach wie's mit den Vorräten aussieht"

"Ich kümmere mich ums sauber machen", sagte Lily und Lissi nickte und verschwand hinter der Theke in ein Hinterzimmer, was in den Vorratskeller führte. Den Kellereingang haben sie jedoch mit einem Zauber gekonnt versteckt, so dass wen sie vielleicht doch, Merlin behüte, einmal erwischt werden, niemand die Hunderten von Litern für sie nicht erlaubten Alkohol fanden. Wieder mal konnten sie sich glücklich schätzen, Lisa zu haben.

Lily holte einen Besen und ließ ihn mit einem kleinen Stupser ihres Zauberstabes anfangen zu kehren, während sie nach hinten ging und die Stühle von den Tischen nahm und mit einem weiteren Zauber begann ein Putztuch die Tische zu säubern. Dasselbe tat sie im oberen Stock jedoch fand sie jetzt noch die ein oder andere Bierflasche, obwohl sie eigentlich am letzten Schultag recht ordentlich aufgeräumt hatten. Sie musste immer wieder anfangen zu grinsen und manchmal lachte sie auch laut auf, da viele Tische und verschiedene Stellen im Coyote sie an so manches erinnerte.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst und der Arbeit, stellte sie den Besen und das Putztuch an ihren Platz zurück und setzte sich an die Theke, hinter der Lissi stand und ihre Notizen begutachtete.

"Es sieht eigentlich recht gut aus. Für die meisten Getränke haben wir ordentlich Nachschub. Besonders die Menge an Feuerwhiskey erstaunt mich jedes Mal aufs neue. Nur Butterbier müssen wir auf jeden Fall fürs nächste Mal besorgen, aber für heute Abend reicht es locker. Und mir ist aufgefallen wie wenig vom Elfenrum getrunken wird. Ich glaub den setzen wir heute auf Aktion, genauso wie den guten alten Tequilla."

"Uurgh", gab Lily nur schaudernd von sich. Von Tequilla hatte sie erst mal genug. Bei der letzten Party hat sie beim Wetttrinken mitgemacht und gute 14 Stamperl von dem Zeug hintereinander in sich geschüttet. Und da sie nicht einmal gewonnen hatte, grauste es sie noch mehr.

"Und nicht mehrlang und wir können Lucy's dad sein geld zurückzahlen, was er uns ja für "schulische Aktivitäten" gegeben hat. Da sieht man erst wie fleißig wir sind und wie viel Kohle die Schüler alle haben, aber ich glaube wir sollten jetzt gehen", meinte Lissi und schaut auf ihre Uhr, "In einer halben Stunde ist bereits Abendessen"

Sie packte ihre Notizen in eine Schublade macht durch einen Schwung ihres Zauberstabes das Licht aus und gemeinsam gingen sie zügig zum Schloss und beschlossen gar nicht erst in die Wohnung zu gehen, sondern gleich runter zum Essen, da es bereits begonnen hatte.

Sie suchten die Halle nach Lisa und Lucy ab und hatten sie auch schnell am Ravenclawtisch gefunden.

"Na soweit alles in Ordnung?", meinte Lucy, während Lissi sich neben sie quetschte.

"Alles bestens. Ich hätte es mir dreckiger erwartet", sagte Lily und belud sofort ihren Teller.

"Und mich wundert, dass wir nach der Abschlussfeier noch so viel Nachschub haben", sagte Lissi und griff zum Krug mit Kürbissaft.

"Damit können wir heute dann ordentlich reinhauen, damit die Neuen sich gleich mal ein Bild von der Bar machen können", sagte Lisa grinsend.

"Ich schlag vor wir öffnen gegen halb neun", meinte Lucy und Lisa nickte, "Und ihr könnt euch Zeit lassen."

"Aber zu spät sollten wir auch nicht auftauchen, da es ja die Eröffnung ist und ein ordentlicher Stress auf uns warten wird.", meinte Lissi.

"Oh na sieh mal an bei wem James ist", sagte Lily plötzlich grinsend und als sie in die Richtung sahen, wo sie hinnickte, sahen sie wie James mit einem ihnen nur zu bekanntem Lächeln bei Larissa saß und diese die ganze Zeit kicherte.

"Wie lieb er dreinschauen kann, wenn er vögeln will", meine Lucy und neigte den Kopf leicht und Lisa lachte auf.

"Na Lily, magst du nicht rüber gehen und der kleinen zeigen, wie weit sie gehen kann?", fragte Lissi grinsend.

"Och nicht doch, ich gönn ihr doch den Spaß", sagte Lily mit zuckersüßer Stimme, doch dann grinste auch sie, "Und den damit verbundenen Schmerz auch"

Lissi verschluckte sich heftig beim dem Versuch zu Lachen.

"Ich versteh schon, du überlässt James die Arbeit", sagte Lisa während sie Lissi auf den Rücken klopfte.

"Vollkommen richtig und mit ein bisschen Nachdruck ist das Ganze auch wieder schnell vorbei"

"Du gönnst dem Jungen aber auch gar nix", meinte Lisa lachend.

"Doch, nur er soll es bloß den Versuch nicht aufgeben, bei mir zu landen, jetzt wo ich herausgefunden habe, dass es richtig amüsant werden könnte."

"Würde er auch so nicht", sagte Lucy bestimmt, "So gemein das auch klingt, die Kleine ist nur Spielzeug. Waren wir soweit alle mal, nur haben wir uns einen guten Ruf relativ schnell erkämpft."

Die anderen nickten nur und Lily begann über früher nachzudenken. Bei Merlin hatte sie schon mal der ein oder andere Junge nur als Zeitvertreib benutzt, doch sie lernte schnell den Spieß umzudrehen.

"Wir sollten gehen", meinte Lisa dann und Lucy aß noch schnell den letzten Bissen und beide standen auf, "Bis nachher dann"

Auch Lily und Lissi blieben nicht mehrlang, nachdem sie sich ordentlich satt gegessen hatten. Oben in der Wohnung dann angekommen, waren Lucy und Lisa zwar noch da, aber auf Hochtouren.

"Wo in Merlins Namen kann denn so ein Schuh hinkommen. Der wird doch wohl kaum verschwunden sein", hörten sie Lucy verärgert aus dem Schlafsaal rufen und gleich darauf kam sie mit bösen Blick und nur auf einem Stöckel gehend ins Wohnzimmer und stellte alles auf den Kopf. Bis auf die "Kleinigkeit" dass sie nur einen Schuh anhatte, war sie bereits ordentlich herausgeputzt und Lily bewunderte immer wieder aufs neue, welche Frisuren Lucy hinbekam.

"Sag mal Schätzchen, wozu bist du eigentlich eine Hexe?", fragte Lissi lachend.

Lucy betrachte glücklich den endlich gefundenen Schuh, sah dann jedoch verdutzt Lissi an.

"Ich sollt erst mal nachdenken, bevor ich etwas tue. Anstatt ihn einfach mit Magie zu finden, quäle ich mich da tatsächlich ab", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.

"Kann mir mal wer helfen?", rief Lisa und Lily ging zu ihr ins Bad.

"Ich kriege den Reißverschluss nicht zu"; meinte sie dann und zog den Verschluss ihres rotschwarzen Kleides zu.

"Puhh danke...LUCY, BIST DU FERTIG?"

"Ja ja... Schrei nicht so", kam die antwort von Lucy.

"Also bis dann", meinte Lisa, drückte Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging aus dem Bad.

"Ach und Lissi", rief Lily grinsend, "Jetzt wo ich schon mal hier stehe...gehe ich zuerst duschen".

"Oh du bist fies und bestimmt brauchst du wieder-", doch mehr hörte sie nicht da sie einfach die Tür zumachte und anfing zu summen.

"Sie sieh dir an", rief Lissi zwei Stunden später verärgert und deutete auf die kichernde Mädchengruppe einige Meter vor ihnen. Sie waren gerade auf den Weg nach Hosgmeade und hatten Hogwarts gerade erst hinter sich gelassen. "Bei der Lautstärke, wünsche ich ihnen beinahe erwischt zu werden und zu lernen wie man sich "hinaus schleicht". Die tun ja gerade so als würden sie auf ein Quidditchspiel gehen"

"Die sollen mal nicht unsere Sorge sein", sagte Lily lachend und strich sich über ihr weißes Kleid. Eines ihrer dutzenden Lieblinge. Es war anliegend und zeigte nicht zu viel, aber auch nicht für ihren Geschmack zu wenig Haut. Es war genauso so, dass man sich aufregen konnte dass es zu viel Haut zeigte, aber auch so, dass man sich wünschte, es ein wenig kürzer haben zu wollen.

In Hosgmeade gingen sie leise durch die Gassen und sprachen nicht miteinander und wichen wie gewöhnlich dem "Drei Besen" aus, da dort immer ein Lehrer sein könnte. Vor dem Coyote angekommen, standen zwei Jungs aus Hufflepuff davor und wollten selbst gerade rein. Die Tür war weit geöffnet worden, aber wenn man hineinblickte, sah man nur schwarze, gähnende Leere.

"Hey Lissi-"

"Pssssscht", unterbrach sie ihn böse und ging Kopfschüttelnd an ihm vorbei und Lily folgte ihr grinsend hinein. Sobald sie die Schwelle übertraten, traf sie lautstarke Musik und eine unheimliche Hitze schlug ihnen entgegen. Lily betrachtete zufrieden die überfüllte Tanzfläche und gemeinsam mit Lissi drängte sie sich vor zur Theke.

"Oh die feinen Damen auch schon da", sagte Lisa grinsend während sie von ein paar Ravenclaws Geld kassierte.

"Gut siehst du aus, Süße", rief Lucy grinsend während sie vier Drinks zubereitete. Sie war mit Abstand die beste von ihnen im Mixen.

"Na kommt ihr ohne uns eigentlich klar?", sagte Lissi lachend betrachtete die Menge, "Das so viele hier reinpassen wundert mich"

Das Coyote war auch sonst immer voll, das darf man nicht falsch verstehen, aber bei den Eröffnungs -und Abschlussfeiern war es richtig überfüllt. Dass die Leute da auch noch tanzen konnten, wunderte die vier jedes Mal aufs neue.

"Na los habt euern Spaß, wir übernehmen", rief Lily und Lissi nahm gleich Bestellungen an. Während Lucy in der Menge verschwand, schwang sich Lisa auf die Theke und begann zu tanzen. Sogleich begann die Menge zu jubeln und Lily fing heftig an zu Lachen. Es war immer wieder dasselbe.

"Na was soll's denn sein", fragte sie noch immer lachend ein Mädchen, dass total verschwitzt und schon leicht betrunken wirkte. Soweit sie wusste, war sie aus Gryffindor und ging in die 6.Klasse

"8 Tequilla und 3 Feuerwhiskey bitte"

"Übertreibs nicht Kleine", meinte Lily weiterhin lachend als sie ihr das Gewünschte brachte und das Geld entgegen nahm.

"3 Butterbier und einen Kuss bitte", sagte Jemand und Lily blickte verwundert auf und sah Kenny Jackson.

"Kenny hey wie schön dich zu sehen", sagte sie strahlend, lehnte sich vor und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, "Wie geht's dir so, erzähl"

"Eigentlich recht gut, nur der Feakt dass dies unser letztes Jahr ist, stresst mich ein wenig", meinte er lachend während sie ihm die 3 Flaschen hinstellte und aufmachte, "So viel zu tun und so wenig Zeit"

"Wie wahr, aber genieß es lieber, wer weiß wie das Leben nach Hogwarts sein wird.", sagte Lily und kassierte das Geld.

"Vielleicht wird's aber auch besser als wir uns das auch nur erträumen können", sagte er zwinkernd, "Bis später"

Schon war er in der Menge verschwunden. Zufrieden blickte Lily ihm hinterher. Er ist erneut ein Stückchen gewachsen und war wundervoll bebräunt. Seine dunklen Haaren waren etwas mehr durcheinander, und seine hellen Augen strahlten gerade zu seinen tollen Charakter aus. Schade dass ihre gesamte Beziehung zu ihm immer nur ein Spiel gewesen ist.

"LILY", rief sie jemand aus ihren Gedanken, "Sag wenn du Pause machen willst, aber die Leute denken bestimmt schon, du hättest irgendein Zeug zu dir genommen, wenn du wie benebelt da stehst und dich nicht rührst"

"Nein passt schon Lissi", sagte Lily lachend. Und so kümmerte sie sich noch ne knappe Stunde um die Theke, wurde auf ein paar Drinks eingeladen und ging nun durch, um leere Gläser und Flaschen einzusammeln. Eine Fünftklässlerin ließ einen Tisch weiter von ihr eine Flasche fallen und beachtete die Scherben nicht weiter. Lily ging mit langsamen Schritten zu ihr und sah sie kühl und herablassend an, denn das konnte sie gut.

"Entschuldung sie ist mir-"

"Mach das noch mal und du hat dieses Lokal zum letzten Mal betreten", unterbrach sie Lily und nur stumm nickend blickte das Mädchen sie an. Lily nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus, kehrte die Scherben zusammen und ließ sie derweil und einer der Bänke verschwinden. Dies würden sie alles nachher zusammenräumen, denn es wäre äußerst unpraktisch mit den Scherben im Schlepptau herumzurennen.

"Sag mal Evans", hörte sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme rufen und nur wenige Schritte weiter saß Sirius mit James, Remus und Larissa(James hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt, als Lily sich zu ihnen drehte). Gerufen hatte Sirius.

"Was?"

"Was tust du wenn ich zufällig stolpere und dein wunderschönes weißes Kleid beklecker… an bestimmten Stellen zumindest", sagte er grinsend und Lily sah ihn selbst einen Moment zuckersüß lächelnd an. Dann hob sie eine der Glasflachen vom Tablett und sah ihn neugierig an.

"Glaubst du ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf tut weh?", fragte sie unschuldig und Remus begann lauthals zu lachen.

"Magst du dich nicht ein wenig zu uns setzen?", fragte er dann und wies auf einen freien Stuhl, "Toll siehst du übrigens aus."

"Danke Remus", meinte sich lächelnd und gesellte sich tatsächlich zu ihnen. Sie musste sich jedoch zusammenreißen um nicht zu lachen. Beinahe krampfhaft drückte James Larissa an sich, doch am besten empfand es Lily, so zu tun, als wäre Larissa gar nicht da.

"Na Jungs, ihr habt aber ordentlich nachgelassen mit den Getränken", meinte sie dann grinsend und stellte zwei leere Gläser auf ihr Tablett.

"Der Abend ist noch jung Baby", meinte er zwinkernd, "Außerdem möchte ich von eurem Contest jede Kleinigkeit mitkriegen. Sag mal, willst du nicht auch mitmachen? Dein Kleid eignet sich ja perfekt dafür."

"Tja Sirius, da muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn egal was ich anhabe kann und möchte ich heute nicht mitmachen."

"Darf da jede mitmachen?", platze Larissa plötzlich los und Lily sah sie mit einem Blick an, als hätte sie Larissa erst jetzt bemerkt.

"Natürlich, nur musst du dich vorne bei der Theke anmelden", sagte sie dann ruhig und lächelte sie liebevoll an, was sie zum Strahlen brachte und ihr anscheinend Mut machte, doch wie ihr euch denken könnt, meinte es Lily nicht gut mit ihr.

"Was meinst du James?", fragte sie dann aufgeregt.

"Also-"

"Aber willst du dich wirklich schmutzig machen?", unterbrach ihn Lily mit sorgenvoller, ja fast mütterlicher Stimme, "Hübsches Top übrigens. Hab fast das selbe auch in der 5.Klasse getragen. Also zu der Zeit, wo's grad angesagt war."

Larissa verstand nicht sofort und war zuerst geschmeichelt, aber als Sirius sich an seinem jämmerlichen Versuch, das Lachen zu unterdrücken verschluckte, wich jegliche Regung aus ihrem Gesicht und eine tiefe Röte stieg ihr hoch.

"Lily-"

"Hey Süße", unterbrach erneut wen James. Lily spürte wie sich ein Arm um ihren Bauch schlang und sie auf die Beine zog. James sah Kenny mit unterdrücktem Zorn an und Lily genoss es in vollen Zügen.

"Na alles klar?", fragte Kenny in die Runde und Remus war der einzige der knapp nickte, "Lily magst du uns nicht vielleicht kurz mit deiner Anwesenheit ehren. Wir spielen ein kleines Spielchen und Lucy braucht noch ne Partnerin und ich sollte dich holen."

"Für was denn?", fragte Lily Stirn runzelnd.

"Lass dich überraschen", meinte Kenny nur lachend und zog sie auf die Beine, "So viel ich weiß ist es einer deiner Spezialgebiete."

"Okay", meinte Lily dann grinsend und hob das Tablett und blickte nochmals die vier an, "Wir sehen uns ja dann bestimmt später."

Kenny nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her und Lily verlor fast das Tablett. Sie legten es schnell bei der Theke ab und als Lissi sie fragen ansah, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und war schon wieder in der Menge verschwunden. Er zog sie die Treppe rauf zu einem Tisch, wo gut ein Dutzend Leute saßen und unter ihnen Lucy. Vor ihr ein riesiger Krug voll mit Bier.

"Lily, endlich", meinte sie und zog sie zu sich auf die Bank, wobei Lily über drei andere Schüler drüber musste. Ihnen gegenüber saßen Jake Water, der Slytherin über den ich bei ihrer Ankunft schon ein wenig erzählt habe und einer seiner nicht minder arroganten Freunde Luke Peterson.

"Was-"

"Ein kleines Spielchen", unterbrach sie Jake abschätzend, "Lucy hat gewettet dass ihr beide den Krug schneller austrinkt als wir zwei.

"Und der Einsatz?", fragte Lily kühl.

"Wenn wir gewinnen", meinte Jake und hob den Kopf leicht und grinste Selbstgefällig, "Muss Lucy mit mir ausgehen"

"Und wenn wir gewinnen", setzte Lucy fort, "Darf er dich nie wieder Schlammblut nennen."

Lily betrachtete die beiden viel zu großen Krüge. Lucy wusste zwar was sie tat, aber Lily glaubte, sie überschätze sich doch ein wenig. Und nun wusste sie auch wieso sie sie geholt hatte. Lily vertrug nicht mehr oder weniger als die die anderen L's, jedoch konnte sie sehr schnell viel Mal trinken, aber das war nun doch um einiges mehr als was sie sonst zügig hinab trank.

"Wir müssen gewinnen, sonst muss ich mit diesem Abschaum ausgehen", zischte Lucy aus den Mundwinkeln.

"Was wettest du auch?"

"Er hat blöde Sprüche abgelassen, von wegen Frauen können kein Bier trinken und so ist es dann gekommen. Also Bitte Lily"

"Okay okay", meinte Lily seufzend.

"Kenny sag wenn's los geht", meinte Lucy dann und die vier lehnten sich näher zum Tisch und Lily und Jake nahmen den Krug in die Hand.

"Also seid ihr bereit?", fragte Kenny breit grinsend, "Uuuuuuuuund...LOS"

Lily setzte so schnell an das er Krug leicht überschwappte, aber nicht daneben ging. Sie trank so schnell und in so großen Zügen, dass es ihr in der Kehle nach wenigen Schlücken bereits weh tat. Sie merkte nicht wie viel sie trank, auf so was achtete sie nicht. Sie setzte erst ab, wenn das Glas bzw. der Krug leer war, oder sie keine Luft mehr bekam und das war leider der Fall. Sie begann schneller zu trinken, doch die Luftknappheit verbot es ihr weiter zu trinken und schnell reichte sie ihn Lucy, die schon die ganze Zeit gespannt gewartet hatte. Jake trank noch, doch Lily konnte sehen, dass er um einiges weniger als Lily bis jetzt getrunken hatte. Ihr wurde leicht schwindelig, da es zu viel Flüssigkeit auf einmal war und sie hoffte Lucy würde es ganz zu Ende schaffen, doch das brachte sie nicht. Jake hatte derweil an Luke weitergegeben und Lily sah nervös zu wie schnell er trank und den Krug immer mehr leerte. Lucy bemühte sich recht brav und zwang sich regelrecht zum Schlucken, doch kopfschüttelnd gab sie dann Lily den Krug. Lily holte tief Luft und würgte nun noch größere Schlücke herab. Sie hatten nicht mehr so viel und dies trieb sie weiter. Schlimm wurde der letzte Schluck, da der zu Beginn einfach nicht runter wollte, doch dann knallte sie nur wenige Sekunden vor Luke den Krug auf den Tisch und Lucy und die anderen begannen laut zu jubeln. Verärgert stellte Luke den Krug ab, und zwar so hart, dass der Henkel abbrach.

"Na Jake, wie war das noch mal mit Mädels könnten kein Bier trinken?", meinte Lucy herausfordern und Luke erhob sich schnaubend bei ihren Worten und verschwand Jake sah aus als wollte er zuerst auch noch etwas sagen, doch dann stand er selbst auf und folgte Luke.

"Lily mein Schatz ich liiiiiieeeebe dich", meinte Lucy lachend und umarmte sie glücklich.

"Woow nicht so heftig", meinte Lily selbst lachend, "Sonst kommt gleich wieder alles hoch und die beiden schlechten Verlierer erklären das Ganze für ungültig."

Außerdem war ihr recht schwindelige zu Mute, aber das musste man ja nicht immer gleich sagen. Als sie sich dann endlich von Lucy lösen könnte, deren Körper auch leicht überhitzt aussah, gingen beide hinab, doch Lily konnte Lucy überreden, im Hinterzimmer sich ein wenig hinzusetzen. Die Party solle immerhin für sie nicht zu früh enden. Lily selbst bekam es mit der Lust am Tanzen zu tun und ließ sich von Lissi auf die Theke ziehen, welche den männlichen Anteil der Männer mit ihrem reizenden Outfit bereits in der Hand hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten berührte sie wer am Knöchel und als sie hinab sah, bot ihr ein 6.Klässler aus Ravenclaw etwas an. Lily beugte sie nach vorn um das Stamperl entgegenzunehmen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Seine Freunde begannen zu jubeln und Lily kippte grinsend das Zeug weg und reichte es nach hinten weiter an Lisa. Es war wie meistens Vodka gewesen.

"Ich geh mal runter", meinte Lissi und nickte strahlend ins Publikum, "Der ist richtig attraktiv geworden über den Sommer"

Lily spürte einen hand ihr Bein entlang fahren und Stirn runzelnd blickte sie hinab und sah Sirius, der seelenruhig ihre Beine betrachtete. Sie beugte sich erneut hinab.

"Was gibt's?"

"Wann ist denn euer kleiner Contest?".

"Keine Ahnung", sagte sie schulter zuckend und drehte sich um zu Lisa, "Hey Süße, wann ist der Contest angesagt? Sirius wird schon ganz nervös"

"Halbe Stunde noch", rief Lisa und blickte auf die Uhr, "Dann würde ich sagen du beschäftigst Mr. Black derweil"

"Wenn du noch ein wenig umgedreht bleibst, wer das schon mal ein Anfang", sagte Sirius grinsend und Lily sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Sofort setzte er einen unschuldigen Blick auf, "Du hast doch gehört was sie gesagt hat"

Lily fingen zu lachen und stand wieder auf. Als sie die Menge mit ihrem Blick streifte sah sie James mit Larissa rummachen. Sie wurde für einen Moment ruhig, doch dann riss sie sich zusammen und tanzte einfach weiter. Doch ihr Blick fiel immer wieder auf ihn und langsam begann sie zu grinsen. Was er tat, konnte sie auch.

Sie drehte sich erneut zur Theke und griff nach der Bacardiflasche und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck daraus.

"Sirius, wie wärs. Wollen wir tanzen?", fragte sie dann und er half ihr runter und sie mischten sich in die Menge, wobei einige Jungs Sirius blöd ansahen.

"Die sind wohl nicht allzu glücklich, dass du da runter gekommen bist", meinte er lachend.

"Ist doch egal", sagte sie und zog ihn näher zu sich. Sie ließ sogar seine Hand zu ihrem Hintern wandern, ohne etwas zu sagen. Als Lissi mit einem vollen Tablett sich durchzudrängen versuchte, hielt sie sie an und nahm sich eines der Stamperl und kippte es runter.

"Lily jetzt muss ich noch mal rennen", meinte Lissi und versuchte verärgert zu wirken, doch sie konnte ein grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Lily nahm noch drei, drückte ihr und Sirius eins in die Hand und hob ihre Hand.

"Damit es sich wenigstens lohnt", sagte sie grinsend und lachend stießen sie an.

Als Lissi weiterging zog sie Sirius erneut zu sich und so langsam zeigte sich die Wirkung des Alkohols. Nach einer Weile, Lily kam nicht mehr so ganz mit der Zeiteinschätzung klar, wurde die Musik plötzlich leiser und Lucy's Stimme dröhnte durch den Saal.

"Guten Abend Leute und willkommen im Coyote", rief sie von der Theke aus in ihren Zauberstab, der ihre Stimme magisch verstärkte und strahlten in die Runde. Lily begann laut zu pfeifen und die anderen begann zu jubeln, "Ein neues Jahr hat begonnen und das muss natürlich mit einer fetten Party gefeiert. Wie ich sehe habt ihr derweil ja euren Spaß, aber jetzt könnts besonders für die Jungs unter euch interessant werden. Ihr könnt stolz sein auf eure weiblichen Mitschüler, weil die sich nun für eure Unterhaltung kümmern werden. Wir haben einen kleinen Wettbewerb vorbereitet. Die Gewinnerin darf nächstes mal gratis trinken im Coyote. Also meine lieben männlichen Kollegen, ihr habt zu entscheiden wer die glückliche sein wird."

"Machst du mit?", rief einer der Jungs weiter hinten.

"Nein Schätzchen, sonst wer ja klar wer gewinnt oder? Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?", sagte Lucy zwinkernd und erneut jubelte die Menge, "Aber gibts von mir nachher ne kleine Privatvorstellung für dich"

Lily fing an zu lachen und Sirius stupse sie und deutete zur Bar, wo Lissi stand und sie zu sich winkte.

"Bis später", meinte sie und drückte Sirius einen Kuss auf die Wange, "Und viel Spaß"

"Bei Merlin werde ich den haben", sagte er grinsend.

"Schwing dich rauf... Lisa und ich kümmern uns derweil um den Rest", meinte sie und Lily nickte und stieg mit ein wenig Hilfe zu Lucy rauf.

"Seht mal wer mir da Gesellschaft leistet. Ich wette, auf ihrem Kleid würdet ihr auch gerne nass sehen oder irre ich mich da?", sagte Lucy grinsend und Lily fing heftig an zu lachen und nahm ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und versuchte die tobende Menge zu übertönen.

"So also dürfte ich bitten vor der Theke ein wenig Platz für die Damen zu machen... wenn jeder drei Schritte zurück macht wäre das bereits ausreichen... so schwer ist das nicht... wer hinten schlecht sieht kann ja nach oben gehen. Ich glaub von dort aus habt ihr auch eine traumhafte Aussieht... sehr schön... und nun die Ladies bitte."

Fünf Mädels mit einem weißen Shirt und drei mit einem rosanen traten nach vorne und stellten sich in einer Reihe hin. Unter ihnen war auch Stella. Ein paar wirkten leicht beschämt, als wollten sie sofort wieder gehen, die anderen jedoch strahlten selbst sicher.

"Dann mal einen heftigen Applaus für Jessy, Mary, Stella, Anne, Courtney, Sidney, Janis, und Chris", las Lily die Namen von einer Liste vor und streckte dann den Zauberstab weg und sah Lucy fragend an, "Stella?"

"Hat sich anscheinend angemeldet und verbieten kann ich's ihr schwer"

"Na hast du's echt so nötig?", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr.

"Red ruhig. Aber ich freu mich auf nächstes Wochenende, wenn ich mich von euch bedienen lassen kann", sagte Stella und strahlte zuckersüß in die Menge.

Lily richtete sich wieder auf und sah Lucy kopfschüttelnd an.

"Falls sie gewinnt, spuck ich ihr in jedes einzelne Getränk hinein", sagte sie und Lucy fing heftig an zu lachen.

"Wollts ihr nicht mal weitermachen?", rief Lissi.

"Also Jungs wie ihr seht geht eine attraktive Dame durch die Mengen mit einem großen, leeren Krug. Je mehr ihr reinhaut an Galleonen, desto mehr Flüssigkeit wird im Spiel sein."

Sofort begannen einige in ihren Taschen zu kramen und es dauerte nicht lang und Lisa kam mit einem vollen Krug zurück. Lissi reichte Lily und Lucy jeweils zwei Krüge mit Butterbier und Lucy legte den Zauberstab weg.

"Also Mädels seid ihr bereit?", rief Lily und die ersten zwei Kandidatinnen, Jessy und Mary lehnten sich zurück und blickten sie nervös an.

"Keine Angst, fühlt sich sogar recht angenehm an", sagte Lucy lachend.

"Ich zähl runter", Lily und das gesamte Lokal zählte gleich mit, "3...2...1.."

Lily hob beide Krüge an und kippte sie leicht und Mary sah sie mit weitaufgerissenem Mund grinsend an, während Lily schüttete und schüttete.

"Lehn dich weiter zurück und mach den Mund auf", sagte Lily lachend und als Mary dies tat, schüttete Lily ihr zuerst den Hals entlang, dann versuchte sie ihren Mund zu treffen was leicht schwierig war und vieles daneben ging und ihre Haare ganz nass machte. Doch Mary ließ tapfer alles über sich erdulden, während die Jungs wie verrückt jubelten. Als die Krüge leer waren begann selbst Lily zu jubeln und Mary und Jessy sahen strahlend in die Menge.

"War lecker, nicht war?", reif Lily laut und Mary nickte warf sich dass nasse Haar nach hinten."

"So, wer traut sich nun? Ich glaub wir greifen mal zu etwas härterem", sagte Lily und Lissi gab ihr und Lucy eine Tequilla Flasche und Stella und Courtney traten vor."

"Lily", hörte sie Lissi rufen, die sie mahnend ansah, "Bleib fair"

"Schon okay", sagte Lily grinsend.

"Also Mädels es wurde schon vorgemacht was ihr zu tun habt.", sagte Lucy. Stella sah Lily misstrauisch an und Lily seufzte.

"Keine Angst", sage Lily und hob die Flasche und auf den Ausruf von Lissi fing sie an vorsichtig zu schütten.

"Mund auf", sagte Lucy neben ihr und Stella tat es Courtney gleich und Lily bemühte sich erneut zu treffen, was diesmal nicht schlechter, aber auch nicht besser klappte.

"Mach die Augen zu, das Zeug könnte brennen", sagte sie zu Stella und sie schloss tatsächlich ihre Augen. Lily empfand es sehr seltsam, dass Stella auf etwas hörte, was sie sagte.

"Die nächsten", rief Lucy dann als sie fertig waren und so ging das weiter bis sie dann alle durch hatten. Eingesetzt wurden noch Bacardi und Vodka, wobei Lily mit dem Vodka äußerst vorsichtig umging. Lucy und Lily halfen den Mädels auf die Theke wo es nun richtig eng war.

"So ihr entscheidet", schrie Lucy so laut sie konnte, doch man konnte sie kaum hören, da die Jungs wie verrückt jubelten und sich die Seele aus dem Leib brüllten.

"Also dann lasst uns mal messen welches der Mädels den meisten Applaus erhält, obwohl ja wohl jede einzelne scharf aussieht, muss ich schon zugeben", übertönte sie plötzlich Lissi alle, da sie nun zu ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte.  
Der Lärm der bei jeder einzelnen verursacht wurde, war nicht mehr angenehm, doch als sie Mary dann plötzlich dann Shirt auszog und es achtlos zu Boden warf, wurde es Trommelfell zerreißend. Wie nicht anders erwartet gewann sie auch, worüber Lily nicht allzu unglücklich war. Als die anderen Mädels leicht enttäuscht, Stella sogar richtig böse von der Theke runtergingen , reichte Lisa ihr Mary's Shirt.

"So Schätzchen. Ich glaub das ziehst du wieder an"´, sagte sie lachend und half ihr in das Top. Mary zog es an und steig nun selbst strahlend von der Bühne und Lucy legte den Arm um Lily und gemeinsam blickten sie in die aufgedrehte Runde.

"Hat euch gefallen, was?", fragte Lucy lachend, "Aber ich hätte vielleicht noch ein wenig Unterhaltung für euch. Könnt ihr euch noch an das "Trink mich" Spiel erinnern?".

Wieder begannen alle zu jubeln und Lily sah Lucy verdutzt an. Das war jetzt nicht ihr ernst?"

"Lucy das kannst damit wem anderen machen, weil ich bestimmt nicht-"

"Also für alle die es nicht wissen", unterbrach sie Lucy grinsend, "Ihr gebt uns eure Getränke und was wir nicht trinken können, wird euch gezahlt und ihr kriegt noch ein zweites dazu."

"Lucy"

"Also Leute"

"Lucy!"

"Wer hat denn ein Getränk wo er denkt dass wir's nicht packen?"

"LUCY", rief Lily nun und Lucy sah sie verwundert an, als hätte sie erst jetzt bemerkt dass Lily überhaupt dastand.

"Hm?"

"Nein"

"Was denn?"

"Nein"

"Was "nein"?"

"Ich mach da nicht mit"

"Ach Lily-"

"Nein. Wir haben schon die Wette hinter uns und ich möchte von dem Abend ein wenig was mitkriegen"

"Ach bitte" jammerte und bettelte Lucy, "Das wird doch lustig. Und wir müssen das ja nicht so lang machen"

"Luuucyyy...na gut...maximal 10 Getränke zusammen"

"Lily!"

"Oder gar nicht"

"Na gut", sagte Lucy dann mehr oder weniger zufrieden, "Fangen wir an"

Nun herrschte auf der Tanzfläche ein Gedränge und ihnen wurden mehrere Gläser zu gleich hingehalten. Ein Mädchen jedoch streckte sich am meisten und Luc nahm es ihr aus der Hand.

"Was ist das Süße?"

"Doppelter Elfenrum", sagte sie selbstsicher.

"Schad um dein Geld", sagte Lucy und kippte es runter und gab das Glas an Lisa weiter.

Lily blickte sich um und sah dann einen Jungen, anscheinend aus der 5.Klasse fragend an.

"Das Butterbier ist ein Scherz oder?", fragte Lily und der Junge errötete und verschwand nach hinten. Sie nahm ein Glas von dem Typen neben ihm.

"Feuerwhiskey"

"Das brauchst du mir nicht sagen", sagte Lily lachend und atmete tief durch und trank das Glas aus.

"War etwas mehr drinnen wie gewöhnlich oder?", fragte sie und schüttelte.

"Hab ein wenig draufgezahlt", sagte er enttäuscht.

"Tut mir Leid", meinte Lily mit leidend, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Es waren fast nur 5.Klässler, die ihnen Gläser anboten, da die anderen bereits wussten, dass es wenig gab, was die beiden nicht tranken. So ging es weiter, doch Lily bekam gar nicht mehr ihr fünftes Glas mit und trank immer weiter. Jetzt kamen die älteren Schüler, da sie nur gewartet hatten tatsächlich fiel es Lily nicht mehr so leicht mit dem trinken.

"Och nicht doch", sagte sie enttäuscht, "Ich krieg irgendwie immer den Feuerwhiskey."

"Gibs mir", meinte Lucy nur, nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und drückte ihr dafür ihres in die Hand.

"Du hast doch selbst Feuerwhiskey", sagte Lily und kam sich richtig verarscht vor, da sie sich schon freuen wollte. Lucy fing an heftig zu lachen und auch Lily konnte es nicht unterdrücken und trank es dann aus.

"So Leute letzte Runde", sagte sie dann, "Dann ist Schluss"

Dem war aber nicht so und Lily konnte nicht mehr stehen, also setzte sie sich auf der Theke hin und nahm ein Glas nach dem anderen Wahllos entgegen und fragte gar nicht mehr danach was sie trank.

"Lily du hörst jetzt auf", sagte Lisa plötzlich.

"Och nöö", schmollte Lily.

"Komm schon, tanz dir den Alkohol ein wenig aus", sagte Lisa, "Ich übernehme für dich"

"Ach von mir aus"

"Und du Lucy solltest es auch sein lassen", sagte Lisa, "Lissi macht für dich weiter"

"Wer kellnert denn dann noch?", fragte Lissi und betrachtete grinsend Lucy die sie nur unschuldig ansah.

"Wir haben jetzt so viele Leute abgezogen, jetzt könnten wir mal etwas spendieren", sagte Lily dann und stand auf. Sie hielt sich einer Stange über ihr fest, die an der Ablage darüber festgemacht war.

"Stimmt nimm zwei Vodkaflaschen. Dürfte für den Beginn mal reichen", sagte Lucy und gab sie ihr aus einer der Kühltruhen.

"So Leute wer von euch hat den Durst", fragte Lily grinsend und hielt die beiden Flaschen hoch und von überall her kam ein "Ich, ich" und Dutzende zeigten auf.

"Ihr erwatet doch nicht dass ich zu euch komme, wenn ihr was haben wollt", sagte Lily grinsend und ging ans andere Ende der Theke, damit bei Lisa und Lucy kein zu großes Gedränge entstand. Die Schüler, die ganze vorne bei Lily standen, öffneten den Mund und Lily schenkte ihnen so lange ein, bis sie von alleine den Mund schlossen. Die erste Flasche war schnell leer und als die zweite nur mehr halbvoll war standen James und Sirius grinsend vor ihr.

"Ach das ist doch unfair den anderen gegenüber", sagte Lily lachend, "Euch könnt ich ne eigene Flasche öffnen"

"Dann tu's doch"

"Steht auf meiner Stirn "Geldautomat" oder so etwas in der Art?", sagte Lily, "Aber gut.. machen wir's so... ich öffne ne Flasche und werde euch einschenken und ihr müsst so lange schlucken bis ich aufhöre. Wenn auch nur etwas daneben geht oder ihr es nicht schafft, zahlt hier"

"Lily das ist nicht fair"

"Ja anders wer's auch nicht okay"

"Na gut", sagte James sicher.

"Wartet nen Moment", sagte Lily und schenkte die Flasche zu ende aus. Und ließ sich dann von Lissi noch eine geben. Lily setzte sich vor die beiden hin und grinste sie an.

"Bereit?", fragte sie dann und Sirius nickte und öffnete den Mund und Lily schenkte ein. Es war gemein was sie tat, denn ihr war klar, sie selber würde dies nicht schaffen. Sirius strengte sich wirklich an, doch Lily war erbarmungslos. Erst, als sie beinahe schon bei der Hälfte war stoppte sie und Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. Lily bekam beinahe Mitleid als sie sein angestrengte Gesicht sah. Nun machte sie weiter mit James, doch bei ihm passte nicht mal auf langsam einzuschenken. Sie genoss seine Anstrengung so richtig. Sie stoppte erst als die Flasche schon fast leer war.

"Sirius?", fragte sie doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"James?", doch der tat es Sirius gleich. Beide kramten in ihrer Tasche herum und drückten Lily jeweils ein paar Galeonen in die Hand. Doch Lily gab es ihnen zurück.

"Ihr sollt nur lernen euch nicht immer wieder zu übernehmen", sagte Lily lachend und trank die Flasche aus.

"Nein nimm schon", sagte Sirius gequält lächelnd, "Es war so ausgemacht. Aber lieb von dir"

Er gab es ihr erneut und nur widerwillig und mit ein paar Minuten Überredungszeit nahm sie es an. Sie gab es an Lissi weiter und begann dann zu tanzen. Doch sie musste erneut Halt suchen und nur mit Hilfe der Stange konnte sie noch tanzen. Das tanzen jedoch tat ihr gut und sie bekam einen klareren Kopf. Nüchtern konnte sie sich nicht nennen, aber sie sah nicht verschwommen und verstand was man ihr sagte und das genügte ihr vorerst. Das Coyote sah nun nicht mehr so voll aus, aber auch nur, weil nun mehr Leute saßen als tanzten. Natürlich waren ein welche schon gegangen, aber auch nur da es ihnen nicht mehr allzu gut ging. Lily tobte sich so richtig aus und wusste gar nicht mehr wie lange sie da eigentlich oben stand, doch etwas rüttelte sie dann doch wach. Ein Mädchen tippte sie an und sie beugte ich hinab.

"Einer Freundin von mir ist total schlecht und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll"

"Hilf ihr aufs Klo, halt ihr die Haare fest und sag ihr sie soll sich auskotzen"

"Ich glaub dass ist ihr zu peinlich."

"Beruhig sie und sag ihr es ist besser wenn sie sich jetzt übergibt als draußen vor allen anderen oder? Sag ihr es ist auch gar nichts dabei und dass jeder mal kotzen muss. Sag bloß nicht, dir wäre dass auch peinlich."

"Okay danke", sagte sie beruhigt und drehte sich um zum gehen und genau da wollte ein Junge hinter ihr etwas zur Theke bringen, stolperte und schüttete ein olles Glas auf Lily. Ihr Pech war nur, dass nun ihr ganzer Oberkörper nass war, da sie sich ja gebückt hatte.

"Verdammt was soll das", fauchte sie los und betrachtete sich verärgert. Sie schätze sich glücklich, einen BH angezogen zu haben.

"Oh Merlin tut mir furchtbar Leid", sagte der Junge vorerst erschrocken, aber als er sie sah, konnte er ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, "Es ist nur Wasser und falls es dich beruhigt, es sieht toll aus."

"Ich glaube du möchtest unbedingt von mir durchgehext werden, wie?", sagte sie wütend und wischte ihm somit das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht, "Und wieso rennst du überhaupt mit einem vollen Glas Wasser herum?"

"Nun ja, Jamie, ein Freund von mir war kotzen und da wollte ich ihm ein Glas Wasser bringen, aber da hatte er bereits drei"

"Verzieh dich bevor ich wirklich zu meinem Zauberstab greife", fauchte sie erneut, doch nun bekamen Lisa und Lucy davon Wind und begannen heftig zu lachen und zogen somit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf Lily. Nicht wenige pfiffen.

"Hey kleiner ich glaub du hast nicht ganz mitbekommen, dass der Contest vorbei ist", sagte Lucy und brachte nun auch Lily zum Lachen. Plötzlich war es ihr wieder egal und sie tanzte einfach weiter. Nach einer halben Stunde jedoch ging sie runter und löste Lissi ab mit dem Kellnern, doch allzu viel hatte sie nicht mehr zu tun. Also setzte sich hin auf einen Hocker und beobachtete Lucy und Lisa, die noch immer "Trink mich" spielten. Sie fing heftig an zu lachen, als Lisa aufjubelte und die Faust in die Luft hob.

Lily sah James gerade aus der Toilette kommen und zog ihn zu sich.

"James", sagte sie seufzend, "Wenn es heute Abend so weitergeht, glaube ich nicht, dass Lisa, Lucy Lissi, okay Lissi vielleicht doch, und ich es zum Schloss schaffen. Könntet ihr uns vielleicht nachher hoch helfen?"

"Klar", sagte er zwinkernd und sie strahlte ihn an, "Aber ich kann nicht"

"Was?", sie konnte sich vorstellen, im Moment komplett bescheuert drein zusehen.

"Ich werde gehen, wenn Larissa will. Ich bin schließlich auch mit ihr gekommen und werde sie auch rauf begleiten."

"Nur um sie zu vögeln, lässt du uns da alleine und mit der Gefahr erwischt zu werden hinauf? Ich mein, sie läuft dir sowieso wie ein Schoßhund hinterher, dazu hast du auch noch morgen und immer die Gelegenheit, aber wir könnten uns heftige Strafarbeiten einhalsen", sagte sie vollkommen verständnislos, "James!"

"Lily", begann er lieb lächelnd und streichelte ihre Wange, "Rache ist süß"

Sie schlug seine Hand weg und er begann zu grinsen, was sie noch wütender machte.

"Wir kommen auch gut ohne dich klar", sagte sie dann und hob Stolz den Kopf und verschwand hinter der Theke und schenkte sich selbst was ein. Das James mit dem kleinen Flittchen abhing, war eine Sache, aber SIE für Larissa im Stich zu lassen, ging eindeutig zu weit. Auch wenn sie es nie aussprach, waren sie doch Freunde und sie würde ihn ebenfalls nicht im Stich lassen.

"Lily hör auf zu trinken", meinte Lissi lachend, da Lily nicht ein mal bemerkte, dass sie immer mehr trank.

"Lass dich zulaufen", sagte Lily dann und schob die Bacardi Flasche zu Lissi, "Wenn wir erwischt werden, dann wenigstens hacke dicht."

"Was?", fragte Lissi und sah sie halb lächelnd, halb irritiert an, da sie sich nicht sicher war, Lily richtig verstanden zu haben, "Aber wenn du sagst "trink", dann tu ich dass auch. Aber auch nur für dich."

Als sie Lily auch noch zuzwinkerte, begann diese zu lachen. Sie konnten tatsächlich auf James verzichten. Lily ging wackelig zwischen den Tischen durch und sammelte leere Gläser und Flaschen ein und brachte sie nach vorne. Kaum einer wollte noch etwas bestellen, also konnte sie so langsam abräumen. Es wurden so langsam weniger Schüler, die Grüppchen gebildet haben und eine davon nervte Lily mehr als die andere. Da gab es einmal diese, die nur mehr herumsaßen oder auf den Tischen oder am Boden eingeschlafen waren, vollkommenbleich im Gesicht und um die man Angst haben musste, dass sie den Abend überhaupt heil überstanden und diese, die herumbrüllten und vollkommen sinnlos herumtänzelten und sich vollkommen zum Idioten machten.

"Geh sofort runter!", rief sie verärgert und zog ein Mädchen vom Tisch runter.

"Hey Lily", hörte sie Sirius sagen und sogleich stand er neben ihr und half die leeren Gläser einsammeln, "Wieso so gestresst Süße?"

Sie sah ihn mit einem "Ist das ein Scherz?" fragenden Blick an und sah sein zufriedenes Grinsen, was er immer draufhatte, wenn er vollkommen dicht war.

"Ich glaube du solltest gehen Sirius", sagte sie und nahm ihm die beiden Gläser aus der Hand, bevor er sie noch fallen ließ, "Ich meins nur gut"

"Mir gehts nicht besser und nicht schlechter als dir", sagte er als er ihr bis zur Theke nachgegangen war, "Also solltest du auch gehen"

"Im Gegensatz zu dir, kann ich nicht einfach so gehen", sagte sie und fuhr sich vollkommen irritiert durch die Haare. Man fühlt sich nie gut, wenn man den Alkoholeinfluss versucht zu unterdrücken, aber was sollte sie denn machen? Sie war ja selber Schuld wenn sie sich bei der Eröffnung, wo die meiste Arbeit war, zulaufen ließ. Jetzt musste sie sich nun mal zusammenreißen und hoffen, dass man es ihr nicht allzu sehr anmerkte, aber die Mädels hatten nun mal ein geschultes Auge dafür, also klappte das höchstwahrscheinlich eh nicht.

"Ist schon in Ordnung Lily", sagte Lissi plötzlich, die nun auch schon rosige Wangen hatte, "Wir kommen hier schon klar. Lisa war grad kotzen und ist nun wieder voll bei der Sache."

"Vergiss es", sagte Lily kopfschüttelnd und hörte sofort damit auf, da es absolut nicht gut für ihren Zustand war, "Ich lass euch mit dem Sauhaufen nicht alleine."

"Du hast genug getan und mit den wenigen Möchtegern Säufern kommen wir schon klar."

"Aber-"

"Sirius würdest du sie rauf begleiten?", unterbrach sie Lissi grinsend, was aber bei weitem Sirius abwesendes Strahlen nicht übertreffen konnte.

"Aber klar doch"

"Gut. Seid vorsichtig, aber leb deinen Rausch ordentlich aus Lily. Ihn zu unterdrücken ist nicht richtig", sagte Lissi, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und schob die beiden die Tür hinaus. Das schwüle Wetter draußen, brachte auch eine Abkühlung, dich ließ es sie aufatmen. Jedoch brachte es sie aus einem unerfindlichem Grund zum lachen und sie musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht allzu laut zu sein.

"Pssssst Lily", sagte Sirius grinsend und half ihr beim gehen, da es sie so heftig schüttelte, dass sie immer wieder gegen ihn stieß.

"Ach..ist doch egal..wenn sich jetzt noch Lehrer rum treiben, sind sie selber hacke dicht", sagte sie und kicherte unterdrückt.

"Oh Scheiße", meinte Sirius jedoch plötzlich und blieb wie versteinert stehen und da er Lily beim Arm hielt, riss es sie zurück.

"Was-"

"Schnell", unterbrach er sie und zog sie in den nächsten Busch. Lily jedoch stolperte über ihre eigenen Beine und landete nicht gerade angenehm auf ihrem Rücken und da Sirius auf sie flog, wurde es nicht besser.

"Autsch", doch Sirius drückte seine Hand auf ihren Mund und in nächsten Moment hörte sie auch wieso.

"Minerva was ist denn?", hörten sie Prof. Dumbledore fragen. Dumbledore? Was machte der hier? Bei Merlin, stand nun mehr als nur Strafarbeiten und Punkteabzug auf dem Spiel. Schlimm genug dass Prof. Mc Gonnagal da war.

"Ich bilde mir ein jemanden gesehen zu haben, aber-"

"Also ich sehe niemanden", meinte Dumbledore gut gelaunt, "Und wir sollten jetzt Hagrid abholen"

"Sie haben Recht Albus, aber ich sah doch zwei Gestalten genau vor mir"

"Nun gestern hätte ich schwören können, mich hätte jemand angerempelt, sie wissen ja wie eng der Korridor im 5. Stock an manchen Stellen ist, jedoch war dann niemand da. Kommen sie, manchmal spielt die Fantasie einem einen Streich", sagte Dumbledore und Prof. McGonnagal nickte, obwohl sie noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt drein sah. Während sie bereits weiterging, hätte Lily schwören können, dass Dumbledore ihnen zuzwinkerte.

"Das war verdammt knapp", flüsterte Sirius erleichtert und nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund weg. Lily nickte nur und sah ihn mit plötzlich mit ziemlich interessierten Augen an.

"Sehr knapp", sagte sie dann und nun nickte er.

"Wirklich knapp", meinte er und seine Stimme war nur mehr ein leiser Hauch.

"Furchtbar knapp", sagte sie nun tonlos und schon waren seine Lippen auf ihren. Beide wussten es durfte nicht sein, doch jeder wird wissen wie unwiderstehlich der Drang zum Verbotenen ist. Wie süß es sein kann, das Denken ausfallen zu lassen und nur dem Willen zu folgen. Und in so einer Lage geschah meist nichts anderes. Noch dazu unter starkem Alkoholeinfluss durfte man es beiden nicht übel nehmen. Nun, zumindest nicht solange es bei dem unschuldigem Kuss geblieben wäre. Doch es war zu spät. Lily verzerrte sich beinahe nach ihm und wollte für immer seine unendlich weichen Lippen spüren. Doch Sirius schien zur Besinnung zu kommen.

"Lily", meinte er zwischen den Küssen und trennte sich von ihr und wollte aufstehen, doch sie ließ seinen Arm nicht los, "Wir dürfen nicht"

Er sah sie lange mit einem schmerzhaftem und flehendem Blick an.

"Bitte", sagte er dann, "Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer und sie mich nicht an."

Für einen Moment sah sie ihn noch mit großen Augen an, doch erfüllte sie seinen Wunsch und sah weg. Kaum hatte sie dies getan, drehte er ihren Kopf wieder zu sich und küsste sie erneut, doch ihre Lippen trennten sich gleich, jedoch äußerst langsam wieder voneinander. Erneut fing Lily an zu lachen.

"Du kannst versuchen den treuen Freund raushängen zu lassen, jedoch wirst du immer mit deinem Schwanz denken", sagte sie und versuchte erneut ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, "Na komm steh auf"

"Für dich ist es immer nur ein Spiel, nicht wahr?", sagte er während er ihr auf die Beine half.

"Und das sollte es für jeden in unserem Alter sein", sagte sie und versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht zu finden, "Verdammt"

"Ich glaube das wird ein langer Weg zum Schloss", sagte Sirius lachend und versuchte selbst klar zu sehen, "Aber zum Morgengrauen dürften wir es geschafft haben"

So machten sie sich auf den Weg und man konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie leise waren. Sie merkten nicht einmal wie sie vom Weg abkamen. Zwar gingen sie immer noch Richtung Schloss jedoch nicht zum Eingang. Erst als sie bei den leeren Kutschen ankamen, die die Schüler am Anfang des Jahres von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts und am Ende des Jahres zurück brachten, wurde ihnen ihr kleiner Fehler bewusst.

"Sirius, schau was du angestellt hast", sagte sie lachend, "Wegen dir komm ich nicht rechtzeitig in mein Bett"

"Ach ich? Wer meinte denn die ganze Zeit: Siehst du denn nicht das Schloss? Dass können wir ja gar nicht verfehlen", sagte er grinsend.

"Und da du auf mich, zu erwähnen: eine betrunkene hörst, ist alles deine Schuld."

"Ich kann sagen was ich will, es wäre so oder so meine Schuld, oder?"

"Gut erkannt Mr.Black", sagte sie lächelnd und wandte sich ihm zu und sah zu ihm herauf. Es war vorauszusehen, was geschah, oder? Viele werden diese Situation kennen. Wenn es mal beginnt, hört es nicht auf, bis es nicht vollendet ist. Zumindest nicht, wenn man betrunken ist. Das soll nicht klingen als würde ich die beiden auf den Alkoholkonsum rausreden wollen. Der Reiz war immer da, der Wille auch, jedoch nie der Mut, da James nun doch existierte. Jetzt wo man eine Entschuldigung hatte, also zumindest hielten sie ihre Taten im Moment für entschuldbar, könnte man über gewisse Dinge hinweg sehen. Auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würden, hatten beide den ganzen Weg lang auf diesen Moment gewartet.

"Ich hab dir bereits gesagt du sollst mich nicht so ansehen", sagte er, während sie seine Hände nahm und ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden ihn zu einer offenen Kutsche brachte. Er wehrte sich nicht.

"Dann sieh doch weg", sagte sie lächelnd und setzte sich hin und zog ihn zu sich.

"Lily-"

"Es soll bloß nicht heißen ich hätte dich gezwungen", sagte sie und sah ihn fordernd an.

"Das nicht", sagte er grinsend, "Aber verführt"

"Ich? Nein?", sagte sie mit Sarkasmus triefender Stimme und schüttelte den Kopf, "Wenn du willst gehen wir einfach zum Schloss und vergessen das Ganze und-"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Sie musste zugeben, dass Sirius etwas furchtbar anziehendes hatte, wenn er jemanden küsste. Es war als würde er sie vollkommen ins Besitz nehmen, aber sich zu gleich ihr hingebungsvoll unterwerfen. Sirius fuhr mit seiner Hand in ihren Nacken und Lily rutschte weiter hinein in die Kutsche. Lily wanderte mit ihren Händen seinen Oberkörper entlang, zog ihm sein Shirt aus und öffnete dann seine Hose. Plötzlich spürte Lily einen Ruck und nun lagen sie beide auf dem Boden. Eine unachtsame Bewegung hat sie beide von der Bank gerollt.

"Verdammt", meinte Lily und musste erneut lachen.

"Zumindest ist es jetzt nicht mehr so eng", sagte Sirius grinsend, küsste sie erneut und zog ihr langsam ihren Slip aus.

"Immer das Positive in der Lage sehen", hauchte sie, während Sirius ihren Hals und ihr Dekolteè liebkoste, sogleich zog so gleich scharf die Luft ein, als Sirius mit seinen kalten Fingerspitzen ihren inneren Oberschenkel hinauffuhr und unwillkürlich bäumte sie sich auf. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich und überall wo er sei berührte, begann ihre Haut zu kribbeln und Lily fiel es schwer, ruhig zu bleiben. Musste sie auch gar nicht.

**Soooo, also vorerst möchte ich entschuldigen dass es wieder einmal so lange gedauert hat und bevor ich meine üblichen Erklärungen abliefere, die euch wahrscheinlich sowieso schon nerven, habe ich mir etwas überlegt. Ich werde es jetzt so machen, dass ich an jedem 5. des Monat updaten werde, was so viel heißt dass es jetzt zumindest monatlich weitergehen wird. Ich möchte mir damit ein wenig Druck machen und regelmäßig euch etwas zum lesen bieten. **

**Ich hoffe das Chapter gefällt euch, ist ja doch recht lang geworden ). Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review und sagt mir was ihr von dem Verlauf der Dinge haltet.**

**Wünsch euch was,**

**Elisabeth Courtney**

**xxx**


	7. Ein kleiner Schritt

Schwer öffnete Lily die Augen, da die Sonne sie blendete und ihre Nase kitzelte. Blinzelnd versuchte sie was zu sehen und überhaupt mal zu verstehen, wieso auf Sirius's Brust in einer Kuschte lag und nach ein paar Sekunden erinnerte sie sich verschwommen.

"Sirius", sagte sie gähnend und blickte hoch zu ihm, "Wach auf"

Doch er drehte nur grummelnd seinen Kopf zur Seite, also begann sie ihn erneut gähnend zu rütteln. Nach einer Weile öffnete er dann doch die Augen, hob den Kopf kurz, blickte sie um und ließ ihn dann seufzend zurückfallen.

"Ich glaub's nicht"

"Zu schön um wahr zu sein, was?", sagte sie grinsend.

"Lily du weißt was ich meine", sagte er grummelnd, "James wird mir den Kopf abreißen. Ich bin sein bester Freund...was hab ich da bloß getan"

"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an", sagte sie und stand auf, "Er muss es ja nicht erfahren."

"Wie stellst du dir das vor", meinte er ungläubig lachend.

"So wie ich es sage", meinte sie und streckte sich, "Genauso wie ich den Mädels nichts sagen werde, dann muss es auch nicht das Letzte Mal gewesen sein"

"Lily?"

"Hm?"

"Hörst du dir eigentlich selber zu?", fragte Sirius grinsend und lehnte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, "Du klingt nämlich so als würdest du das alles ernst meinen"

"Das tu ich auch Mr. Black", sagte sie und begann sich anzuziehen.

"Lily, James würde mich umbringen"

"Er hat doch derweil was mit dieser Kleinen oder? Und da ist doch nichts falsches dran, wenn wir beide unseren Spaß haben."

"Doch, das ist nämlich vorne und hinten nicht richtig", sagte Sirius und zog das Shirt an, was Lily ihm zu warf.

Lily war nun fertig angezogen und kniete sich neben Sirius hin.

"Würdest du es wollen?", fragte sie dann.

"Lily-"

"Ja oder nein?"

"Bei Merlin ja"

"Also, dann hör auf herum zu zicken. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso du es so schlimm empfindest, es James zu sagen aber okay. Dann werden wir es halt für uns behalten. Ich werde den Mädels gegenüber kein Wort erwähnen und wenn du deinen süßen Mund haltest, wird keiner auch nur das Geringste erfahren. Wenn die anderen da sind, verhalten wir uns wie immer und ansonsten werden wir ja wohl genug Gelegenheiten finden allein zu sein, da wir das Schloss besser als so manch anderer kennen. Und falls James, Merlin weiß wie, dass je erfahren sollte, kannst du immer noch sagen, dass er ja diese Larissa da vögelt und du deinen Spaß haben wolltest."

Sie hatte äußerst sachlich und sehr schnell geredet, damit Sirius sie nicht unterbrach und anscheinend hatte er es auch gar nicht vor. Still hörte er ihr zu und sah abwesend beim Fenster hinaus. Es folgte eine lange Pause, dann seufzte er laut und begann sich fertig anzuziehen.

"Solange James eine Freundin hat, hat das Ganze hier eine winzige Chance klappen zu können", sagte er dann, "Aber schlecht fühlen tue ich mich trotzdem."

"Musst du nicht", sagte sie lächelnd und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Bauch, "Das sagt nichts über deine Loyalität als Freund aus. Solange wie du sagst er eine Freundin hat, kann er dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Und da er diese sowieso laufend am Band wechselt, haben wir ja ein wenig Zeit."

"Ich hoffe du hast Recht", sagte Sirius und wendete sic ihr zu, "Ich hoffe du hast Recht"

Zumindest klappte es die nächste Woche wunderbar. Lily hatte den Mädels erzählt sie wären nach der Party noch zum See gegangen und dort dann auf der Stelle eingeschlafen und keiner zweifelte an ihrer Story. Es war schrecklich für sie, den Mädels die Wahrheit zu verschweigen, aber sie hatte Sirius ihr Wort gegeben und würde es auch einhalten. Sie hatten sich bis jetzt immer die Wahrheit erzählt und Lily hoffte bei Merlin, sie würden verstehen, wieso sie gelogen hatte. Wenn sie Sirius auf den Gängen oder beim Essen sah, gab es die üblichen Sticheleien und keiner kam auch nur auf die entferntest Idee, dass die beiden sich heimlich trafen. James war noch immer mit Larissa zusammen, was alle wunderte und manche schlossen Wetten ab, wie viel Zeit sie noch hätte, aber Lily musste zugeben, dass er glücklich aussah.

Ihr sollt nicht glauben, das Ganze wäre ein Racheakt von Lily, denn so hatte sie es nie gesehen. Sirius gefiel ihr, vor allem dass er alles viel entspannter sah als James, denn immer wenn es um sie ging war James sehr empfindlich, was sie nicht verstand. Bei den anderen Mädels sah er doch auch immer nur seinen Spaß, also wieso tat er das nicht auch bei ihr?

Was Lily jedoch beschäftigt, ob Sirius dass, was sie miteinander hatten, eine Beziehung nannte. Für sie war es nicht so und sie überlegte sich ob sie sich noch mit anderen treffen dürfte. Wenn nein, hätte sie kein Problem damit, außer dass es wohl beider Seiten, bei Sirius sogar noch mehr, auffallen würde, wenn sie sich mit niemanden zeigten.

"Merlin bin ich müde", meinte Lucy als sie nach Unterrichtsschluss das Schloss verließen, "Wir sind keine zwei Wochen hier und können nicht mehr nachkommen mit den Hausaufgaben. Lissi und Lisa tun mir richtig Leid, dass die jetzt noch ne Stunde haben is ja geradezu grausam."

Sich streckend und gähnend gingen sie die Wiese hinab zum See, doch unterwegs blieb Lily abrupt stehen und setzte sofort einen bösen Blick auf.

"Das darf doch nicht- HÖRT SOFORT AUF MIT DEM UNSINN", schrie sie plötzlich los und Lucy folgte ihrem Blick. James und Sirius standen da, grinsend und mit erhobenen Zauberstab und dirigierten etwas das in der Luft schwebte und wie ein schwarzer Sack aussah, doch Lily wusste besser was es war. Sie ignorierte die Rufe von Lucy und schlug ihre Hand weg.

"Lily-"

"Du hast mich gehört Potter", unterbrach sie ihn, "Lass ihn sofort runter"

"Ach Schniefelus gefällts, nicht wahr?", meinte Sirius grinsend und machte einen kleinen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab, was Severus Snape noch höher fliegen ließ und er aufschrie. Lily konnte Snape genauso wenig leiden, jedoch ertrug sie diese ständige Quälerei nicht. Es ging über jeden Spaß hinaus, egal was die anderen dazu sagten und was sie noch mehr ekelte, waren die lachenden Schüler rundherum, die anstatt zu helfen nur genüsslich zusahen.

"Ich habe echt gedacht ihr wärt erwachsen geworden", sagte Lily kochend vor Wut und baut sie vor den beiden auf, "Was hat er euch getan?"

"Nun, weißt du er hat auf unsere Frage wie oft er seine Sachen wäscht nicht geantwortet. Also blieb uns nichts anderes übrig. Aber derweil bleibt er stur und verweigert uns jegliche Sicht mit der wir dann schätzen können ob's alle 2 oder 3 Wochen sind. Was meinst du?"

"Ihr seid krank", sagte sie wütend und plötzlich schrie Snape noch durchdringender auf, als James ihn hin und her schaukeln ließ in einer schrecklichen Geschwindigkeit. Lily spürte richtig wie ihr heißes Blut in den Kopf schoss und dort heftig pulsierte.

"Lasst - ihn - runter", sagte sie schwer atmend und zog ihren Zauberstab. James und Sirius tauschen Blicke aus und sahen sie dann an.

"Zwing uns nicht dir weh zu tun Lily", sagte James dann und richtete seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls auf sie, doch plötzlich stand Lucy neben ihr, ebenfalls mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

"Wage es nicht deinen Zauberstab gegen sie zu richten", mahnte sie mit kühler Stimme.

"Dann soll sie es ebenfalls nicht tun", zischte Sirius.

"Dann lass ihn runter", sagte Lily erneut.

"Nein", meinte James stur.

"Potter ich warne dich", sagte Lucy.

"Mischt euch nicht ein oder wir fühlen uns gezwungen euch anzugreifen", sagte Sirius ruhig. Doch Lily achtete nicht auf seine Worte. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab dachte an "´Libera_corpus" _und Snape prallte mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch auf den Boden.

"_Expel-"_

"_Protego_", unterbrach ihn Lucy und wehrte den Fluch ab, den James gegen Lily gerichtet hatte.

"_Locomotor mortis_", rief Sirius schnell bevor irgendwer reagieren konnte und Lucy versuchte noch kurz ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, doch so gleich flog sie zu Boden.

"Wie kannst du es wagen- _Impedimenta_", schrie sie um etwas Zeit zu sparen und wandte sich dann zu Lucy um, "_Finite Incantatem"_

Sie reichte ihr die Hand, doch gerade als sie ihr auf die Beine half spürte sie, wie es sie vom Boden riss und sie flog zwei Meter durch die Luft und kam ziemlich unangenehm auf. Nun wurde eine heftige Schlacht gestartet, wo man gar nicht mehr erkennen konnte, wer den Fluch abfeuerte, da zwischen ihnen Blitze der verschiedensten Farben aufflackerten und die Luft zum reißen gespannt war und ein Geruch von Verbranntem stieg empor. Snape war inzwischen verschwunden, was beiden Seiten nicht aufgefallen war.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_", donnerte plötzlich jemand und Lily spürte wie ihr der Zauberstab durch die Finger flutschte. Verwundert blickte sie sich um und als sich die Rauchwolke, die sie ebenfalls nicht bemerkt hatten, legte, sahen sie eine vollkommen aufgebrachte McGonnagal vor ihnen. Ihre Lippen waren so schmal wie sie es selten gesehen hatte. Mit einer steifen Hand hielt sie alle vier Zauberstäbe und mit einem zitterndem Arm hatte sie noch immer ihren eigenen Zauberstab gegen sie gerichtet.

"30 Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme", Und ihr werdet morgen Abend alle vier nachsitzen"

"Aber Professor-"

"Sie wagen jetzt noch etwas zu sagen Miss DuGrey?", unterbrach sie McGonnagal, "Dass sie sich nicht schämen. Nicht nur das sie sich wie eine Horde peinlicher Gartengnome aufführen und sich gegenseitig Schaden zufügen, sie bringen auch noch andere in Gefahr und sind nicht gerade ein Vorbild für jüngere Schüler. Ich hätte wirklich mehr von ihnen erwartet. Und Sie Evans und Black gehen jetzt wohl besser in den Krankenflügel"

"Ja Professor", sagten beide aus einem Mund und nur widerwillig gab McGonnagal ihnen die Zauberstäbe zurück, bevor sie sich auf der Stelle umdrehte und mit schnellen Schritten sich entfernte.

"Toll gemacht wirklich", fauchte Lucy die beiden Jungs böse an. Dann wandte sie sich Lily zu und berührte leicht ihre Wange und Lily zuckte zusammen, da sie ein eiskalter Schmerz durchfuhr, als hätte sie gerade eine lange Nadel, durch ihre Wange gestochen.

"Lily tut mir-"

"Halt den Mund Potter und lass mich in Ruhe", unterbrach ihn Lily mit angespannter, jedoch ruhiger Stimme.

"Aber-"

"Hast du sie nicht gehört? Verschwinde", sagte Lucy und sah ihn mit einem ihrer vernichtenden Blicken an. Lily fand dass diese Momente den Slytherin in Lucy zeigten, den nur wenige konnten so verächtlich eine Person ansehen, wie sie es tat, "Komm Lily ich begleite dich in den Krankenflügel."

"Nein schon okay. Wir haben Lisa und Lissi gesagt wir warten wie üblich beim Steg auf sie und sie sollen sich keine Sorgen machen wenn wir nicht da sind, da die gesamte Schule bestimmt in 10 Minuten weiß, was hier abgelaufen ist. Nur wird das bestimmt in dutzend anderen Versionen herumgesprochen und zum Schluss hören sie, wir wären gestorben. Bleib du mal da, ich komm dann später."

"Okay gut"

Lily drehte sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinauf zum Schloss, doch Sirius holte sie ein.

"Lily-"

"Hör mal, du hast schon genug angerichtet", unterbrach sie ihn.

"Es tut mir Leid"

"Das bringt nicht viel", sagte sie schnaubend und öffnete das schwere Tor und trat in die kühle Halle.

"Es war nur-", begann er, doch hörte er mitten im Satz auf, da er anscheinend nicht weiter wusste.

"Ja es war nur so, dass ihr jemanden gequält habt"

"Dass ist doch nur Spaß"

"Sogar ein Troll würde erkennen, dass das kein Spaß mehr ist", sagte sie aufgebracht, "Es ist grausam und total unnötig. Wenn er euch in Ruhe lässt, dann braucht ihr ihn nicht anzugreifen."

"Lily-"

"Hör mal Sirius, ich will keine Erklärungen oder Ausreden", unterbrach sie ihn erneut und blieb stehen und sah ihn an. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er eine große Platzwunde oberhalb seines rechten Auges hatte, "Mittlerweile seid ihr in der ganzen Schule berüchtigt und ihr braucht keine Shows um Aufmerksamkeit auf euch zu lenken. Ich wollte versuchen euch das einzutrichtern, aber wie du siehst ist alles ausgeartet und nun muss das Coyote morgen geschlossen bleiben, weil Lisa und Lissi unmöglich das ganze Lokal alleine schmeißen können. Ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden mit euch"

"Ich wollt das nicht", sagte er und sah sie mit reuevollem Gesicht an.

"Dann gewöhn' dich dran, dass nicht immer alles so gehen kann wie du es willst", sagte sie kühl und wollte schon weitergehen, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest und zog sie zurück.

"Ich weiß, dass ist zwar nicht dasselbe wie wenn ihr beide mit dabei seid im Coyote", begann er und sie sah Stirn runzelnd an, "Aber ich bin mir sicher dass Remus und Peter den beiden gerne helfen werden."

"Was- ich mein wie stellst du dir das vor?", sagte sie und musste kurz auflachen, da sich die Vorstellung wie Peter auf der Theke tanzte sich unwillkürlich in ihre Gedanken drängte.

"Klar können sie nicht bei der Theke arbeiten", sagt er grinsend, "Aber sie können servieren und abräumen."

"Sirius-"

"Ach komm", sagte er und sah sie flehend an, "Mein Gewissen ist auch ohne dass das Coyote geschlossen bleiben muss schwer belastet. Es wird schon klappen"

Lily sah ihn lange an und überlegte angestrengt. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das gut ausgehen würde, aber es war auf jeden Fall besser als das Coyote zu schließen.

"Du willst doch nur deinen eigenen Arsch retten, weil wenn die anderen erfahren wieso das Coyote nicht offen hat, seid ihr hinüber", sagte sie grinsend, "Aber okay...wieso nicht"

"Merlin ich danke dir", sagte er und zog sie ohne zu überlegen zu sich und küsste sie. Verwundert erwiderte sie zögernd den Kuss, bis sie sich trennten und sie ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ansah.

"Nun ja", meinte er strahlend, "Hätte das jemand gesehen, hätte ich gesagt ich hätt' vorhin nen Verwirrungszauber abbekommen"

Lily konnte nicht anders und fing heftig an zu lachen und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Krankenflügel, wo sie Madam Pomfrey mit äußerst bösem Blick betrachtete und gar nicht wissen wollte, was sie angestellt hatten.

"Also von ihnen Black bin ich ja nichts anderes gewohnt, obwohl ich hoffte dass sie sich in ihrem letzten Jahr zusammenreißen. Ein Wunder das Potter nicht da ist", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, "Und sie Miss Evans...tun sie mir den Gefallen und werden sie jetzt nicht wie die werten Herren. Ich meine, vor zwei Jahren haben sie und Miss DuGrey mir auch noch reichlich Kopfschmerzen bereitet"

Als sie wieder auf dem Weg zum See waren und gerade die Eingangshalle durchquerten, kam ihnen James entgegen, doch Lily schnaubte nur und ging ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen an ihm vorbei. Den hässlichen und schmerzhaften Kratzer hatte er ihr verpasst, das hatte sie an seinem für einen Moment geschockte Gesicht gesehen, wie er sie mit dem Zauber traf. Madam Pomfrey konnte zwar die Wunde schließen, jedoch sah man immer noch eine fette rote Narbe auf ihrer Wange, die je nachdem wie stark der Zauber war vergehen würde.

Lily öffnete das Schlossportal und ging hinunter zum See wo die anderen L's schon warteten.

"Uhh", sagte Lissi und verzog das Gesicht mitleidend, "Sieht noch immer schmerzhaft aus"

"Weh tut's nicht mehr, aber ich seh' leicht entstellt aus", sagte Lily schnaubend.

"Wieso habt ihr überhaupt angefangen?", fragte Lisa Stirn runzelnd.

"Wir haben nicht angefangen", sagte Lily und Lucy wie aus einem Mund.

"Ich hab's dir doch erklärt", seufzte Lucy verärgert, "Sie haben Snape schon wieder gequält und gedemütigt. Lily ist natürlich wütend geworden und hat sie aufgefordert damit aufzuhören, aber sie hörten nicht auf sie. Plötzlich wandte James seinen Zauberstab gegen sie und irgendwie klar, dass ich nicht daneben stehen bleibe und dem ganzen zusehe."

"James hatte tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab gegen dich gerichtet?", fragte Lisa verdutzt.

"Und ihm habe ich diesen wunderschönen Kratzer zu verdanken", sagte Lily mit finsterem Blick.

"Ich glaube er möchte dass ich ihm weh tue", meinte Lissi und stand verärgert auf, "Und dazu brauch ich meinen Zauberstab nicht"

"Lass gut sein", meinte Lily seufzend und zog sie runter, "Sonst verdonnert dich McGonnagal auch noch zum Nachsitzen."

"Wir haben ja nun sowieso nichts zu tun am Samstag", sagte Lisa enttäuscht, aber Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht so ganz", sagte sie und erzählte was sie mit Sirius ausgemacht hatte und die anderen starrten sie mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.

"Das ist nicht dein ernst", sagte Lucy und fing heftig an zu lachen.

"Besser als wenn das Coyote geschlossen bleibt, oder?", sagte Lily und die anderen dachten kurz nach.

"Okay", meinte Lisa und seufzte.

"Das wird das erste Mal, dass wir das Coyote nicht zusammen führen", sagte Lissi enttäusch und Lily legte den Arm um sie.

"Es wird auch das letzte Mal sein", sagte sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, "Das schafft ihr schon"

Bis zum Abendessen verbrachten sie den Tag beim See und zu Lily großer Freude ließ James sich nicht blicken. Sie vergas alles was sie sich am Ende des Sommers vorgenommen hatte. Sie war zornig wie eh und je. Auch wenn sie es sich noch so sehr gehofft hatte, hatte er sich in keinster Weise geändert. Sirius war nicht viel besser wie er, doch mittlerweile war es bei ihm etwas anderes.

Beim Essen ließen sie sich am Ravenclawtisch nieder, da Lily und auch Lucy sich strikt weigerten am Gryffindortisch zu sitzen.

"Aber ein wenig Schuld tragt ihr selber auch", sagte Lisa seufzend und belud ihren Teller.

"Würdest du vielleicht endlich aufhören dich auf die Seite der Jungs zu stellen?", fauchte Lucy und Lily sah Lisa auch Stirn runzelnd an.

"Ihr wisst das ich immer zu euch stehen würde, egal was ihr tut", sagte sie streng und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an, "Aber unter uns kann ich die Wahrheit doch sprechen, oder?"

"Falls du dies für die Wahrheit haltest", sagte Lily schnaubend, "Es tut mir Leid, aber im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich nicht einfach zusehen, bei dem was sie als ihr "Vergnügen" betrachten."

"Psscht", warf Lissi schnell ein, da Lisa schon zurückgiften wollte, "Dumbledore will was sagen"

Und tatsächlich hatte sich der Schulleiter erhoben und Ruhe kehrte ein in der Halle und Lissi atmete erleichtert auf.

"Nun ich dachte mir mein kleiner Hinweis, was dass Schule schwänzen gerechtfertigen würde, hätte euch angespornt, euch um den Ball zu kümmern"; sagte er und zwinkerte der Menge zu, "Aber anscheinend seid ihr sehr wissbegierig und wollt die wichtigen Stunden nicht verpassen. Aber da sie bei Merlin doch wer um das kommende Ereignis kümmern muss, werden eure Hauslehrer ein paar von euch auswählen und euch manchmal aus dem Unterricht, dem ihr so treu ergeben seid, entreißen. Aber nur für kurze Zeit ,keine Angst. Und nun genießt eure Nachspeisen, die heute wieder einmal köstlich sind."

"Oh nein", sagte Lucy gequält und stocherte in ihrem Essen rum, "Sicher wird McGonnagal uns auswählen wegen den Mist den wir gebaut haben."

Lily blickte warnend zu Lisa, die tatsächlich bereits den Mund öffnen wollte und sich nun grummelnd wieder ihrem Teller zuwandte.

Aber Lucy hatte recht gehabt. Am nächsten Morgen hang die Liste in der Eingangshalle und als aller erstes und wie es aussah ziemlich energisch geschrieben stand :

**James Potter**

**Sirius Black**

**Lucy DuGrey **

**Lily Evans**

"Na toll", sagte Lucy verärgert, "Als würde sie uns nicht bereits genug strafen. Jetzt dürfen wir auch noch diesen blöden Ball organisieren."

"Reg dich ab", sagte Lily bedrückt, "Ändern können wir's eh nicht"

"Und außerdem sie mal wie viele Schüler da gewählt wurden", sagte Lissi aufmunternd, "Bestimmt habt ihr nicht viel zu tun."

"Hoffentlich", sagte Lucy seufzend, "Wollen wir runter zum See? Ein bisschen aufmunterndes dürfte gut sein."

"Wir können nicht", sagte Lisa im entschuldigenden Ton und biss sich auf die Lippe, "Wir müssen ins Coyote und alles vorbereiten"

"Oh Merlin, dass hab ich ja ganz vergessen", sagte Lily geschockt, "Das machen wir natürlich, ihr habt genug zu tun heute Abend."

"Vergiss es", sagte Lissi kopfschüttelnd, "Habt euern Spaß. Nachsitzen bei McGonnagal ist immer anstrengend und nervtötend."

"Aber-"

"Wir werden vielleicht gar nicht so lange brauchen und nachkommen", unterbrach Lisa Lucy und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, "Wir sehen uns später"

Und bevor irgendwer noch was sagen konnte, waren sie beide weg. 10 Minuten später lagen sie beim See und sonnten sich. Keiner von beiden sprach und lustig konnten sie dies nun nicht nennen. Obwohl sonnen etwas schönes war, ärgerte sich Lily den weißen Bikini angezogen zu haben, da sie mit dem weniger braun wurde, aber dies war sie eigentlich eh schon ordentlich.

"Ich will heute ins Coyote", jammerte Lucy los, drehte sich af den Bauch und stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und sah Lily schmollend an.

"Ich doch auch", seufzte Lily und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz, "Aber wieso haben die beiden nicht uns ins Coyote gelassen um alles vorzubereiten?"

"Ja weil sie wissen dass wir heute sowieso keinen Spaß haben werden und unsren schönen Nachmittag gönnen wollten", sagte Lucy überrascht, dass Lily dies fragte.

"Ach komm Lucy, denk doch mal nach", meinte Lily lachend über Lucy's niedliche Naivität, "Lisa denkt doch immer noch, dass wir's verdienen und wär' froh wenn wir ihr die Arbeit abnehmen, wenn wir schon heute Abend nicht mithelfen."

"Also willst du damit sagen", meinte Lucy und richtete sich grinsend auf, "Das die beiden was aushecken"

"Richtig erkannt Süße", sagte Lily und grinste selbst.

"Ohne uns", sagte Lucy gespielt entrüstet, "Was soviel heißt es muss was für uns sein."

"Was entweder gut oder schlecht sein kann", sagte Lily nickend.

"Naja", sagte Lucy und stand auf, "Lass wir uns mal überraschen. Komm gehen wir schwimmen, es ist grad so heiß"

"Okay", sagte Lily und Lucy half ihr auf die Arme und gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Steg und sprangen in das erfrischend kühle Wasser. Sie schwammen ein paar Runden und alberten herum.

"Ach Lily", meinte Lucy dann und kletterte hinaus, "Kannst du das noch?"

Lily sah sie verwundert an, bis sie verstand was sie meinte. Lucy trat einen Schritte zurück und machte dann einen Handstand. Sie blieb einige Sekunden so stehen und ließ sich dann ins Wasser fallen. Lily und Lucy waren las Kinder beide Turnerinnen gewesen, aber von Ballett hielten sie nichts, im Gegensatz zu Lisa, die wenn sie nicht nach Hogwarst gekommen wäre, zu einer kleinen Prima Ballerina erzogen worden wäre.

"Erst heute hat mich Madam Pomfrey wieder daran erinnert", sagte Lily lachend als Lucy auftauchte, denn genau das hatte Madam Pomfrey mit Kopfschmerzen gemeint. Durch ihre kleinen Experimente, hatte Lily sich schon 6 Mal den linken Arm gebrochen, 7 Rippen geprellt, die Schulter 2 Mal ausgekugelt und ihr Sprunggelenk wäre wohl ohne magische Medizin vollkommen im Eimer. Lucy war es nicht anders ergangen. Doch neben der Häufigkeit an gebrochenen Armen und Prellungen hatte sie sich 2 Mal die Kniescheiben zertrümmert. Lily kletterte selbst aus dem Wasser und machte einen Rückwertssalto, wobei sie spürte, wie ihre Haare am Steg peitschten beim Sprung.

"Das war knapp", meinte Lucy grinsend, "Hättest gleich noch mal runter in den Flügel können"

So verbrachten sie ne gute Stunde und kamen nicht ohne dem einen oder anderen Kratzer an Armen und Beinen herum. Als Lily dann ihre Hände auf den Steg legte und sich hinaus stemmen wollte, erhob sich plötzlich ein Schatten vor ihr und eine Hand wurde ihr ausgestreckt. Sie blickte hinauf und schnaubte böse.

"Verschwinde Potter, du stehst im Weg", sagte sie kühl und James trat einen Schritt zurück und sie kletterte hinaus.

"Lily-"

Doch sie hörte ihm nicht zu und sprang erneut ins Wasser zu Lucy.

"Wow", sagte Lucy und blickte ohne jegliche Gesichstregungn zu James hinauf, "Du schaffst es auch wirklich einem in Sekundenschnelle die Laune zu verderben."

"Ach komm schon Lucy", warf Black ein, der natürlich mit von der Partie war und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Was?", fauchte sie, "Reicht es nicht dass ihr uns den gestrigen Tag und das ganze Wochenende versaut habt? Müsst ihr euch auch noch länger als nötig aufdrängen?"

"Ich wollt mich doch nur entschuldigen", warf ´Potter ein und zerzauste sein Haar noch mehr, als es schon war.

"Die macht diesen hässlichen Kratzer auf meiner Wange und das Nachsitzen auch nicht weg, oder", sagte Lily wütend.

"Ihr wart ja wohl auch nicht schlecht", sagte Sirius und deutete auf seinen Bacuh wo links ein grün- blauer Fleck zu sehen war und auf James rechten Oberarm, wo ein fetter Bluterguss glänzte.

"Seid froh dass es nicht mehr ist", sagte Lucy kühl, "McGonnagal hat euch den Arsch gerettet."

"Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht", sagte Sirius nun eben so kühl.

"Schluss jetzt", rief eine Stimme hinter den beiden Jungs und Remus trat hervor, "Kommt schon ihr beiden, wir haben noch was zu bereden."

Widerwillig ließen sie sich von Remus wegziehen und Lily wandte sich schnaubend Lucy zu.

"Und mit denen soll ich heute meinen Abend verbringen"

"Wenn wir Glück haben trennt uns McGonnagal", sagte Lucy seufzend, "Vielleicht können die die Bettpfannen schrubben nun wir die Pokale polieren. Zwar stinke ich dann wieder ne Woche lang, nach diesem Polierzeug, aber besser als mit denen abhängen zu müssen."

Doch Prof. McGonnagal hatte etwas anderes für sie vorgesehen. Als sie schweren Herzens um acht Uhr ihr Büro betraten, waren Sirius und James noch nicht da.

"Setzen Sie sich während wir auf die jungen Herren warten", sagte McGonnagal kurz gebunden und wandte ihren Blick nicht von ihrer Arbeit ab. Zögernd folgten die beiden ihrer Anweisung und warteten steif geschlagene 20 Minuten auf James und Sirius, ohne sich auch nur ein Mal zu rühren. Schwer atmend traten beide ein und blieben wie erstarrt stehen, als McGonnagal sie scharf anblickte.

"Weitere 20Punkte Abzugfür Gryffindor", sagte sie kurz, "Und sie können sich nachher bei den beiden bedanken, dass sie nun heute eine Stunde länger sitzen werden. Aber diesmal bitte ich jegliche Gewalt außer Spiel zu lassen."

Lily blickte James mit einem Blick voller Hass an und wandte sich dann schnaubend um.

"Wie sie vielleicht gesehen haben, habe ich Sie erwählt sich um den Schulball zu kümmern. Und dies ist auch ihre Aufgabe für heute Abend. Ich möchte am Ende einen Termin, ein Thema, einen ungefähren Ablauf des Abends und eine Liste der benötigten Materialien haben.", sagte sie und ließ die Worte kurz einwirken, die langsam zu Lily durchsickerten und sie ein Seufzen nur schwer unterdrücken konnte, "Aber ich muss sie darauf Aufmerksam machen, wenn sie heute nicht fertig werden, dürfen sie nächsten Samstag weitermachen."

McGonnagal stand auf und zauberte einen kreisrunden Tisch, mit dutzenden Rollen Pergament und ein Paar Federkielen und Tinte und dazu vier Stühle.

"Viel Spaß wünsche ich Ihnen", sagte sie und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort ihr Büro.

Für einen Moment rührte sich keiner, doch dann ließ sich James seufzend auf den Tisch nieder. Sirius tat es ihm gleich und wartend blickten sie die beiden Mädels an.

"Wir beißen nicht", sagte Sirius dann.

"Aber kratzen, nicht wahr?", sagte Lucy kühl.

Sirius seufzte genervt, doch James sagte nichts und starrte auf den Tisch.

"Wollt ihr dass Remus und Peter nächste Woche wieder im Coyote arbeiten müssen?", fragte Sirius eindringlich und blickte Lily an, wo bei sie etwas bittendes in seinem Blick sah. Sie tauchte einen kurzen Blick mit Lucy aus und gemeinsam setzten sie sich dann hin. Kurz herrschte erneute Stille, doch dann zog Lily etwas Pergament zu sich, nahm die Feder und tauchte sie in Tinte.

"Irgendwelche Vorschläge?", fragte sie dann und blickte in die Runde.

"Nun ja, das Thema sollte vielseitig sein", meinte Sirius dann nachdenklich, "So dass jeder seinen eigenen Stil bewahrt kann und trotzdem dazu passt"

"Das ist gut", gab Lucy nickend zu und langsam entwickelte sich ein richtiges Gespräch und bald hatten sie sich auf Hollywood geeinigt.

"Gut", sagte Lily und schrieb es auf, "Ich glaub das wird recht witzig was da jeder anziehen wird."

"So kriegen wir auch alle Musikstile rein", sagte James und sie überlegten welche Band sie mieten wollen würden.

"Die verhexten Trolle sind gut", sagte Lucy.

"Aber die machen keine Stimmung", meinte James.

"Ich wäre für die zauberhaften 6", meinte Lily und kaute auf ihrer Lippe, was sie immer tat wenn sie nachdachte, "Die meisten Schüler stehen auf sie und die haben ihre Lieder toll zusammengemixt."

"Gut wieso nicht", sagte Sirius grinsend, "Jessie Sullivan sieht heiß aus"

Nach etwa drei Stunden hatten sie so ungefähr alles erfüllt, was McGonnagal verlangt hatte, nur hatten sie keine Ahnung wie der Ablauf sein sollte, also schrieben sie einfach ein paar Ideen auf und gerade wie Lily müde die Feder weglegte, kam sie auch schon herein.

"Na bitte", meinte McGonnagal, nachdem sie flüchtig alles durchgelesen hatte, "Sie können ja anscheinend doch vernünftig miteinander umgehen und noch dazu arbeiten. Ich hoffe dass es ihnen eine Lehre sein wird. Sie dürfen nun gehen."

Schnell standen sie auf und verließen den Raum.

"Wollen wir nicht vielleicht noch schnell ins Coyote?", fragte Lucy hoffnungsvoll, aber Lily schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf.

"Es ist gleich eins, es würde sich nicht mehr auszahlen"

"Wollt ihr nicht vielleicht jetzt noch etwas machen?", sagte Sirius vorsichtig, aber beide schüttelten den Kopf und sahen immer noch fertig aus.

Sie waren bei der Treppe angekommen wo sich ihre Wege trennten.

"Na gut-"

"Hey es tut mir echt Leid", platze James hervor und Lily blickte ihn verblüfft an. Sie wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber unbewusst hatte sie ihm am heutigen Abend bereits verziehen.

"Ich find den Kratzer sogar richtig attraktiv", meinte Sirius grinsend, "Der macht dich so wild und verrucht."

"Ist sie dass nicht auch so schon?", fragte Lucy grinsend. Sie hatte ihnen auch verziehen, also wieso sollte Lily es nicht auch tun.

"Ja aber dazu muss man sie erst kennen um das zu wissen", meinte Sirius lachen.

"Stimmt, sonst setzt sie dieses engelhafte Lächeln auf und man wird total in die Irre geführt", sagte Lucy.

"Als hättest du das nicht genauso drauf", sagte Lily lachend.

"Stimmt, aber mein wahres Ich lässt sich nur ungern unterdrücken", sagte sie zwinkernd.

"Lily-"

"Reden wir einfach nicht mehr drüber, okay?", unterbrach Lily James lächelnd. Mehr als das konnte sie ihm nicht sagen. Zumindest im Moment noch nicht.

"Also Gute Nacht", sagte Lucy und gemeinsam mit Lily gingen sie in die Wohnung, doch im Wohnzimmer erwartete sie eine Überraschung.

"Das gibt's nicht", sagte Lucy fassungslos, doch ihr Gesicht strahlte als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden.

"Deswegen wollten sie unbedingt ins Coyote und haben nicht uns gehen gelassen", sagte Lily freudig und umkreiste den großen Korb mit so viel Alkohol, um locker alle vier L's sturz betrunken zu machen.

"Ich hab ne Idee", meinte Lucy plötzlich, schnappte den Korb und rannte wieder hinaus und Lily lief ihr verwirrt hinterher. Doch schnell merkte sie dass es in Richtung Gryffindorturm ging und sie erreichten James und Sirius gerade bevor sie durch das Portraitloch steigen wollten.

"Das ist jetzt wohl ein Scherz oder?", sagte Sirius verdutzt, doch im nächsten Moment sah er glücklich wie ein kleiner Junge, der einen Juxzauberstab bekommt, aus.

"Kommt mit, da wird sich jetzt sowie keiner Rumtreiben", sagte James und gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen dann hoch in die 7. Und letzte Etage des Turm. Sie ließen die beiden Mädels kurz draußen warten und nach ein paar Minuten wo lautes Gerumpel und fluchen zuhören war, machten sie schnaufend die Tür auf.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie es vorher ausgesehen hat", sagte James auf Lucy's Stirnrunzelnden Blick. Sirius warf noch schnell ein paar Quidditchhefte von seinem Bett und schob eine Schachtel voller Stinkbomben unter sein Bett, während James versuchte seinen Kasten zuzukriegen, was bei Merlin nicht ging.

"Okay und jetzt sagt ihr mir noch wo ihr das her habt", meinte James grinsend und hievte den Korb auf sein Bett und besah ihn sich genau an, "Da ist ja praktisch alles was das Alkoholikerherz begehrt drinnen."

Lucy und Lily fingen heftig an zu lachen, während James und Sirius eine Flasche nach der anderen inspizierten.

"Naja du kannst dir ja denken, dass das aus dem Coyote ist, oder?", sagte Lucy.

"So was haben wir gar nicht verdient", meinte Sirius strahlend und öffnete den Feuerwhiskey und zauberte vier Gläser her und die Flasche schenkte von alleine ein.

"Stimmt", meinte Lily, "Aber jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke war das alles wohl nicht nur für uns beide bestimmt."

"Tja dann danke ich und Prost", meinte James und sie stießen an und die Jungs tranken zügig aus.

"Nana ganz mit der Ruhe", sagte Lucy und nahm noch einen Schluck.

"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie deprimiert wir waren, dass wir heute nicht feiern könnten", meinte Sirius wild nickend und Lily musste bei seinem schreckenserfülltem Blick lachen und verschluckte sich beim trinken. Während Lucy mir auf den Rücken klopfte, trank sie ihr Glas aus und reichte es Sirius der mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die drei Gläser wieder auffüllte.

"Lily du hinkst nach", meinte James zwinkernd.

"Ach das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht", meinte Lily als sie wieder ruhig atmen konnte, trank ihr Glas schnell aus und ließ sich nachschenken. Es wurde ein recht lustiger Abend und Lily hatte eine Menge zu lachen.

"Wie wär's mit 'nem kleinen Spiel?", fragte Lucy dann, nachdem schon alle einiges intus hatten.

"Sind wir dafür nicht zu alt?", fragte Lily lachend.

"Oh für die Wahrheitsflasche ist man nie zu alt", sagte Lucy grinsend und nahm die lehre Rumflasche und sie ließen sich auf den Boden fallen.

"Wahrheitsflasche?", fragte James grinsend.

"Naja, wir drehen die Flasche und derjenige auf den sie zeigt, muss eine Frage beantworten", sagte sie grinsend, "Ist es aber gelogen oder weigert er sich zu antworten muss er ein Kleidungsstück ausziehen. Leuchtet die Flasche rot wenn sie auf wen deutet, wird die frage übersprungen und er muss gleich etwas ausziehen"

"Aber hat Larissa da nichts dagegen?", fragte Lily grinsend und James zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich tu ja nichts, was ich sonst nicht auch tun würde", sagte er und brachte sie heftig zum lachen.

"Einverstanden", sagte Sirius strahlend und trank noch einen Schluck Birnenschnaps und reichte ihn dann an Lily. Lucy schwang ihren Zauberstab, murmelte eine Formel und die Flasche begann sich zu drehen und hielt bei James.

"Also Mr.Potter", sagte Lucy grinsend, "Würdest du Sirius eine runterhauen um meinen Busen zu sehen?"

"Sofort", sagte James schnell.

"Und ich würde verstehen", sagte Sirius Lily musste erneut lachen, doch schon drehte sich die Flasche weiter und zeigte auf sie und sie verstummte als die Spitze rot aufleuchtete. Doch sie konnte kein grinsen unterdrücken und biss sich auf die Lippe.

"War doch klar", sagte sie dann und zog sie ihr Top aus und warf es achtlos zur Seite und erneut drehte sich die Flasche und zeigte auf Lucy.

"Oh gut", sagte Lily grinsend, "Was mich immer schon interessiert hat... hast du letztes Jahr meinen blauen Rock gekürzt in der Hoffnung ich würde es nicht merken? Du warst ja steif und fest davon überzeugt, dass der immer schon so war."

James und Sirius fingen an zu lachen während Lucy hin und her gerissen schien.

"Der war viel zu lang", platze sie dann heraus.

"Ich hab's gewusst!", sagte Lily zufrieden.

"Immerhin hab ich dir damit ein Date mit Pete Kalington eingebracht", sagte Lucy grinsend. Und erneut begann sich die Flasche zu drehen und zeigte nun auf Sirius.

"´Weißt du noch wie ich letztes Jahr in den See gesprungen bin und mein Oberteil verloren habe? Und es bei Merlin nicht mehr gefunden habe?", sagte sie grinsend, "Wo hast du es hingegeben? Ich glaub nicht so ganz, dass es am Grund des Sees liegt."

"Gefahr zu laufen, dass du es mir dann wegnimmst, antworte ich lieber nicht", sagte er breit grinsend und zog sein Shirt aus. Die Flasche drehte sich erneut und zeigte erneut auf Lucy.

"So so", sagte Sirius grinsend, "Sag mal Lucy, wie oft denkst du am Tag an Sex?"

Lucy antwortet nicht gleich und erst bei genauerer Betrachtung, Lily sah nicht mehr so klar, war zu erkennen, dass sie nachdachte und zählte, was Lily heftig zum Lachen brachte.

"Also...so zwischen 9 und 13 Mal", sagte sie und zählte nochmals an den Fingern ab, "Kommt natürlich immer auf den Tag an."

Und so nahm das Ganze seinen Lauf. Nach einer knappen Stunde saß Lily nur mehr in Unterwäsche da, genauso wie Sirius. Lucy hatte erst ihren Rock abgelegt. Sie wich so gut wie nie einer Frage aus und antwortete ehrlich. Wie schon erwähnt, war ihr wenig, wenn überhaupt etwas peinlich. James hingegen hatte das Glück gehabt, nicht allzu oft dranzukommen, also hatte er seine Hose noch an.

"Ich glaub wir hören auf", sagte Lily. Ihre Wangen waren bereits gerötet und ihr Grinsen wurde sie partout nicht los. Lucy griff nach einer Flasche, doch die war bereits leer und achtlos ließ sie diese zu Boden fallen und suche nach einer anderen.

Lily versuchte aufzustehen und stolperte und flog erneut hin. Beim nächsten Versuch schaffte sie es, indem sie sich am Nachtkasten neben ihr festhielt.

"Weiß wer, wo meine Sachen sind?", fragte sie und sah sich um.

"Nimm einfach ein Shirt von mir derweil", sagte Sirius und reichte ihr ein olivgrünes Shirt, doch sie brauchte Hilfe es anzuziehen also stand er auf und streife es ihr über. Als er ihre Taille mit seinen Händen entlangfuhr, bekam sie eine Gänsehaut und blickte zu ihm hoch. Doch schnell wandten sie den Blick voneinander ab.

"Ich glaube wir gehen jetzt besser", sagte sie unsicher und hoffte, dass man ihr nichts anmerkte. Sie half Lucy auf die Beine, welche sich noch schnell die letzte volle Flasche griff.

"Ich wünsch euch noch eine Gute Nacht", sagte Lucy lachend und zog den Korken aus der Prosecco Flasche mit ihren Zähnen heraus.

"Sollen wir euch noch runter bringen?", fragte James und stand ziemlich umständlich auf.

"Das schaffen wir schon danke", sagte Lily lächelnd.

"Passt auf euch auf", rief Sirius noch und stolpernd und gegeneinander stoßend fanden sie den Weg hinaus und in der Wohnung angekommen, war die Flasche bereits leer. Sie hatten knapp eine halbe Stunde gebraucht und nun überkam sie die widerliche Müdigkeit, die sich immer über einen streckte, wenn man ordentlich gefeiert hatte.

"War ja doch noch recht lustig", sagte Lucy und ließ sich in ihr Bett fallen.

"Dank Lisa und Lissi", sagte Lily lachend und zog ihren BH aus, holte ihn unter dem Shirt hervor und ließ sich dann selbst in Lucy's Bett fallen, "Mein Bett ist mir zu weit weg."

"Kein Problem", meinte Lucy und begann sinnloses Zeug zu reden, wie scher es doch manchmal war sich zu bewegen, doch Lily bekam nicht mehr viel mit, da sie schnell eingeschlafen war.

**Soooooo, da ist es...pünktlich ) Nächstes Mal gibt es dann wieder eine Feier im Coyote und ich freu mich schon das Chapter zu schreiben sichdieHändereib**

**Hoffe dieses hat euch gefallen und hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review, das ist so aufbauend gg**

**Liebe Grüße,**

**Elisabeth Courtney**


	8. So wie man denkt, so kommt es nie

"Dass darf doch nicht wahr sein!", sagte James fassungslos und außer sich und starrte ungläubig seiner Hauslehrerin nach. Lily konnte verstehen wieso er sich so aufregte. Sie saßen gerade alle gemeinsam beim Frühstück, heute wieder ein Mal am Gryffindortisch und Prof. McGonagal hatte ihm und Sirius gerade mitgeteilt dass das Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin, was eigentlich erst in drei Wochen sein sollte, auf diesen Samstag verschoben wurde.

"Das passt den Slytherins wieder perfekt", sagte Sirius entzürnt, "Sie haben bestimmt schon ordentlich trainiert und sich dann irgendeinen Grund ausgedacht dass das Spiel vorverlegt wird, weil sie wissen dass wir uns darauf verlassen haben noch genügend Zeit zu haben."

"Nur hört mal auf", sagte Lily seufzend, "Dass schafft ihr schon"

"Nun ja unser Team ist dieses Jahr ziemlich gut", sagte Lucy gut gelaunt. Sie war ja nun doch eine Slytherin, also konnten sie es ihr nicht Übel nehmen. Lissi und Lisa hielten sich aus dem Ganzen heraus.

"Wir gewinnen", flüsterte Lily zu James und Sirius gewandt und entlockte ihnen somit ein Lachen.

Um sein Ego noch mehr zu steigern, wurde James letztes Jahr zum Kapitän der Mannschaft gewählt, also lag es an ihm Trainingszeiten anzusetzen und wie es aussah, zwang er sein Team jede freie Minute zum Training. Auf den Gängen fing er seine Mitspieler ab, erklärte ihnen neue Spielzüge, ermahnte sie und erklärte was sie zu üben hatten. Doch niemand nahm es ihm Übel. Wie immer vor einem Quidditchspiel zwischen den beiden Häusern, herrschte noch größere Spannung als sonst. Der Sieg war äußerst wichtig, da sich das gegnerische Haus für kurze Zeit dann zurückzog und man den Sieg noch mehr genießen konnte.

Der Samstag war schneller da als den Gryffindorspielern wohl lieb war und Lily spürte das übliche Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen. Sie liebte Quidditch, auch wenn sie überhaupt kein Talent für dieses Spiel besaß. Doch im anfeuern war sie gut und das reichte ihr vollkommen.

"Iss endlich", befahl Lily verärgert und versuchte Sirius ein Stück Brot in den Mund zu stopfen.

"Ich-will-nicht", versuchte er sich zu wehren, doch es war hoffnungslos. Während er den Mund zum sprechen öffnete, schob sie ihm das Essen schnell hinein und murrend kaute er und schluckte schwer runter. Lily blickte vorsichtig zu James hinüber, der weiter weg bei Larissa saß. Sie redete wie wild auf ihn ein, doch Lily glaubte nicht dass er auch nur ein Wort hörte von dem, was sie sagte. Er starrte Gedankenversunken zur Decke und würdigte den vollen Teller, den Larissa ihn vorsetzte nicht mit einem Blick. Lily und Lucy hatten sich in den Farben ihrer Häuser geschminkt, während Lissi und Lisa sich aus dem Ganzen raus hielten. Lily hatte die eine Gesichtshälfte Gelb und die andere Rot geschminkt und hatte sich um die Hüften einen Gryffindorfahne gebunden und trug sonst ihren Bikini, da es heiß auf der Tribüne werden würde.

"Was schaust du so blöd?", fuhr Lisa einen Zweitklässler aus Gryffindor an, der Lucy irritiert anstarrte, da sie in ihren offensichtlichen Slytherinaufmachung am Gryffindotisch saß. Auch sie trug eine Fahne, jedoch hatte sie diese wie ein Kleid gebunden.

Jetzt erhob sich James und deutete Sirius mit einem Kopfnicken dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen. Sirius nickte ebenfalls knapp und atmete tief durch. Remus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und schein als wollte er etwas aufbauendes sagen, doch er fand nicht die richtigen Wort und ließ es sein.

"Viel Glück", sagte Lily und lächelte ihnen aufmunternd zu, doch es kam von beiden keines zurück. James wies auch die anderen Spieler an ihnen nun zu folgen und gemeinsam schritten sie aus der Halle.

Die Mädchen blieben auch nicht mehr lange und machten sich dann ebenfalls auf den weg. Doch als sie die große Halle durchquerten, spürte Lily einen harten Schlag , stolperte und flog hin.

"Verdammtes Schlammblut"

"Sag mal spinnt ihr?", schrie Lucy wütend und wollte der Gruppe Slytherins hinterher rennen, doch Lisa hielt sie zurück.

"Lily?", fragte Lissi vorsichtig und zog sie auf die Beine.

"Schon in Ordnung", sagte Lily, obwohl sie einen dumpfen Schmerz im Rücken spürte, der jedoch langsam nachließ.

"Jetzt reicht's!", sagte Lucy und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes war die grün und silberne Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

"Wartet einen Moment", sagte sie dann, "Ich geh mich umziehen."

"Lucy dass ist nicht-"

"Ich beeil mich", unterbrach sie Lucy und rannte die Treppe hinauf. 10 Minuten später war sie schwer atmend wieder da, doch diesmal trug sie selbst eine Gryffindorfahne und Lily starrte sie fassungslos an.

"Na los, wir kommen noch zu spät", sagte sie grinsend, aber Lily bewegte sich nicht. Die anderen betrachteten sie lächelnd und sie konnte nicht anders und umarmte Lucy und drückte sie fest an sich.

"Du bist so doof", sagte Lily und schluckte ein paar Tränen runter, "Wegen dir verwischt noch alles."

"Wehe", sagte Lucy grinsend, "Dann missachtest du eine unserer wichtigsten Regeln. Niemals heulen wenn man geschminkt ist."

"Wir sollten wirklich gehen", sagte Lissi und blickte sich um, "Wir sind einer der letzten."

Gemeinsam liefen sie den Weg runter zum Stadion und gingen am Feldrand entlang um zu sehen wo sie sich am besten setzen sollten.

"Na seht mal an wer uns mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt: Anscheinend stimmt es dass die Gryffindors mutig sind, sonst würde sich kein einziger zum Spiel trauen.", sagte plötzlich jemand. Lily sah zu den Rängen neben ihnen rüber und ihr Blick verdunkelte sich.

"Na Stella, wie lange hast du für den Spruch geübt?", fragte Lisa und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich hab gehört das man in tiefster Verzweiflung tolle Eingebungen hat. Und dass du Angst vor dem Spiel heute hast, kann man dir nicht üblich nehmen, denn wir werden euch mächtig in den Arsch treten.", sagte Lily.

"Wenigstens du Lucy solltest dein Haus unterstützen. Ich kenne Leute die sich für dich schämen", sagte Stella abschätzend und ihre Freundinnen blickten herabschätzend auf Lucy hinab.

"Du kennst Leute die sich für mich schämen? Ich kenn keinen der sich nicht für dich schämt. Wenn ich mir dich und deine Arschkriecher so ansehe, finde ich es peinlich ein Slytherin zu sein", sagte Lucy scharf und wischte allesamt das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht. Ein lauter Pfiff schellte aus der Luft und Madam Hooch würde gleich die Bälle freilassen.

"Wir können uns nachher weiter unterhalten, wenn wir gewonnen haben", sagte Lily noch und gemeinsam gingen sie weiter.

"Nutten", rief ihnen Stella hinterher, doch alle vier drehten sich nur grinsend um.

"Nein... Kojoten", sagte Lissi.

Sie kletterten nun schnell dir Ränge empor und quetschten sich ganz oben zwischen den schreienden und kreischenden Gryffindors zum Gelände vor.

"Guten Tag allen zusammen", gellte nun die laute Stimme über das Spielfeld, doch Lily konnte die Stimme niemanden zuteilen, da es einen neuen Stadionsprecher gab. Der vorherige hatte war letztes Jahr von der Schule gegangen, "Willkommen zum ersten Spiel der Saison. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin und es dürfte wohl doch recht spannend werden, da beide Teams dieses Jahr begabte Spieler haben. Und hier sind sie auch schon. Für Slytherin: Boone, Peyton, Jackson, Cleese, Klein, Silver, Dunst. Und hier die Spieler für Gryffindor: Graham, Jones, Potter, Black, McCartney, Peterson und Wood...und Madam Hooch lässt die Bälle frei...Gryffindor im Besitz des Quaffels...Kelly McCartney rast zum Gegnersichen Tor, geschickt an Boone vorbei und SIE TRIFFT! In der ersten Minute bereits 10:0 für Gryffindor"

Der Lärm der das Stadion erfüllte schwoll so an, dass man den Sprecher nur mehr scher verstand.

"Nun ist Slytherin am Zug... Peyton weicht geschickt den wie auch sonst immer scharf geschossenen Klatscher von Graham aus und schießt, doch Jones wehrt ab...aber was ist das..TOR FÜR SLYTHERIN...Klein hat tatsächlich den abgeprallten Ball gefangen und getroffen...macht dir nichts draus Jones, den hätte der Beste nicht erwischt.

Thomas Jones schien tatsächlich richtig wütend auf sich selbst zu sein, doch lange hatte er keine Zeit dafür denn das Spiel ging sofort weiter. Und es sah schlecht aus für Gryffindor. Mehrere Male musste Lily laut aufstöhnen und drehte sich weg. Nach einer halben Stunde stand es 110:30 für Slytherin.

"Und schon wieder ein Tor für Slytherin... die scheinen ja heute in Top Form zu sein... Aber es gibt noch Hoffnung... Graham schnappt sich den Ball...aber da hat er nicht mit Silver gerechnet...doch Black schnappt sich den Ball und TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR...so ist es richtig ...nur nicht den Mut verlieren..."

Doch leider war das Tor das letzte für die nächste viertel Stunde. Dafür machten die Slytherins weitere drei Tore und langsam durchzog sie die Panik.

"Wie war das mit dem Gewinnen Evans?", hörte sie eine Jackie Dourdan über die Plätze rufen hören und kalte Wut stieg in ihr hoch.

"Bleib hier Lily", rief Lissi und gemeinsam mit Lisa zog sie sie hastig zurück, doch Lucy entwischte ihnen. Sie sahen nur ein paar Sekunden später ein Knäuel was sich unter Kreischen zwischen den Sitzen wälzte. Doch keiner schien es zu bemerken, da alle zu sehr mit dem Spiel beschäftigt waren. Unter heftigem Winden riss sich Lily los und eilte zu Lucy. Stella wollte sich gerade auf Lucy stürzen, die bereits mit zwei andren zu tun hatte, doch Lily ergriff sie am Arm, holte aus und schlug sie. Doch sofort bekam sie einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und flog zu Boden und wollte gerade aufstehen, doch jemand stieß ihr gegen den Rücken und erneut flog sie hin. Wenige Sekunden später wurde ihr aber unter die Arme gegriffen und Lisa zog sie auf die Beine. Sie waren eindeutiger Weise in der Unterzahl, aber das war Nebensächlich. Wenn sie schon das Spiel verlieren würden, sollten die Slytherins keine Chance haben zu feiern, sondern allesamt im Krankenflügel landen. Das hatte Sport, egal welcher Art, mittlerweile so an sich. Lily wusste gar nicht auf wen sie einschlug, Hauptsache sie tat jemanden vom anderen Haus weh. Doch sie bekam auch einiges ab, doch den Schmerz spürte sie fast gar nicht mehr, sondern immer nur ein dumpfes Pochen.

"POTTER HAT DEN SCHNATZ GEFANGEN!"

Lily schien es als wäre für einige Sekunden der Ton abgeschaltet worden.

"GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT MIT 180:140!"

Der Ton wurde rasend schnell wieder aufgedreht und das Stadion explodierte. Lily fing wie wild an zu kreischen und umarmte Lucy. Jetzt wo sie ihre Sinne wiedererlangt hatte, schmeckte sie Blut und ihr wurde klar, dass sie gerade ziemlich ungünstig standen.

"Jetzt sollten wir weg, bevor die sich vermehren", sagte sie, schnappte sich die Mädels und sie rannten hinab aufs Feld. Die Spieler waren gerade gelandet und einige Schüler waren bereits aufs Feld gestürmt. Lily drängte sich durch, rannte zu James und umarmte ihn heftig.

"Oh Merlin ich danke dir!", sagte sie glücklich und als sie ihn losließ und er sie angrinste, verging im dieses sofort.

"Bei Merlin, was ist passiert?"

"Was?"

"Sieh dich an", sagte er, doch Sirius war hinzugetreten und Lily drückte ihn mindestens genauso fest, doch auch er schien irritiert über ihr erscheinen.

"Lily-"

"Was?"

"Deine Auge ist geschwollen, deine Lippe blutet und du hast drei fette Kratzer auf der Brust", sagte James und sah nach, ob er was vergessen hatte.

"Halb so wild", wich Lily grinsend ab, "Ich musste nur ein paar Leuten klar machen, dass wir gewinnen."

"Und sie dürften es nun kapiert haben", sagte Lucy, legte den Arm um sie und zeigte auf zwei Tragen die vom Stadion wegschwebten, "Lisa selbst ist mit Lissi auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel. Lissi hat sich anscheinend das Schlüsselbein gebrochen und Lisa's Arm ist ausgerenkt."

"Ihr habt doch nen Knall", sagte Sirius, jedoch konnte er ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

"Lasst uns feiern gehen", sagte Lily strahlend, doch plötzlich erschien Larissa und warf sich James und den Hals.

"Oder zumindest wir gehen", sagte Lily und Lucy schnaubte abwertend.

"Hey zuerst warst du mir so dankbar und nun willst du nicht ein Mal mit mir feiern", sagte James jedoch und wandte sich nur kurz Larissa zu, "Wir sehen uns nachher, ja?"

Sie schien so verdutzt, dass sie kein Wort zustande brachte und die vier machten sich gemeinsam mit dem Rest des Teams und der jubelnden Fans zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Na hast du sie also doch endlich satt?", sagte Lucy grinsend und James zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Lily und Sirius wechselten einen Blick der mehr deutete als hundert Worte. Wenn James sich jetzt von Larissa trennte, würde er sich wahrscheinlich wieder auf Lily konzentrieren. Aber um das wollte sie sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Den ganzen tag lang feierten sie ordentlich im Gemeinschaftsraum ab, doch gegen sechs verließen die Mädels die Party. Lily und Lucy gingen runter in den Krankenflügel um sich veratzten zu lassen.

"In Merlin's Namen sie schon wieder!", sagte Madam Pomfrey aufbrausend, nahm sie am Arm und schleifte sie zu einem Bett und beide setzten sich, "Miss Evans, hab ich sie nicht erst letztens sie gebeten vorsichtiger zu sein?"

"Ja aber-"

"Immer wieder das selbe mit ihnen", unterbrach sie Lily und tupfte Lucy's Stirn ab.

"Heute war Match und-"

"Das wollen sie doch nicht ernsthaft als Erklärung abliefen Miss DuGrey"; sagte Madam Pomfrey scharf und schüttelte den Kopf, "Sie führen sich ja wie Muggel auf, die primitiv ohne Waffen kämpfen. Bei welcher Sportart ist das noch mal?

"Fußball", sagte Lily, während sie ihr eine fette Schicht einer gelblichen Salbe um ihr Auge schmierte.

"Genau", sagte Madam Pomfrey, "Aber jetzt auch noch beim Quidditch! Also bitte! Ich finde es sowieso schrecklich dass ein so brutales Spiel in Hogwarts so beliebtest, aber ihr jungen Leute kümmert euch ja nicht um eure Gesundheit!"

Und so ging das noch weitere zehn Minuten, bis sie endlich gehen durften und draußen am Gang konnten sie nicht anders und fingen heftig an zu lachen.

"Vorsicht", sagte Lucy und zog Lily in eine Ecke", Da ist MacGonnagal. Keith hat mir gesagt, dass sie uns sucht. Sie will dass wir heute für den Ball weiterplanen."

Sie warteten bis sie abbog und huschten dann schnell hinauf in die Wohnung.

"Ich geh ins Bad", sagte sie und rannte los.

"Oh vergiss es", sagte Lucy, sprang über die Couch und fing sie ab. Gegenseitig hielten sie sich davon ab ins Bad zu gehen.

"Li-liy...du warst schon die letzten Male immer zuerst"

"Ja- weil ich -schneller ...bin also du", sagte sie keuchend.

"Dann geh ich halt"; sagte Lissi, lief schnurstracks an ihnen vorbei und ins Bad.

"Was- Lissi!", riefen beide wie aus einem Mund und sie hörten sie laut lachen.

"Ihr hattet doch jetzt genug Zeit", meinte Lucy verärgert, "Was habt ihr denn so lange gemacht?"

"Ich war bereits duschen", sagte Lisa überflüssigerweise, da sie im Handtuch war, "Lissi allerdings ist auf der Couch eingeschlafen."

"Was auch sonst", sagte Lucy und musste doch schmunzeln. Zwei Stunden später waren dann doch alle fertig. Nur Lucy war noch am überlegen was sie anziehen würde, also gingen Lisa und Lissi vor. Lily wartete derweil im Wohnzimmer und las die neue Hexenwoche. Sie selbst hatte sich für ihre Lieblings Jeans, eine dunkle Hüfthose, und ein dunkeltürkises Top entschieden.

"Weiß oder Pink?", rief Lucy.

"Beide"

"Stimmt", sagte Lucy lachend und endlich kam sie in einem weißen Top, Was eindeutiger weise einen doch zu tiefen Ausschnitt hatte, und wenn die Mädels dass ein Mal dachten, bedeutete dass schon was, und daher trug sie darunter ein pinkes Shirt. Sie machten sich auf den Weg und als sie im Coyote ankamen war es bereits brechend voll. Sie drängelten sich durch die Menge nach vorn zu Theke und kletterten drüber. Immer wenn Gryffindor gegen Slytherin gewann, freuten sich auch die Hufflepuff und die Ravenclaws und die Stimmung war wohl selten besser als nach so einem Match.

"Endlich seid ihr da", rief Lissi, "Wenn die so weiter saufen, haben wir bald nichts mehr."

Sie hörten weiter hinten ein paar Flaschen zerbrechen und Lucy seufzte verärgert.

"Ich geh mal abräumen, anscheinend haben die keinen Platz auf den Tischen mehr", sagte sie und schnappte sich ein Tablett. Lily hingegen half Getränke zu servieren und sie merkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verging. Doch nach etwa zwei Stunden wurden die Bestellungen, doch beträchtlich weniger und sie gönnte sich selbst einen Drink und lehnte sich gegen den Schank und blickte in die Runde. Sie trank aus und betrachtete weiterhin ungewohnt desinteressiert die feiernde Menge.

"Siehst aus als könntest du frische Luft vertragen", sagte plötzlich jagend und als sie aufblickte sah sie Sirius, der zwei Flaschen hoch hielt, "Und ein Bier"

"Wenn ich dich nicht hätt'", sagte sie lächelnd, "Hey Lissi, ich verschwind mal kurz"

"In Ordnung, aber nachher will ich dich auf der Theke sehen", sagte sie grinsend. Lily lachte laut auf, nahm Sirius bei der Hand und führte ihn durch den Gang in den Hinterhof. Sofort erstarb der Lärm als die Tür mit einem Lauten Klick einfiel.

"Was ist los mit dir? Du siehst so fertig aus?", sagte er stirnrunzelnd, als sie sich gegen die Wand lehnte und einen großen Schluck Bier nahm.

"Wie schmeichelnd", sagte sie milde lächelnd.

"Ich mach mir bloß Sorgen um dich", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und sie stützte sich darauf, "Wir sind immerhin alle am feiern und der einzige Grund dass ich noch stehen kann bist du"

"Wieso denn das?", sagte sie schmunzelnd und sah ihn mit einer hoch gezogenen Augenbraue an.

"Naja ich komm voller Enthusiasmus zur Theke und mit der Überzeugung dass ich mich jetzt vollaufen lasse, aber dann sehe ich dich an und du nimmst mir die Sicherheit, ob trinken wirklich ne gute Idee wäre. Ich hab noch nie daran gezweifelt, also bitte... Sag mir was dir fehlt und danach gehen wir beide hinein und nachher will ich dich zum Schloss tragen müssen"

Sie lachte erneut auf und gab ihm einen Kuss.

"Es ist nichts, ich war nur sehr gestresst, aber es geht schon wieder", sagte sie und drückte ihn an sich. Und da fiel ihr etwas ein. James und Larissa.

"Sirius", sagte sie langsam und er sah sie aufmerksam an und sie trank ihr Bier aus. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, zu sagen, was sie eigentlich müsste, "Lass uns reingehen"

"Gute Idee", sagte er grinsend und betraten gemeinsam das Coyote. Sie wusste dass würde lange nicht mehr funktionieren, aber wollte sie dass es endet? Am Anfang war es ihr egal gewesen. Ein Spaß, nichts weiter. Aber war es immer noch ein Spiel und nichts anderes? Würde sie ihn so leicht aufgeben können wie sie auch zueinander gefunden hatten? Aber als Sirius seinen Arm um ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw legte und sich zu ihr setzte, kam sie sich mit ihren Gedanken ziemlich blöd vor. Wie konnte sie auch nur eine Sekunde gedacht haben, es wäre anders?

"Jetzt trinkst du erst mal was mit mir Lily", sagte Lucy plötzlich und zog sie zu sich und hielt ihr eine Kokosrum Flasche hin, "So spät und so nüchtern hab ich dich noch nie im Coyote erlebt."

"Und den vertrag ich jetzt gut", sagte sie und nahm viele große Schlücke. Gemeinsam mit den anderen fing sie nun heftig an zu feiern und ließ ihrer Freude nochmals feiern Lauf. Gemeinsam mit Lisa, Sirius und James machte sie ein Wetttrinken, ließ sich nachher von James auf die Schultern nehmen und begann laut zu singen und die anderen stimmten ein, trank noch mehr gemeinsam mit Lucy und landete schlussendlich wieder auf der Theke. Sturz betrunken und voller Energie begann sie wild zu tanzen, doch jemand fasste sie am Bein und sie hielt inne. Es war ein Junge aus Ravenclaw der anscheinend trotz allem das dreifache von ihr intus hatte.

"Komm zu mir runter Süße", lallte er und sie versuchte sich von seinem Bein loszumachen.

"Ich kann jetzt nicht", sagte sie grinsend, doch als er anfing an ihrer Hose zu zerren und ich Bein zu umklammern, fand sie es nicht mehr so lustig, "Lass gut sein jetzt"

"Ich sagte du sollst runterkommen", rief er verwirrt, ergriff ihren Arm, doch sie schaffte es sich von seinem Griff zu befreien.

"Dann komm ich eben zu dir", sagte er und kletterte auf die Theke und drückte sie an sich heran.

"Hör auf damit", sagte sie und versuchte sich zu wehren, doch er war um einiges stärker. Sie blickte sich nach den Mädels um, doch keine war da. Wo zum Teufel steckten die?

"Jetzt stell dich nich' so an", lallte er erneut und versuchte sie zu küssen.

"Nein bitte", sagte sie verzweifelt und wich seinem Mund aus. Sie spürte einen heftigen Ruck und schon war er weg von ihr und sie gab einen kurzen Schrei von sich. James hatte ihn bei den Beinen gepackt und heftig daran gezogen, so dass er die Länge nach hinflog und begann auf ihn einzuschlagen.

**Ich teile das Kapitel in zwei da es sonst zu lang gewesen wäre. Der andere Teil ist nur einen Klick entfernt )**


	9. Fortsetzung von Kapitel 8

"JAMES! Hör sofort auf", schrie sie verzweifelt, doch er schlug nur weiter auf ihn ein, doch plötzlich kamen zwei andere Jungs, anscheinend Freunde von dem Ravenclaw und packten James an der Schulter und einer von denen versetzte James einen heftigen Schlag. Auch Sirius war plötzlich da und ein totales Chaos brach aus.

"LISSI!LUCY! LISA", schrie sie verzweifelt und ließ ihren Blick durch das Coyote wandern, "Wo beim Merlins Barte steckt ihr?"

Sie hörte einen dumpfen Schlag und ein ersticktes Stöhnen. War das Sirius gewesen? Doch mittlerweile prügelten sich so viele Leute dass sie nichts mehr sehen konnte. Ihr Atem wurde unregelmäßig und sie schrie die Leute an, dass sie doch aufhören sollten, aber keiner nahm auch nur die kleinste Notiz von ihr. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Plötzlich flog ein Typ quer über die Theke, schmiss dutzende Flaschen um und landete auf der anderen Seite. Wütend rappelte er sich auf und schnappte sich tatsächlich eine der zerbrochenen Flaschen und wollte wieder zurückklettern, doch Lily versetzte ihm einen gezielten Tritt und er flog erneut um, stand jedoch nicht mehr auf.

"LILY", hörte sie plötzlich wen rufen und Hoffnung keimte auf. Sie blickte sich um und sah Lisa und Lucy am anderen Ende vom Coyote stehen und ihr zuwinken, "Wir müssen verschwinden. Die nehmen den ganzen Laden auseinander"

"Aber, aber das Coyote", rief sie verzweifelt und blickte sich um.

"RAUS IN DEN HINTERHOF", rief Lucy jedoch, "WIR KOMMEN GLEICH NACH"

Lily nickte verwirrt und sprang von der Theke. Jedoch war alles nass und sie rutschte aus und spürte einen heftigen Schmerz im linken Arm. Plötzlich war der ganze Boden Blutverströmt und panisch versuchte sie aufzustehen, rutschte jedoch erneut aus und kroch hinaus auf den Hof. Sie spürte wie sich einzelne Splitter in ihre Knie bohrten, doch es war ihr egal. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und sobald der Lärm verstummt war, fing sie heftig an zu wimmern. Sie konnte nicht weinen, jedoch litt sie solche Schmerzen, dass sie am liebsten laut los geschrieen hätte. Doch sie spürte wie der Schmerz entschwand und ihre Augen schwer wurden. Sie ermahnte sich selbst wach zu bleiben, doch nur Sekunden später war sie in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, konnte sie ihre Augen nicht aufbekommen und nur mit viel Mühe konnte sie etwas zwinkern, erkannte jedoch nicht viel, nur dass es bereits früh war.

"Merlin sei dank, du bist wach", sagte eine sanfte Stimme und als sie ihren Kopf etwas neigte, konnte sie Lissi's honigblonden Lockenkopf erkennen.

"Was- wo sind wir?"

"Im Hinterhof noch"

"Wo sind Lisa und Lucy? Was ist passiert? Oh Merlin das Coyote-"

"Beruhig dich", sagte Lissi nur und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, "Ihnen geht's gut. Sie sind dabei alles wieder zusammen zu zaubern und es sieht schon ganz in Ordnung aus."

Lily blickte zu ihrem linken Arm und sah dass bereits ein Verband drum herum war, doch sie hatte kein Gefühl in den Fingern.

"Du hast mir verdammt viel Sorgen gemacht", sagte Lissi mit zitternder Stimme, "Du hast eine richtige Blutlache um dich gebildet gehabt und es sah so aus als wärst du-"

Doch sie beendete den Satz nicht und zog sie stattdessen in eine feste Umarmung und fing heftig an zu weinen.

"Schon gut Süße", sagte Lily leise.

"Es hat ewig gedauert bis wir alle unter Kontrolle hatten", wimmerte Lissi, "Wir waren schon so verzweifelt dass wir Dumbledore holen wollten, aber Merlin sei Dank haben sich die meisten dann endlich besonnen. Doch mehr als die Hälfte von diesen Idioten liegt im Krankenflügel. Ich hoffe nur keiner verplappert sich im Rausch. Aber Madam Pofrey stellt nie viele Fragen."

"Wo ist-"

"James ist in Ordnung"

"Nein, ich meinte Sirius", sagte sie schnell und sah sie Stirn runzelnd an, "Ich glaub dass ich gehört hatte wie er zu Boden ging."

Lissi sah sie lange nachdenklich an, bevor sie antwortete.

"Er liegt im Krankenflügel", sagte sie dann vorsichtig, "James und Remus haben ihn rauf getragen."

"Getragen?", sagte sie erschrocken und versuchte aufzustehen, "Wieso denn getragen? Wieso hat er nicht selbst gehen können? Ich muss rauf zu ihm"

"Lily, beruhig dich", wiederholte sie, half mir jedoch auf die Beine, "Wir machen uns alle Sorgen aber wieso bist du denn so gestresst wegen ihm?"

Dann verstand Lily was sie da gerade eigentlich tat und was sie sagte. Sie versuchte schnell ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, was sie nicht so einfach war, jedoch trotzdem fiel ihr eine Ausrede ein.

"Es ist ja meine Schuld dass das ganze angefangen hat", sagte sie hektisch und in einem Ton als wäre es selbstverständlich wieso sie sich so benahm, "Ich bin verantwortlich dafür."

"Nein bist du gar nicht", sagte Lissi streng, "Zuerst ein Mal ist dieser Ravenclaw Junge Schuld. Ich glaub sein Name ist Frank Butcher. Und dann James. Der hat den Typen halb Tod geprügelt. Klar dass seine Freunde eingreifen."

"Ich gehe rauf zum Krankenflügel", sagte Lily, "Madam Pomfrey soll sich mal meinen Arm ansehen."

"Ich begleit dich"

"Sei nicht albern", sagte Lily abwinkend, "Es gibt bestimmt viel zu tun und wir können die beiden nicht ganze alleine da lassen. Ich komme auch noch Mal hinunter."

"Nein tust du nicht", sagte Lissi und gemeinsam betraten sie das Coyote und Lisa und Lucy hatten tatsächlich schon gute Arbeit geleistet, "Du gehst danach sofort in die Wohnung, duscht dich und legst dich schlafen. Oder leg dich gleich schlafen"

"Aber-"

"Kein aber"

"Lily", sagte Lucy plötzlich und drückte sie fest, "Merlin sei Dank, dir geht es gut. Ich glaube so schnell fasst dich niemand mehr an. Als James mit dem Typen fertig war, hat er sich nicht ein Mal mehr rühren können"

"Hat ihn keiner abgehalten?", fragte sie verstört. Sie wollte nicht dass James so weit ging. Die Mädels tauschten Blicke bevor Lisa vorsichtig antwortete.

"Also... Sirius wollte ihn ein wenig einbremsen, mir selbst tat Butcher schon ein wenig Leid, a-aber natürlich hatte er es verdient, nur"

"Was ist geschehen?", unterbrach Lily sie schnell und unterdrückte ein Zittern, doch sie spürte wie ihre Brust sich spannte und sie schwerer Luft bekam.

"Ich glaube nicht dass James wusste, dass es Sirius ist", sagte Lucy schnell.

"Was ist geschehen?"

"Es war sehr hektisch und man hat wirklich niemanden mehr auseinander halten können"

"WAS IST GESCHEHEN?", schrie sie nun und die anderen zuckten zusammen.

"Als Sirius ihm auf die Schulter griff, holte er aus und schlug ihn mit einer enormen Wucht. Mir lief es kalt den Rücken runter", sagte Lissi leise, "Und plötzlich war Sirius nicht mehr zusehen. Er war zu Boden gefallen und... und es waren so viele... als alle dann langsam verschwanden, fragte uns James ob wir Sirius gesehen hätten... und da lag er dann... Die anderen waren einfach auf ihn draufgetrampelt... LILY, wo willst du hin?"

Doch Lily drehte sich nicht um, sondern lief so schnell es ihr möglich war los. Draußen stolperte sie und flog auf ihren verletzten Arm, doch es war ihr egal. Sie stand auf und rannte weiter. Als sie beim Schloss angekommen war, fühlte sie wie alle Luft aus ihr wich, wie ihre Lungen sich regelrecht zusammenkrümmten und sie erneut der Ohnmacht nahe war, doch sie riss trotz allem mit einer unerwarteten Kraft das Tor auf und rannte weiter. Erst als sie im Gang der Krankenflügels war, hielt sie inne und stützte sich an der Wand ab. Sie war vollkommen verschwitzt und schmutzig und ihr Herz raste. James stand da mit Remus und Peter, doch sie hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt. James blickte geistesabwesend durch die Glastür in den Flügel, während Remus nachdenklich seine Brille putzte und Pete sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, seine Hände in Falten gelegt.

Blanke Wut und unvorstellbarer Schmerz durchzog sie als sie James erblickte hatte. Sie atmete tief durch und ging weiter, stützte sich jedoch weiterhin an der Wand ab. Jetzt bemerkten sie Lily, wenige Meter bevor sie da war. Ihre Atem wurde wieder unregelmäßiger umso näher sie kam und als James einen Schritt auf sie zu tat und er nun vor ihr stand, holte sie mit aller Kraft mit ihrer gesunden Hand aus und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige.

"DU BIST SO KRANK", schrie sie und schlug weiter auf ihn ein, doch er wehrte sich nicht. Sie fing an zu weinen. Remus ergriff ihre Arme und zog sie weg von James, doch sie wehrte sich heftig, doch er war um einiges stärker und schluchzend sank sie zu Boden.

"Lily ich-"

"HALT DEN MUND DU PENETRANTES ARSCHLOCH", schrie sie erneut und vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen, so dass nur mehr erstickte Geräusche zu hören waren, doch dann blickte sie wieder auf.

"Ich möchte zu ihm"

"Aber Madam Pomfrey-"

"ES IST MIR EGAL", schrie sie erneut und versuchte umständlich aufzustehen und Remus half ihr stumm auf und sie stürmte an ihnen vorbei und in den Krankenflügel hinein.

"Ich hab doch gesagt der Junge brauchte Ruhe und- Miss Evans", sagte Madam Pomfrey und blickte sie vollkommen entgeistert an.

"Bitte...bitte Madam", flehte Lily leise, "Bitte, nur einen Moment"

Madam Pomrey sagte nichts, sondern schien ziemlich verstört. Sie nickte nur und verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro.

Lily blickte sich um und ging dann langsam auf Sirius zu. Sie setzte sich neben sein bett auf einen Stuhl und sah ihn mit leeren Augen an. All die Kraft die sie mit aller Mühe noch aufgebaut hatte, verließ sie. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen geschunden und obwohl mehrere Decken seinen Körper fest umschlossen, sah sie einen Verband um seinen Oberkörper. Sie lehnte sich langsam nach vorne und legte ihre Hand in seine und strich mit der anderen durch deine Haare. Einzelne Strähnen waren blutverklebt. Sein Atem war so langsam und leise, dass er kaum zu vernehmen war. Und plötzlich, ganz vorsichtig, öffnete er seine Augen und blickte sie an. Und lächelte.

"Ich hab gehofft dich zu sehen"; flüsterte er, "Aber nicht daran geglaubt"

Sie versuchte selbst zu lächeln doch erneut liefen ihr einzelne Tränen die Wangen hinab.

"Aber du darfst hier nicht sein", sagte er dann, "James-"

"James, James James", unterbrach sie ihn mit wimmernder Stimme, "Ich pfeiff drauf was er denkt. Er hat dir das angetan"

"Lily", sagte er und lächelte gequält, "Diese Wut die er in sich trug, war weil er nicht ertragen konnte, dass dir jemand was antut. Er wollte mich nicht schlagen. Ich hab versucht zu verdrängen was ich weiß. Und dass ist, dass er dich vom ersten Moment an wo er dich gesehen hat, liebt."

"Und was ist mit dir?", fragte sie leise und er schloss die Augen für einen Moment.

"Was ich denke ist egal"

"Nein, bitte Sirius", drängte sie und sah ihn eindringlich an, "Wäre es dir egal wenn ich mit James zusammen wäre? Würdest du irgendetwas empfinden wenn du mich mit wem anderen siehst? Sag nein und wir beenden das ganze sofort"

"Lily bitte-"

"Sag einfach ob es dir egal wäre"

"Das kann ich nicht", sagte er schnell und sah weg.

"Gut, dann möchte ich dieses Gespräch nicht weiter fortführen", sagte sie und stand auf, "Ruh dich aus und wir finden morgen eine Lösung. Mach dir keine Sorgen"

Sie wollte schnell den Krankenflügel verlassen, doch Madam Pomfrey fing sie ab.

"Darf- darf ich mir ihren Arm ansehen?", sagte sie vorsichtig und Lily blieb unentschlossen stehen. Doch dann nickte sie und folgte der Krankenschwester in ihr Büro. Sie öffnete den Verband und Lily zog scharf die Luft ein, während sie ihn behandelte. Dann fing sie an ihr Gesicht vorsichtig abzutupfen und Lily verstand nicht so ganz wieso. Doch als sie in den Spiegel der Wand hin sah, zuckte sie zusammen. Sie war so bleich dass sie fast tot aussah. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und weit aufgerissen.

"Madam Pomfrey, werden sie-"

"Ich werde den Schulleiter nicht davon in Kenntnis setzen"; unterbrach sie Lily und lächelte gequält, "Ich bin nur Krankenschwester und nicht dazu da um euch in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Sie sehen auch so schon fertig genug aus... So, leg dich schlafen und Morgen früh dürfte er ganz verheilt sein."

Lily sah sie mit einem Gefühl von unglaublicher Dankbarkeit an und konnte nicht anders als sie zu umarmen.

"Miss Evans", sagte sie beschwichtigend und schien doch gerührt, "Sie erdrücken mich und ich bin nicht mehr die jüngste. Und so viel wie heute Abend hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr zu tun."

"Verzeihung. Wir hatten sie bestimmt geweckt", sagte Lily und stand auf, "Gute Nacht Madam"

"Ruh dich aus", sagte sie noch und Lily verließ nun doch den Krankenflügel.

Die drei Jungs waren immer noch da, doch saßen sie nun alle am Boden. Als sie herauskamen blickten sie alle auf zu ihr, doch Lily wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Remus vorsichtig, "Uns wollte Pomfrey nicht hereinlassen."

"Den Umständen entsprechend gut", sagte Lily knapp, "Es bringt nichts wenn ihr da sitzt. Geht lieber schlafen."

Und ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten drehte sie um und verschwand.

**Sooooooooo, nun hab ich doch endlich das Kapitel fertig und bei Gott hatte ich nicht erwartet dass es so verlaufen würde, aber wenn für mich so Unerwartet ist, dürfts für euch hoffentlich ganz interessant sein. Hinterlasst mir dochbitte ein Review, damit ich eure Meinung davon lesen kann ) Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich hoffe dass es zur Entschädigung wenigstens schön lang geworden ist. Und zu meinem bedauern muss ich sagen, dass das nächste Kapitel auch etwas auf sich warten lassen wird, da ich für ein paar Wochen nach England fliege. Aber ich werde dort natürlich weiter schreiben und so bald ich wieder zurück bin, setze ich es online.**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Elisabeth Courtney**

**Xxx**

**p.s.: Für die Satc Leser: ich stell noch ein Kapitel online bevor ich fliege. Zumindest bemühe ich mich es fertig zu schreiben.**


	10. Middle of Nowhere

Lily schlief den ganzen nächsten Tag lang und keiner wollte sie stören. Erst als die Sonne drohte unterzugehen, wachte sie auf und kam sich wie in einer Art Trance vor. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um und rieb sich die Augen. Sie war alleine im Schlafsaal und so langsam sickerten die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht in ihr durch. Sie stand auf und trat hinaus ins Wohnzimmer, wo Lucy saß und eine Zeitschrift las. Als sie Lily sah, begann sie zu lächeln.

"Guten Morgen Sonnenschein", sagte sie und Lily ließ sich zu ihr auf das Sofa fallen, "Jetzt bist du wach, jetzt kann die Sonne ja untergehen."

"Du bist so süß", sagte Lily lachend und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf de Wange.

"Wo sind die anderen beiden?"

"In der Bibliothek den Aufsatz für Verwandlung schreiben"

"Hm", sagte Lily nur und lehnte sich gähnend zurück.

"Lily?"

"Hm?"

"Seit wann läuft da was mit Sirius?"

Lily's Augen weiteten sich und sie wollte nicht zur Lucy schauen, doch ihr Kopf drehte sich von selbst zu ihr und sie senkte schnell den Blick. Etwas zu verheimlichen war eine Sache, aber einem der Menschen, die man so sehr liebt, dass man für sie sterben würde, ins Gesicht zu lügen war eine andere Sache.

"Einen Monat etwa", sagte sie leise und eine unmögliche Stille trat ein. Lily kam sich gerade unheimlich elend vor und hätte am liebsten laut geschrieen dass es ihr Leid tut, doch sie konnte nicht. Stattdessen wartete sie, doch Lucy rührte sich nicht, also hob sie dann schlussendlich doch den Kopf und ihre Gesichtsmuskeln erschlafften vollkommen, als sie sah, dass Lucy breit grinste.

"Jetzt hat Stella wirklich einen Grund dich zu hassen", sagte sie und begann laut loszulachen, "Also erzähl mal, wie hast du es geschafft, dir einen der attraktivsten Jungs zu schnappen... Okay das ist nicht gerade die Kunst, wohl eher will ich wissen, wie du es geschafft hast ihn ruhig zu stellen. Ein Monat, ne verdammt lange Zeit für Sirius Black und wie habt ihr es geschafft dass anscheinend niemand was mitgekriegt hat?"

Und Lily begann zu erzählen. Von der Party und dem nachhause Weg, wie sie MacGonnagal und Dumbledore begegnet sind und sich im Busch verstecken mussten. Was dort dann geschah und wie sie sich verliefen, zu den Kutschen gelangten und dort miteinender geschlafen hatten. Von ihrem Vorschlag es doch zu versuchen und was Sirius für eine panische Angst hatte wegen James, aber dann doch zustimmte. Wie sie sich immer in leeren Klassenzimmern, Abstellkammern und beim verbotenen Wald trafen um nicht gesehen zu werden.

Lily redete sich einfach alles von der Seele, was sie unbedingt loswerden wollte. Sie war es gewohnt den Mädels immer alles zu erzählen und es war eine ungeheuerliche Qual den Mund halten zu müssen. Als sie geendet hatte, sah Lucy sie strahlend an.

"Und du bist mir nicht böse?", fragte Lily vollkommen verwirrt.

"Spinn nicht rum, natürlich nicht", sagte sie lachend..

"Aber... kannst du's für dich behalten?"

"Na klar, nur Lissi und Lisa sind nicht dumm und haben auch schon Verdacht geschöpft", sagte Lucy nachdenklich, "Das schaffen wir schon"

"Oh Merlin ich danke dir", sagte Lily und warf sich ihr um den Hals.

"Wir sind immer füreinander da, nicht wahr?", sagte sie lächelnd und Lily nickte wild, "Ich würde mir aber mehr darüber Sorgen was James sagt"

"Ich weiß", sagte Lily und biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte ins Leere.

"Aber das sollte dich nicht jetzt kümmern. Ich meine nur, dass du dir was überlegen solltest, aber genieße deine Zeit. Du weißt nie wie lange du sie noch hast"

Lily sah Lucy verwundert an, denn das war der beste Rat den man Jemanden in so einer Situation geben konnte und Lily ärgerte sich gerade über ihre Dummheit, dass sie es Lucy nicht schon erzählt hatte.

"Ich möchte runter zum See ein wenig spazieren, kommst du mit?", fragte sie dann, doch Lucy schüttelte den Kopf.

"Im Gegensatz zu dir war ich noch gar nicht im Bett. Ich werd mich ein bisschen ausruhen bis zum Abendessen", sagte sie lächelnd, "Aber geh du nur."

"Okay gut dann schlaf dich aus", sagte sie und drückte ihr erneut einen Kuss auf und verschwand im Bad um zu duschen. Sie zog sich schnell um und ging hinab zur Eingangshalle. Anscheinend wusste die ganze Schule, dass sie gestern verletzt wurde, denn viele Schüler riefen ihr zu, dass es sie freut, dass es ihr gut geht. Als sie aus der Schule heraustrat empfing sie eine kühle Brise und sie konnte nicht anders als sich besser zu fühlen und sie ging ein wenig auf dem Gelände herum und setzte sich dann zum See und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine und sah sich die ruhige Wasseroberfläche an, die nur ab und zu durch Kreise durchzogen wurde. Die Sonne begann unterzugehen und färbte das Wasser blutrot.

Lily verlor vollkommen ihr Zeitgefühl, doch als sich plötzlich wer ohne ein Wort zu sagen neben sie setzte, schreckte sie auf.

"Sirius", sagte sie geschockt und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

"Lily", sagte er lachend, "Vorsicht"

"Oh tut mir Leid", sagte sie, ließ ihn los und nahm derweil sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und betrachtete ihn vollkommen erleichtert und küsste ihn dann.

"Wieso in Merlin's Namen hat dich denn Madam Pomfrey gehen lassen?", fragte sie verwundert "Ist doch sonst nicht ihre Art jemanden weniger als 3 Tage im Krankenflügel liegen zu lassen."

"Naja", sagte er lächelnd, "Sie päppelte mich ordentlich auf und meinte dass ich dich sicher sehen wolle und falls ich mich nicht wohl fühlen sollte, kann ich ja wieder kommen... Lily!"

Er hob ihren Rock, der ihr leicht über die Knie ging an, denn man konnte die Schürfungen und blauen Flecke auf ihren Schienbeinen sehen und nun sah er dass ihre Schenkel genauso davon übersäht waren.

"Ach, halb so schlimm", sagte sie und abwinkend und zog an ihrem Rock, doch er wurde nicht viel länger. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und er fuhr mit einer Fingerkuppe über den Kratzer der ihre Wange entlanglief und küsste dann sanft ihre Stirn und sie umarmte ihn erneut, doch weniger stürmisch. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und sie saßen einfach nur nebeneinander, während die Zeit verstrich. Jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken, doch es war ein und das selbe. Wie lange noch?

Doch wieder brachte Lily es nicht über sich und schüttelte den Gedanken ab und blickte lächelnd Sirius an, der sie fragend ansah.

"Durch das was passiert ist", sagte sie und fing an zu grinsen, "Hat anscheinend jeder vergessen, dass wir im Quidditch gewonnen haben"

"Stimmt", sagte er grinsend, "Merlin, da hast du dich doch mit wem geschlagen gehabt oder?"

"Mit wem ist gut, du meinst wohl mit der gesamten Slytherinbande", sagte sie lachend, "Aber es war mir egal. Ich spürte plötzlich nichts. Sie hatten uns bereits so sehr gereizt dass mir alles egal war. Nur mehr Schmerz wollt ich ihnen zufügen. Alles andere war egal. Sie dürfen einfach nichts gegen unser Quidditchteam sagen"

"Dann hast du dich ja sozusagen für mich mit denen angelegt", sagte er lächelnd.

"Ja na siehst du", sagte sie lächelnd, "Du hast jetzt deinen persönlichen Bodyguard"

"Ja, nur dass mir dieser Bodyguard viel zu schaffen macht und mich in Sorgen ertränkt, wenn er sich für mich einsetzt", sagte er und küsste sie sanft auf der Stirn.

"So sensibel kenn ich dich ja gar nicht", sagte sie verwundert lächelnd.

"Wird wohl auch keiner außer dir", sagte er und fing dann an zu grinsen, "Und da dass ganze sowieso unter uns bleiben muss, brauch ich mir auch keine Sorgen machen, dass das zu irgendwem durchdringt"

Sie lachte heftig, doch dann fiel ihr ein dass Lucy ja nun bescheid wusste. Sie sah weg und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie würde es ihm schon noch sagen. Aber nicht jetzt.

"Lily, noch etwas", sagte er dann und ich sah wieder zu ihm und sein Gesicht wurde ernst, "Ich bitte dicht, nicht böse zu sein auf James."

"Vergiss es"

"Lily"

"Hör auf damit, ich habe allen Grund dazu und jeder andere auch", fauchte sie.

"Tu's für mich"

"Sirius nein", sagte sie trotzig.

"Ich hab dir bereits erklärt wie es dazu gekommen ist. Er wollte dass nicht.", sagte er und sie schnaubte, "Bitte Lily"

"Von mir aus werd ich ihn nicht anschreien, aber du kannst nicht von mir erwarten so zu tun als wäre gar nichts gewesen."

"Dass ist ja schon mal ein Anfang", sagte er seufzend, "Lass uns rauf gehen, du hast nicht gerade viel an und langsam wird's frisch."

Sie nickte und gemeinsam standen sie auf und gingen ins Schloss. In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf die anderen Schüler die zum Abendessen strömten und schlossen sich an. Viele sahen sie neugierig an, da die Gerüchteküche wieder einmal gebrodelt hatte und dem nach, die Hälfte der Leute lebensgefährlich verletzt wurden und nun im Krankenflügel um ihr Leben bangten.

Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch, wo bereits Lucy saß und in sich hineinstopfte.

"Du isst als hättest du seit Tagen nichts bekommen", sagte Sirius und sie blickte grinsend auf.

"Hey, ich wusste doch dass du schnell wieder auf die Beine kommst", sagte sie und schlang einen neuen, riesigen Bissen hinunter, "Immer wenn ich am Abend zu viel getrunken habe, krieg ich so einen unglaublichen Hunger am nächsten Tag."

"Ach und sonst etwa nicht?", fragte jemand lachend und Lisa setzte sich zu ihnen.

"Wo ist denn Lissi?", fragte Lily, während sie ihren und auch gleich Lissi's Teller belud.

"Die hat wieder mal ihre Phase in der sie sich zu dick findet", meinte Lisa kopfschüttelnd und Lucy seufzte verärgert.

"Bei Merlin, nicht schon wieder", sagte sie, "Ich werd ihr was vom Essen einpacken und sie zwingen zu essen."

"Ihr Frauen und eure Komplexe", murmelte Sirius und Lily stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und er gab ein ersticktes Stöhnen von sich.

"Oh Merlin, tut mir Leid", sagte sie dann schnell, "Hab ich vergessen. Ist so ne Art Reflex."

"Genauso wie das Austreten, nicht wahr?", fragte Sirius und versuchte zu grinsen, was ziemlich verzerrt aussah, "Und dabei immer die schmerzhafteste Stelle zu treffen."

"Das liegt in den weiblichen Genen", sagte Remus lächelnd und setzte sich hin. Vorsichtig blickte er zu Lily, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich jetzt beruhigt hatte oder nicht. Doch Lily dachte an das Gespräch mit Sirius vorhin.

"Eines unserer vielen Talente", sagte sie und lächelte, was Remus als Antwort genügte.

"Schön das es dir besser geht Padfoot", sagte er dann zu Sirius gewandt, "Hast uns nen richtigen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich glaube Prongs wird ausflippen, wenn er erfährt dass du heute schon draußen bist."

"Wenn ja, dann kann er was erwarten, falls er denkt, dass mich so etwas ans Bett fesselt", sagte Sirius grinsend, "Wo steckt der eigentlich?"

"Schlafsaal", sagte Remus schlicht und schaufelte haufenweise Reis in sich hinein, "War sogar nicht beim Frühstück. Ist wohl noch nie vorgekommen. Hat schreckliche Schuldgefühle wegen dir"

"Sollte er auch haben", platze Lily heraus und biss sich dann auf die Lippe. Es wurde kurz ruhig, doch Lucy sprang schnell ein.

"Naja sollte jeder haben dem so etwas passiert", sagte sie schnell, "Ich würde mich in Grund und Boden schämen, einen Freund zu treffen"

"Als ob du dich jemals für etwas schämen würdest", sagte Lisa lachend und kassierte dafür einen bösen Blick von Lucy.

"Es geht ums Prinzip", sagte sie knapp.

"Wo ist denn Wormtail? Der würde sicher nicht in den Hungerstreik treten, selbst wenn er einen Mord begeht.", sagte Sirius und entlockte allen ein Lachen.

"Merlin hab ich ja ganz vergessen, der ist in den Krankenflügel gegangen und wollte nach dir sehen", sagte Remus, "Er dürfte aber mittlerweile draufgekommen sein dass du nicht unten bist und bald wieder kommen."

Und sogleich sahen sie ihn durch die Halle watscheln und schwer atmend ließ er sich neben ihnen nieder.

"Padfoot" keuchte er, "Ich.. wollte gerade nach dir sehen. Madam Pomfrey hat mir gesagt sie hätte dich gehen lassen also dachte ich mir schon du würdest beim Essen sein."

"Du bist ja ein ganz ein schlauer", sagte Sirius kurz und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

"Weißt du, ich hab mir so überlegt, du bist ja nicht ganz so fit und in drei Tagen ist ja Vollmond und-"

"Lucy reichst du mir bitte mal die Schüssel", unterbrach ihn Remus mit lauter Stimme, doch die L's sahen verwundert zu Peter, der aussah, als würde er am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

"Was hat das damit zu tun, dass Vollmond sein wird?"

"Also, nichts nur..ähm.. Also Wunden verheilen bei Vollmond schwerer", sagte er dann mit zitternder Stimme und Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.

"Peter, du wirkst ja ganz verstört", sagte Lily stirnrunzelnd.

"Ja jetzt sag schon was los ist", meinte Lisa fordernd.

"Schluss jetzt", sagte Sirius dann laut, "Wie du bereits sagst Lily, ist Peter ziemlich verwirrt und woher er den Stuss mit schlecht verheilende Wunden und Vollmond hat dürfte uns allen ein Rätsel sein. Aber wenn ihr ihn weiter fragt, macht es sich bestimmt gleich an und beim Essen dürfte dass nicht gerade schmackhaft sein."

Die L's, die sich allesamt über den Tisch zu Peter gebeugt hatten, wichen leicht angeekelt zurück, warfen sich einander einen Blick zu und gaben dann Ruhe. Das könne man auch später noch diskutieren.

"Ich geh mal rauf in den Schlafsaal", sagte Sirius schnaubend nach ein paar Minuten, als die Mädchen anfingen über Prof. Mathews zu diskutieren, "Bis später."

"Bis dann", warf Lucy ein und redete dann schnell weiter. Auch Remus und Peter verzogen sich gleich darauf und Lucy seufzte erschöpft.

"Bei Merlin, diesmal hat das ja ziemlich lange gedauert bis die genug von Mathews hatten. Ich glaube das zieht langsam nicht mehr."

"Egal jetzt sind sie ja weg", sagte Lisa und belud ihren Teller zum dritten Mal mit Cremeschnitten, "Also was sollte der Blödsinn mit Vollmond?"

"Das hatten wir schon mal. Wisst ihr noch letztes Jahr? Als wir die Klasse verließen hatte sich ebenfalls Peter verplappert und alle haben ihn wütend angemacht. Wir hätten schon letztes Jahr nachhacken sollen. Was kann denn schon jedes Mal so toll an Vollmond sein."

"Ich nehme mal an es hat auch mit dem verbotenen Wald zu tun", sagte Lucy und nahm einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft, während Lily und Lisa sie verwundert ansahen, "Das hat es doch immer wenn wir überlegen was die Jungs aushecken und wir keinen Schimmer haben."

"Stimmt allerdings"

"Lasst uns warten bis Vollmond", sagte Lily bestimmt, "Dann folgen wir den Jungs einfach auf Schritt und Tritt. Nur sehen sollten sie uns halt nicht. Vielleicht sagen sie dann ab, was auch immer sie tun wollen"

"Ich bin schon gespannt", sagte Lucy, stand auf und begann in mehrere Servietten Essen einzuwickeln, "Jetzt sollten wir mal Lissi mästen."

"Die wird sich freuen", sagte Lisa lachend und gemeinsam verließen sie die große Halle.

Als sie durch den ersten Stock gingen, sah Lily, dass das Klassenzimmer, dass sonst nicht mehr verwendet wurde und in dem sie sich immer mit Sirius getroffen hatte, offen stand. Zufall oder nicht, sie folgte ihrem Gefühl.

"Geht ihr schon mal vor", sagte sie und blieb neben der Mädchentoilette, "Ich muss voll dringend"

"Dann geh, bevor du weiterführst was Peter beinahe passiert ist", sagte Lucy lachend und Lily verschwand für ein paar Minuten aufs Klo, bevor sie herauskam und ins Klassenzimmer huschte. Tatsächlich saß Sirius da. Mit verschränkten Armen und abwesendem Blick sah er aus dem Fenster. Leise schloss sie die Tür, doch durch das Klicken schreckte er auf und blickte zu ihr.

"Lily", sagte er und stand auf, "Ich wusste nicht wie ich sonst mit dir reden sollte ohne dass die anderen sich was denken, aber ich musste dich gleich sehen. Ich danke Merlin dass du nicht dumm bist."

Sie fing heftig an zu lachen und trat zu ihm.

"Was denn, hast du's nicht aushalten könne bis morgen?", meinte sie grinsend, "Also gut, aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich hab gesagt ich bin nur kurz am Klo."

"Nein, also ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er und wich ihrem Kuss aus, "Eigentlich genau deswegen."

"Was ist?", fragte sie vollkommen verstutzt.

"Ich hab gerade mit James geredet", sagte er und sie schnaubte böse, "Lily, wir können nicht mehr. Nachdem ich ihm eingetrichtert habe, dass er sich nicht hundert Mal wegen gestern entschuldigen müsse, hat er noch immer so gequält drein gesehen. Er wollte mich zuerst nicht fragen und er meinte dann auch dass ich ihn für vollkommen verrückt halten würde, nur weil er dass denkt aber-"

"Komm auf den Punkt", unterbrach sie ihn.

"Er hat mich gefragt ob zwischen uns was läuft und ich habe nein gesagt"

Lily wartete einen Moment, ob er noch etwas hinzufügen würde, aber als dem nicht so war, fing sie an zu grinsen.

"Und?"

"Sag nicht dass ich mich bei deiner Intelligenz doch geirrt habe!", meinte er nervös, "Lily ich hab ihn anlügen müssen."

"Na und? Ich hab den Mädels auch nichts erzählt", sagte sie und biss sich dann auf die Lippe, "Obwohl... Lucy weiß es jetzt."

"Was?"

"Keine Angst. Sie behält es für sich"

"Lily verstehst du denn nicht. Erstens habe ich James noch nie angelogen. Und nun weiß es auch noch Lucy. Ich merke dass es langsam schief läuft."

"Sag mal, was willst du jetzt eigentlich von mir?", fragte sie dann verärgert und als er weg sah, erkannt sie erst, worauf das ganze hinaus sollte.

"Aber was du nicht bemerkst ist, dass sich dein ganzes Leben nach James richtet", sagte sie wütend und fing an auf und ab zuschreiten.

"Lily er ist mein bester Freund"

"Ja und ich deine Freundin!", stieß sie hervor, doch sogleich stockte sie, als sie bemerkte was sie gesagt hatte. Sirius blickte sie selbst verwundert an, doch sogleich wurde sein Blick verbittert.

"Ich bin es Leid immer darum kämpfen zu müssen, dass wir zusammen sein können.", sagte sie dann leise, "Ich konnte es ja selbst nicht ahnen, dass es soweit gehen würde. Aber ich bitte dich nun ein letztes mal an dich zu denken."

Sie wartete einen Moment doch als nichts seinerseits kam, wandte sie sich um und ging zu Tür.

"Ich werde ja merken, wie du dich entschieden hast", sagte sie dann und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht was in sie gefahren war, aber nun hatte sie es gesagt. Sie würde Sirius zu nichts zwingen. Sie hatte ja doch ihren Stolz.

"Hey was-", sagte sie verwirrt, als sie jemand am Arm packte und verwirrt drehte sie sich um und sah noch kurz Sirius, bevor sie seinen Mund auf ihrem spürte. Sie küssten sich kurz, doch dann sah Sirius sie schwer atmend an.

"Ich sagte doch dass ich es merken werde", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Lily ich weiß nicht was du mit mir angestellt hast", sagte er dann kaum hörbar, "Ich bete jede Minute wenn wir nicht zusammen sind, dass es noch soweit kommt, dass ich dich ein letztes Mal berühren kann, deine Lippen spüren darf, dich umarmen kann, meinen Kopf in deinen Nacken legen und diesen zauberhaften Duft einatmen darf. Aber immer wenn ich mit James unterwegs bin, sehe was für Blicke er dir zuwirft, wie verbittert er wird, wenn du jemand anderen dein Lächeln schenkst, fühle ich mich wie der letzte Abschaum... Es hätte nie anfangen dürfen."

"Es ist zu spät so zu denken", flüsterte sie und er nickte knapp.

"Genau dieses Wissen ist, es was die Situation so schwer macht. Wir haben sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Daher meine Zweifel."

Lily sah ihn einen Moment lang an und er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und küsste sie erneut.

"Aber nun geh", sagte er, "Es scheinen schon alle misstrauisch genug zu sein."

Ohne ein weiters Wort drehte sich Lily um und rannte los, doch mit dem bangen Gefühl, Sirius mehr Schmerz als Freude zu bereiten.

"So Mädels", meinte Lucy Mittwoch Abend, als sie noch in der großen Halle beisammen saßen und Zaubererschach spielten, "Heute ist Vollmond. Was machen wir denn?"

"Nun da wir eh nichts zu tun haben", sagte Lissi und zuckte gespielt mit den Schultern, "Wie wärs wenn wir einfach das selbe wie die Rumtreiber machen?"

Automatisch sahen alle vier hinüber zum Gryffindor Tisch, wo die Jungs die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und sich angeregt unterhielten.

"Ist ja sonst nicht unsere Art", meinte Lisa, "Aber Ausnahmen sind ja erlaubt."

"Okay sie stehen auf", sagte Lissi und die vier L's wandten sich wieder einander zu.

"Also ihr beide haltet euch ran an sie egal wo sie hingehen", sagte Lily zu Lissi und Lisa, "Lucy und ich warten neben dem Eingangstor auf euch."

"Ist gut", sagte Lisa und erhob sich mit Lissi, "Bis später"

"Und lasst euch nicht erwischen", sagte Lucy, "Wenn doch, dann zeig deine Brüste oder lenk sie sonst wie ab, dann verschwindet ihr kurz und folgt ihnen weiter. Und das macht ihr einfach so oft bis wir wissen was die tun."

"Natürlich", sagte Lisa lachend und die beiden gingen schnell aus der Halle. Seufzend stützte Lily ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände.

"Hör auf darüber nachzudenken", sagte Lucy sofort und Lily schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Sie hatte ihr gleich von dem Gespräch mit Sirius erzählt und war unheimlich erleichtert, das nicht immer für sich behalten zu müssen.

"Aber weißt du", sagte Lucy dann grinsend. "Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft ihn abhängig von dir zu machen."

"Ist das gut?", fragte Lily seufzend.

"Nun ja es ist schlimmer als Liebe, würde ich mal sagen", sagte sie dann.

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Er ist sich der Konsequenzen bewusst und wendet sich trotzdem nicht ab von dir. Obwohl er will, aber ich glaube der Gedanke dich hergeben zu müssen, ist fast schlimmer für ihn."

Lily nickte stumm und stocherte mit ihrer Gabel in ihrem Nachtisch herum. Wundert euch nicht, beiden war nicht klar, dass sie hier bereits von Liebe sprachen. Für sie war Liebe etwas Freiheit nehmendes und somit nichts womit sie es zu tun haben wollten.

Sie saßen noch eine gute Stunde da und gegen zehn, wo sie beinahe die letzten waren, nur Siebtklässler durften noch so lange in der großen Halle sein, huschten sie schnell durch die Eingangshalle und hinaus in den kühlen Abendwind. Beide zogen ihre Umhänge fester um sich und lehnten sich neben dem Eingangstor gegen die Mauer.

"Glaubst du wir kriegen raus was die treiben?", fragte Lily zitternd nach ein paar Minuten.

"Ich denke schon, nur was glaubst du ist es?", sagte Lucy und sah sie neugierig an, "Ich überlege schon die letzten Tage und komme einfach zu keiner Lösung. Wenn's mit Hogsmeade zu tun hätte, ich meine wenn sie saufen gehen würden, dann würden sie nicht so einen Wind drum machen. Apparieren können sie noch nicht, also könnten sie selbst von Hogsmead aus nicht abhauen."

"Ich denke es hat was mit dem Wald zu tun", sagte Lily dann entschlossen, "Heißt es nicht da leben Werwölfe? Vielleicht haben die sich irgendwie mit denen angefreundet oder so."

"Anfreunden? Mit einem Werwolf? Da kommen mir meine Hirngespinste plötzlich so real vor" , sagte Lucy lachend.

"Naja was fällt dir denn sonst bei Vollmond ein?", sagte Lily seufzend und sah automatisch hoch zum Himmel, doch der Mond war noch bedeckt von den Wolken und schimmert nur schwach durch.

"Na wenn du dir so sicher bist, lass und doch gleich zum Wald gehen", sagte Lucy herausfordernd. Lily kannte diesen provozierenden Ton nur zu gut und ging trotzdem darauf ein. Um sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen, liefen sie hinab bis zum Wald. Etwas abseits von Hagrids Hütte angekommen, blieben sie keuchend stehen. Kalt war ihnen nicht mehr.

"Glaubst du Hagrid hat auch was damit zu tun? Ich mein, sie würden seine Hilfe im Wald bestimmt gut gebrauchen", sagte Lily nach ein paar Minuten.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich denke aber nicht. Sieh mal, in seiner Hütte brennt Licht und ohne ihn wird er ihnen wohl kaum erlauben in den Wald zu gehen."

Sie hörten plötzlich ganz leise und entfernt wie das Schultor aufging und zwei Gestalten heraustraten und anscheinend jemanden suchten.

"Das müssen Lisa und Lissi", sagte Lucy und fing an wie wild zu winken, doch sie sahen die beiden nicht, was verständlich war, da der Wald einen riesigen Schatten warf ohne dem Licht des Mondes. Die beiden zuckten heftig zusammen als sie von den Weiden her ein mächtiges Jaulen hörten.

"Verdammt was war das?", sagte Lucy geschockt, und als sie wieder hinaufblickten, wollten Lissi und Lisa schnell wieder ins Schloss gehen.

"Schnell, lass uns raufgehen, bevor die beiden uns wie blöd suchen", sagte Lucy und wollte rauf rennen, doch als sie sah dass Lily sich nicht rührte sondern nachdachte, blieb sie wieder stehen.

"Geh du hinauf", sagte Lily dann, "Ich frag doch Hagrid. Ich hab so das ungute Gefühl, dass es nicht ganz ungefährlich ist, was die vier vorhaben."

"Okay gut", sagte Lucy, "Wir kommen dann später auch"

Während Lucy nun hinauf rannte zum Schloss, machte sich Lily auf den Weg zu Hagrid, doch plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Knacken von Ästen und Schnell drehte sie sich um. Nur wenige Mete von ihr entfernt stand ein großer Hirsch und schien wie erstarrt zu sein, doch Lily selbst ging es nicht anders. Plötzlich umhüllte ihn silbernes Licht und als Lily aufblickte, sah sie, dass der Mond nun vollkommen durch die Wolkendecke durchgebrochen war. Als sie wieder zum Hirsch blickte, rannte dieser los und sie runzelte die Stirn, bevor sie eine Ahnung ergriff und sie ihm nach rannte.

"Warte", rief sie laut, "Im Wald kann es gar keine Hirsche geben. Ihr wärt doch schon längst gefressen worden."

Plötzlich bog der Hirsch in den Wald ein und Lily rannte ihm blind hinterher. Die Neugier hatte sie gepackt und sie wusste dass ihr Gefühl sie nicht täuschte und das Tier was mit den Rumtreibern zu tun hatte. Das Atmen fiel ihr immer schwerer, da sie dazwischen auch immer wieder nach dem Hirsch rief und ihre Schritte wurden langsamer, bis sie stehen blieb. Keuchend stützte sie sich auf ihre Knie, bevor sie wütend aufstampfte. Sie hatte den Hirsch verloren.

"Toll", meinte sie dann und blickte sich um. Die Bäume standen schon relativ dicht beieinander und das Mondeslicht drang nicht mehr so stark durch. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, "_Lumos"_

"Toll", wiederholte sie schnaubend und ging durch die Bäume hindurch und versuchte eine Lichtung zu sehen, doch sie hatte auch keine Ahnung mehr, aus welcher Richtung genau sie gekommen war. Und bevor sie sich hinsetzte und langsam paranoid wurde, wollte sie lieber den richtigen Weg suchen. Sie ging ihrer Meinung nach ziemlich lange und durch das viele Laufen von vorhin war sie schon erschöpft, doch ein seltsames Geräusch zu ihrer rechten ließ sie stehen bleiben. Jetzt hörte sie dass Geräusch noch mal nur viel näher. Es war eine Art Keuchen. Schwerfällig und tief. Und es kam wieder näher. Lily wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, also lehnte sie sich gegen einen der Bäume, ging in die Knie und hielt ihren Atem an. Langsam löschte sie das Licht von ihrem Zauberstab, umschlang ihre Beine und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie. Sie würde warten bis das Wesen weg war. Was sollte es schon von ihr wollen, wenn sie keine Bedrohung darstellte? Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie da saß, doch plötzlich bemerkte sie dass sie nichts mehr hörte. Langsam blickte sie auf und als sie in ein paar leuchtend gelber Augen blickte, blieb ihr Herz stehen. Lily wurde so schlecht vor Angst, dass sie sich am liebsten übergeben hätte, doch nicht einmal für das konnte sie sich rühren. Heißer, stinkendes Atem streifte ihr Gesicht und der Werwolf kam ihr mit seiner Schnauze immer näher und drängte seinen Kopf zu ihrem Hals und begann sie zu beschnuppern. Lily entwich ein leises Wimmern. Plötzlich, mit einem Ruck, war der warme zottelige Körper weg. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um und sah den Werwolf mit einem riesigen Hund kämpfen. Ein mächtiges Jaulen riss sie aus ihrer Starre und sie nutze die Gelegenheit und lief los, doch sie blieb an einer Wurzel im Boden hängen und flog der Länge nach hin. Nach wenigen Sekunden stand sie bereits auf und wollte weiter rennen, doch sie hatte ihren Zauberstab verloren.

"Verdammt wo bist du", sagte sie hektisch und griff auf dem Boden herum. "Wo? Wo? Wo? _Lumos_"

Sie ging zu der leuchtenden Stelle und hob ihn auf doch als sie aufstand, entfuhr ihr ein langer, gleißender Schrei. Der Werwolf wollte zuschnappen, doch sie wich zurück, stolperte jedoch erneut und flog hin. Instinktiv kroch sie ein paar Schritte und rannte erneut und erst nach einiger Zeit fiel ihr auf dass sie noch lebte und der Werwolf weg war. Da packte sie jemand am Arm und erneut schrie sie los, doch ihr wurde eine Hand auf den Mund gedrückt.

"Lily sei still", sagte James eindringlich und begann sie am Arm hinter sich her zu ziehen. Lily wusste, dass sie bestimmt noch nie in ihrem Leben so glücklich war, ihn zu sehen und sagte kein Wort, sondern folgte ihm, obwohl es ihr schwer fiel, da er viel schneller rennen konnte als sie. Und es kam wie es kommen musste. Erneut stolperte sie und mittlerweile kam sie sich komplett blöd vor.

"Steh auf, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren", meinte James und hob sie auf die Beine, "Wir haben es gleich geschafft"

Tatsächlich war es nicht mehr weit und nach wenigen Minuten waren sie endlich aus dem Wald heraus, doch während Lily stehen bleiben wollte, rannte James weiter.

"Ich kann nicht mehr", keuchte sie, während er sie noch mitriss.

"Du musst", sagte er nur und erst als sie beim Schloss waren, hielt er endlich inne. Lily wankte ein paar Schritt und sackte dann neben dem Tor zusammen. Jeder Atemzug schmerzte und in ihrem Kopf hämmerte es wie verrückt. Während sie versuchte zu Sinnen zu kommen, ging James auf und ab. Doch plötzlich blieb er stehen, wartete kurz, wendete sich dann ihr zu und kniete nieder.

"Geht's dir gut?"

"Natürlich", meinte sie und wischte sich die Schweißverklebten Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn an, "Das war wohl ziemlich knapp"

"So ziemlich"

"Weißt du, ich war mit Lucy beim Wald und als sie gegangen ist, war da dieser Hirsch und das hat mich verstutzt. Weißt du, in diesem Wald kann es doch keine Hirsche geben. Das ist doch nicht möglich oder? Ich krieg diesen blöden Hirsch noch. Es soll nicht alles um sonst gewesen sein. Schließlich ist er an allem Schuld. Und wenn ich dafür jeden Tag in diesen Wald muss. Natürlich nehme ich Hagrid mit, aber da hat er sich mit der falschen angelegt, weil wenn er denkt dass-"

"Wieso bist du mir gefolgt?"

"Was?"

"Wieso bist du mir gefolgt?"

"Die Rennerei tut dir anscheinend auch nicht gut", sagte sie und lachte kurz auf, "Und dabei dachte ich immer, du wärst so sportlich."

"Lily verstehst du denn nicht? Du bist mir in den Wald hinterher gerannt, aber wieso denn in Merlins Namen?"

"Potter anscheinend hast du beim letzten Spiel einen Klatscher zu viel abgekriegt, was auch dein Handeln im Coyote erklären würde, aber-"

"Ich bin ein Animagus"

"Unterbrich mich nicht andauern, das nervt ganz-", begann sie verärgert, doch dann hielt sie inne, "Wie bitte?"

"Ich war der Hirsch."

"Ja klar und dieser verstörte Werwolf ist Sirius oder was?"

"Nein das war Moony"

"Potter?"

"Hm?"

"Sollen wir zu Madam Pomfrey gehen?"

"Wieso, fehlt dir was?", fragte er verwundert, doch als sie eine Augenbraue hob, verstand er und schüttelte verärgert den Kopf, "Sei vernünftig Lily und glaub mir doch"

"Entscheide dich für das eine oder für das andere"

"Wie hätte ich dich denn sonst da rausholen können? Glaubst du ich bin im Bett gelegen und hab mir gedacht, dass du im verbotenen Wald umher irrst und von einem Werwolf verfolgt wirst?"

"Hmm", sagte sie nickend und runzelte die Stirn, "Stimmt... Was hast du eigentlich in dem Wald gemacht?"

"Ich glaub's nicht!"

"Da sind wir ja schon zwei", sagte Lily böse, während James schnaubte. Er setzte sich neben sie, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Mauer und schloss seine Augen. Lily blieb einige Minuten trotzig, doch irgendwie war die ganze Geschichte wieder zu verrückt, um nicht was wahres an sich zu haben.

"Remus ist also ein Werwolf?"

"Er wurde als Kind gebissen", sagte James ruhig, "Als wir das vor ein paar Jahren erfahren haben, lernten wir Animagi zu sein, so dass wir bei Vollmond ungefährdet bei ihm sein konnten."

"Und dann treibt ihr euch im Wald herum? Was ist wenn er euch entkommt? Und das soll niemand bis jetzt gemerkt haben?"

"Dumbledore weiß bescheid", sagte er dann, "Normalerweise sind wir in Hogsmeade in der verlassenen Hütte. Die seltsamen Geräusche, welche die Dorfbewohner hören stammen von uns. Natürlich glaubt jeder dass es in dem Haus spukt und wir lassen sie in dem Glauben. So traut sich niemand herauf. Wer legt sich schon gerne mit Poltergeistern an. Und das mit dem verbotenen Wald heute, sollte nur ein Spaß werden. Wir wären ja auch tief genug in den Wald gegangen und dass ich dich gesehen habe, hat mich einfach aus der Bahn geworfen und wie ich es Padfoot erzählen wollte, ist Moony einfach abgehauen."

"Potter... James, das klingt ja alles ganz schön und nett", begann Lily langsam, "Aber ich soll dir glauben dass ihr es bereits in eurer Schulzeit zum Animagi geschafft habt?"

"Nun leicht war es ja nicht"

"Ach es war nicht leicht?", sagte sie gespielt verwundert und schüttelte dann den kopf, "Nein James, Tiere in Schatullen zu verwandeln, das ist nicht einfach. Aber sich selbst in ein Tier zu verwandeln, ist etwas, was hunderte Zauberer und Hexen ihr Leben lang versuchen und trotzdem scheitern."

"War das so etwas wie ein Kompliment?", sagte er grinsend.

"Gegenfrage: Ist Snape beliebt?", sagte sie und sah ihn seufzend an.

"Na gut", sagte er trotzig und stand auf, "Dann zeig ich's dir"

"Was? Du meinst... Hier und jetzt?"

"Du tust grad so als hätte ich vorgeschlagen es jetzt mit dir zu treiben", sagte James, "Was wir auch gerne tun können. Nachdem ich-"

Er beendete den Satz nicht und Lily entfuhr ein kurzer Schrei, als statt James plötzlich ein Hirsch zu sehen war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.

"Das ist doch nicht möglich", flüsterte sie und ging auf ihn zu. Als sie vor ihm stand, neigte der Hirsch, oder besser gesagt James leicht seinen Kopf um in ihrer Augenhöhe zu sein. Lily hob ihre Hand und mit zitternden Fingern streichelte sie seine Stirn, bevor sie dann zu seiner Wange hinabwanderte. Sie lachte kurz und da verwandelte sich James auch schon wieder zurück, doch sie zog ihre Hand nicht zurück. Stattdessen strich sie mit ihrem Daumen sanft über seine Lippen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und ihre Lippen berührten sich kaum merkbar.

"Oh Shit, die Mädels suchen mich bestimmt schon", sagte sie und wich gerade wie er sich weiter vorbeugte, zurück.

"Lily-"

"Also danke noch mal", sagte sie und überlegte dabei ob sie sich überhaupt schon bedankt hatte, doch sie war zu verwirrt um das jetzt zu beachten. Sie stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, "Über die ganze Story müssen wir noch mal reden. Also ich mein dass das du ein Hirsch bist und Remus ein Werwolf und Sirius vielleicht ein Rentier oder ein Löwe oder sonst was ist."

Sie drehte sich um und wollte schon ins Schloss gehen, doch sie wandte sich nochmals um.

"Wieso hast du es mir erzählt?", fragte sie leise und James lächelte für einen kurzen Moment.

"Weil du verrückt genug wärst, tatsächlich im verbotenen Wald nach einem Hirsch zu suchen."


	11. Being someone else

Als Lily am nächsten Tag aufwachte, fühlte sie sich fürchterlich. Selbst am späten Nachmittag machte sie keine Anstalten sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen. Auf die Besorgnis der Mädels antwortete sie nur, dass sie auf der Party wohl zu viel erwischt und sich im Regen verkühlt hätte. Doch sie selbst wusste es besser. Sirius ging ihr die ganze Zeit nicht aus dem Kopf und sie wusste einfach nicht weiter. Sie hätte nie gedacht dass die ganze Geschichte so kompliziert werden würde. Ab wo begann es nicht mehr nur Sex, sondern eine Beziehung zu sein? Aber auch das schien ihr lächerlich. Sie hatten nicht eine einzige normale Verabredung gehabt. Die wenige Zeit die sie hatten nutzten sie zu Beginn um weiß Merlin wo auf dem Gelände sich zu treffen und miteinander zu schlafen. Nach einiger Zeit gab es dann mehr Zärtlichkeit und vertraute Gespräche. Aber sie konnten nicht wie normale Paare, bei dem Gedanken an das Wort musste sie bitter lachen, durch Hosgmeade schlendern, alleine auf ein Butterbier gehen oder einfach nur in Ruhe am See oder in einem Gemeinschaftsraum beieinander sitzen. Warum eigentlich nicht? Was sollte dieses Versteckspiel? Wenn Potter wirklich ein Freund von Sirius wäre, würde er ihm die Chance geben mit ihr glücklich zu sein. Aber war er das mit ihr? Und war ihr wirklich egal was Potter dachte? Nein, es gefiel ihr wenn er alles dafür tat um in ihrer Nähe zu sein, um sie vielleicht einmal anfassen zu dürfen. Nur was sollte dann das alles mit Sirius? Liebte sie ihn? Oder wünschte sie sich nur so sehr, ihre Beziehung öffentlich kundzutun um Potter zu verletzen? Keines von beidem traf zu. Sie liebte Sirius nicht und sie glaubte auch nicht dass er solche Gefühle für sie hegte. Es war was anderes zwischen ihnen, dass sie verband und wo beide nicht wussten was es war. Und ihr lag schon lange nichts mehr dran, James eins auszuwischen. Sie mochte ihn sogar. Nur machte das nicht alles noch viel schlimmer?

Diese Fragen und ähnliche schwirrten ihr das ganze Wochenende durch den Kopf. Sie tat nichts anderes als im Bett zu liegen, zu schlafen oder sich mit solchen Gedanken herumzuplagen. Sie stand nur auf wenn es unbedingt sein musste. Die Mädels kümmerten sich liebevoll um sie. Lucy brachte ihr was zum Essen und versorgte sie mit genügend Tratsch um ihr auch mal ein Lachen zu entlocken. Und Lissi, die der Meinung war man fühle sich immer gleich besser wenn man sich schön fühle, kämmte und flocht ihr die Haare und lackierte ihre Nägel. Lisa sah das ganze natürlich aus einer anderen Sicht und zwang sie literweise Tee zu trinken und Medizin, die sie von Madame Pomfrey bekam zu schlucken. Aber umso mehr sie sich um sie kümmerten, umso mehr belasteten sie ihr Gewissen. Sie sollte es ihnen erzählen und nicht vorlügen krank zu sein. Aber konnte sie das jetzt noch? Wie würden sie reagieren? Was würden sie dazu sagen dass sie ein solches Geheimnis so lange mit sich herumgetragen hatte? Warum hatte sie das eigentlich gemacht? Lucy war da anders. Sie sah das ganze aus einem anderen Blickwinkel. Aber Lissi und Lisa würden ihr bestimmt Vorwürfe machen wie sie James so etwas nur antun konnte. Jetzt war es zu spät. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie aufliegen würde, wenn sie und Sirius das nicht beenden.

Montagmorgen wachte Lily noch schlaftrunken durch die Stimmen der Mädels auf. Wie jedes Mal wenn die Zeit knapp wurde lief Lucy nackt herum und suchte ihre Klamotten die sie über den ganzen Boden verstreut hatte. Lissi zog sich nur mühsam an und schminkte sich gähnend und Lisa war diejenige, die natürlich schon komplett fertig war und alle antrieb schneller zu machen. Aber warum verflucht noch mal hatte den niemand Lily geweckt?

"Merlin sei Dank haben wir montags erst zehn Unterricht", nuschelte Lissi vor sich hin, "Sonst würde ich wohl nicht an einem einzigen in der Stunde erscheinen. Jeder der sich für einen Kurs in der Früh angemeldet hat ist selbst schuld."

"Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie und rieb sich die Augen.

"In zehn Minuten müssen wir in Zauberkunst sein..Lucy zum Teufel noch ein mal, nimm dir irgendeinen BH und zieh dich endlich an!", meckerte Lisa, "Also du und Lucy hättet jetzt Zaubertränke. Keine Angst Lily, ich hab dich gestern bei Slughorn krank gemeldet."

"Krank gemeldet? Spinnst du? Ich muss meinen Trank weiterbrauen, sonst kann ich ja wohl vergessen in dem Fach anzutreten", sagte Lily wütend und fragte sich wie es sein konnte, dass Lisa nur so naiv war.

"Lily im Kerker ist eiskalt und es zieht!", sagte Lisa streng, "Leg dich sofort wieder hin! Du weißt dass Slughorn dich auch antreten lassen würde, wenn du das ganze Jahr nicht mehr erscheinen würdest"

"Nein mir geht es schon besser", nuschelte Lily während sie am Boden krabbelnd Teile ihrer Uniform zusammenkramte, "Geht ihr vor und du Lucy sag ihm ich würde gleich kommen. Erfinde irgendwas, von mir aus dass Madame Pomfrey mich noch zwingt irgendeinen Sirup zu trinken."

"Also gut", seufzte Lisa und packte ihre Tasche, "Aber zieh dich ja warm an, hörst du?"

"Und tu dir selbst nein gefallen und geh duschen, Süße", sagte Lucy lachend während sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, "Das Wochenende war ja doch lang"

Während die Mädels die Wohnung verließen, eilte Lily unter die Dusche. Ohne sich großartig abzutrocknen schlüpfte sie in ihre Sachen hinein. Sie band sich die Haare zusammen, tuschte ein wenig ihre Wimpern, packte schnell ihr Zeug in die Tasche und lief los. Vor der großen Halle sah sie James stehen, der etwas unschlüssig schien.

"Was machst du denn da?", fragte sie keuchend und blieb kurz stehen.

"Ich denke ich verzichte heute auf Zaubertränke", sagte er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, "Bei Merlin hab ich keine Ahnung wie ich diesen Trank hinkriegen soll und mir kommt's fast so vor, als würde ich meiner Note besser tun wenn ich einfach nicht erscheine."

"Red keinen Blödsinn", fauchte sie und nahm in bei der Hand und zerrte ihn hinter sich mich, "Nimm dir von mir aus eine Probe aus meinen Trank"

"Was?", fragte er verblüfft, während sie die zahllosen Treppen hinab liefen. Sie wusste selbst nicht warum sie ihm das anbot. Aber Potter war alles andere als dumm und er sollte nicht wegen einem Fach seinen Abschluss versäumen. Oder wollte sie doch nur ihr Gewissen ein wenig erleichtern? Aber das würde sie sich selbst nicht eingestehen.

"Nun von meinen fertigen Trank kriegst du nichts ab. Das würde dir ja Slughorn nie abkaufen. Füll dir jetzt ein Fläschchen ab und aaarrgghhh..", beide schlitterten sie in eine riesige lilafarbene Pfütze am Boden und flogen der Länge nach hin.

"Oh das tut mir Leid!", hörte sie eine männliche Stimme krächzen und als sie aufblickte, erkannte sie einen Jungen aus Ravenclaw.

"Es tut dir Leid?", fauchte sie und wischte sich das Zeug aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich wollte meinen Trank in den Abflusskanal leeren, da ich das nicht hinkriege das Zeug wegzuzaubern. Aber ich bin gestolpert und gleich darauf seid ihr schon angerannt gekommen und ja...", sagte er verlegen und sah sie schuldbewusst an.

"Hast du den verdammten Kessel wie ein Muggel getragen oder was?", sagte James verärgert und half Lily auf die Beine.

"Nun also...ehrlich gesagt bin ich beim Schwebezauber etwas tollpatschig", sagte er und wurde hochrot.

"Sag mal kannst du irgendwas oder hast du dich in die siebte Klasse hochgeschlafen?", sagte James verächtlich. Doch Lily konnte den Schüler bereits zuteilen. John Fuller. Seit er auf Hogwarts war, bezeichnete man ihn als eine Schande für sein Haus, denn er war alles andere als talentiert. Es gab vielleicht ein oder zwei Fächer wo er wirklich gut

war, alles andere was Zaubern betraf, war bei ihm eine reine Katastrophe. Und irgendwie schwand ihre Wut, denn er tat ihr Leid. Sie konnte sich vorstellten was für Sticheleien er ständig ertragen musste.

"Beruhig dich James", sagte sie sanft und kramte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche. Mit einem Wink, war der Kerkerboden wieder sauber. Nun begann sie sich selbst und James frei von dem Zeug zu machen.

"Bitte erzählt es Slughorn nicht", meine John panisch, "Zaubertränke zählt zu dem wenigen was ich wirklich kann. ich möchte es mir nicht auch noch bei ihm verspielen."

"Keine Angst", sagte Lily lächelnd über James Schnauben hinweg.

"Ich muss los", sagte er dann sichtlich glücklicher, "Und danke!"

"Nicht zu fassen dass ich mit dem im selben Jahrgang bin", meinte James und öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. Slughorn war gerade mit einem Schüler beschäftigt, also schlichen sie sich leise an ihre Plätze.

"Lily", flüsterte James und sie hörte dass er sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste.

"Was ist denn?", fragte sie und drehte sich um.

"Du hast das ganze Zeug noch in den Haaren", sagte er grinsend und als sie zu ihrem Zopf griff, fühlte sie die klebrige Masse und musste selbst lachen.

"Was ist denn da los?", fragte Slughorn und blickte verärgert zu ihnen hinüber, doch als er Lily erkannte lächelte er, "Schön dass es ihnen besser geht. Ich erwarte mir diese Stunde viel von Ihnen."

"Ich bin schon dabei", sagte sie und als er wegsah drehte sie sich zu James und grinste ihn an, "Mach das weg und ich füll dir derweil dein Fläschchen ab."

"Alles klar", sagte James und sie fühlte wie ihr kurz warm um den Kopf wurde. Als sie sich umdrehte um ihm die Probe zu geben, sah sie wie Sirius sie vollkommen perplex anstarrte. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihn bis jetzt nicht ein Mal bemerkt. Er blickte von ihr zu James und schien ziemlich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sofort verging Lily das Lachen und sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Lucy, die neben ihr stand, hatte gar nichts mitbekommen, da sie sich damit abquälte das ihr Trank nicht überlief.

Als die Stunde vorbei war und Lily vollkommen zufrieden ihren Trank abgab, sah sie das Sirius beim einpacken trödelte. Doch sie hatte keine Lust sich jetzt mit ihm zu unterhalten. Ihre Laune war momentan viel zu gut um sie gleich wieder zu verderben.

"Kommst du?", fragte sie Lucy, "Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

"So gefällst du mir schon viel besser, als wenn man dich zwingen muss jeden Bissen zu schlucken", sagte Lucy grinsend, "Wollen wir noch auf die Jungs warten?"

"Lass uns vorgehen", sagte Lily schnell, "Die holen uns sowieso ein, wenn uns bei der Hälfte der Stiegen die Puste ausgeht."

In der großen Halle angekommen, saßen Lissi und Lisa bereits am Gryffindortisch und machten ihnen Platz. Als sie sich setzten sahen sie dass Lisa bereits fast fertig mit dem Essen war.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Lily überrascht.

"Ich muss noch in die Bibliothek. Ich hab mir vor Wochen ein Buch ausgeliehen was ich gestern wieder gefunden habe. Ich kann froh sein wenn ich keine Strafarbeit bekomme", sagte sie und löffelte schnell ihren Pudding leer, "Bis später"

"Und wie ist dein Zaubertrank ausgefallen?", fragte Lissi grinsend, denn sie wusste das Lily es mochte, wenn sie mit ihrer Arbeit ein wenig angeben konnte.

"Ganz zufrieden stellend", sagte Lily lächelnd, "Aber Lucy du hast mich echt beeindruckt. Zuerst hatte ich Angst dass mir deine Brühe das ganze Gesicht verätzen würde, wenn dein Kessel explodiert, aber zum Schluss sah das Ganze richtig gut aus."

"Tja ich hab mitten drin begonnen dir einfach alles nachzumachen", sagte Lucy grinsend, "Das hat wohl meine Trank etwas neutralisiert."

"Und Slughorn konnte gar nicht glauben dass ich etwas hatte was ich ihm abgeben konnte", sagte James plötzlich und die Marauderer setzten sich zu ihnen.

"Das er überrascht war kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Lissi frech, "Ach und Sirius, wann erzählst du mir denn endlich was du für ein Tier..äähm ich meine was für ein Haustier du hast?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und hoffte dass keiner böse sein würde, doch sie merkten schnell dass keiner zugehört hatte.

"Sobald du mir sagst was für Unterwäsche du trägst", meinte Sirius grinsend, "Und die einzig richtige Antwort wäre keine."

James fing an zu lachen, während Lissi ihnen nur ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte.

"Erst wenn das der Fall ist, kriegst du deine Antwort", ergänzte Sirius und nun musste auch Lucy lachen.

"Also ich finde das fair", sagte sie und trank einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft, "Außerdem ist das gar nicht so übel."

Während die Jungs gleich neugierig wurden, widmete sich Lucy ihrem Essen ohne ihre Blicke zu bemerken.

"Heute nicht", flüsterte Lissi den beiden zu und fing an zu lachen als sie sah wie enttäuscht sie waren, "Lily was ist los?"

Lily wusste selbst nicht was mit ihr los war. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich total miserabel und unglaublich müde. Doch so schnell wie das ganze gekommen war, was es auch schon vorbei.

"Ich bin wohl noch etwas schlapp vom ganzen herumliegen", sagte sie und begann ihr Hühnchen zu essen. Sie spürte wie Sirius sie beobachtete.

"Ich hab dich das Wochenende gar nicht mehr gesehen", sagte er und war bemüht dass seine Aussage beiläufig klang und sie war wohl die Einzige, die merkte dass es nicht so war und irgendwie munterte es sie auf, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte.

"Ich lag die Tage nur flach", meinte sie und blickte kurz zu ihm.

"Und derweil war das gar nicht mein Werk", sagte James gespielt verwundert und Lily verpasste ihm einen Tritt und er stöhnte auf, "Au, das tat Weh Evans"

Nach dem Essen machten die Jungs und Lily sich auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung, während Lissi nun Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte.

"Wie läufts denn eigentlich mit den Vorbereitungen für den Ball?", fragte Remus als sie die Treppen hinaufstiegen und Lily,Sirius und James blieben wie vereist stehen. Das hatten sie komplett vergessen.

"Das hab ich mir schon gedacht", sagte Remus grinsend, "Ich hab gehört die anderen Organisatoren hätten die Woche wieder eine Besprechung. Da würde ich mal auftauchen, vor allem da ihr anscheinend alle anderen Treffen versäumt habt."

"Ach was, wenn bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen ist, dass wir fehlen, brauchen wir gar nicht mehr zu kommen", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend.

"Und riskieren das McGonagall Gryffindor alle Punkte abzieht die wir haben?", sagte Lily bissig, "Wir müssen dort hingehen. Und wehe ihr erscheint nicht"

Sie spürte plötzlich eine heftigen Ruck, der sie gegen die Wand drückte. James war mit einem Bein eingeknickt und auf ihr gelandet.

"Was ist denn nur mit dir los Potter", fragte sie verärgert und drückte ihn von sich weg.

"Ich weiß auch nicht", meinte er verwirrt, "Mein Bein ist irgendwie eingeschlafen."

"Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen, sonst sind wir die Punkte in den nächsten Minuten schon los", meinte Peter als er auf die Uhr blickte.

"Als hättest du auch nur einen davon verdient", sagte Sirius leise, so dass nur Remus und Lily ihn hören konnten. Im Klassenzimmer angekommen, huschten sie schnell an ihre Plätze, wo Lisa bereits wartete und nur wenige Sekunden nach ihnen erschien McGonagall im Raum. Nach Verwandlung hatten sie Wahrsagen, doch kaum das der Unterricht begonnen hatte hörte Lily neben sich ein leises schnarchen und sah das James bereits eingeschlafen war und Sirius versuchte es ihm gleichzumachen. Doch auch sie fühlte sich ungewöhnlich müde, noch mehr als sonst und nur schwer konnte sie ihre Lider offen halten.

"Wach auf Lily", sie spürte wie sie jemand wachrüttelte, doch sie bekam einfach ihre Augen nicht auf, als wollten ihre Muskeln ihr nicht gehorchen. Nach einigen Sekunden konnte sie ein wenig blinzeln und sah wie Remus einen nach dem anderen von ihnen weckte. Nur furchtbar schwer kam Lily auf die Beine und Lissi musterte sie gähnend.

"Bei Merlin du bist ja noch erschöpfter als ich für gewöhnlich", sagte sie lächelnd, "Vielleicht bist du doch noch nicht ganz gesund...James was auch endlich!"

Sie verpasste ihm einen Tritt und verärgert setzte er sich. Lily hörte wie er leise "schon wieder" vor sich hinmurmerlte. Doch anscheinend war er viel zu fertig um sich mehr aufzuregen.

"Ich glaub ich verzichte aufs Abendessen und geh gleich mal schlafen", sagte Lily langsam und schleppte sich die Wendeltreppe hinab.

"Ich bring dir nachher was mit", meinte Lissi und ging mit den Jungs die Stiegen hinab. Lily sah wie Sirius kurz stehen blieb und sie ansah, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf um ihm klar zumachen, dass sie viel zu erschöpft war um auch nur noch ein Wort zu reden. Ihr kam es vor als würde sie ewig lang zur Wohnung brauchen und dort angekommen warf sie sofort ihr Zeug ab, schlüpfte aus ihrer Bluse und ihrem Rock, zog sich ein Shirt über und ließ sich in ihr Bett fallen.

************(Bemerkung: Nicht wundern, aber ab hier muss ich die Story ein wenig aus der Sicht von James erzählen. Warum werdet ihr früh genug bemerken :) )**********************

"Wach endlich auf!", James spürte einen heftigen Ruck und bemerkte dass jemand auf seinem Bett herumhüpfte, "Wir wollten den Jungs heute Abend doch beim Training zusehen?"

'Was heißt denn bitte den Jungs?', verwirrt versuchte er seine Decke vom Gesicht zu ziehen, 'Und warum war das Lucy, die ihn weckte?' Er spürte plötzlich wie sie sich auf ihn setzte und verwundert schlug er die Augen auf und konnte nicht glauben was er sah. Lucy DuGrey saß doch tatsächlich nur in Unterwäsche und mit einem Kissen in der Hand auf ihm und grinste ihn an.

"Und du weißt doch dass Michael Dunst in letzter Zeit richtig scharf aussieht", sagte sie und lehnte sich vor, "Also beweg deinen Hintern. Die fangen in einer Stunde an"

Sie verpasste ihm eins mit dem Kissen, doch James fühlte gar nichts. Er war sogar unfähig zu sprechen. Er musste wohl noch träumen. Eine andere Erklärung gab es für das hier nicht. Aber wenn das ein Traum war...

Er streckte seine Hand aus und griff Lucy auf die Brüste. Automatsch kniff er die Augen zusammen, denn er erwartete sich dass sie ihm ordentlich eine verpassen würde, doch nichts geschah. Als er wieder die Augen aufmachte sah er, dass sie nur noch breiter grinste.

"Also ist es dir auch aufgefallen?", fragte sie erfreut und wippte auf ihm auf und ab und James fragte sich langsam, warum sich in seiner Hose immer noch nichts regte, "Die sind in den letzten Tagen irgendwie größer geworden oder zumindest etwas fester, denn dieser BH spannt total."

Plötzlich kam Lissi ins Zimmer mit einem Handtuch umgewickelt und das nasse Haar fiel ihr über eine Schulter, während sie bemüht war es mit einem kleineren Handtuch abzutrocknen. James hatte absolut keine Ahnung was das ganze hier sollte, aber es war ihm mindestens genauso egal.

"Lucy du musst mir mal helfen mir den Rücken einzucremen", meinte Lissi dann und kramte aus ihrer Tasche eine Bodylotion, "Ich hab nämlich echt viel Zeit damit verloren hinter dir im Bad aufzuräumen"

"Hör auf zu meckern und komm her", sagte Lucy lachend und stieg vom Bett. Lissi kam zu ihnen herüber und James musste keuchen als sie im nächsten Moment das Handtuch fallen ließ. Lissi und Lucy sahen ihn beide verwundert an, doch schulterzuckend wandte sich Lucy dann Lissi zu und während sie ihren Rücken einschmierte, fing sie an über Dunst zu erzählen. James versuchte irgendwas zusagen, doch noch immer bekam er keinen Ton heraus. Er setzte sich weiter auf im Bett und starrte beide komplett fassungslos an. Was zum Teufel war denn hier los? Es fühlte sich an wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag und alle Tage an denen es Geschenke gab zusammen. Padfoot würde ihm das ganze bestimmt niemals abkaufen. Und wo war Lily? Sollte er nach ihr fragen? Doch irgendwie traute er sich nicht die beiden zu stören, denn er hatte Angst dass ihnen vielleicht doch klar wird, dass er hier nichts zu suchen hatte. Er schaffte es für ein paar Sekunden seinen Blick von ihnen loszueisen und blickte sich um. Das hier war nicht sein Schlafsaal. Das musste die Wohnung der Mädels sein. Wie war er hier hergekommen? War er vielleicht so betrunken gewesen, dass er von der letzten Nacht nichts mehr wusste? Nein, dafür fühlte er sich viel zu gut.

"Danke", meinte Lissi als Lucy fertig war und cremte sich nun die Arme ein.

"Was ist denn? Beweg dich endlich", sagte Lucy zu James gewandt und schnappte sich einen Rock von ihrem Bett und zog ihn an.

"Die können doch sowieso nicht ohne mich anfangen", sagte er enttäuscht darüber dass Lucy sich anzog, doch sogleich wurde er stutzig. Das war nicht seine Stimme, das war-

"Was in Merlins Namen!" erschrocken sprang er aus dem Bett als er sich selbst betrachtet hatte. Das waren nicht seine Hände und schon gar nicht hatte es so zarte Beine und seit wann hatte er Brüste? Er blickte sich um und entdeckte einen großen Spiegel und ging hin. Sobald er hineinblickte entfuhr ihm ein Schrei und er schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

"Scheiße, Lily was ist denn los?", fragte Lucy geschockt und er hätte bei dem Namen beinahe erneut geschrieen.

"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Lissi stirnrunzelnd als sie sich wieder ihr Handtuch umband.

"Was redet ihr denn da? Nichts ist in Ordnung. I-ich bin nicht Lily!", rief er vollkommen fassungslos und beide sahen sich ungläubig an. Na toll, jetzt hielten sie ihn auch noch für verrückt. Aber war er das nicht auch? Nein, er wusste wer er war und dass das hier bestimmt nicht sein Körper war. Aber wie sollte er ihnen das erklären, wo er doch selbst nicht wusste was los war.

"Okay jetzt hört mir mal zu", begann er und packte Lucy am Arm, "Ich bin's James. James Potter! Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich in Lily's Körper zu suchen habe, aber ihr müsst mir glauben!"

Lissi biss sich auf die Lippe und war sich nicht sicher ob sie Lachen sollte, während Lucy die Augenbrauen hochzog.

"Also Lily vielleicht-"

"Ich bin nicht Lily", fauchte James und ließ Lucy los. Verzweifelt griff er sich an den Kopf und versuchte durchzuatmen.

"Schluss jetzt. Ich find das nicht mehr lustig", sagte Lissi und verschränkte die Arme, "Ich hol jetzt mal Lisa."

"Ja genau", sagte James wild nickend, "Lisa ist klug, der fällt schon was ein. Wo ist sie?"

Lissi ging kurz hinaus und kam gleich drauf mit Lisa hinein.

"Und sie glaub sie ist wer?", fragte sie verwirrt. Sie hielt eine Bürste in der Hand und war wohl gerade dabei sich zu frisieren.

"Ich bin James", sagte er eindringlich und Lisa fing kurz an zu lachen.

"-tschuldige", sagte sie grinsend, "Du sollst wer genau sein?"

"James Potter", wiederholte er und nun konnte sich auch Lissi wohl nicht mehr zusammenreisen und fing laut an zu lachen., "Verdammt noch einmal ihr seid Hexen! Und ich bin gerade euch dabei zu erklären dass ich in Lily's Körper stecke und euch fällt nichts Besseres ein als zu LACHEN?"

Lisa und Lucy wurden ruhig für einen Moment, doch Lissi gluckste immer wieder noch kurz.

"Okay lass mich nachdenken Lily-"

"James!"

"Ja ja schon gut", sagte Lisa und sah ihn misstrauisch an, "Also wenn das ein Scherz ist, dass ist er dir echt gelungen"

"Sehe ich aus als würde ich das ganze lustig finden?", fauchte James und begann auf und ab zu gehen, "Warum passiert so ein Mist immer nur mir! Da steckt bestimmt Padfoot dahinter. Der hätte das zum Schreien gefunden."

"Ich hab's", meinte Lisa dann, "Wenn du, wie du sagst, James Potter bist, dann muss Lily in deinem Körper stecken, oder?"

"Du bist genial", freudig umarmte er sie, "Kommt lasst uns gehen."

"Du musst dir was anziehen", sagte Lisa dann und zeigte auf das Shirt was er trug, "Lily bringt dich um wenn sie sieht dass du so rausgehst"

"Oh ja ähm klar", sagte er und Lucy reichte ihm wie es schien Lily's Uniform, die sie vom Boden einsammelte.

"Glaubst du ihr etwa?", hörte er Lissi flüstern, während er überrascht feststellte, dass ein Rock gar nicht so übel war.

"Spinnst du?Aber wenn sie James sieht wird ihr klar dass sie das wohl kaum sein kann", hörte er Lisa antworten und wütend blickte er zu ihnen. Doch er wollte jetzt nicht streiten, sonst wären sie vielleicht nicht bereit mit ihm zu gehen. Nun begannen auch Lissi und Lucy sich anzukleiden und seine Wut legte sich als er dabei war, dass Shirt auszuziehen.

"Hör auf sie so anzustarren", fauchte Lucy als sie sah, wie er Lily's Brüste begutachtete, "Hier, zieh den BH an"

"Alles klar", sagte er grinsend, "Aber warum trag ihr die Dinger? Ohne fühlt es sich viel besser an"

"Spätestens wenn du spürst wie kalt es draußen ist oder wenn du mal läufst, wirst du wissen warum", sagte Lucy lachend und als er die Bluse zugeknöpft hatte, wandte er sich ihr zu. Lissi und Lisa waren derweil aus dem Schlafzimmer gegangen.

"Du glaubst mir oder?", fragte er und sie sah ihn einen Moment ruhig an.

"Ja tue ich", sagte sie dann.

"Wieso?",fragte er erleichtert.

"Du siehst nicht drein wie sie",sagte sie schlicht, "Und jetzt lass uns gehen"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey wach auf endlich", Lily spürte wie sie jemand unsanft rüttelte, "Ich hab dir gesagt es bringt nichts nach dem Essen schlafen zu gehen wenn du doch gleich wieder aufstehen musst."

Sie erkannte Sirius Stimme und verwirrt machte sie die Augen auf. Was hatte er hier zu suchen?

"Hast du sie nicht mehr alle", sagte sie und setzte sich auf. Seltsam, diese tiefe Stimme. Hatte sie sich am Wochenende etwa doch so derbe verkühlt?, "Was glaubst du was Potter denkt wenn er dich hier sieht"

"Was?", fragte Sirius und wandte sich ihr zu, während er sich ein Shirt anzog, "Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

"Ich sagte-", doch im nächsten Moment fing sie wie wild an zu schreien, als plötzlich die Mädels und SIE den Saal betraten.

"Verdammt, hör auf wie ein Mädchen zu kreischen", fauchte Sirius sie an als sie aus dem Bett gesprungen und ans andere Ende des Raumes gelaufen war.

"Nun vielleicht liegt das daran dass ich eins bin du Vollidiot", schrie sie ihn an und zeigte auf auf die Mädels, "Ist das ein Scherz von euch?"

"Lily schau dich doch mal an", sagte das Etwas dass in ihrem Körper steckte zu ihr und sie blickte auf ihren Körper herab und begann erneut zu schreien.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Remus der gerade mit Peter den Raum betreten hatte und blickte sie alle vollkommen verwirrt an.

"Prongs dreht gerade voll durch", sagte Sirius und starrte von Lily zu den Mädels.

"Prongs?", sagte sie den Tränen nahe und ging zu einem Spiegel und fing mit zitternden Händen an sich abzutasten, "Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst!"

"Lily jetzt komm mal wieder runter", hörte sie sich selbst sagen und sah wie sie plötzlich im Spiegel hinter ihr erschien, "So kommen wir nicht weiter"

"Ich soll wieder runterkommen?", schrie sie und wandte sich um, "Was in Merlins Namen hast du in meinen Körper zu suchen und warum verflucht noch ein mal sehe ich aus wie Potter?"

"Ich bin genauso wenig damit zufrieden dass du in meinen Körper steckst! Ich bins James!"

Für einen Moment wurde es ruhig im Schlafsaal und alle starrten die beiden an. Lily wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu und fing leise an zu wimmern.

"Ach jetzt hör aber auf", meinte James beleidigt, "Als wäre es so schlecht wie ich auszusehen."

"Das ist leicht gesagt nachdem man in MEINEM Traumkörper gelandet ist", fauchte sie ihn an.

"Beruhigt euch", hörte sie Remus laut sagen, "Dafür muss es eine ganz logische Erklärung geben."

"Ach und welche?", sagte Lucy und setzte sich auf eins der Betten, "Ich glaube kaum dass einer von euch beiden beim Zaubern so herumgepfuscht hat, das sowas passiert"

"Vielleicht hat euch wer anderer verhext", sagte Peter und blickte von Lily zu James.

"Und wer sollte das sein?", fragte Lisa seufzend.

"Oh ich wette du bist daran Schuld", fauchte Lily James an, "Das war bestimmt eine deiner Nutten die's dir heimzahlen wollte. Und ich kann jetzt dafür hinhalten"

"Au spinnst", sagte James als Lily ihm auf den Arm schlug, doch sogleich zuckte sie zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich nur selbst damit schadete.

"Ich glaube nicht dass auch nur ein Schüler solche magischen Fähigkeiten hat", meinte Remus nachdenklich, "Nur wenige sehr erfahren Zauberer hätten so etwas drauf."

"Willst du damit sagen dass es ein Lehrer war?", fragte Lissi ungläubig und fing an zu lachen.

"Natürlich nicht", sagte Remus und warf ihr einen kritischen Blick zu, "Das hier hat irgendetwas anderes magisches verursacht. Vielleicht ein Gerät oder vielleicht habt ihr was zu euch genommen oder-"

"Was?", fragten James und Lily zugleich als Remus stockte und die Augen aufriss.

"Natürlich, warum ist mir das nicht gleich eingefallen"

"Wenn du nicht sofort sagst was, dann reiss ich dir deinen A-"

"Der Verwechslungstrank", unterbrach sie Lisa und sie blickte verdutzt zu ihr.

"Genau", sagte Remus grinsend.

"Aber das kann doch dann nur von den Dämpfen sein oder?", sagte Lucy stirnrunzelnd, "Weil getrunken habt ihr ihn ja kaum. Und dann müssten wir alle irgendwie in einem anderen Körper stecken."

"Nein die Dämpfe waren es nicht", sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd, "Denkt nach! Könnt ihr euch erinnern, dass ihr ihn vielleicht auf irgendeine Weise hättet zu euch nehmen können?"

Wieder wurde es kurz ruhig und alle schienen angestreng nachzudenken, ob jemand den beiden das Zeug hätte unterjubeln können.

"Oh Merlin", sagte Lily dann und blickte vollkommen entgeistert drein.

"Sag schon", drängte sie James und auch die anderen sahen ihn gespannt an.

"Nun ja, getrunken haben wir das Zeug nicht" ,begann sie und fing an sich am Hinterkopf sich zu kratzen, "Aber zählt es auch wenn man darin badet?"

"Was?", sagte James verwirrt, doch plötzlich wurde ihm klar was sie meinte und sein Blick wurde finster, "Dieser verdammte Fuller. Wenn ich ihn die Finger kriege-"

"Solange du in meinen Körper steckst, wirst du dich bestimmt mit niemanden duellieren oder vielleicht auch noch schlägern", fauchte sie und als sie sah dass alle sie nur noch mehr verwirrt ansahen begann sie zu erklären, dass sie heute in dem Trank von John Fuller ausgerutscht waren.

"Und da der Typ im selben Jahrgang ist, muss es ein Verwechslungstrank gewesen sein", beendete sie ihren Vortrag und setzte sich verzweifelt auf das Bett indem sie anscheinend geschlafen hatte, "Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein und bin da nicht gleich draufgekommen?"

"Und was tun wir jetzt?", fragte James und setzte sich neben sie.

"Wie gehen zu Slughorn", sagte Remus, "Er hat mir doch erklärt dass man so was rückgängig machen kann.

"Und wenn es nicht klappt?", fragte Lily leise und spürte erneut wie ihr die Tränen hochkamen.

"Sag so was nicht", meinte Lucy und kam zu ihr um ihre Hand zu nehmen und lächelte sie aufmunternd an, "Natürlich klappt es...wow ziemlich seltsam so anzufassen..ach da fällt mir was ein."

Lucy wandte sich James zu und bevor noch jemand was sagen konnte, klatschte sie ihm eine.

"Was zum-", sagte James geschockt und griff sich auf die Wange.

"Vorsicht was du mit meinem Körper anstellst", sagte Lily erschrocken, doch Lucy fing an zu grinsen.

"Das war dafür dass du mir auf die Brüste gegriffen hast", sage sie dann und Sirius fing heftig an zu lachen.

"Wusste ich doch dass du die Situation genutzt hast alter", sagte er.

"Ich hab gedacht ich träume und wollte nur sicher gehen", sagte James lachend.

"Oh nein", sagte Lissi plötzlich erschrocken und ihr Gesicht lief hochrot an.

"Oh doch", sagte James und grinsend biss er sich auf die Lippen, "Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht worüber ich mich beschwere. Das war wohl einer der schönsten Tage in meinem Leben"

"Gewöhn dich mal nicht zu sehr dran", sagte Lily und stand auf, "Lasst uns gehen."

Lissi stand immer noch wie versteinert dann und als James an ihr vorbeiging formte er ein "Danke" mit den Lippen und ihn wütend ansehend folgte sie ihm hinaus.

"Beeilt euch mal", meinte Sirius als sie hinaus auf den Gang traten, "Wie verpassen sonst noch das Training"

"Oh nein verdammt, das hatte ich ganz vergessen", meinte James erschrocken, "Lily kann doch gar nicht fliegen! Wie sollen wir das denn machen?"

"Ich kann sehr wohl fliegen", fauchte sie, "Nur Quidditch spielen kann ich halt nicht so berauschend"

"Oh na wenn du fliegen kannst aber nicht spielen...worüber mache ich mir dann eigentlich sorgen?", sagte James sarkastisch.

Bei Slughorn angekommen klopfte Remus an die Tür und als der Professor kurz darauf die Tür öffnete, sah er sie verwundert an.

"Ja bitte?", sagte er und musterte sie alle.

"Professor wir haben da ein ähm kleines Problem", begann Lily und Slughorn sah sie verwundert an. Lily fiel ein dass James sonst sie auch nur ein Wort mit ihm wechselte, wenn

es nicht unbedingt sein musste, "Dürfen wir reinkommen?"

"Ähm also ja natürlich", sagte Slughorn und ging zur Seite. Als sie drinnen waren zauberte er genügend Stühle für alle her und setzte sich selbst auf seinen.

"Also wo soll ich anfangen? Es klingt bestimmt etwas seltsam aber...ich bin Lily Evans und nicht James Potter", sagte Lily dann und hoffte dass er nicht sie alle sofort böse rausschmeissen würde, weil er dachte, sie würden sie einen Scherz erlauben. Doch er blicke nur verdutzt zu James und dieser begann wild zu nicken. Bevor Slughorn etwas

erwidern konnte fuhr Lily fort und erzählte ihm was passiert war. Als sie zu Ende erzählt hatte blickte er immer noch stutzig drein, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn und rieb sich mit einem Finger die Schläfe.

"Was soll ich nur mit diesem Jungen machen", sagte er dann seufzend, "Fuller mischt Tränke recht anständig, aber ansonsten...Nun, gut dass sie gleich zu mir gekommen sind. Ich werde sofort damit beginnen den Gegentrank vorzubereiten."

"Merlin sei Dank", sagte Lily erleichtert, doch auch die anderen schienen sehr erfreut darüber, dass es eine Lösung für das Desaster gab.

"Gut, wie lange wird denn das ungefähr dauern? Wissen Sie, ich hab in zehn Minuten Training-"

"Sie scherzen ", unterbrach ihn Slughorn und begann laut zu lachen, "Tut mir Leid, aber dieser Trank muss mindestens eine Woche lang ziehen. Wir können von Glück

reden wenn es nicht länger dauert. Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie frisch die Zutaten sind, die ich dafür habe"

"Was?", riefen Lily und James zugleich und sackten enttäuscht zusammen.

"Mehr kann ich leider nicht tun", fuhr Slughorn fort, "Ich werden natürlich ihren Professoren bescheid geben die gegeben Umstände im Unterricht zu beachten. Aber ich muss sie jetzt bitten zu gehen, da ich mich gleich mal an die Arbeit machen werde."

"Ja Professor", sagte Lily und stand schweren Herzens auf, "Danke vielmals für ihre Hilfe."

Als sie am Gang waren lehnte Lily sich gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

"Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte James seufzend und begann erneut auf und ab zu gehen.

"Ihr könnt es nicht ändern", sagte Remus nüchtern.

"Ja also machen wir das Beste daraus", sagte Sirius, "Und nun ab zum Quidditchfeld."

"Was?", sagte Lily und lachte bitter, "Falls du glaubst ich könnte auch nur irgendwie mit euch trainieren-"

"Aber ich kann es", sagte James, "Ich hab ja wohl noch meine Fähigkeiten und da dürfte doch der Körper egal sein."

"Wenn ich auch nur einen Kratzer davon trage-"

"Das wirst du nicht", unterbrach sie Lisa aufmunternd, "Du weißt das James ein toller Sucher ist"

"Dann beeilen wir uns mal", sagte Lucy und gemeinsam liefen sie durchs Schloss und hinab zum Feld. Remus und Peter jedoch kamen nicht mit, da Remus ihm noch bei den Hausaufgaben helfen musste.

"Und wie erklären wir das den anderen?", fragte Lily keuchend als sie dort ankamen.

"Im Moment gar nicht", sagte Sirius, "Das würde ewig dauern bis die uns das glauben. Ich mach das schon."

Und gemeinsam mit James verschwand er in der Umkleidekabine. Die Mädels setzten sich derweil auf die Tribüne und ein paar der anderen Zuschauer betrachteten sie verwundert. Und noch überraschter waren sie als sie sahen dass Lily mit dem Team das Feld betrat.

"Das wird das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins werden", sagte Lucy lachend, "Was glaubst ihr was das auslösen wird, wenn die anderen denken, dass du James im Team ersetzt hast?"

"Wie fühlt sich das eigentlich an?", fragte Lissi neugierig.

"Naja irgendwie seltsam", meinte Lily nachdenklich, "So fühl ich mich eigentlich ganz normal, nur sobald ich gehe merke ich das etwas nicht stimmt. Ich fühl mich irgendwie so schwer und unbeweglicher. Aber auch stärker"

"Na klar, aber jetzt denkt mal wie James sich plötzlich in deinem zierlichen Körper fühlen muss", sagte Lisa schmunzelnd, "Und an die Kleidung wird es sich wohl auch gewöhnen müssen"

"Tja dafür muss Lily sich an was anderes gewöhnen", sagte Lucy grinsend, "Hast du ihn dir schon angesehen? Vielleicht prahlt Potter immer nur und derweil steckt nichts dahinter."

"Wann hätte ich denn?", sagte Lily und blickte auf ihren Schoss.

"Dann lass mal sehen", fuhr Lucy fort und Lisa und Lissi fingen an zu lachen.

"Und was sagen die anderen hier dazu?", sagte Lisa, "James würde ausrasten wenn er das sieht."

"Dann lass mich halt mal anfassen", sagte Lucy und nun musste auch Lily lachen.

"Es gibt doch tatsächlich noch Momente wo ich mich über deine direkte Art wundere", sagte sie grinsend, "Jetzt gedulde dich mal. Im Zimmer könnt ihr dann damit machen was ihr wollt."

Eine kurze Pause folgte, doch sogleich mussten alle vier loslachen.

"Hey James", plötzlich trat ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor zu ihnen und lächelte Lily an. Die Mädels warfen sich Blicke zu und mussten ein erneutes Lachen unterdrücken, "Hast du mal kurz Zeit?"

"Also eher nicht", begann Lily und wusste nicht so recht was sie tun sollte, "Vielleicht nächste Woche?"

Als das Mädel sie verwirrt ansah, begann Lucy neben ihr immer wieder kurz aufzulachen und Lily stupste sie an.

"Ähm ja also..man sieht sich dann", sie schien immer noch reichlich verwirrt und nun auch verärgert über das Verhalten der Mädels.

"Merlin, das wird wohl die ganze Zeit so gehen", sagte Lily und nickte in Richtung einer Gruppe von Mädels ein paar Reihen von ihnen entfernt, die jedes Mal kicherten wenn sie

Lily, besser gesagt James ansahen. Und sie sollte Recht behalten. Während des ganzen Trainings kamen immer wieder welche herüber und wollten sich mit James unterhalten und eine begann sogar ganz ungeniert zu erzählen, was sie James für das kommende Wochenende versprochen hatte.

"Wo bleibt denn deine Selbstachtung Mädel!", fuhr Lily sie an. Als das Training vorbei war warteten sie vor den Mannschaftskabinen auf die Jungs, doch es dauerte noch eine halbe Stunde bis sie erschienen.

"Sorry, duschen hat heute etwas länger gedauert", meinte James grinsend und Lily sah ihn giftig an.

"Wie regeln wie das jetzt eigentlich mit dem Schlafen?", meinte Lissi dann, "Du schläfst doch bei uns oder?"

"Spinnst du? Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was die mit meinen Körper alles anstellen würden", meinte Lily. James und Sirius grinsten sich an, "Ich muss bei denen im Schlafsaal sein und James kommt zu euch."

"Wir können uns doch auch ein Bett teilen", sagte James immer noch grinsend und legte seinen Arm um sie, "Und naja...meinst du nicht es wäre interessant wenn wirs jetzt miteinander treiben würden? Also noch interessanter als sonst."

"Träum weiter Potter", sagte sie und löste sich von ihm, "Und ihr Mädels achtet darauf dass er mich pflegt! Ich will nicht noch einmal sehen dass er ungeschminkt die Wohnung verlässt!"

"Solange du meinen Körper nicht schminkst", entgegnete James und Sirius fing an zu lachen.

"Lasst uns doch noch etwas essen gehen", sagte Sirius dann, "Das Abendessen läuft noch eine halbe Stunde."

In der großen Halle angekommen setzten sie sich auf den Gryffindortisch. Das würden sie jetzt wohl die ganze Woche machen müssen. Lily konnte sich denken wie die Leute sie anstarren würden, wenn sie wo anders sitzen würde. Als James seinen Teller beladen hatte, sah sie ihn stirnrunzelnd an, als er begann alles in sich hineinzustopfen.

"Jetzt mach mal halb lang", sagte sie verärgert, "Du kaust ja nicht ein mal anständig!"

"Erstens mal fühlt es sich an als hättest du heute noch gar nichts gegessen", entgegnete er mit vollem Mund, "Und zweitens isst du sonst auch für ein Mädchen außergewöhnlich viel."

"Das mag schon sein, doch ich esse nicht wie ein Schwein und ich mäste mich auch nicht wie eins", fauchte sie und nahm ihm eine riesige Hühnerkeule aus der Hand, "Wenn du so weitermachst hab ich bis nächster Woche zehn Pfund zugelegt."

"Mann ich komm grad vom Training!", sagte er böse, "Und mecker nicht ständig rum! Ich muss dir auch mal sagen dass du aufhören sollst wie ein Mädchen zu gehen solange du ich bist. Du lässt mich wie nen Schwulen aussehen. Und hast du eigentlich nur Röcke in dieser Länge? Man kann ja kaum einen Schritt machen ohne dass man alles sieht! Wieso ist mir das nicht früher an dir aufgefallen?"

"Weil ich weiß wie man sich damit richtig bewegt", antwortete sie und fing an zu grinsen als er versuchte den Rock etwas länger zu ziehen.

"Können wir uns das jetzt eigentlich die ganze Woche lang anhören?", fragte Lisa seufzend.

"Ich denke schon", antwortete Sirius, "Prongs und Evans werden sich noch über so einiges wundern."

"Ja aber nicht mehr heute", sagte Lily und streckte sich gähnend, "Sag mal hast du gestern Nacht nicht geschlafen?"

"Ich bin noch ziemlich lang an meinem Aufsatz für Verwandlung gesessen", sagte James und nahm einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

"Wozu hast du denn eine Serviette!", sagte Lily entrüstet und die anderen fingen an zu lachen, doch so gleich verstummten sie als Kenny Jackson zu ihnen trat und James einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

"Na Hübsche", sagte er und setzte sich neben ihn, "Wo warst du letztes Wochenende denn plötzlich?"

James blickte drein als hätte Kenny ihm anstatt eines Kusses eine verpasst. Lily rutschte das Herz in die Hose und sie sah James flehend an, doch der schien als würde er Kenny gleich durchhexen.

"Kenny bist du sehr böse wenn du nachher mal mit Lily redest?", begann Lucy zuckersüß, bevor James was sagen konnte, "Wir sind grad ziemlich in eine Diskussion vertieft."

Verwundert blickte er von Lucy zu James und fragte sich wohl warum Lily ihm nicht antwortete, doch dann stand er lächelnd auf.

"Alles klar", sagte er, "Wir sehen uns dann ja morgen im Unterricht"

"Und wag es nicht mich noch mal anzufassen", sagte James doch Lily räusperte sich laut, sodass Kenny es wohl nicht gehört hat als er wegging.

"Ich schwöre dir Potter", fauchte Lily sogleich, "Ich werds dir bei jedem einzelnen Mädel in Hogwarts versauen wenn du ihn blöd anmachst solange du ich bist!"

"Ich hätte jetzt eher ein 'Danke' erwartet dafür, dass ich ihm keine verpasst hab", sagte James und wischte sich angeekelt mit der Hand über die Wange.

"Beruhigt euch mal wieder", sagte Lucy, "Ist doch alles gutgegangen. Und du wirst auch noch Zeit finden das zu erklären Lily"

"Du hast Recht", sagte Lily und gähnte erneut, "Aber wir haben da noch einiges zu klären Potter. Wir haben schließlich beide einen Ruf zu bewahren. Ich für meinen Teil werd jetzt mal schlafen gehen."

"Gute Idee", sagte Lissi als sie aufstanden.

"Nichts da", sagte Lisa streng zu ihr, "Du hast noch Hausaufgaben."

Auf dem Weg nach oben diskutierten die beiden darüber, während Lily und James versuchten noch schnell ein paar Regeln aufzustellen.

"Und vergiss nicht dich heute einzucremen", mahnte ihn Lily und James fing an zu grinsen.

"Keine Angst, darauf vergess ich bestimmt nicht", sagte er und sie stupste ihn von der Seite, "Und du komm ja nicht auf die Idee irgendein weiblichen Schnickschnack mit mir anzustellen."

"Tja wenn du mich böse machst zupf ich dir die Augenbrauen"

"Dann würde ich deine wachsen lassen"

"Lily du wolltest mir doch noch was zeigen", redete Lucy dazwischen und Lily fing an zu lachen.

"Dafür ist auch noch morgen Zeit", sagte sie und drückte den Mädels einen Kuss auf die Wange als sich ihre Wege trennten.

"Und ich krieg keinen?", meinte Potter lächelnd.

"Es hat sich schon seltsam genug angefühlt, dass wir einen kriegen", sagte Lisa lachend, "Gute Nacht ihr zwei"

"Schlaft gut", meinte Lily und fing an zu lachen als sie James noch sagen hörte: "Ihr hättet nur was sagen müssen, dann hättet ihr bis jetzt auch immer von mir einen gekriegt".

Als es still wurde, merkte Lily erst dass sie jetzt mit Sirius alleine war.

"Tja ähm...seltsam nicht wahr?", begann sie als es bereits zu lange still war.

"Jaah", sagte er nickend, "Ziemlich seltsam."

Wieder folgte eine Stille. Das einzige was man hörte, waren ihre Schritte die an den Wänden widerhallten.

"Lily-"

"Ja ich finde auch dass wir reden sollten", unterbrach sie ihn und sie blieben stehen. Sie waren bereits vor dem Portraitloch angekommen. Er lächelte

sie kurz an, doch sogleich sah er wieder weg.

"Nun also so hast du dir das bestimmt nicht vorgestellt, aber...", sie fing an zu grinsen, "Das wars doch was du wolltest? Mit James darüber reden oder?"

Er betrachtete sie kurz stirnrunzelnd, doch dann fing er an zu lachen.

"Na dann spiel ich ihn jetzt mal. Die richtige Verkleidung hätte ich ja schon mal", fuhr sie fort und räusperte sich. Sie wollte schon ihre Stimme verstellen bis ihr klar wurde, dass sie ja bereits wie er klang. Sie lachte kurz als sie daran dachte dass sie ihn jetzt wohl zum ersten Mal Padfoot nennen würde.

"Also raus mit der Sprache", sie fing heftig an zu lachen, da sie es einfach nicht über die Lippen bringen konnte, "Was gibts Neues bei dir... Padfoot"

"Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle Lily", sagte Sirius und musste jedoch selbst lachen, "Aber gut, wie du willst. Also Prongs...Lily hör auf zu lachen und hör mir zu...Naja viel Neues gibt es eigentlich nicht? Lass mich mal nachdenken... ach ja genau, hätte ich ja jetzt beinahe vergessen! Hab ich dir schon erzählt dass ich neuerlich mit deiner Traumfrau schlafe?"

"Was? Man sollte dich sofort von der Schule schmeißen und in ein Land voller Schmerz verbannen!", schimpfte sie und versuchte böse drein zusehen, jedoch musste sie sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht allzu breit zu grinsen, "War das gut so oder doch zu dramatisch?"

"Nun, glaubst du dass James so reagieren würde?", meinte Sirius und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Na muss er doch, wenn du solche Panik davor schiebst", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme als er seufzte.

"Du weißt genau was mich erwarten würde", fuhr er fort, "Wir haben das schon Hundert Mal diskutiert."

"Ja und ich denke dass auch genau da das Problem liegt", sagte sie trotzig, "Kein Wunder dass sich das ganze im Moment eigentlich nur Scheisse

anfühlt, da hätte ich auch früher draufkommen können. Wie sollen wir es denn genießen Zeit zusammen zu verbringen, wenn es sich immer nur um Potter dreht!"

"Lily er ist mein bester Freund!"

"Und deswegen musst du ständig an ihn denken?", fuhr sie ihn an und sein Blick wurde finster, "Das ist doch krank! Bei euch läuft doch eindeutig etwas schief."

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich Evans", sagte er mit Betonung auf ihren Nachnamen und sie merkte dass sie zuweit gegangen war, "Du willst mir doch

nicht erklären, dass du dafür absolut kein Verständnis hast? Würdest du die Mädels auch einfach so hintergehen wie ich es gerade bei Prongs tue?"

Vielleicht war es doch nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn sie wie James aussah. Seine Schuldgefühle dürften Momentan eigentlich nur noch größer sein. Aber er hatte Recht und darüber hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Sie würde dass niemals Lissi,Lisa oder Lucy antun können. Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Zu Beginn hat das was Potter dachte, sie keinen Deut gekümmert. Sie hätte das ganze gar nicht

aus dieser Sicht sehen können. Und sollte sie jetzt mit ihrem Gewissen dafür büßen, nur weil James ihr nicht mehr egal war?

"Du kannst mir jetzt nicht die Schuld für das hier geben", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

"Das tue ich doch gar nicht!", meinte er und warf tief durchatmend den Kopf in den Nacken, "Sieh mal Lily, ich kann so nicht mit dir reden. Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer."

"Sirius hör auf die dich die ganze Zeit fertig zu machen", fuhr sie fort, "Mir ist selbst klar dass Potter wütend sein würde, aber bei dir hört sich das an als würde seine Welt zusammenbrechen. Und nein, sieh mich nicht so an! Das lasse ich mir nicht einreden! Wir reden hier von James Potter, der sich schneller darüber wegtrösten kann, als was wir an Zeit verschwendet haben, darüber zu streiten!"

Sirius sagte nichts dazu. Er sah sie nicht einmal an. Doch sie würde jetzt nicht locker lassen.

"Hör mal...wenn du willst, dann lassen wir es jetzt einfach bleiben, aber...", begann sie und er blickte zu ihr, "Es wäre falsch...es wäre falsch wenn wir es beenden ohne das wirklich zu wollen. Das würde immer zwischen uns stehen!"

"Und was sollen wir machen?", fragte er und es tat ihr im Herzen weh zu sehen, wie verzweifelt er war, doch ihr fiel selbst nur eine Sache dazu ein.

"Wie wärs wenn du mich mal um ein Date bittest?", sie biss sich auf die Lippe und wartete darauf ob er gleich wieder auf sie losgehen würde, aber

das einzige was er zustandebrachte war ein verwundertes, lautloses "Was?"

"Sieh mal, ich möchte nur nicht, dass wir wegen Potter aufgeben", sagte sie ruhig, "Lass uns einfach mal ausgehen und abwarten, wie wir danach über Alles denken"

"Und du glaubst dass würde etwas ändern?", fragte er und war offensichtlich nicht allzusehr überzeugt von der Idee, "Und wie erklären wir das den anderen?"

"Da fällt uns schon ein Grund ein", sagte sie und fing wieder an zu grinsen, "Wir haben ja eine Woche lang Zeit darüber nachzudenken"

Sirius seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, doch dann lachte er.

"Also gut, versuchen wir es", meinte er, "Aber weißt du was... Selbst jetzt wo du in seinem Körper steckst, merke ich durch jedes Wort und jede

Bewegung dass ich mich mit Lily Evans unterhalte."

"Hör schon auf, sonst küss ich dich und ich weiß nicht was du jetzt dazu sagen würdest", sagte sie und fing laut an zu lachen.

"Ich würd sagen wir gehen hinein und ich versuche dieses Bild aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen", sagte er und schüttelte sich, "Aber tust du mir nen

gefallen. Schrei mich irgendwie an wenn wir Remus sehen...ich glaub der schöpft Verdacht"

"Liebend gern Schatz", sagte sie breit grinsend.

"Na dann", er wandte sich dem Portrait zu,in dem eine alte Frau mit ewig langem,silbernen Haar auf einem Schreibtisch eingenickt war, "Hey aufwachen..Wahnsinn dass die nichts mitgekriegt hat. Die mischt sich ja sonst immer überall ein"

"Wahh, oh ja ähm Passwort?", sagte die Frau verwirrt und wischte sich den Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel.

"Phönixasche", sagte Sirius und sie klappte zur Seite um sie eintreten zu lassen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen nur mehr ein paar Schüler, darunter Remus und Peter.

"Hey ihr zwei", begann Remus, doch da fiel Lily was ein.

"Moment mal Remus ja", sagte sie und versuchte richtig verachtlich dreinzusehen als sie sich Sirius zuwandte, "Eins weiß ich sicher: Potter und dich lass ich die ganze Woche lang nicht alleine. Nur Merlin weiß, was ihr zwei mit mir anstellen würdet. Und deine billigen Kommentare kannst du dir auch sparen Black. Weißt du eigentlich warum du einen Kopf hast? Damit du das Stroh nicht in den Händen tragen musst."

"Oh Evans du bist wie immer so charmant", antwortete er frech grinsend.

"Ich versuch mich doch nur dir anzupassen", meinte sie und Remus fing an zu lachen, "Gute Nacht Jungs"

"Schlaf gut Lily", sagte Remus und gemeinsam mit Sirius begann sie die Treppen hinaufzusteigen. Zu Beginn fluchte sie noch einwenig, doch als sie weit genug weg waren, hörten sie auf.

"Zufrieden?", meinte sie und wandte sich kurz um.

"Ich dachte mir schon dass dir das nicht allzu schwer fallen wird", sagte er und sie fing heftig an zu lachen. Lily musste sich eingestehen, dass wenn sie nicht so unzufrieden damit wäre wie Potter rum zulaufen, es eigentlich gar nicht so übel war. Sie würde mit Sirius diese Woche wohl mehr Zeit verbringen können, als irgendwann sonst. Und vielleicht würden ihnen danach eine Entscheidung leichter fallen. Ob sie nun die Freundschaft wählten, oder das, was auch immer das zwischen ihnen war.


	12. Great Changes

**Hey Leute! Ich weiß, es gibt keine Erklärung dafür dass ein Kapitel soooo lange auf sich warten lässt. Deswegen versuche ich gar nicht zu rechtfertigen, warum ich so viel Zeit gebraucht habe. Ich werde jetzt wieder regelmäßig schreiben! Ich möchte nicht dass diese Geschichte, und auch nicht Sex and the City, unbeendet bleiben. Ich werde die nächsten Tage das nächste Kapitel für Sex and the City fertig schreiben und dann wieder eins für diese Geschichte. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar Rückmeldungen freuen!**

**Eure Elisabeth Courtney,**

**xxx**

„Lily aufstehen", drang die Stimme von Remus Lupin in ihre Gedanken. Aber das konnte ja gar nicht sein. Sie befand sich bestimmt noch in einem Traum. Also drehte sie sich zur Seite und schlief einfach weiter. Doch das Rufen hörte nicht auf und obwohl sie sich dagegen wehrte, war sie dabei aufzuwachen.

„Was ist denn?", grummelte sie verärgert und hob den Kopf um sich umzusehen. Sie konnte nur verschwommen sehen, aber sie erkannte gleich dass das hier nicht ihr Schlafzimmer war. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und blickte sich verwirrt um, bis die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten.

„Oh nein", jammerte sie und ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen, „Dann war das Ganze doch kein schlechter Alptraum."

„Komm schon", sagte Remus sanft, „Es wird halb so schlimm sein."

„Ja du hast leicht reden", sagte Lily grummelnd und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, „Du bist nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen in einem riesigen, unbeweglichen, halb-blinden Männerkörper gefangen."

„Du hast recht, bis auf die Sache mit dem halb-blind muss ich mich nur mein ganzes Leben mit der Tatsache rumschlagen", sagte er und sie begann zu lachen. Sie nahm die Brille vom Nachtkasten und setzte sie sich auf. Sirius lag noch in seinem Bett und schnarchte leise vor sich hin, während Remus vor ihrem Bett stand und Peter an einem Tisch hektisch auf einem Pergament kritzelte.

„Hausaufgabe vergessen?", fragte sie und er nickte wild mit dem Kopf, dann blickte sie zu Sirius und sah Remus entrüstet an, „Warum darf er eigentlich noch schlafen?"

„Weil ich dachte du würdest bestimmt gerne ungestört und als erste ins Bad gehen", sagte Remus und sie fing an zu strahlen über diese liebe Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie stieg aus dem Bett und fühlte sich seltsam nackt, da sie nur eine Boxershorts trug. Sie hatte versucht sich angekleidet schlafen zu legen, aber dieser Körper schwitzte ohne Ende. Lily ging zum Kleiderschrank und versuchte sich für etwas zum Anziehen zu entscheiden, aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Alles war so fremd und wirkte so riesig. Seufzend nahm sie dann einfach eine Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, schnappte sich frische Unterwäsche und Socken und ging dann ins Badezimmer.

„Merlin das ist doch ein Scherz", sagte Lily aufgebracht als sie sah, dass obwohl die Jungs bis auf ein paar Duschgels, Deos, Düfte, Rasierschaum und Rasierer keine Kosmetikartikel hatten, es total unordentlich war. Am Boden lagen Handtücher, Socken und Unterwäsche verstreut. Das Waschbecken war schmutzig und der Spiegel voller Flecken. „Was ist denn nur los mit euch?"

„Ähm ja dazu sind wir noch nicht gekommen", sagte Remus der hinter ihr in der Tür erschien und sich beschämt am Kopf kratzte.

„Seit dem das Schuljahr begonnen hat oder wann?"

„Warte ich räum das mal schnell weg"

„Ich bitte darum", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, „Tu bitte nur die dreckige Wäsche weg, den Rest hex ich sauber."

Also holte sie ihren Zauberstab und während Remus die Kleidungsstücke einsammelte, säuberte Lily das Badezimmer. Ein paar Minuten später seufzte sie zufrieden und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Als sie in den Spiegel blickte erschrak sie erneut. Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie die Brille ab, zog die Boxershorts aus und stellte sich in die Dusche. Dann fing sie an zu schmunzeln. James hielt seinen Körper wirklich schön in Form. Lily strich mit den Fingern über den straffen Bauch und spannte die Muskeln an. Dann betrachtete sie seine Arme und zog dasselbe Spiel nochmal ab. Und dann erst besah ich sein bestes Stück. Und musste grinsen.

Als Lily mit dem Duschen fertig war, zog sie sich an und versuchte verzweifelt James Haare zu ordnen, aber es war hoffnungslos. Dann trat sie aus dem Bad und Sirius sah sie schwer seufzend an.

„Na endlich! Merlin was hast du da drinnen so lange gemacht?", sagte er und ging an ihr vorbei ins Bad.

„Tut mir Leid wenn es mir nicht egal ist ob ich verschwitzt und ungepflegt rumlaufe!"

Zehn Minuten später waren sie alle vier gemeinsam auf dem Weg zum Essen. Aber alle paar Schritte griff sich Lily in den Schritt, da sie es einfach nicht hinbekam bequem zu gehen ohne sein „Teil" zu spüren.

„Lily hör endlich auf damit, die denken noch alle das James sich was eingefangen hat", sagte Sirius lachend als sie die große Halle betraten. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindortisch bemerkte Lily wie manche Mädchen sie unverschämt anstarrten oder verträumt mit den Wimpern klimperten. Da ihr das doch unangenehm war, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Sie setzten sich auf einen leeren Platz in der Mitte des Tisches und begannen zu essen. Während sie Rührei und Speck auf ihren Teller häufte, blickte sie immer wieder zum Eingang.

„Hast wohl Angst dass es ein paar Komplikationen gegeben hat, was?", fragte Sirius breit grinsend, nachdem er ihrem Blick gefolgt ist.

„Merlin, hoffentlich lässt mich James nicht komplett idiotisch-" doch bevor sie den Satz beendete, sah sie Lucy die große Halle betreten, gefolgt von ihren anderen beiden besten Freundinnen und natürlich sich selbst. Obwohl sie der Anblick, sich selbst entlang schreiten zu sehen, verschreckte, war sie doch froh darüber dass sie so wie immer aussah. Sie trug ihre Schuluniform, ihre Haare waren gepflegt und ihr Gesicht normal geschminkt. Das Einzige was sie grummeln ließ war die Art wie James sich in ihrem Körper bewegte. Er ging breitbeinig und hart und Lily ließ erschrocken ihre Gabel fallen als er begann sich schamlos am Hintern zu kratzen.

„Sag mal spinnst du!", fauchte sie sogleich wie er sich ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte, „Du kannst mich doch nicht wie einen Troll rüberkommen lassen."

„Was soll ich denn tun?", gab James verärgert zurück, „Dann leg dir ordentliche Unterwäsche zu und nicht so einen Minitanga, der bei jedem zweiten Schritt im Arsch verschwindet. Und bei der Gelegenheit kannst du dir auch gleich einen anständigen Rock kaufen!"

„Das würdest du ihr nie raten wenn du _du _wärst", sagte Sirius empört und Lucy und Lissi begannen zu lachen.

„Also dafür dass James sich wie ein Affe bewegt können wir nichts, aber ansonsten haben wir ihn doch super hingekriegt", sagte Lisa und Lily warf den L's einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Ja der naive James hat doch tatsächlich geglaubt wir würden ihn alleine duschen gehen lassen", sagte Lucy grinsend und James zuckte schmunzelnd mit den Schultern.

„Ich wette Lily durfte alleine duschen gehen", nuschelte er und warf den Jungs einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Pah du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft ich stell mich davor und überprüfe ob sie sich einen runterholt oder nicht", entgegnete Sirius kopfschüttelt und Remus verschluckte sich vor Lachen an seinem Kürbissaft.

„Hast du?", fragten Lissi und Lucy gleichzeitig.

„Hast du?", wiederholten James und Sirius, als Lily nicht gleich antwortete.

„Das geht euch gar nichts an", sagte Lily und biss sich grinsend auf die Lippen. Natürlich hatte sie nicht. Also, nicht dass sie nicht einige Momente darüber nachgedacht hätte, aber es schien ihr dann doch zu schräg.

„Ich wette sie hat nicht", sagte James und beobachtete Lily genau.

„Ich wette doch", antwortete Lucy grinsend.

„Wieso sagst du's nicht einfach und ersparst uns die Fragerei?", sagte Sirius und lehnte sich zu Lily rüber, so als könnte er die Antwort auf ihrem Gesicht finden, wenn er nur ganz genau hinsah.

„Nö ich find das so viel amüsanter, wenn ihr euch den Kopf darüber zerbrecht"

„Ja genau. Hört auf sie zu fragen", sagte Lissi mit einem Zwinkern was soviel wie „Du wirst es mir sowieso nachher erzählen" bedeuten sollte.

„Ist mir sowieso egal", sagte dann James erneut schulterzuckend und fing an zu grinsen, „Wenn du wüsstest was ich getan hätte wenn ich alleine gewesen wäre!"

Während die Jungs allesamt losprusteten, lehnte sich Lily über den Tisch um James gegen den Arm zu boxen, doch dann fiel ihr ein dass sie sich ja damit nur selbst schlagen würde und verärgert setzte sie sich wieder hin.

„Ha! Diese Woche könnte doch besser werden als erwartet", sagte James lachend.

Nach dem Essen gingen Lily und die Jungs gemeinsam mit Lissi zur Kräuterkunde. Draußen regnete es erneut heftig, also zogen sie ihre Umhänge fester, setzten die Kapuzen auf und liefen zu den Gewächshäusern.

„So ein Mist", murmelte James als sie eintraten und fing erneut an, an ihrem Hintern zu fummeln.

„Hör endlich auf damit", sagte Lily verärgert und griff sich dabei selbst unbewusst in den Schritt.

„Du brauchst nicht reden", sagte James und gab ihr einen Klaps auf die Finger, damit sie aufhörte, „Du hast es doch mit meinem Körper viel besser erwischt! Bei dir zwickt und drückt alles nur. Und dieser BH, was ist das den bitte! Wenn das nicht besser wird, zieh ich ihn nächste Stunde aus"

„Das lässt du schön bleiben", fauchte sie als sie zu ihrem Tisch gingen. Sie hatten beschlossen heute zusammen zu arbeiten, gemeinsam mit Sirius und Lissi. Lily wollte nicht das James mit seiner ungelenken Art ihr unnötige Verletzungen zuzog, die man sowieso schon in diesem Fach viel zu leicht bekam. Vor ihnen lagen große, muschelförmige Kokons aus dem sie wohl den Saft herauspressen sollten. Bevor sie jedoch überlegen konnten, wie sie an die Sache herangehen sollten, kam Professor Sprout zu ihnen.

„Ich wurde über eure ähm Lage informiert", sagte sie und sah abwechselnd zu James und Lily. Obwohl sie ziemlich nüchtern sprach, glaubte Lily ein leichtes Schmunzeln zu sehen, „Ich werde natürlich bei der Benotung und, damit sind vor allem sie gemeint, bei ihrem Benehmen diesen Zustand berücksichtigen."

„Ja Professor", antworteten beide und sie ging wieder vor zu ihrem Pult und erklärte die Aufgabe. Während James und Sirius gleich begannen sich über Quidditch zu unterhalten, versuchte Lily über ihre Stimmen hinweg zuzuhören.

„Jetzt haltet endlich mal den Mund", zischte sie dann, „Oder habt ihr etwa eine Ahnung wie wir dieses Ding öffnen?"

„Du bist doch die Musterschülerin oder etwa nicht?", fragte James frech.

„Ach was, so schwer kann das gar nicht sein", meinte Sirius und nahm einen der ziegelroten Kokons und drückte fest zu, „Autsch verdammt was ist das!"

Der Kokon hatte bei der Erzeugung des Druckes scharfe, lange Stacheln ausgefahren.

„Halt still", sagte Lily, nahm ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Sirius blutige Hände. Sekunden darauf hörte die Blutung auf. Er bedankte sich und wischte sich an seinem Umhang die Hände ab. Eine viertel Stunde später hatten sie es immer noch nicht geschafft, auch nur einen der Kokons zu öffnen. Nachdem sich Sirius erneut verletzt hatte, schnappte er sich wütend seinen Zauberstab und kurz darauf war ein lauter Knall zu hören und die Kokons flogen alle vom Tisch.

„, würden sie wohl aufhören sich wie ein Barbar aufzuführen und stattdessen ihr Buch zur Hand nehmen!", bellte Professor Sprout aufgebracht „Und damit meine ich nicht dass sie versuchen sollen, die Kokons damit zu erschlagen!"

Während Lucy und James in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen, schnappte sich Lily ihr Lehrbuch und fing an, nach der Lösung zu suchen.

„Und hast du was?", fragte James kurz darauf und beugte sich zu ihr rüber. Lily schüttelte sich, als ihre eigenen roten Haare ihre Wange kitzelten.

„Ja wir müssen gleichmäßig viel Druck erzeugen", sagte sie dann und zeigte auf die entsprechende Zeile, „Dann sollte er in der Mitte aufgehen"

Sie schnappte sich einen der am Boden liegenden Kokons und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Sie legte ihre Hände an jeweils ein Ende und drückte, zuerst sanft, und dann fester zu. Dass sie plötzlich so viel Kraft hatte überraschte sie, doch dann dachte sie wieder an James Muskeln und es war nur logisch. Für einen Moment dachte sie es würde nicht klappen, dann hörte sie ein knackendes Geräusch und in der Mitte der Wölbung tat sich ein Loch auf. Eine gelbe, dickflüssige Substanz quellte heraus und Lissi reichte ihr schnell eine Auffangschale. In der restlichen Zeit schafften sie alle Kokons zu öffnen, doch gab es noch ein paar Verletzungen.

Die Zeit die Lily als James verbringen musste, stellte sich als gar nicht so schlimm heraus wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Klar nervte es sie, dass ständig Mädchen aller Häuser sie in jeder Lage abfingen und sie mit teils peinlichen, teils megapeinlichen Sprüchen anbaggerten. Die Nachricht von ihrer Verwechslung schien für Hogwartsverhältnisse ungewöhnlich langsam durchzusickern. Auf der anderen Seite nervten sie auch die Sprüche von denen, die Bescheid wussten. Manche Jungs versuchten doch tatsächlich James zu überreden, dass sie mal ihren Körper anfassen durften. Doch James zückte sofort fauchend seinen Zauberstab und warf ihnen alle möglichen wüsten Beschimpfungen an den Kopf. Das rechnete ihm Lily hoch an.

Andererseits genoss sie die Zeit die sie mit Sirius verbringen konnte. Als Freunde. Das war es, was ihr so gut gefiel. Sie sprachen nicht über das was zwischen ihnen war oder dieses „Date" was sie geplant hatten. Seit langer Zeit war sie wieder ungezwungen und fröhlich. Es gab in den Tagen keine Schuldgefühle die sie plagten, keine Wut über Sirius Verhalten und keine Enttäuschung über seine immerwährenden Zweifel. Vielleicht war diese Verwechslung genau dass, was Sirius und sie gebraucht hatten. Wenn Lily sie selbst war und mit Sirius alleine Zeit verbrachte, war es schwierig die Gedanken zu ordnen. Natürlich war Sirius Black ein außergewöhnlich attraktiver Mann und dazu war er witzig, charmant und ein begabter Zauberer. Diese Zusammensetzung lässt die Hormone verrücktspielen und Gefühle werden nur zu oft von Trieben unklar durcheinander gebracht. Dass sie sogar an Liebe zwischen ihnen gedachte hatte, schien ihr nun geradezu lächerlich. Sie mochte Sirius, sogar sehr und dass hätte sie vor einiger Zeit schon nicht geglaubt, aber sie mochte ihn als einen guten Freund. Eine Person mit der man lachen kann, der man sich auch anvertraut, und mit der man kuschelt, weil man sich geborgen und sicher fühlt. Sie war sich sicher, dass Sirius das richtige Mädchen zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen konnte, aber diese Person war nicht sie. Sirius und Lily waren dazu bestimmt beste Freunde zu werden. Und sie war sich ziemlich sicher dass Sirius dasselbe dachte. Eines Abends saßen sie gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum und lachten über Lucy's heutige Aktion. Sie hatte einem Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff einen Fluch aufgehalst, mit dem er den ganzen Tag wie ein ziemlich übelgeschminkter Clown rumlaufen musste, nachdem er ihr im Unterricht ihren magischen Lieblingslippenstift abgeknüpft hatte; nachdem dem verzweifelten Jungen die Schminke weggehext hatte, hatte sie Lucy natürlich dreißig Punkte dafür abgezogen, aber Lucy reckte nur das Kinn und sagte schlicht: „Pah! Der Lippenstift hat mich fast drei Galleonen gekostet! Das ist mir auch 50 Punkte wert!", wodurch ihr prompt weitere zwanzig abgezogen wurden.

„Also ich finde das Beste an dem ganzen war MacGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck als sie diese Antwort bekam", sagte Sirius lachend, „Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen dass Lucy tatsächlich der Meinung war, im recht zu sein!"

„Hast du nicht gehört? Fast drei Galleonen", sagte Lily und Sirius begann erneut zu lachen. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr und fing an zu lächeln. „Ich finde das hier können wir ziemlich gut"

Dann wandte er sich wieder um und begann Remus etwas zu erzählen. Und Lily brauchte keine Erklärung, sie wusste auch so was er meinte und ihr Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter.

Auch wenn es nicht so übel war eine Woche lang James zu sein, gab es doch einige Schwierigkeiten. Zum Beispiel Quidditch. Es war absolut klar dass Lily nicht statt ihm zum Training gehen konnte. Sie war eine Katastrophe was diesen Sport betraf. Sie konnte ganz passabel fliegen, aber da hörten ihre Fähigkeiten schon auf. Also ging wie ein paar Tage zuvor James in ihrem Körper zum Training. Und während Lily nervös mit den L's von der Tribüne aus zusah, waren die anderen Spieler sichtlich verwirrt über die ungewohnte Situation. Und das machte James ziemlich unglücklich und verärgert. Lucy und Lissi begannen laut zu lachen als James einem seiner Jäger „Hör verdammt nochmal auf mir auf den Hintern zu glotzen du Idiot und spiel endlich!" zurief. Als das Training vorbei war, stand Lily glücklich auf. James hatte ihrem Körper keine unschönen Verletzungen zugezogen. Eigentlich fand sie es seltsam dass sie sich so viele Sorgen darüber machte, sie war ja sonst auch nicht zimperlich (man bedenke mit wie vielen Brüchen sie und Lucy im Krankenflügel gelandet sind), aber jetzt aus einer anderen Perspektive betrachtet, schien ihr alles viel gefährlicher. Sie besah ihren zierlichen Köper und fragte sich nun selbst wie es eigentlich möglich war dass sie Essen konnte wie ein wilder Riese und Saufen wie eine Horde Kobolde. Nun verstand sie, wieso man sie das so oft gefragt hatte. Auf der anderen Seite war das Volumen ihres Magens nicht im Gegensatz zu dem Hunger den James Körper entwickeln konnte. Vom Mittagessen bis zum Abendessen schien es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit und sie war meist schon am Verhungern. Deswegen packte sich Lily nun lauter Süßigkeiten in ihre Taschen, die sie während den Pausen gierig verschlang.

Mit den Tagen konnte Lily sich viel besser in James Körper bewegen und auch er machte Fortschritte. Einmal trug er sogar Stöckelschuhe, zwar mit einem kleinen Absatz, aber dennoch. Sie musste lachen als sie sah, wie stolz er auf sich selbst war. Sirius besah das ganze jedoch mit ziemlichen Missfallen.

„Merlin ich hoffe du findest jetzt nicht gefallen dran und behaltest das bei", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, als er sah wie James herumstolzierte und James boxte ihn gleich gegen den Arm.  
„Tja, auch wenn: Ich glaube da kannst du lange suchen bist du diese Schuhe in deiner Größe findest", sagte Lily lachend und betrachtete James große Füße.

Und es taten sich noch zwei weitere riesige Probleme auf: Erstens rückte das Wochenende näher und sie mussten sich überlegen wie sie das mit dem Coyote Ugly regeln würden. Und was viel schlimmer war: Es war bald wieder Vollmond! Während sie Abends alle gemeinsam am See unter einer großen Eiche saßen, diskutierten sie ewig lange herum wie sie das anstellen sollten, aber sie kamen nicht wirklich zu einer Lösung. Keiner wusste wie es für einen Animagus war, wenn er sich in einem anderen Körper befand. Selbst wenn die Verwandlung in ein Tier gelang, wer garantierte dass es anhalten würde? Da sie sich nicht sicher sein konnten, sagte Remus dass es vollkommen ausgeschlossen sei es zu „Versuchen".

„Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen wenn etwas geschehen würde", meinte er bekümmert und sah Lily und James abwechselnd an, „Also bitte tut mir das nicht an."

„Ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf meinen Körper als Versuchskaninchen zu opfern", sagte Lily entschieden.

„Ach wir schaffen das schon zu dritt", sagte Sirius optimistisch und James nickte zwar, wirkte aber ziemlich angeschlagen. Lily glaubte dass er dieses monatliche „Treffen" sehr genoss und es ziemlich ungern verpasste.

„Außerdem von der Party am Freitag wirst du Samstagnacht noch geschafft sein", sagte Lucy lachend, „Als Lily wirst du genug zu tun haben."

„Von wegen", Lily schnaubte und wandte sich an James, „Als könnte er mich jemals ernsthaft dort ersetzen!"

„Jetzt mach mal halb lang-"

„Prongs sei kein Idiot", unterbrach ihn Sirius, „Sei doch froh wenn sie dir nicht ihre Arbeit aufhalst"

Freitagabend saß Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb noch schnell ihre Hausaufgaben aus Verwandlung fertig. Sie wusste dass sie dazu morgen viel zu erschöpft sein würde. Hastig krakselte sie die letzten Sätze hin um sich dann fertig machen zu können. Doch als sie in das Schlafzimmer der Jungs hastete, fiel ihr ein dass sie ja gar nicht so viel Zeit brauchen würde um sich ausgehfertig zu machen. Als James reichte es zu duschen, rasieren musste sie sich auch mal wie er ihr heute mitgeteilt hatte und dann in eine Jeans und ein Shirt schlüpfen. Es gab kein ewig langes Anstehen vor dem Bad, sie musste sich nicht eincremen, Haare föhnen, schminken und stylen und obendrein auch noch entscheiden welches ihrer fast 50 Paar Schuhe sie anzog. Auf der einen Seite erleichterte sie diese Erkenntnis. Sie würde in einer viertel Stunde fertig sein. Andererseits fing Lily an zu schmollen. Egal wie viel sie darüber schimpfte, sie mochte das alles. Den ganzen „Mädchenkram" wie die Jungs sagen würden, wenn sie hörten dass die L's manchmal Stunden brauchten um sich herzurichten.

Als sie in das Schlafzimmer der Jungs trat, sah sie Sirius und Peter auf einem Bett Zaubererschach spielen, während Remus am Fenster saß und in ein Buch vertieft war.

„Hey Lil'", sagte Sirius und lehnte sich zurück, nachdem er Peter offensichtlich Schach Matt gesetzt hatte. Dieser lehnte sich konzentriert über das Brett und suchte nach einem Ausweg, „Gehst du gleich duschen?"

Lily nickte, während sie ihre Bücher auf einen freien Stuhl warf. Lily hatte darauf bestanden immer als erste von ihnen ins Bad zu gehen, da die Jungs dazu neigten ein absolutes Chaos zu hinterlassen. Nicht einer von ihnen empfand es als wichtig genug, Kleidung die man abgelegt hatte, in den Wäschekorb zu tun. Wozu auch, auf dem Fußboden stören sie ja niemanden! Mittwochabend hatte es ihr dann gereicht. Sie wollte das sowieso schon viel zu kleine Badezimmer betreten und konnte nicht mal die Tür ganz aufschieben, da so viele Socken, Boxershorts und T-Shrits rumlagen. Verärgert hatte sie sich den Haufen geschnappt und bevor Sirius oder Remus protestieren konnten, hatte sie alles aus dem Fenster geschmissen.

„Was regt ihr euch denn auf?", fragte sie bissig als Sirius entsetzt aufgesprungen war, „Da liegen sie am Boden. Da stören sie doch niemanden!"

Von da an ging Lily als Erste duschen und die Jungs räumten ihre Sachen auch weg. Lily bezweifelte zwar, dass sie das bei beibehalten würden, wenn sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung war, aber da sollte sie es nicht mehr kümmern. Nachdem sie fertig war mit Duschen und sich angezogen hatte, fuhr sie sich über das Gesicht und erinnerte sich an ihr Vorhaben sich zu rasieren. Obwohl sie fand dass James mit einem Dreitagesbart richtig gut aussah.

„Warte ich muss nochmal rein", sagte sie und drückte sich an Sirius vorbei ins Bad, „Nur fünf Minuten"

„Am Arsch fünf Minuten", sagte Sirius verärgert, „Deine fünf Minuten sind so lang, dass Moony, Wormtail und ich bereits fertig im Coyote ankommen könnten! Was machst du da überhaupt?"

„Potter hat doch gesagt dass ich mich rasieren muss", sagte sie und sah sich nach den richtigen Utensilien um.

„Oh Mann, soll ich dir vielleicht helfen? Ich glaube kaum dass Prongs daran gedacht hat, dass du sein Gesicht verunstalten könntest."

„Ha ha", sagte sie trocken und warf eine Zahnpasta nach ihm, „Wie schwer und wie viel anders soll das denn sein als sich sonst wo zu rasieren?"

Doch schon beim ersten Ansetzen der Klinge hatte sie sich geschnitten. Sie nahm noch ein paar Anläufe mit demselben Ergebnis, bis sie sich dann doch helfen ließ. Als sie dann alle endlich fertig waren (und Lily die Wunden aus ihrem Gesicht gehext hatte) verließen sie gemeinsam den Schlafsaal. Vor dem Bild der fetten Dame holte, Sirius den Tarnumhang hervor und warf sie über alle vier. Aber es war viel zu eng und Lily fragte sich wie die vier tatsächlich so durch die Gänge schleichen konnten. Unbeholfen stolperte sie alle paar Schritte über ihre eigenen Füße und über die der anderen.

„War doch halb so schlimm", beruhigte sie Remus als sie vor dem Coyote standen und Lily leise zu fluchen begann über den beschwerlichen Weg den sie hinter sich hatten. Sie traten ein und sofort empfing sie laute Musik. Während ihre besten Freundinnen sich schon an der Theke zu schaffen machten, waren erst wenige Schüler da. James stand neben Lucy und trank ein Butterbier, während er Lisa und Lissi überrascht beim Zaubern zusah. Lisa dirigierte eine Reihe Feuerwhiskey durch die Luft, während Lissi die Sessel von den Tischen zauberte.

„Hey", sagte Lily grinsend und trat zu ihnen hinter die Theke, „Ihr wisst wohl nicht so recht was ihr mit ihm anfangen sollt, was?"

„Ich wollte ja helfen", nuschelte James beleidigt, „Aber das freundliche Geschöpf neben mir drückte mir nur das Bier in die Hand und sagte dass es reicht wenn ich einfach dastehe und hübsch aussehe."

Und das tat er wirklich. Die dunkelroten Haare glänzten in dem Licht, während Lily's Augen durch das dezent wirkende Make-up nur noch mehr strahlten. Er trug eine dunkle Jeans und ein schwarzes Top ohne Träger. Doch als Lily auf seine Schuhe sah, seufzte sie.

„Ballerinas?"

„Du hast doch nicht gedacht ich könnte mit deinen Schuhen mit den Mörderabsätzen auch nur einen Schritt gehen?", sagte er schnaubend.

„Wir haben versucht ihm deine schwarzen Pumps anzuziehen, die du letzten Sommer in diesem kleinen Geschäft in London gekauft hast", sagte Lucy und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ein paar Zentimeter und er bekommt schon ein Schwindelgefühl"

„Mann ist doch egal", sagte Sirius und setzte sich an die Theke, „Es ist schon so schlimm genug dich anzusehen und mir zu denken dass du scharf aussiehst. Da musst du nicht auch noch wissen wie du diese Beine und ihren Hintern richtig in Szene setzt"

„Was glaubst du wovor ich eigentlich die meiste Angst habe", sagte James über Lucys Lachen hinweg, „Es war schon schlimm genug in der Schule zu sehen wie mich manche mit ihren Blick ausgezogen haben und ich mich immer wieder daran erinnern musste dass ich Lily bin und diese Typen nicht wirklich mich anschauen. Ich weiß noch gar nicht was ich machen soll, wenn hier einer seine Hände nicht im Griff hat."

„Die werden doch schon mittlerweile alle mitgekriegt haben was passiert ist", sagte Remus aufmunternd, während Lucy ihnen allen einen Feuerwhiskey reichte. Genau in dem Moment kam ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw an ihnen vorbei.

„Hey James", sagte sie Zuckersüß und biss sich Lächelnd auf die Lippen als sie ihn, oder besser gesagt Lily, von oben bis unten musterte und dann weiterging.

„Na toll", seufzte James und kippte sein Getränk weg. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde füllte sich das Coyote. Es wurde heiß, die Luft roch nach Schweiß und Alkohol und die Musik dröhnte über die tanzende Menge. Während Lily mit Lisa arbeitete, hatten sich Lucy und Lissi mit einer Flasche Schnaps zu den Jungs gesetzt. Lily fand es an diesem Abend ziemlich anstrengend James zu sein. Wieder und wieder wurde sie gefragt warum sie hinter der Theke arbeitete. Sie setzte ein Paar Mal an um die Geschichte der Verwechslung zu erzählen. Aber dafür war es zu laut, die Leute drängten sich nach vorne, riefen ihre Getränkewünsche durcheinander und somit hatte sie es aufgegeben. Sie machte nun nur noch eine wegwerfende Bewegung und sagte „Lange Geschichte" oder „Das geht dich nichts an", wenn sie schon genervt war.

„Hey Lily", sagte eine vertraute Stimme und als sie aufblickte, stand Kenny lächelnd ihr gegenüber. Ihm hatte sie natürlich gleich von der Verwechslung erzählt gehabt.

„Hey", sagte sie und reichte einer Gruppe Mädchen aus Rawenclaw ihre Getränke, „Gib mir fünf Minuten, dann mach ich mal Pause."

„Alles klar", sagte er und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Theke um das Geschehen im Blick zu haben. Lily erledigte noch die ausstehenden Bestellungen und in der Minute wo mal keiner was wollte, stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen um die Mädels zu suchen.

„Lucy", rief sie dann über die Menge hinweg und war überrascht das Lucy sie tatsächlich gehört hatte, „Mach mal weiter"

Lucy nickte und hielt ihr Getränk hoch, als Zeichen dass sie nur noch austrinken wollte. Lily schnappte sich ihren Cocktail den sie noch fast gar nicht angerührt hatte und setzte sich dann zu Kenny.

„Oh Mann, ich hoffe Slughorn bekommt bald den Trank für euch hin", sagte dieser als er sie musterte, „Ich bring's nämlich nicht über mich mit dir zu flirten wenn du wie Potter aussiehst."

„Wenn es bloß allen so gehen würde", sagte sie seufzend und erzählte ihm von den dutzenden Mädchen die sie tagtäglich abwimmeln musste, „Aber du weißt bestimmt selber wie das ist"

„Oh nicht doch", sagte er lachend, „Du weißt ich bin kein Frauenheld"

Und das stimme. Kenny war sehr attraktiv und hatte dazu diese warme und herzliche Ausstrahlung. Aber Lily wusste dass er sich darüber selbst kaum im Klaren war. Er bemerkte nicht mal, von wie vielen Frauen er angehimmelt wurde. Aber das hatte auch zufolge, dass er nicht so selbstgefällig und überheblich war wie Sirius und James.

„Wie läufts denn mit der Liebe?", fragte Lily und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail. Sie hatte gehört das Kenny mit seiner Freundin, Jennifer, die ein Jahr unter ihnen war und ebenfalls wie Lily aus Gryffindor kam, Stress hatte.

„Aus und vorbei", sagte er seufzend und wirkte sogleich geknickt, „Nicht nur dass mir das Mädchen das Geld förmlich aus der Tasche gezogen hat, jetzt hab ich auch erfahren dass sie seit über nen Monat mit einem anderen was laufen hatte."

„Autsch", Lily legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, „Wenn du willst dass ich sie ein bisschen durchhexe, dann sag Bescheid"

Kenny begann laut zu lachend und Lily fing an zu grinsen. „Natürlich erst wenn ich meinen Körper wieder zurückhabe. Falls wir beginnen sollen uns zu prügeln, soll keiner sagen es wäre unfair weil ich als James viel stärker bin."

„Danke", sagte Kenny grinsend, „Und obwohl sie auf meinen Gefühlen herumgetrampelt hat und noch einen draufgesetzt hat, weißt du dass ich nicht so bin"

„Ich weiß Kenny, du bist eigentlich viel zu gut um gegen so böse Mädchen wie es sie hier auf Hogwarts gibt, zu bestehen", sagte sie seufzend, „Und ich meine damit mich eingeschlossen."

„Ach was", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, „Du bist nicht so schlimm wie du versucht zu sein."

Sie blickte ihn überrascht an und er fing an zu lächelnd. „Was ich damit sagen will ist dass du nur nicht möchtest dass man dir weh tut. Und bevor dass jemand überhaupt versuchen kann, wischt du ihm lieber zuerst eins aus."

Lily wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Also trank sie einfach nur einen weiteren Schluck und blickte sich um. Sie sah zu den Maraudern rüber und hörte sich selbst laut auflachen, während Sirius voller Begeisterung eine Geschichte von sich gab.

„Oh Mann", sagte Kenny seufzend und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie folgte seinem Blick zur Tür und sah dass Jennifer gerade das Coyote betrat. Mit ihrem neuen Freund.

„Ich verzieh mich mal ein bisschen zu den anderen", sagte Kenny und stand auf.

„Kopf hoch", sagte Lily und hielt ihn kurz am Arm fest, „Bedenke, dass auch ein Tritt in den Hintern einen Schritt vorwärts bedeuten kann."

Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und verschwand dann in der Menge. Lily machte sich ein neues Getränk und setzte sich dann zu den Jungs rüber. Die Musik war toll und am liebsten wäre sie tanzen gegangen, aber sie wusste dass sie sich in James Körper nicht wie sonst bewegen konnte. Und somit sank ihre Stimmung nur weiter in den Keller.

„Weißt du es macht absolut keinen Spaß du zu sein", sagte sie seufzend als sie sich neben James setzte.

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben", sagte er und lehnte sich zurück, „Aber nächstes Wochenende ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

„Ja", murmelte sie nur und fing wieder an das Geschehe zu beobachten, da ihr nicht einfiel was sie sonst tun sollte.

„Trink mal was mit uns", sagte Sirius und reichte ihr einen Schnaps. Sie dankte ihm und kippte es gleich weg. Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht dabei, doch sogleich hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. Sirius schenkte ihr gleich nochmal nach und sie fing an zu lachen.

„Glaubst du ich hätte nicht schon öfter probiert meine Probleme in Alkohol zu ertränken?", sagte sie grinsend, „Aber diese Bastarde können schwimmen!"

Die Jungs lachten und Lily entspannt sich ein wenig. Was soll's, dachte sie sich, man kann es nicht ändern also sollte ich das Beste daraus machen. Lissi setzte sich zu ihnen und legte einen Arm um Lily.

„Na Süße, was geht ab?", fragte sie und Lily hörte an ihrer Stimme dass sie schon leicht betrunken war.

„Sirius versucht meine schlechte Laune durch Alkohol zu besiegen"

„Oho da helf' ich ihm gleich mal", sagte sie grinsend und reichte Lily ihr Getränk, „Das Coyote ist ein Ort der Glücks und der Freude und manchmal ein Ort des schlechten Geschmacks wie die Kleine dort in den Nuttenstiefeln beweist… Aber selbst sie hat Spaß, also trink!"

„Was ist das?"

„Oh das wird dich umhauen", sagte Lissi lachend, „Ich hab eigentlich keine Ahnung. Ein paar Jungs aus meinem Haus haben mir das vorhin gemixt. Aber es schmeckt toll"

Lily nahm einen Schluck und obwohl es süß und fruchtig war, grauste sie der Nachgeschmack. Es war auf Jedenfalls hochprozentiges.

„Süße du darfst nicht alles trinken was man dir in die Hand drückt", sagte Lily lachend, „Weißt du manche unserer männlichen Zeitgenossen wollen dir damit nicht nur ein Erfrischungsgetränk anbieten"

„Als wüsste ich das nicht", sagte Lissi und richtete sich ein wenig auf, „Jamie hat mich mit seinem Blick fast verschlungen als er mir das gegeben hat. Aber er ist so verdammt süß, da kann ich nicht nein sagen"

„Dann helf ich dir mal", sagte Sirius, nahm Lily das Getränk aus der Hand und trank es in einem aus.

„Hey", rief Lissi entrüstet und schlug ihm über den Tisch gegen den Arm, wobei sie einen Schnaps verschüttete und James damit bekleckerte.

„Du wirst es mir noch danken", sagte Sirius und schüttelte sich angewidert. James versuchte sich währenddessen den Schnaps abzuwischen, wusste aber nicht so recht wie.

„Was zum-", begann er, doch sprach nicht weiter. Lily hatte sich vorgelehnt und leckte den Schnaps von ihrem eignen Dekoltée ab. Lissi begann heftig zu lachen und Lily lehnte sich grinsend zurück als sie fertig war.

„Das ist immer noch mein Busen und damit kann ich verdammt noch mal machen was ich will", sagte sie und Sirius und James sahen sie beide breit grinsend an.

„Klar kannst du", sagte James und streckte sich ihr entgegen, „Ich habe überhaupt nichts dagegen. Im Gegenteil! Wenn ich dich irgendwie überreden kann das den ganzen Abend lang zu machen, dann sag mir wie"

„Ihr könntet mit mir tanzen gehen", sagte sie und blickte sehnsüchtig zur Tanzfläche, „Ich werde noch wahnsinnig wenn ich den ganzen Abend nur sitze oder Getränke serviere"

„Ich passe", sagte Sirius und deutete auf Lissis leeres Glas vor sich, „Ich muss erst mal dieses Teufelsgebräu verdauen"

„Und ich geh auf die Theke", sagte Lissi, „Du kannst doch mitkommen"

„Nein!", sagte James schnell , „Okay Lily ich geh mit dir tanzen, aber bitte erspar mir diese Blamage"

„Ich tanze toll"

„Du tanzt Hammer Süße, aber in meinem Körper wäre das nur Lachhaft", sagte er grinsend und reichte ihr eine Hand, „Also komm und vergiss die Theke"

Er führte sie in die Menge hinein und Lily's Stimmung besserte sich schlagartig. Sie musste so viel lachen, dass sich ihr Gesicht bereits verkrampfte. James und sie versuchten ernsthaft miteinander zu tanzen, aber es klappte einfach nicht. Es sah so lächerlich aus das sie immer wieder aufs Neue in heftige Lachausbrüche verfielen. Lily tanzte wie sie sich als Frau bewegen würde und James konnte einfach nicht tanzen und somit sahen die unbeholfenen Bewegungen in ihrem Körper noch lächerlicher aus. Nach einer Stunde gaben sie es auf. Verschwitzt, aber glücklich wollten sie sich wieder zu den anderen setzen. Lily ging hinter James und plötzlich drängte sich ein betrunkener Schüler zwischen sie und gab James, besser gesagt Lily, einen Klaps auf den Hintern. James sah ihn einen Moment lang entsetzt an, dann hob er wütend seine Faust. Doch bevor er reagieren konnte hielt in Lily mit einem Arm fest. Und, sie wusste selbst nicht was in sie gefahren war, mit dem anderen Arm holte sie aus und verpasste dem Jungen eine. Dieser stolperte ein paar Schritte und hielt sich die blutende Nase fest.

„Fass meinen Traumkörper nicht an du Arsch", rief Lily und der Junge sah sie sichtlich verwirrt an.

„Ganz ruhig Mann", grummelte er verärgert und torkelte erneut ein paar Schritte, „Kann ja nicht wissen dass die Kleine deine Freundin ist"

Dann verschwand er in der Menge. Lily sah ihm einen Moment nach, dann betrachtete sie ihre Hand. Es tat gar nicht so weh, wie wenn sie in ihrem eigenen Körper zuschlug. Bis auf ein leichtes Ziehen spürte sie kaum was.

„Lily?"

„Ja- was?", sie blickte überrascht auf, da sie James gerade voll vergessen hatte. Er betrachtete sie breit grinsend und fing dann an zu lachen. Sie hörte auch Sirius und Lucy und als sie an James vorbei blickte, sah sie das alle sie anstarrten.

„Gut gemacht", rief Lucy jubelnd und schwenkte dabei ihr Getränk durch die Luft, so dass die Hälfte davon Remus bespritzte. Auch Lily begann nun zu grinsen und sie setzten sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

„Ich glaub's nicht", sagte Remus.

„Was denn? Dass der Typ mich angefasst hat obwohl mich James gerade mit seinen Tanzversuchen zum Affen gemacht hat?", sagte Lily und Sirius begann erneut zu lachen.

„Nein, sondern dass du schneller als James reagiert hast"

„Mann das war eine ungewohnte Situation für mich", rechtfertigte sich James sofort, „Ich musste erst mal überreißen dass ein Typ mir auf den Hintern fasst. Der wird sich noch wundern wenn ich wieder ich bin"

„Wer war das überhaupt?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich glaub er heißt Peter oder so", sagte Lucy, „Er kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor… vielleicht Slytherin"

„Vielleicht hattest du einfach mal was mit ihm und kannst dich deswegen noch vage an ihn erinnern. Wäre doch nicht das Erste Mal oder?", fragte Sirius grinsend und Lucy boxte ihn gegen den Arm.

„Autsch, verdammt du bist heute schon die zweite!"

„Mach gleich drei daraus", sagte Lily und boxte ihn ebenfalls.

„Da mach ich doch gleich mit", sagte Lisa, die gerade an ihnen vorbeiging und schlug Sirius ebenfalls. James und Remus begannen erneut zu lachen.

„Ihr macht mich fertig", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd, aber grinsend „Gib mir mal die Flasche damit ich meinen Kummer über eure Misshandlungen ertränken kann"

„Oho der nächste der Frust saufen will", sagte Lily, „Wir sind schon ein seltsamer Haufen"

„Das fällt dir jetzt auf?", fragte Sirius und reichte ihr ein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey.

„Ich weiß, nach sieben Jahren in dieser Irrenanstalt sollte mich gar nichts mehr wundern", entgegnete Lily lachend, „Aber ab und an fällt es mir wieder auf"

„Das fällt dir hier und jetzt auf?", fragte James und zog die Augenbrauchen hoch, „Was ich in dieser Woche in eurer Wohnung erleben durfte, hat mein Weltbild verändert. Ich meine, und Lucy box mich bloß nicht, du weißt dass du damit nur Lily triffst, aber alleine deine mehrmaligen cholerischen Anfälle an einem Abend und das weil du etwas nicht findest oder Stella dich wieder geärgert hat. Sie hat an einem Abend das halbe Wohnzimmer zerlegt! Und Lissi und Lisa sind einfach daneben gesessen als würden sie es nicht einmal bemerken. Als sie fertig war mit Toben und Wüten haben wir fast eine halbe Stunde gebraucht um alles zu reparieren. Und Lissi die sogar im Stehen einschlafen kann! Kannst du das glauben Padfoot? Sie lehnt sich an die Wand und schläft ein! Dann nach zehn Minuten richtet sie sich auf als wäre nichts gewesen! Und ich dachte dass Lisa die etwas normalere Komponente in eurer abgedrehten Gruppe wäre, aber sie redet im Schlaf ununterbrochen über das was sie kurz davor gelernt hat! Kein Wunder dass sie so gut ist wenn sie es in der Nacht ein Dutzend Mal wiederholt. Jetzt weißt du auch warum ich das letzte Mal in Geschichte der Zauberei die Antwort wusste, wer die Anführer im Letzten Koboldkrieg waren! Sie hat es mir in der Nacht davor praktisch fünf Mal ins Ohr geschrien!"

Alle am Tisch begannen lauthals zu lachen. Lily und Lucy wollten beide etwas entgegnen, aber sie mussten zugeben dass das alles stimmte und einfach nicht mehr auffiel. Jede von ihnen hatte ihre Eigenheiten und für sie war das alles bereits Normalität. Sie dachten gar nicht darüber nach, dass es jemand als seltsam empfinden könnte. In der nächsten Stunde beschäftigte sie James alle mit Anekdoten die er in dieser Woche gesammelt hatte. Lily musste immer wieder lachen, da sie sich alles ganz genau vorstellen konnte. Außerdem spürte sie langsam den Alkohol und während sich in ihrem inneren eine wohlige Wärme ausbreitete, wurde ihr leicht schwindelig.

Irgendwann bemerkte Lily dass sich das Coyote immer mehr leerte. Es war nach zwei Uhr und die meisten Schüler wankten betrunken oder noch immer tanzend aus dem Lokal heraus. Sie vermutete dass viele von ihnen morgen einen Haufen Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatten, da es normalerweise nicht so schnell leer wurde.

Sie stand auf und half den L's dabei das Coyote Ugly zu aufzuräumen und zu säubern. Es saßen nur noch vereinzelt ein paar Schüler bei den Tischen weiter hinten, doch auch diese erhoben sich und gingen, als sie sahen dass bereits aufgeräumt wurde. Als alle weg waren setzten sich die Marauder und die L's zur Theke. Es war schon spät, aber keiner von ihnen hatte wirklich Lust nach Hause zu gehen. Sogar Peter, der sich immer geschickt im Hintergrund hielt, lockerte auf und tanzte sogar einmal. Der Abend wurde viel lustiger als Lily sich das jemals erwartet hätte. Sie hatte bereits kurz nachdem sie im Coyote Ugly angekommen war, die Hoffnung verloren dass sie Spaß haben würde. Sie hatte sich sogar kurzzeitig überlegt früher zu gehen, doch jetzt war sie froh dass sie geblieben war. Da sie jetzt alleine waren, hatte James auch keine Einwände dass sie auf die Theke stieg und gemeinsam mit Lucy und Lisa tanzte, was Sirius und Remus köstlich amüsierte. Und obwohl es bereits so spät war, begannen Lissi und Sirius tatsächlich noch ein Trinkspiel. Nun eigentlich war es kein richtiges Spiel. Es ging einfach darum wer schneller fünf Kurze trinken konnte. Und nachdem Sirius Lissi ganz knapp geschlagen hatte, fanden alle Gefallen daran und so spielten sie alle mit.

„Ha!", rief Lily und stieß ihre Faust in die Luft, nachdem sie zum zweiten Mal hintereinander gewonnen hatte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie in James Körper nicht zwangsweise mehr, aber schneller trinken konnte.

„Das ist nicht fair, ich bin eingeschränkt", sagte James, „In deinem Mund schmeckt das Zeug viel schlimmer"

„Lily meckert auch nie rum, also sei kein Weichei", sagte Lucy grinsend.

„Außerdem hab ich sowieso kein Lust mehr. Jetzt hast du wieder eine Chance", sagte sie zwinkernd und erhob sich vom Tresen um weiter zu tanzen. Während Lisa es ihr gleich machte, versuchte Lissi immer noch verzweifelt wenigstens einmal zu gewinnen. Als sie es endlich schaffte, sprang sie freudig hoch und stolperte gleich ein paar Schritte zurück und wieder nach vorne. Remus fing sie auf und sie lehnte sich dankbar gegen ihn.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Sirius und Lisa sah auf die Uhr.

„Oh Merlin, Leute das Frühstück hat vor einer halben Stunde begonnen", sagte sie grinsend und Lily und Lucy fingen an zu lachen.

„Dann lasst uns mal gehen, weil bis zu Mittag bin ich in diesem Körper schon verhungert", sagte Lily und kletterte von der Theke.

„Also wenn uns jetzt niemand erwischt haben wir verdammt viel Glück", sagte Sirius.

„James geh du mit ihnen unter dem Tarnumhang", sagte Lily, „Ich werde mit den Mädels schon einen Weg finden. Wir treffen uns dann in der großen Halle"

„Alles klar", sagte er und während er mit den Maraudern unter dem Umhang verschwand, schlichen sich die L's aus dem Coyote hinaus. Es war wirklich schwerer als gedacht, da schon manche Zauberer und Hexen auf den Straßen unterwegs waren. Sie warfen sich die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge über und schlichen schnell durch die Gassen bis sie endlich bei ihrem Geheimgang angekommen waren. Wie immer hatten sie leichte Panik dass der Tunnel nicht bei einer falschen Bewegung zusammenstürzte, doch sie schafften es heil in die Schule. Als sie die große Halle betraten, waren die Jungs bereits da und sie quetschten sich zu ihnen auf die Bank. Die anderen Schüler sahen sie verwundert oder stirnrunzelnd an. Lily wurde klar dass sie allesamt nach Alkohol und Schweiß riechen mussten und bestimmt auch ziemlich zerzaust aussahen.

„Glotz mich nicht so an", fauchte Lucy eine Drittklässlerin an, die sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte als Lucy sich neben sie setzte. Das Mädchen wich verschreckt zurück und drängte sich an ihre Freundin.

„Sie meint es nicht so", sagte Lisa freundlich und lächelte die Kleine aufmunternd an, doch vor ihr schien sie mindestens genauso viel Angst zu haben.

„Merlin das schmeckt alles verdammt gut", sagte Lily glücklich und häufte immer mehr auf ihren Teller.

„Siehst du? Ein paar Tage in meinem Körper und du beginnst auch schon wie ich zu essen", sagte James grinsend.

„Das liegt daran dass hier so viel reinpasst", sagte Lily und deutete mit beiden Händen auf ihren Bauch, „Das ist unglaublich!"

Sie aßen lange und ausgiebig, doch nach und nach wurde jeder von der Müdigkeit gepackt. Lissi schlief bereits über ihrem Teller ein und Lucy richtete sie ein wenig auf, damit sie nicht mit dem Gesicht im Rührei landete. Also setzte sie sich auf legte den Kopf schief und schlief so weiter.

„Siehst du?", flüsterte James Sirius zu, „Das ist doch nicht normal"

Nach ein paar Minuten standen sie dann alle auf um sich in ihre Betten zu schleppen. Mit Mühe und Not bekamen sie Lissi wach und das auch nur weil Sirius ihr anbot sie zu tragen, wenn sie nur endlich aufstand. Also machten sie sich alle gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Wohnung der L's.

„Wir sind hier Schlafmütze", sagte Sirius und schüttelte sich ein wenig, damit Lissi wach wurde, bevor er sie absetzte.

„Danke", sagte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln, doch dafür war sie entweder zu betrunken oder immer noch zu müde.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Lucy lachend.

„Ja gute ‚Nacht' ", sagte Lily und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Und bis nachher"

Gemeinsam mit Sirius, Remus und Peter ging sie in den Gryffindorturm. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, schlüpfte sie aus ihren Schuhen, zog Jeans und T-Shirt aus und ließ sich ins Bett fallen.

„Ich hoffe James schminkt sich ab und putzt meine Zähne", murmelte sie.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", sagte Sirius laut gähnend, der es ihr gleich getan hatte und schon in seinem Bett lag.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", sagte sie und schlief sogleich ein. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war es komplett ruhig. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach Potters Brille aus und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Der Himmel färbte sich bereits rosa also musste sie den ganzen Tag verschlafen haben. Merlin sei Dank habe ich meine Hausaufgabe gestern schon erledigt, sagte sie sich und lächelte zufrieden. So konnte sie den Aben in Ruhe mit den Mädels verbringen.

Remus und Peter waren nicht da, während Sirius immer noch in seinem Bett schlief.

„Aufstehen!", sagte sie, stupste ihn an und warf sich dann zu ihm aufs Bett, „Wach auf Schlafmütze"

„Lass mich in Ruhe Prongs"; sagte er murmelnd und versuchte sie vom Bett zu schupsen.

„Hey! Sei nicht so grob zu mir", sagte sie verärgert und schob sich wieder aufs Bett.

„Was?", fragte er und hob stirnrunzelnd den Kopf, „Oh Lily, ich hab ganz vergessen. Wie spät ist es denn?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber die Sonne geht bald unter"

„Oh Mann, mir kommt es vor als hätte ich nicht mal eine Stunde geschlafen", sagte er laut gähnend und wandte sich dann ihr zu, „Wie geht's dir?"

„Super, das Frühstück hatte echt gut getan"

„Naja, vielleicht hilft mir ja jetzt das Abendessen"

„Ja aber du solltest vorher duschen gehen. Du riechst nämlich so als wärst du letzte Nacht in einen Kessel voll Schnaps gefallen", sagte sie lachend.

„Jaah. Das Problem ist ich fühl mich auch so", sagte er und setzte sich langsam auf, „Du hast aber auch schon besser gerochen"

„Du meinst bevor ich in James schwitzenden Männerkörper gefangen wurde?"

„Oh ja genau das meine ich", sagte er grinsend, „Wie kriegst du es eigentlich hin immer wie ein riesiger Strauß bunter Blumen zu duften?"

„Ich pflücke den ganzen Sommer lang Blumen, presse sie zusammen und reibe mich dann Tagelang mit der Essenz ein", sagte sie und er begann laut zu lachen.

„Diese Aussage an sich ist ja schon lächerlich, aber sie aus dem Mund von Prongs zu hören ist einfach köstlich"

„Ach und du kommst dir nicht seltsam dabei vor mir ein Kompliment darüber zu machen, wie gut ich nicht dufte…", sagte sie und lehnte sich grinsend vor, „…und dabei James anzusehen?"

Sein Lächeln schwand und nun begann Lily laut zu lachen. „Ich geh mal duschen", sagte sie und sprang auf, „Vielleicht stellst du dir das jetzt auch noch vor"

„Evans du bist abartig", sagte Sirius empört und warf ein Kissen nach ihr.

Nachdem sie beide geduscht hatten machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Sie blödelten viel herum und Lily gefiel es wieder mit Sirius Zeit zu verbringen und Spaß zu haben.

„Weiß du", sagte sie und ging etwas langsamer, „Und was ich jetzt sage werde ich immer leugnen, falls du es wem erzählen solltest… Aber ich habe es eigentlich ziemlich genossen James zu sein."

Sirius sagte nichts, doch er fing an zu lächelnd und blieb dann stehen.

„Ich habe es auch genossen dass du James bist", sagte er dann grinsend, „Aber Spaß beiseite, ich weiß was du meinst. Es ist schön so mit dir Zeit zu verbringen, wie…"

„Freunde?"

„Ja", sagte er nickend und sie schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln, „Weißt du ich frage mich im nachhinein-"

„Was in uns gefahren ist?"

„Das wird langsam unheimlich, aber ja", sagte er und sie fing an zu lachen.

„Ich verstehe was du meinst Sirius. Ich wusste dass du wie ich denken würdest. Wir haben uns hinreißen lassen. Aber ich glaube auch dass wir nicht alles einfach so abhaken können"

„Ich weiß", sagte er und wirkte mit einem Mal bedrückt.

„Aber da ich bald wieder meinen Körper zurückhabe", sagte sie und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Glaube ich dass wir das in Hogsmeade bei einem Butterbier klären können"

„Das klingt gut", sagte er lächelnd und gemeinsam gingen sie weiter zum Abendessen. Und tatsächlich war es morgen so weit. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war die Woche wie im Flug vergangen. Sie freute sich wieder sie selbst sein zu können. Und sie freute sich dass sie und Sirius wieder normal miteinander reden konnten. Vielleicht war diese Verwechslung das Beste was ihnen passieren hätte können. Sie wusste dass es ihnen gut tun würde, wenn sie gemeinsam in Hogsmeade ein paar Stunden verbringen würden, wo sie ihn Ruhe über alles sprechen konnten. Sie würden Spaß haben und Lily hatte sogar die große Hoffnung dass sie das Kapitel ganz abschließen konnten. Sie würden es hinter sich lassen. Das hoffte sie zumindest. Mehr für Sirius als für sich selbst. Denn sie hatte eine leise Ahnung dass ihm sein Gewissen noch viel Schmerz bereiten würde. Aber daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken. Sie wollte sich freuend und glücklich sein und sie wollte den Glauben daran haben, dass alles wieder wird wie früher.

„Hier sind wir", hörte sie Lucy durch die Halle rufen. Sie folgte der Stimme und fand sie weiter oben am Gryffindortisch.

„Lissi schläft noch?", fragte Lily und James nickte lachend.

„Dieses Mädchen ist unglaublich", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich hab versucht sie zu wecken, aber ich glaube dass sie selbst bei einem Heuler sich einfach auf die andere Seite drehen und weiter schlafen würde."

„Tja du musst dich nur noch eine Nacht mit unseren Eigenheiten rumplagen", sagte Lisa.

„Und dann kann ich wieder in mein Bett", sagte Lily und seufzte zufrieden, „Mein großes, kuscheliges und gut riechendes Bett"

„Willst du sagen dass meins stinkt?", sagte James ungläubig.

„Nein, aber meins duftet nach Blumen", sagte sie grinsend und Sirius verschluckte sich vor Lachen an seinem Kürbissaft.

„Wann müsst ihr denn heute los?", fragte Lucy leise und beugte sich neugierig zu Remus vor.

„Wir sollten in etwa einer Stunde aufbrechen", sagte er seufzend. Lily sah ihm an wie unglücklich er war. Es musste für ihn eine furchtbare Qual sein sich bei jedem Vollmond in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln und sie empfand tiefes Mitgefühl für ihn.

„Und was mache ich dann heute", murmelte James und stocherte gelangweilt in seinem Essen herum. Lily unterdrückte ein Lachen, denn er ließ sie aussehen wie ein kleines, schmollendes Mädchen.

„Du hängst mit uns ab", sagte sie und sah die Mädels hoffnungsvoll an, „Was steht an für heute?"

„Lissi und ich gehen in die Bibliothek lernen", sagte Lisa und blickte Lily entschuldigend an, „Du weißt dass sie wieder mal in Verwandlung nachhängt"

„Und ich hab ein Date", sagte Lucy strahlend, „Ich war schließlich lang genug allein…und unbefriedigt"

„Lucy du weißt doch dass ich heute keine Zeit habe", sagte Sirius und zwinkerte ihr zu, „Aber wie wäre es mit morgen?"

„Morgen muss ich lernen", sagte Lucy und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern, „So ein Pech aber auch"

„Ich glaube Padfoot gibt dir gerne Nachhilfe", meinte James lachend.

„Tja blöd nur dass es das worin er mir netterweise Nachhilfe geben will nicht als Schulfach gibt", sagte Lucy und Lily fing an zu lachen, „Und wenn würde ich darin bereits zu den Besten zählen."

„Übung macht den Meister Süße", sagte Sirius frech grinsend, „Und davon hattest du nicht gerade viel in letzter Zeit, oder?"

„Oh du brauchst gerade reden", sagte James lachend, „Ich weiß nicht wie lange du keine mehr abgeschleppt hast"

Lily rutschte das Herz in die Hose, aber sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen.

„Was, Sirius Black hat aufgehört rumzuhuren? Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", sagte sie frech und Lisa und Remus fingen an zu lachen, „Jetzt wirst du ihm doch bestimmt gleich mal das Gegenteil beweisen müssen, oder?"

„Als müsste ich noch irgendwem etwas beweisen", sagte Sirius und sah sie einen Moment lang aufmerksam an und sie schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln. Er sollte wissen dass es für sie in Ordnung war. Er fing an zu grinsen. „Aber wenn ich darauf besteht"

„Prongs du hast jetzt bestimmt sein Ego herausgefordert", sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd, „Ich hab keine Lust wieder mal im Gemeinschaftsraum zu schlafen!"

„Ich glaube er kennt auch ganz andere Orte", sagte Lucy, „Oder soll ich dir ein paar Vorschlagen?"

Sie begannen alle laut zu lachen, doch im nächsten Moment wurden sie unterbrochen als ein schüchterner Zweitklässler sich zu ihnen stelle und Lily eine Pergamentrolle hinhielt.

„Die-die soll ich dir geben", sagte er leise und sein Gesicht färbte sich rosa.

„Danke", sagte sie überrascht und er ging mit schnellen Schritten fort. Lily machte die Rolle auf und überflog schnell was darin stand.

„Der Trank ist fertig", sagte sie überrascht und blickte zu James, „Wir sollen heute um zehn Uhr in den Krankenflügel kommen."

„Wow", sagte James und wirkte wie sie leicht überrumpelt, „Das ist doch toll"

„Ja", sagte sie und betrachtete nochmal die Schrift in ihrer Hand.

„Also", sagte James und blickte von Lucy zu Lisa, „Ich möchte mich bei euch bedanken. Es war…echt cool mit euch. Danke dass ihr euch… nun ja um mich gekümmert habt. Ihr habt mich wahrscheinlich aus anderen Gründen keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen, aber danke für eure Hilfe. Und für eure Bemühungen mir den ganzen Weiberkram erklären zu wollen. Ich werde mich bei der ersten Gelegenheit revanchieren."

„Nichts zu danken James", sagte Lisa und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher die Jungs haben sich mindestens genauso gut um Lily gekümmert", sagte Lucy und Lily nickte heftig, „Das ist bereits dank genug"

„Ihr seid mir echt viel entgegengekommen", sagte Lily und blickte zu den Maraudern, „Ich weiß ihr seid bestimmt heilfroh mich los zu sein"

„Aber nein", sagte Remus schnell, „Es war toll dich bei uns zu haben. Es war richtig lustig mit dir"

„Finde ich auch", sagte Peter und Lucy blickte ihn überrascht an, als hätte sie erst jetzt bemerkt dass er hier war. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war.

„Ja wenn du nicht gerade dabei warst unser Hab und Gut über den Rasen von Hogwarts zu verteilen warst du eine tolle Mitbewohnerin"

„Sie hat was?", fragte James und prustete los.

„Oh ja, das hab ich dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt", sagte Sirius, „Sie hat uns auf ihre friedvolle und liebevolle Art beigebracht unsere Sachen wegzuräumen"

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Lisa lachend.

„Ja aber ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt", sagte Lily hitzig, da sie wieder das Chaos vor den Augen hatte und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „Wisst ihr die wie Jungs ihre Wäsche sortieren? Zwei Stapel: , , aber tragbar!"

Erneut begannen alle zu lachen. Sie aßen noch gemeinsam fertig, dann packte Lisa für Lissi etwas zu essen ein und erhob sich.

„Ich muss sie ja mit irgendetwas aus dem Bett locken", sagte sie seufzend, „Sonst kriege ich sie nie in die Bibliothek"

„Ich sollte auch langsam gehen", sagte Lucy und streckte, „Ich muss unbedingt andere Schuhe anziehen und meinen Umhang holen. Bis später Süße! Ich freu mich schon wenn ich dich wieder bei mir habe"

Sie drückte Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange und gemeinsam mit Lisa verschwand sie aus der großen Halle.

„Wir müssen auch langsam los", Remus blickte auf seine Uhr und nickte dann Sirius zu.

„Viel Spaß", murmelte James und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen", sagte Sirius und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Sieh es mal aus einer anderen Perspektive: Du hast die einmalige Chance mit Lily Evans alleiniger Aufmerksamkeit beehrt zu werden."

Während Lily entrüstet den Mund öffnete, zwinkerte er ihr zu und erhob sich dann mit Remus und Peter. Lily sah ihnen noch nach und wandte sich dann langsam James zu. Dieser grinste sie breit an.

„Was?"

„Nichts", sagte er und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern, „Vielleicht komme ich ja heute zu meinem Date?"

„Oh vergiss es Potter. Egal was wir heute machen, ist es kein Date"

„Aber wir machen was gemeinsam!"

„Hab ich eine Wahl?"

„Natürlich", sagte er und breitete die Arme aus „Du kannst natürlich auch in eurer Wohnung rumhängen, alleine, und vielleicht was lesen oder aufräumen, wie ich gehört habe machst du das so gerne, oder-"

„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte sie seufzend, „Also was machen wir?"

„Nun, eure Wohnung wird heute leer sein, unser Zimmer auch. Was ist dir denn lieber? Ich glaube du bevorzugst dein Bett, oder?"

„Potter!"

„Okay, obwohl ich überzeugt davon bin dass es eine einmalige Erfahrung wäre!"

„Wir hatten das Thema schon"

„Ja aber wie viele können jemals von sich behaupten so eine Chance zu kriegen?"

„Du willst mit mir Sex haben während du in meinem Körper steckst!"

„Ich möchte immer mit dir Sex haben, egal unter welchen Voraussetzungen", sagte er schnaubend, als wäre es Lachhaft dass sie diesen Umstand überhaupt in Frage stellte. Und obwohl sie sich dagegen wehren wollte, fing sie an zu lachen.

„Lass uns einfach spazieren gehen"; sagte sie lächelnd, „Ich glaub es ist ziemlich angenehm draußen."

„Okay", sagte er seufzend, „Aber ich muss dir sagen dass das auf keinen Fall ein adäquater Ersatz für meinen Vorschlag ist"

„Du nervst Potter"

„Oh Merlin, wie lange ich diesen Satz schon nicht mehr gehört habe", sagte er verwundert. Während sie noch hin und her zankten, verließen sie gemeinsam die große Halle. Lily öffnete das große, schwere Tor und trat hinaus auf das Gelände. Ein angenehm warmer Luftzug empfing. Nachdem Regen und Unwetter dass in letzter Zeit herrschte, war eine Art Spätsommer gekommen. Die Tage waren wieder milder und die Sonne schien größtenteils. Es war noch hell draußen, obwohl die Sonne bereits hinter den Bergen verschwunden war. Sie gingen gemeinsam zum See hinab und setzten sich an den Steg, der am weitesten vom Schloss entfernt war. Sie durften zwar draußen sein, aber mehr aus Gewohnheit suchten sie sich immer noch Orte aus, an denen sie am wenigsten gesehen werden konnten. Sie zogen beide ihre Schuhe aus und ließen die Füße im Wasser baumeln.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es dir ging, aber ich find die Woche ist schnell vergangen", sagte er und sie nickte, „Und ich fand es gar nicht so übel du zu sein"

„Jah das kann ich mir denken", sagte sie grinsend.

„Aber es war doch auch nicht schlecht eine Woche lang ich zu sein oder?"

„Nicht schlecht ja, aber ich zu sein ist einfach besser", sagte sie lächelnd. Sie hätte ihm natürlich sagen können dass es für sie genauso toll war. Dass sie Spaß hatte und viele schöne Erinnerungen an die Zeit behalten würde. Aber so war sie nun mal nicht. Zuzugeben, dass es ihr gefallen hatte „James Potter" zu sein, war eine geradezu lächerliche Vorstellung.

„Was ist das Erste was du tun wenn das hier vorbei ist?" fragte er und Lily zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie und legte sich hin. James tat es ihr gleich und sah sie von der Seite an, „Wahrscheinlich werde ich stundenlang im Badezimmer verbringen"

„Warum das denn?"

„Ich freu mich auf mein gutduftendes Shampoo. Ich will mich eincremen und mir die Augenbrauen zupfen. Ich möchte mich schminken und mir die Haare richten. Dann werde ich mich wohl stundenlang einkleiden und meine schärfsten Schuhe anziehen"

„Na toll", sagte er seufzend und sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Was hast du denn daran bitte auszusetzen?"

„Ich hab auch so schon Schwierigkeiten dir die Männer vom Hals zu halten. Und du wirst es mir morgen noch schwerer machen", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und sie boxte ihn lachend.

„Ach komm Potter, red' keinen Blödsinn… Sag mir mal was du machen wirst"

„Fliegen", sagte er schlicht.

„Hey! Du hast toll Quidditch gespielt in meinem Körper."

„Jah weil ich einfach super spielen kann", sagte er und sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf über seine eingebildete Art.

„Wann wirst du eigentlich aufhören dich ständig selbst zu loben?"

„Wenn du mir mal ein Kompliment machst"

„Also nie"

„Tja, du hast also auch erkannt wo das Problem liegt", sagte er und sie begann erneut laut zu lachen. Lily wunderte sich wieso sie so ausgelassen war, während sie mit ihm Zeit verbrachte. Sie redeten noch über ihre Erlebnisse in dieser Woche und was sie am meisten vermisst hatten. Und Lily lachte viele Male laut auf. Ihre anfängliche Enttäuschung darüber dass die Mädels heute keine Zeit hatten war schnell verflogen.

„Es ist halb zehn", sagte sie dann seufzend und setzte sich auf. Sie wünschte sich gerade dass sie noch ein paar Stunden mehr Zeit hätten. Ihr gefiel der Abend gut und er sollte nicht schon enden. Doch dann schüttelte sie den Gedanken schnell ab. Merlin! Ich kann endlich meinen Körper wieder haben, sagte sie sich, und das einzige woran ich denke ist dass ich mit Potter mehr Zeit verbringen will, „Wir müssen gehen"

„Okay", sagte James und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Lily wollte schon aufstehen, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Was ist denn?"

„Wir werden nie wieder diese Möglichkeit haben", begann er und sie seufzte laut.

„Potter ich hab dir gesagt ich werde keinen Sex mit dir haben!"

„Nein davon rede ich doch gar nicht", sagte er lächelnd, „Aber…"

„Was?"

„Küss mich"

„Was?"

„Küss mich"

„Ich hab dich schon verstanden", sagte sie aufgebracht und hasste sich selbst dafür dass sie nervös wurde.

„Ach komm schon Lily. Dich reizt es doch auch! Du könntest sehen wie du küsst und umgekehrt. Das ist doch die Gelegenheit!"

„Ich-" Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Die Vorstellung war für sie absurd, aber sie begann doch darüber nachzudenken. Und so sehr sie sich bemühte den Gedanken abzuschütteln, schaffte sie es nicht.

„Lily", sagte er und sie blickte zu ihm. Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und ihre eigenen strahlend gründen Augen sahen sie an, „Darf ich dich küssen?"

Und bevor sie überhaupt darüber nachdachte, nickte sie kaum merklich. Er lehnte sich weiter zu ihr vor und schon spürte sie ihre eigenen, weichen Lippen auf seinen. Ihr wurde ganz heiß und ihr Mund begann wie wild zu kribbeln. Es war als würde in ihr etwas explodieren und in heißen Wogen durch ihren Körper strömen. Ihr Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen und jegliche Gedanken waren aus ihrem Kopf gespült. Es war als würde nur noch dieser Moment existieren. Die Welt um sie herum war verschwunden. Sie spürte nicht mehr das kalte Wasser auf ihren Füßen, den Wind der um sie herum blies oder die Geräusche der Tiere die sich bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit meldeten. Alles um sie herum war vergessen und sie konnte nur hoffen dass dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl dass sie noch nie empfunden hatte, niemals enden würde.

Doch es ging vorbei. Sie spürte wie sich ihre Lippen quälend langsam trennten und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Lily wollte aufhalten dass der Moment endete, doch sie brachte es nicht über sich. Stattdessen öffnete sie die Augen und erblickte wieder ihre eigenen. Und alles was sie gefühlt und empfunden hatte, schien ihr nun zu entgleiten. Die Geräusche um sie herum kehrten zurück, sie spürte wieder das Wasser und den Wind. Sie fühlte das harte Holz unter sich und ihre Hände, die sich daran geklammert hatten.

„Nicht schlecht oder?", sagte James und fing an zu lächeln. Und obwohl sie es nicht wollte, obwohl sie am liebsten aufgesprungen und weggegangen wäre, lächelte sie zurück.

„Nicht schlecht", sagte sie und James begann zu strahlen.

„Komm", sagte er, stand auf und reichte ihr eine Hand, „Jetzt bin ich bereit wieder ich selbst zu sein."

Er half ihr auf, sie schnappten sich ihre Sachen und gingen barfuß zum Schloss rauf. In der großen Halle angekommen zogen sie dann doch die Schuhe an und gingen runter zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey hatte sie bereits erwartet. Außer ihr war niemand da.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich", sagte sie und führte sie beide zu den Betten, „Ich habe eigentlich erwartet dass sie mir schon Stunden vorher die Tür einrennen würden."

Lily und James wechselten einen Blick, sagten jedoch nichts.

„Kommen Sie. Wie Sie bereits wissen werden sie furchtbar müde sein, nachdem ich Ihnen den Trank gebe. Legen Sie sich hin", sie deutete auf zwei Betten und James und Lily setzten sich jeweils auf eines.

„Professor Slughorn war vorhin da und hat mir den Trank gegeben", sagte sie und wuselte in ihr Zimmer. Gleich darauf kam sie mit zwei randvoll gefüllten Bechern zurück, „Er wäre gerne hier geblieben, aber er hat noch eine Menge Aufsätze zu korrigieren."

Sie reichte beiden einen Becher und Lily betrachtete die Flüssigkeit darin. Es war beinahe Absurd dass ein Getränk so viel anrichten konnte. Das war es was sie an dem Fach Zaubertränke immer so fasziniert hatte. Mit den richtigen Zutaten und etwas Talent konnte man die wunderlichsten Dinge anstellen.

„Trinken sie alles und legen sie sich dann hin", sagte sie und blickte sie dann beide einen Moment besorgt an, „Wenn alles gut geht, sind sie morgen früh wieder in ihren richtigen Körpern"

„Wenn?", sagte Lily und James zugleich.

„Nun, es ist ein sehr schwerer Trank", sagte sie zerstreut und zuckte verloren mit den Schultern, „Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Professor Slughorn ist ein ausgezeichneter Zaubertrankmeister."

Plötzlich bekam Lily Angst. Was ist wenn es nicht klappte? Oder, bei Merlin, noch etwas schlimmeres passierte? Sie blickte zu James und sie sah dass auch ihn diese Fragen beschäftigten. Doch er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, holte tief Luft, prostete ihr zu und begann dann zügig zu trinken. Lily glaubte dass er es ihr damit leichter machen wollte, denn sie bezweifelte dass sie von sich aus den Anfang gemacht hätte. Als er fertig war betrachtete er verwundert den Becher und reichte ihn dann Madam Pomfrey. Diese wandte sich nun erwartungsvoll zu Lily. Diese merkte dass ihr jetzt wohl nichts anderes übrig blieb. Also holte auch sie tief Luft und leerte wie James den Trank zügig. Überrascht reichte sie den Becher der Krankenschwester. Lily wusste nicht so recht was sie erwartet hatte, aber der Trank war nicht bitter oder ekelhaft. Es war fast wie ein ungesüßter Tee.

„So, ich lasse sie jetzt besser alleine", sagte Madam Pomfrey und Lily sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, „Nun ich weiß dass nur sie beide den Trank konsumiert haben, aber ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen dass durch meine Anwesenheit… etwas schiefgeht"

Und so verschwand sie in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Merlin die hat ja eine Heidenangst", sagte James und blickte ihr nach.

„Jah und ich jetzt auch", sagte Lily und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ach mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er und lächelte sie erneut aufmunternd an, „Du weißt besser als ich wie gut Slughorn ist. Er würde uns nichts geben was uns gefährden könnte."

„Du hast recht", sagte sie und fing an zu gähnen. Sie spürte dass sie langsam müde wurde. Sie legte sich hin und starrte die Decke über sich an. James hatte Recht. Slughorn war ein fantastischer Zaubertrankmischer. Abgesehen davon war er geradezu verrückt nach ihr. Er würde ihr nie etwas geben, wenn es ihr schaden konnte. Aber das ungute Gefühl verließ sie trotzdem nicht. Manche Risiken waren einfach nicht beeinflussbar.

„Ich habe Angst", flüsterte sie und spürte wie sie immer müder wurde. Sie wusste dass sie bald einschlafen würde.

„Gib mir deine Hand", sagte James. Sie ließ einen Arm vom Bett baumeln und spürte gleich wie ihre kleine, warme Hand sich in seine legte, „Es wird alles gut sein. Ich verspreche es dir"

„Danke." Sie schloss die Augen und begann langsam weg zu dämmern. Aber sie spürte seine Berührung und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit vertrieb die Angst in ihr.


End file.
